LA LLAVE DE ALEXANDER I La historia no es siempre lo que parece
by LexyBC
Summary: El detective de policía de Nueva York Magnus Bane fue siempre bueno con lo extraño. Después de todo, su vida ha sido una serie de cosas inexplicables. Un día un hombre herido le da pistas enigmáticas y después, se convierte en polvo frente a él. La visión de Magnus sobre lo extraño cambia para siempre cuando conoce a Alexander Lightwood (Alec), un viejo vampiro.
1. SINOPSIS

El detective de policía de Nueva York Magnus Bane fue siempre bueno con lo extraño. Después de todo, su vida ha sido una serie de cosas inexplicables. Pero cuando un hombre herido le da pistas enigmáticas, después, se convierte en polvo frente a él, la visión de Magnus sobre lo extraño cambia para siempre.

Alexander Lightwood (Alec), un viejo vampiro, ha pasado los últimos mil años esperando por Magnus. Le dijeron que su predestinado seria un hombre empuñando un escudo, pero no esperaba que fuera humano, y ciertamente no esperaba a uno que proteger, con una placa de policía.

Dos hombres, de temperamento fuerte y tenaz, todavía están aprendiendo a manejar el estira y afloja de ser predestinados, cuando el destino les lanza otra bola curva.

Los rumores se propagan rápidamente con la agitación de Egipto. Los clanes están corriendo con la noticia de que un vampiro tiene un talento como ningún otro, que insiste en desencadenar la ira de la Muerte.

Magnus y Alec se lanzan en un mundo extraño que Magnus no podía ni imaginarse. Lo que aprendió en la escuela, de antiguos faraones y dioses egipcios estaba muy lejos de la verdad. En su lugar, el se entera de primera mano que "La Historia no es Siempre lo que Parece".

Historia con contenido adulto (homoerótico).

Adaptación de la historia de N.R. Walker, primera parte.

Imagen tomada de internet (autor desconocido).

Idea tomada de la adaptación hecha por MarlyReyes1, con cambios solamente en algunos personajes de acuerdo a mi opinión de cada uno.


	2. CAPITULO 1

El detective Magnus Bane recorrió las calles húmedas y oscuras de la ciudad de Nueva York. La lluvia provocaba una luz plata sobre los edificios, bloqueando el olor de los callejones llenos de basura, pareciendo un fantasma, de lo que había sido una noche ya extraña. Las sombras parecían moverse y seguirlo mientras corría, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se erizaran, pero nunca dejo de correr. Persiguiendo.

Era uno de los chicos mas en forma de su departamento, y solo con 29 años, era más joven que la mayoría. Sus jeans estaban mojados hasta la rodilla, y el agua goteaba de su cabello oscuro empapando su abrigo. Sus sentidos en alerta, los únicos sonidos que podía oír eran de su corazón que latía en sus oídos y el de sus botas golpeando el pavimento.

El había perseguido antes a un adicto al Cristal, y este no era diferente. Fuerza sobrenatural y velocidad, rostros grises y ojos muy abiertos, con altibajos, que los hacía maniacos impredecibles, y peligrosos. Pero cuando se fue por su camino, persiguiendo al hombre a través de los callejones, en las esquinas, sobre las cercas, casi vislumbrando la chaqueta oscura del tipo, antes de desaparecer de nuevo; Magnus tuvo el presentimiento de que no estaba persiguiendo a nadie en absoluto.

El estaba siendo perseguido. Seguido. Cazado.

A pesar de la quemadura en sus pulmones y piernas, se lanzó con más fuerza, más rápido. Al darse la vuelta en la esquina de un edificio, el tipo que estaba persiguiendo se acerco a la pared de ladrillo de 2.5 metros, que cerraba la parte de atrás del callejón.

El sujeto no se detuvo; ni siquiera dudó. Simplemente utilizó la pared del callejón a su derecha para lanzarse sobre la pared de ladrillo, donde se detuvo por solo un segundo, tiempo suficiente para pararse, dar la vuelta y mirar a Magnus. Y sonrió antes de desaparecer al otro lado.

2 cosas pasaron por la mente de Magnus: velocidad y colmillos.

Ninguno de ellos humano.

Magnus hizo lo que había hecho el tipo. Corrió hacia el callejón sin salida, entonces piso la pared del callejón y la usó para impulsarse hacia arriba lo suficiente para conseguir poner los brazos por encima de la pared de ladrillo, impulsándose sobre ella.

Él balanceo las piernas y saltó al otro callejón más corto, donde encontró una carretera principal solo a 90 metros de distancia. Coches pasaban, y Magnus estaba seguro de que había perdido la persecución, pero una figura solitaria estaba en el callejón. Magnus pensó por un momento que el hombre simplemente había desistido de correr, pero algo brillo cerca de la calle (una chaqueta, Magnus se dio cuenta) antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

El hombre solitario solo se quedo allí. Todo lo que Magnus podía ver era una silueta, iluminada solo por la luz de la calle detrás de él, al final del callejón, el hombre estaba completamente envuelto en la sombra. Magnus sacó la pistola y apunto hacia él.

\- Policía de Nueva York - resopló, sin aliento - Las manos donde pueda verlas.

El hombre cayó de rodillas, y enseguida, cayó a un lado en el pavimento húmedo. Magnus corrió hacia él, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, podía ver una piscina oscura de sangre filtrándose a través de la camisa del hombre. Magnus no había oído ningún disparo, ni enfrentamiento. ¿Le dispararon? ¿Lo apuñalaron?

Magnus apretó una mano contra el pecho del hombre y se comunicó por la radio para pedir apoyo con la otra.

\- Aquí Bane. Necesito un paramédico.

Fue solo en ese momento, estando lo suficientemente cerca, que Magnus pudo ver la cara del hombre.

Estaba pálido, con los ojos oscuros, pero sonreía. El era extrañamente hermoso y estaba sereno, a pesar de tener lo que parecía ser una herida de bala en el pecho.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Magnus.

El hombre se rió.

\- El le dio a mi corazón.

\- Te llevaremos al hospital - dijo Magnus - Solo espera.

\- No - el negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír - Eres tú. Realmente eres tú.

Magnus estaba seguro que el hombre estaba viendo a alguien que no estaba ahí, como la mayoría de las personas que estaban agonizando siempre lo hacían.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- El vendrá por ti. Dile que comenzó, que ellos están llegando - su voz era débil, desapareciendo - No es solo 1, son 2.

Lo que decía el hombre no tenía ningún sentido.

\- ¿Decir qué?

El sujeto en el suelo se acercó y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Magnus. Sonrió de nuevo, con sus ojos vidriosos con algo parecido a una pregunta.

\- Toque La Llave.

\- Detective Bane - la radio de Magnus vino a la vida, asustándolo. No sabía cuánto tiempo el operador había estado diciendo su nombre - Indique su ubicación.

\- ¿La llave para qué?

El moribundo se rió.

\- Debes decirle lo que yo a Alec. El te encontrará Ailig.

La sangre de Magnus se congeló. ¿Ailig? ¿Cómo diablos sabía el? Entonces, el hombre en el suelo tuvo su último aliento y se convirtió en polvo.

Magnus había visto algo de mierda muy rara en su vida, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio esa noche.

Si no fuera por las ropas y cabello mojados, las manchas de sangre en sus manos ennegrecidas como prueba, podría hasta pensar que se había imaginado todo.

Si no fuera por el pequeño fragmento de madera sobre la mesa frente a él, podría realmente haber pensado que sus colegas estaban en lo cierto: que finalmente perdió su puta cabeza.

Ellos no le creyeron, y Magnus no los culpó.

Siempre había sido un extraño en el nido de la policía de Nueva York. Prefería trabajar por cuenta propia, lo que ayudó, porque en realidad nadie quería ser su pareja por mucho tiempo, de cualquier manera. Y así es como le gustaba. Magnus amaba su trabajo, y se movió a través de las filas rápidamente, no solo debido a su dedicación, sino también por su memoria fotográfica. El era conocido por eso: el más mínimo detalle, una breve mirada, el veía todo.

Su capitán en la 33, descendiente de una gran generaciónde italiana, llamado Malcom, se sentó con él en la sala de interrogatorios y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú me quieres decir que perseguiste a un hombre que saltó una valla de 2.5 metros, y luego se desangro sobre ti, antes de convertirse en polvo?

\- No - Magnus repitió, sin importarle que tan frustrado sonaba - le dije que perseguí a un tipo por encima del muro, y luego otro chico sangró sobre mí, antes de que se convirtiera en polvo. No era el mismo hombre - Obviamente, no era un hombre en absoluto, pero esto no era algo que Magnus quisiera añadir a la discusión en este punto. Así como estaban las cosas, la mitad de la división estaba sentada al otro lado de las ventanas para verlo, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su diversión. Magnus se preguntó vagamente que broma vendría después de eso.

\- ¿Se convirtió en polvo?

\- Si. Con ropa y todo - dijo Magnus - El hombre que estaba persiguiendo escapó del lugar. El se fue por la izquierda en la avenida Wadsworth. Usted puede comprobarlo en las cámaras de vigilancia del área. Llevaba un abrigo largo.

\- Y este hombre que se desintegró en polvo- Malcom hizo una mueca - ¿El dijo alguna cosa para ti?

\- Si. Dijo que un tipo me encontraría, que estaba ocurriendo. No sé de lo que él estaba hablando - Magnus dijo - Pero luego, me dijo que tenía que decir lo que él me dijo, a Alec, y no, antes de que me pregunte, yo no sé quién es Alec. Dijo que tocó la llave.

\- ¿La llave?

\- Eso es lo que dijo. Y entonces el Humm - Magnus no estaba seguro de como decirlo.

\- ¿Entonces qué? - Pregunto Malcom - ¿Se convirtió en polvo?

\- Antes de eso - Magnus dijo, ignorando al hijo de puta condescendiente - me llamó por mi nombre.

Malcom parpadeó.

\- ¿El te llamó por tu nombre?

Magnus asintió de nuevo.

\- Si. Pero no me llamó Magnus. Me llamó por mi segundo nombre, el nombre antiguo de Escocia que solo mi padre utiliza. Me llamó Ailig. No hay ninguna manera de que se haya enterado de eso. Nadie lo sabe.

Magnus estaba seguro de que Malcom estaba hecho pedazos. Magnus podía decir que quería desacreditarlo; lo que estaba diciendo era ridículo, después de todo, pero el capitán de la división también sabía que Magnus nunca mentiría. Fue honesto hasta la exageración. Muchos hombres solo dirían que el criminal había huido, no hacía falta mencionar la velocidad inhumana y cuerpos que se convertían en polvo, pero Magnus Bane no. No era la primera vez que algo extraño le había sucedido.

\- Mierda extraña solo parece seguirte a ti, ¿verdad? - Malcom dijo, sin mirar a Magnus, sino mas bien a la pared del fondo - Parece que esta vez, la bala pasó a tu alrededor en lugar de a través ¿eh?

No era como si Magnus pudiera decir al hombre, la mierda rara que estuvo pasándole toda su vida, en su lugar aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- En realidad la bala me dio.

\- Te dispararon en la pierna - dijo Malcom - No fue tan malo como podría haber sido.

Lo que Malcom no dijo, fue que el tiro no fue a donde supuestamente debía ser disparado. Magnus y su entonces pareja Imasu, habían sido atrapados en el fuego cruzado de un robo de drogas que salió mal, y había otras 9 personas (6 policías y 3 civiles) que habían visto una bala, literalmente, cambiar de dirección de la cabeza de Magnus a la pierna.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo, eh!... Cuando yo estaba corriendo a través de estos callejones, tenía la sensación de ser seguido.

\- ¿Has visto a alguien?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, solo sombras.

Malcom sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

\- Cuando las patrullas y los paramédicos llegaron al lugar, te encontraron solo a ti. Sin polvo, sin prendas de vestir, sin testigos.

\- La lluvia lavó el polvo - dijo Magnus.

Malcom miró la pequeña madera en la mesa.

\- Ellos solo te encontraron, Bane, sosteniendo eso. ¿Qué crees que es?

Magnus miró el pequeño trozo de madera pulida. Era tal vez de 10 centímetros de longitud y le recordó a Magnus un lápiz afilado en los 2 extremos: en punta, suave y afilado. Nunca había visto nada como eso antes, pero no tenia ninguna duda de lo que era.

\- Es una bala.

Las cejas de Malcom se sobresaltaron, y él soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Una bala? ¿Hecha de madera? ¿Qué está tratando de matar? ¿Vampiros?

Magnus se recordó de cuando estaba persiguiendo al hombre, sentado en la pared de ladrillo y le sonrió. Todo lo que podía ver eran los colmillos. Incluso la memoria de aquellos dientes puntiagudos le enviaron un escalofrío a través de la columna.

Malcom seguía riendo.

\- Bane, esta es la cosa más ridícula que has dicho.

Magnus levanto la barbilla, y por extraño que parezca, pensó en su padre. Su padre nunca cuestionó la mierda rara que Magnus decía ver, nunca pensó menos de él, y probablemente le habría dicho a Magnus, que golpeara a su capitan en la boca por reírse.

Los otros oficiales que miraban a través de la mampara de cristal ahora estaban riéndose también, mirando a Magnus y riendo. Magnus miro a Malcom y sonrió con firmeza. Su ropa estaba todavía húmeda, sus botas y los calcetines mojados. El solo quería ir a casa y entrar en calor.

\- ¿Hemos terminado?

Malcom suspiró con firmeza.

\- Si. Pero hazte un favor. No menciones dada de esto en tu informe.

Entonces el capitán se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo la bala de madera.

\- No lo toque - Magnus gruñó.

Malcom, a pesar de ser el capitán, inmediatamente retiro su mano, dejando la bala frente a Magnus. Por la expresión de su cara, parecía que la reacción de Malcom lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, no para el beneficio de Magnus, fue más para los otros en el departamento de policía.

\- Porque no tomas 1 día o 2 de licencia Bane. Despeja tu cabeza un poco.

Los otros oficiales volvieron a reír, y Malcom sacó el pecho al caminar a través del departamento hacia su oficina. Magnus guardo la bala de madera en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta, a punto de decirle a los otros policías que se fueran a la mierda, cuando un hombre llegó en medio del departamento.

Estaba impecablemente vestido con un abrigo negro con el cuello levantado. Tenía la piel pálida, ojos azules y el color del cabello negro como la noche ligeramente largo y desordenado. El estaba mirando directamente a Magnus.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? - uno de los otros agentes preguntó. El público en general nunca llegaba a esa parte del departamento.

El hombre sonrió a Magnus, haciendo caso omiso de que una veintena de policías los estaban mirando ahora, obviamente, sin gustarles el hecho de que simplemente había entrado en un área restringida, como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Malcom, que aun no había llegado a su oficina, sin embargo, gritó a través de la sala.

\- ¿Cómo demonios has entrado aquí?

Era algo que Magnus no podía explicar. A pesar de la creciente inquietud en el ambiente, las preguntas, el ruido y el movimiento, lo único que sentía era, tranquilidad y calma.

Los otros oficiales tenían armas en la mano, pero a Magnus no le importaba. Caminaba hacia ese extraño hombre, guapo, como si su cuerpo no lo dejara ir a cualquier otro lugar.

El hombre sonrió a Magnus.

\- Eres tú. Por fin - tenía acento, pensó Magnus. ¿Escocés? No estaba seguro.

Magnus no presto atención a los policías en la sala, que gritaban ordenes al hombre para que mostrara sus manos y ponerse en el suelo. La sala estaba en un alboroto a su alrededor, pero él no se movió. Magnus no podía explicarlo; lo que había sido confuso, ahora era claro como el agua, todo lo que Magnus ni siquiera pensaba si era correcto o incorrecto. Solo sabía, simplemente lo sabía, que el nombre del hombre era Alexander.

Alec sonrió.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- Si.

\- Pon tus brazos alrededor de mí y asegúrate.

Magnus hizo lo que se le dijo, sintiendo al hombre contra él mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tan perfecto y tan correcto. Lo último que Magnus escuchó, fue un suspiro suave en su oído. Entonces él y Alec se desvanecieron en el aire.


	3. CAPITULO 2

Magnus sintió como si estuviera siendo separado en partes a un nivel celular. Un dolor absoluto, desgarró su cuerpo. Podía sentir todas las terminaciones nerviosas, cada receptor, cada sinapsis, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Huesos, músculos, las células, se sentía como si estuviera siendo mordido.

Su cerebro registro una imagen escaneada. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera desintegrado en millones de pixeles, pequeños puntos, unidos solamente por los puros nervios.

Enseguida, tan pronto como empezó, tan rápidamente como quemó, un dolor insoportable, se fue.

Magnus empujó al hombre que lo había llevado y succionó el aire con una respiración jadeante. Se tambaleó, aun jalando aire.

\- ¿Qué... Qué diablos fue?

\- Se llama Salto – el hombre dijo en voz baja – Me disculpo. Se me olvidó que era la primera vez.

Magnus lo miró. El hombre era hermoso, con la piel pálida y cabello negro

Por el Ángel, hace tan solo 2 segundos estaba de pie en medio del departamento, rodeado de todos sus compañeros policías, con las armas apuntando hacia él. Al principio, el estaba siguiendo una criatura inhumana, luego trato de detener a un hombre de sangrar, solo para que se volviera en polvo. Raziel, Magnus no podía pensar con claridad. Su mente aun estaba conmocionada, todavía dispersada, distorsionada por ¿Cómo lo llamó él? ¿Salto?

Este hombre Magnus no podía recordar como sabía su nombre, pero lo sabía con absoluta certeza.

\- ¿Tu eres Alexander?

\- Si.

Magnus se volvió para mirar alrededor, el lugar en donde estaba. Parecía casi como un museo, con paredes blancas, suelo de mármol, mobiliario costoso y artefactos en los estantes, pero el horizonte fuera de la pared de cristal le dijo que era una casa. Una casa en Nueva York, nada más y nada menos que en el Central Park. Por el Ángel.

A pesar de la extravagancia, había calefacción, y Magnus estaba agradecido por ello, su ropa y las botas estaban todavía húmedas y pesadas, y se estremeció.

Alec extendió la mano, y luego, enseguida la retiro hacia atrás, como si no supiera que hacer.

\- Te voy a encontrar algo de ropa.

Magnus estaba seguro de que el acento era escocés, pero su cabeza estaba todavía un poco confundida.

\- No – dijo con firmeza – Respuestas primero. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Y qué demonios es Saltar?

Alec luchó con una sonrisa.

\- Estas en mi apartamento, 157 West 57th Street Nueva York, para ser exactos. Soy Alexander Lightwood, aunque todo el mundo me llama Alec, y soy originario de Escocia. Y Saltar es la eliminación cuántica de la materia en un espacio y sustituirlo en otro.

\- Por supuesto, eso es – Magnus murmuró. Su cabeza empezó a nadar de nuevo. Tal vez era porque eran las 3 de la mañana, o puede ser que necesitaba comer algo o dormir. O tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba perdiendo su puta cabeza – Creo que necesito sentarme.

Magnus medio tropezó en un sofá de cuero, sin preocuparse de que su ropa húmeda probablemente no era buena para él. Él se inclinó hacia delante con su cabeza en las manos, tratando de dar sentido a todo, cualquier cosa, cuando una manta caliente fue colocada alrededor de sus hombros. Cuando Magnus levantó la vista, Alec estaba arrodillado delante de él. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y suplicantes, su piel era de alabastro casi perfecta, con solo unas pocas pecas en la nariz, el cabello negro estaba todavía perfectamente desordenado, cubriendo ligeramente sus ojos, y olía tan bien. Magnus estaba encandilado por el hombre delante de él, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Entonces Alec, tímidamente levanto la mano hacia la frente de Magnus, y le apartó el cabello húmedo y alborotado, fuera de sus ojos. Él miro a Magnus, al parecer tan cautivado como Magnus estaba con él. Sin ser consciente de hacerlo, Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuera a presionar sus labios en Alec, pero se detuvo solo a medio centímetro de él. El quería besar a Alec; Raziel, como quería besarlo

Magnus se separó rápidamente y apartó la mirada, avergonzado y confundido por su reacción a ese hombre que acababa de conocer. El mismo hombre que lo hizo desaparecer enfrente de una sala llena de policías. Magnus se recostó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- Por el Ángel.

\- Has tenido bastante en una noche por ahora – Alec dijo, hablando en voz baja aun en el suelo – Y me temo que solo va a empeorar.

Las manos de Magnus cayeron pesadamente sobre su regazo y miró a Alec.

\- ¿Empeorar?

Alec miro a Magnus entonces, y Magnus juró que nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules.

\- Voy a decirte todo – prometió Alec – Tenemos mucho que discutir. Sin embargo, otros están esperando para unirse a nosotros en breve, por lo que si tienes...

\- ¿Otros? – Magnus interrumpió - ¿Cuáles otros?

Antes de que Alec pudiera responder, un ascensor sonó, y Alec sonrió cuando se levantó. Se movía de manera fluida, se dio cuenta Magnus, mientras lo observaba alejarse. Un momento después, Alec volvió a la habitación con 2 personas detrás de él.

Gente. Bueno, eran gente normal, o con apariencia normal, personas que por lo menos Magnus no las había visto nunca antes. Un hombre con ligeros rasgos japoneses, su cabello rapado por debajo y una coleta rubia por lo alto, además de unos ojos dorados, de una belleza impresionante. La mujer tenía el cabello rojizo, ondulado y largo, y los ojos más verdes que Magnus haya visto en su vida. Ambos estaban pálidos, y estaba seguro que eran muy atractivos.

Eran de una belleza natural, pensó Magnus. Simplemente, no era una belleza enteramente humana.

Sin embargo, él no tenía miedo; de hecho, se sentía totalmente a gusto.

Magnus se levantó, su cuerpo cansado protestó, pero sus modales no le permitieron estar sentado en las presentaciones.

\- Magnus – el japonés dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa, como si fueran viejos amigos. Magnus nunca había visto a este hombre, sin duda lo recordaría, pero una sensación de dejá vu se deslizo sobre la piel de Magnus, como un centenar de arañas bebe.

La mujer sonrió a Alec durante un largo segundo, antes de caminar hacia Magnus y tocar su brazo.

\- Hemos esperado mucho tiempo por ti – ella dijo. Luego miro a Alec – Algunos un poco más que otros.

Alec se movió de repente entre la mujer y Magnus, sonriendo, pero Magnus vio una mirada de advertencia pasar entre ellos.

\- Magnus, este es Jace – él asintió con la cabeza hacia el hombre – Y ella es Clary – dijo, presentando a la mujer – Ellos son mis más viejos y queridos amigos.

Magnus les dio una sonrisa, pero luego, mirando a los 3, a su vez, les preguntó:

\- Alguien, por favor, me puede decir ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Porque tengo la sensación de que se esperaba que estuviera aquí, pero no conozco a ninguno de ustedes. Es decir, es genial que son amigos y todo, pero yo tuve un infierno de noche, donde una gran cantidad de cosas no tenían sentido, y estoy seguro de que toda la policía de Nueva York está en una locura ahora, dado lo que todos vieron. O yo estoy en su lista de Desaparecidos en acción o en su lista de Los más buscados. Y francamente, ninguna de las 2 es buena.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Alec? – preguntó Jace.

\- Uh! ¡¡Nada!! – dijo Magnus. Haciendo caso omiso de la forma en la que Jace y Clary miraron a Alec, continuó – He tenido una noche muy extraña en el trabajo, por decirlo así, y eso fue antes de que Alexander aquí presente, diera la vuelta y dijera: ¿Vienes conmigo? Cosa que hice, a propósito. Si alguien aquí quisiera explicar ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Cómo es que yo sé el nombre de él, aun sin decírmelo? ¿Cómo es que yo sé, quiero decir realmente sé, qué tenía que ir con él? Todo el departamento de policía tenía sus armas apuntando hacia él. Debería haber tenido apuntando mi pistola hacia él, pero por supuesto que no ¿Qué hice? Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de él e hizo esa cosa de Saltar (que duele como una perra, tengo que decir). Parecía que estaban siendo arrancadas las células de mi cuerpo, entonces nosotros llegamos aquí, así como así – Magnus chasqueo los dedos – Así que ustedes 2 aparecen, y me hacen sentir como un miembro de la familia aquí, pero estoy asumiendo a partir de la mierda que he visto esta noche, que ustedes 3 no se ajustan exactamente a la perfección del concepto humano, y por mi vida que no puedo entender porque eso no me molesta. Porque debería hacerlo. Así ha sido mi noche. Ahora, perdón si sonó un poco loco – Magnus sabía que estaba delirando, pero no podía parar – Ah! Y Alexander también me dijo que lo peor está por llegar, lo que es increíble. A penas puedo esperar por eso, porque yo me puedo manejar con lo extraño. Yo he manejado lo extraño durante toda mi vida, pero esta noche fue... Bueno, ha sido totalmente una nueva definición de mierda rara, ¡¿Y el me dice que va a empeorar?! Porque yo no puedo ver como eso es posible.

Alec se encogió, como si las palabras de Magnus lo hubieran golpeado físicamente.

\- Esta bien – Clary dijo en voz baja. Ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de Alec – Magnus tiene, obviamente, una noche estresante. Ha visto cosas que son difíciles de definir de forma racional.

Magnus resopló.

\- Difícil de definir de forma racional. Eso es una manera de decirlo. Yo vi a un hombre convertirse en polvo. No había nada racional sobre eso – Magnus se estremeció.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó Clary. Se volvió hacia el hombre pelinegro - ¿Alec te ha ofrecido ropa seca?

\- Se negó – Alec dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué hay de algo para comer o beber? – ella le preguntó.

Alec parecía horrorizado, girando rápidamente hacia Magnus.

\- Perdona mis maneras – susurró – Estoy fuera de práctica de estas cosas. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de comer o beber?

\- Uh! ¿Café? – preguntó Magnus – Un café sería genial.

Alec dio un paso atrás hacia lo que Magnus presumió que era la cocina, pero se detuvo. Parecía dividido entre el deseo de satisfacer las necesidades de Magnus y no querer salir.

Con una risa tranquila, Jace dijo:

\- Yo voy. Tú quédate aquí. Hay mucho que decir.

Todo el mundo lo vio salir hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿La cocina esta en un nivel diferente o algo así? – preguntó Magnus.

Clary lo llevó al sofá, sentándose con gracia junto a él. Alec se sentó enfrente. Él estaba claramente agitado, Magnus se dio cuenta, y se preguntó si su pequeño discurso lo había ofendido.

\- Si no tienes café, un vaso de agua estaría bien también – dijo Magnus.

\- Oh! No, no es eso – Alec dijo rápidamente – La cocina está ahí – el dijo, apuntando a una puerta en la pared opuesta – Pero está vacía. Me disculpo por no tener nada de lo que necesites. No como aquí.

Clary lucho con una sonrisa, y antes de que Magnus pudiera cuestionar la frase de Alec, ella dijo:

\- Magnus, por favor, empieza por el principio. ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?

Magnus colocó la manta sobre él y suspiró. Él contó el calvario desde el inicio: persiguiendo al tipo del abrigo largo, la velocidad y agilidad anti-natural, la boca con colmillos, las sombras que se movían y lo siguieron, entonces, por supuesto, el hombre que resulto herido y sangrado, que se convirtió en polvo que la lluvia lo lavó.

Magnus levantó las manos, todavía manchadas ligeramente de negro.

\- Su sangre era demasiado oscura para una herida en el pecho – dijo Magnus – El dijo que la bala le dio a su corazón, pero podía sentirlo en movimiento. Dijo: Eres tú. Realmente eres tú. Todo eso ha ocurrido esta noche, para que lo sepas – Magnus sacudió la cabeza – Entonces el dijo: Él vendrá por ti. Dile que comenzó, que ellos están llegando. No son 1, sino 2, así como así. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Me dijo que debía decir eso a Alec. Que empezó, que van a venir, y no solo 1, sino 2. Ahora no tengo ni idea de lo que eso significa – dijo Magnus mirando a Alec – Pero supongo que tú lo sabes.

Alec miro a Clary con los ojos muy abiertos y su expresión dijo mucho de sí mismo.

\- Oh!... – Magnus dijo mientras recordaba – Luego, justo antes de convertirse en polvo, me miro muy animado y dijo que toco La Llave.

Ambos, Alec y Clary ahora miraban a Magnus, sus miradas atentas y alteradas.

\- ¿Él dijo eso sobre La Llave? – Alec susurró - ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?

\- Él apenas dijo - dijo Magnus – Toqué La Llave.

Alec y Clary se miraron de nuevo, y aunque ninguno de ellos estaba hablando realmente, Magnus podía jurar que estaban teniendo una conversación.

El ascensor sonó, y Jace entro en la habitación con una bandeja de bebidas, con 4 vasos encima, 2 bolsas de papel de lo cual Magnus esperaba que fuera comida. Él, obviamente, sintió que algo no estaba bien entre Clary y Alec, pero todavía dio a Magnus una pequeña sonrisa, aunque tensa.

\- No sabía cuál es tu café preferido, así que te traje diferentes tipos. También hay una pequeña selección de alimentos – dijo.

Magnus agarro el café más cercano, no le importaba que tipo fuera, y se tomo un sorbo. Luego volcó las bolsas de papel marrón y sacó todo para afuera, exponiendo su contenido en la mesa de café, bocadillos, papas fritas, fruta, ensalada, dulces, pastas, brownies y 1 lata de frijoles. Magnus recogió la lata de frijoles, parpadeando, y preguntándose qué demonios había poseído a Jace para añadirlos a la colección.

\- ¿Esos son de tu gusto? – preguntó Alec.

Magnus levanto la vista para encontrar a los 3 observándolo. Puso de nuevo la lata de frijoles en la mesa y cogió el sándwich.

\- Perfecto, gracias – el asintió con la cabeza hacia los otros 3 cafés - ¿Quieren uno?

Cada uno de ellos negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias – Alec dijo en voz baja.

Clary dio a Magnus una sonrisa. A él le agradaba. Por supuesto, ella era hermosa, incluso si las mujeres no eran del todo su tipo, podía apreciar su belleza cuando la vio. Y ella sonrió para Magnus como si estuviera muy contenta de que él estuviera ahí.

Jace se veía feliz también, aunque más divertido que satisfecho. Magnus se dio cuenta de que él observaba mucho a Alec ¿Mirando para qué? Magnus no tenía idea ¿Una señal? ¿Una reacción?

Alec, por otra parte, parecía agitado, casi con miedo. Miro a Magnus, muchas veces, a veces sonriendo, a veces no. Era confuso. Toda la noche había sido confusa, pero lo que era más confuso era como Magnus se sentía por un hombre que no conocía. No era racional. Este Alexander, quien quiera que fuera, hizo que todo el cuerpo de Magnus se sacudiera.

Magnus puso su café y el sándwich a medio comer en la mesa, y los alejó.

\- Tú tienes preguntas – dijo Alec. Era una declaración.

Magnus rió.

\- Oh! Solo un par.

Clary sonrió a Magnus, Jace sonrió a Alec, mientras que Alec parecía que estaba a punto de correr.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Magnus - ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Me siento como si hubiera caído en un episodio de la zona crepuscular o algo así. ¿Cómo es posible que esta cosa de Saltar cuánticamente sea posible ? No es que quiera probar otra vez, muchas gracias. ¿Qué demonios era el hombre que se convirtió en polvo? ¿O qué he perseguido por detrás de las calles? No quién ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe todo el mundo quién soy yo? Este tipo dijo que alguien viene por mi ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Y qué diablos es La Llave? – Magnus utilizó las comillas en el aire. Miro a Jace - ¿Y de dónde te conozco? Nunca te vi, pero me eres familiar de alguna forma.

La mirada de Alec se disparó hacia Jace, sus ojos azules ardiendo; y el estaba a punto de hablar, pero Magnus levanto una mano para detenerlo.

\- No he terminado todavía. Tú - dijo Magnus, mirando a Alec - ¿Cómo es qué yo sé tu nombre? ¿Cómo sabes el mío? ¿Por qué yo dije sí a salir contigo? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no podía haber dicho que no? ¿Qué demonios está pasando realmente? Ya lo he dicho 2 veces, no creo que sean humanos, y sin embargo, nadie me está corrigiendo. De hecho Clary y Jace parecen pensar que es gracioso – Magnus añadió con el dedo a los otros 2 junto a él - ¿Por qué eso no me asusta? Porque yo estoy pensando, después de todo lo que vi esta noche, que debería estar temblando en posición fetal en algún lugar, pero me siento extraña y jodidamente tranquilo. Así que, por favor díganme ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Jace y Clary miraron a Alec, dándole tiempo para hablar, pero el parecía incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Clary hablo en su lugar.

\- Creo que hay que empezar por el principio – ella sonrió y su voz fue suave y melódica - ¿Te sientes seguro aquí?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Si.

\- Y tú no tienes miedo de nosotros ¿Verdad?

\- No – Magnus no podía explicarlo, pero no, el no tenía miedo.

Jace le sonrió.

\- Nosotros no podemos hacerte daño, Magnus.

Bueno, eso fue raro.

\- Uh! ¿Gracias?

Alec miró a Magnus con una mezcla de miedo y determinación en su rostro.

\- Lo que somos fue malentendido en el tiempo. Hemos tenido muchos nombres en muchas culturas a través de muchos milenios: vrykolakas, ubyr, strigoi - Alec tragó – Vampiro.

Vampiro.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Magnus miró a las 3 caras que ahora se estaban estudiando. Tuvo que soltar el aire de golpe para poder hablar.

\- ¿Vampiro?

Alec lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Si.

Una burbuja de risa escapó de Magnus.

\- Está bien. Está bien. Sí, bueno. Yo he visto esta película ¿Tu no podías pensar en algo un poco más original? Porque, ya sabes, todo el asunto del vampiro ya está pasado de moda. Ya fue...

\- Alec dice la verdad – Clary dijo en voz baja – Esto no es una broma.

Magnus parpadeó, y luego volvió a parpadear. Vampiros. La parte racional de su cerebro le dijo que era absurdo; no había tales cosas, excepto en los mitos y en la ficción. Pero había una percepción fría, el líquido de la verdad, como mercurio en sus venas, que le decía lo contrario. Él sabía que lo que decían era cierto, tanto como si quisiera o no, él lo creía.

Magnus se frotó las manos en el rostro, estaba más que cansado, estresado, y este había sido un maldito día de locos. Miró por la pared de cristal, viendo el más mínimo indicio de luz en el horizonte.

Nadie hablo mientras su mente procesaba y viajaba en mil direcciones diferentes.

Finalmente, Magnus los miro a los 3, y luego fijo la mirada en Alec.

\- ¿No se supone que los vampiros tienen colmillos o algo así?

Alec sonrió lentamente exponiendo sus dientes. Sus dientes eran completamente normales. Entonces, en lo que Magnus pensó que fue solo un parpadeo, 2 colmillos perfectamente afilados aparecieron en las comisuras de la boca de Alec.

Todo el cuerpo de Magnus reaccionó. Dio un paso atrás, su corazón palpitando, su cerebro dejó de funcionar, congelado, y los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieron en punta. Pero lo más preocupante fue, lo excitado que estaba.

Calor inmediato y deseo ardía en su vientre e ingle. Magnus se puso de pie y rápidamente puso un poco de espacio muy necesario entre ellos.

Por el Ángel.

Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, tan puro.

Magnus contuvo algunas respiraciones profundas, mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Clary lo siguió. Ella mantuvo unos pocos centímetros entre ellos, pero cuando lo enfrentó, ella le sonrió y le dijo en voz baja:

\- Es impactante cuando lo ves ¿Verdad?

¿Ver qué? Oh! Los colmillos. No fueron los colmillos lo que lo conmocionó. Fue como su cuerpo reaccionó.

\- Entonces ¿Qué? – dijo Magnus, mirando a los 3 a la vez - ¿Ustedes pueden simplemente hacerlos aparecer cuando quieren? ¿Cómo es que eso funciona?

\- Podemos. Es como flexionar un músculo – dijo Clary – Aunque a veces es una reacción involuntaria, como cuando estamos amenazados, cuando comemos, o cuando estamos excitados sexualmente.

Alec se levanto.

\- Suficiente.

Magnus lo miró.

\- No, no es suficiente – miró a Clary – Eso es bueno. Dime todo ahora; ponlo todo para afuera. Nadie respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas, así que vamos a obtener respuestas ¿Eh?

Alec levantó la barbilla.

\- Acabas de aprender que los humanos no son las únicas personas que caminan en esta tierra. Tu ya has saltado conmigo, has visto los colmillos de vampiro, estas sentado en una habitación con 3 vampiros, pero no tienes miedo ¿No?

Magnus se volvió hacia Jace.

\- ¿Siempre responde a las preguntas con más preguntas?

Jace se rió.

\- Oh! Esto es perfecto – el dijo, ganándose una mirada dura de Alec.

Magnus ignoró lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y habló con Alec.

\- No tengo miedo. Te he dicho que puedo manejar lo raro. Lo que quiero son respuestas.

\- Está bien – dijo Alec. Sus dientes estaban ahora de vuelta a la normalidad, y Magnus no estaba seguro de si estaba agradecido o decepcionado.

\- Así que ¿Todos son vampiros?

\- Si.

\- Pero este tipo se desangró en el callejón encima de mi ¿Los vampiros tienen sangre?

\- Si.

\- Eso significa que tienen un sistema de circulación del corazón y - Magnus dijo – También significa que pueden morir.

\- Nos curamos rápidamente – fue todo lo que Clary dijo.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, tratando de absorber todo.

\- ¿Todos ustedes pueden hacer esta cosa de Saltar?

\- No – dijo Alec – Los vampiros tienen diferentes habilidades. Yo tengo la habilidad para saltar, al igual que algunos otros.

\- ¿Qué otras diferentes habilidades hay?

\- Jace puede leer el ADN, y Clary puede convertir objetos en hielo.

Magnus parpadeó y lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta mirando hacia Clary.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

Alec continuó - Las habilidades varían de vampiro a vampiro. En general es algo que se lleva desde su vida humana.

\- ¿Eras humano?

\- Si.

\- ¿Quién eras? – Magnus preguntó – quiero decir, dijiste que eras escocés

\- Nací en el pueblo de Alacante en Dun Add, que está ahora al oeste de Escocia.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Alec lo miro durante un largo tiempo. Tragó saliva y levantó la barbilla.

\- Nací humano en el año 744, y renací vampiro en el 768. Yo tenía 24 años.

Magnus parpadeó un par de veces.

\- ¿744? ¿Tal cual el año 744?

Alec sonrió

\- Si.

Magnus miró a Clary entonces.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Soy nórdica. El año de mi nacimiento humano no está claro, pero yo estimaría algo igual o similar a Alec – la pelirroja sonrió a Alec – Fui yo quien transformó a Alec.

Magnus los miró. Tanto Alec como Clary estaban obviamente bien con este desarrollo, y si hubo alguna animosidad entre ellos, se había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Tú lo transformaste?

\- Si. No fue intencional – ella dijo, casi con melancolía.

\- Oh! Bueno – Magnus bromeó - ¿Qué es un poco de homicidio entre amigos?

Clary sorprendió a Magnus riéndose. Alec, por el contrario, miró a Magnus como si estuviera preocupado por su salud mental. Tal vez debería estarlo, pensó Magnus.

Jace se levantó y bajó la cabeza.

\- Soy Jace. El año de mi nacimiento no fue documentado, pero mi vida humana terminó en el año 261. Había vivido alrededor de 27 veranos.

\- ¿200? – Magnus se sorprendió - ¿Me estas jodiendo?

Jace se rió.

\- No. Ninguna mentira involucrada.

Magnus los miró a los 3, y luego cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes.

\- ¿Saben? Hay una broma en alguna parte. Un Highlander, un Vikingo y un Samurái andando en un bar

\- Yo no fui Samurái – Jace dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Magnus lo miró.

\- Lo siento – se sentó en el sofá, o tal vez colapsó era una mejor palabra – Está bien, por lo tanto todos ustedes son viejos, y yo tengo 29.

\- Bueno, eso te convierte técnicamente en el más viejo de aquí – Clary dijo con una sonrisa. Magnus resopló y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá. Los acontecimientos de la noche estaban pesando sobre él. Clary se dirigió al sofá de nuevo, pero esta vez ella se sentó junto a Jace, colocando su mano sobre la de él.

Alec estaba en la parte de atrás, contra la pared.

\- Tú estás cansado ¿Prefieres descansar, o seguir haciendo preguntas?

\- Preguntas – Magnus dijo, tratando de sacudir su agotamiento. Tomó otro café. Este se había enfriado, pero no le importaba. Se lo bebió de todos modos – Tengo preguntas estúpidas, solo por curiosidad ¿Espejos? ¿Puedo ver su reflejo?

Alec sonrió.

\- Si.

\- ¿El agua bendita te duele?

\- No.

\- ¿El ajo?

\- No.

\- ¿Duermen en un ataúd?

\- No.

\- ¿Duermen alguna vez?

\- Sí.

\- ¿La luz solar te hace estallar en llamas?

Silencio.

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo Magnus - ¿Enserio?

Alec mantuvo el contacto visual con Magnus por un largo segundo.

\- No podemos tolerar la luz del Sol.

Magnus miró la pared de vidrio, y el Sol casi subía.

\- Bueno, odio decírselos, pero el Sol está casi saliendo y estas ventanas son bastante grande para ver este lugar espectacular, pero tengo que decirles que van a conseguir un maldito bronceado en un par de minutos.

Alec se rió, un sonido suave que hizo al corazón de Magnus latir más rápido.

\- Es vidrio resistente a los rayos UV, hecho especialmente. Completamente seguro.

\- De acuerdo, eso es bueno – Magnus murmuró. La forma en que Alec lo miraba, le hizo pensar a Magnus que estaba disfrutando de eso - ¿Qué pasa con las cruces u otros símbolos religiosos?

Alec se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada.

Magnus estaba contento de la forma que esto ocurría. El finalmente estaba obteniendo respuestas.

\- Así que mis preguntas de antes - comenzó.

Alec le dijo:

\- Los 2 hombres que viste esta noche, eran 2 vampiros.

\- Ellos no estaban juntos – dijo Magnus – Estaban persiguiéndose uno al otro. El otro, el que murió ¿Intervino para salvarme?

Alec movió la cabeza.

\- No lo sé.

\- Sí – dijo Jace. Alec y Magnus se volvieron hacia él – Él estaba protegiéndote.

La mandíbula de Alec se hinchó.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Jace miró directamente a Alec.

\- Porque yo le dije.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Alec, su voz estaba en calma.

La fatiga comenzó a arrastrar a Magnus, el cabeceo y el café no estaban luchando más contra su agotamiento.

\- ¿Hay un baño por aquí?

La discusión y la tensión se interrumpieron.

\- Lo siento. Por supuesto – dijo Alec. Él apuntó para la sala de al lado de la habitación principal – Al final del pasillo, primera puerta a la derecha.

Magnus se acerco hacia donde había señalado Alec y encontró el cuarto de baño. Este era grande: suelos de mármol oscuro y paredes de baldosas blancas. Todo lo que había visto, en todo este apartamento, hablaba de opulencia y una riqueza inconmensurable.

Magnus aliviándose, se preguntó si los vampiros tenían que hacer pis, pensando en añadir la pregunta a la lista de nuevas preguntas que formularía. El detective dentro de él, tenía que mirar a través de los armarios. No había nada, excepto el jabón caro que nunca se había usado. Incluso las toallas parecían nuevas, y se preguntó si Alec vivía en este lugar. No había nada personal que sugiriera que sí. Ningún producto, sin signos de vida.

Magnus se lavó las manos en agua fría haciéndole sentir mejor, a continuación, se lavó la cara también. Lo hacía sentir medio humano, pensó, y luego resoplo para sí mismo, debido a los NO humanos a poca distancia.

Se miró en el espejo, haciendo un balance de todo lo que había aprendido en las últimas 12 horas. Todavía tenía el mismo aspecto, su cabello oscuro era un lío, probablemente pasó sus manos sobre él un centenar de veces, y sus ojos dorados verdosos eran sorprendentemente claros, a pesar de la agitación que esperaba ver.

No sabía porque esperaba ver un cambio en sí mismo. El acababa de aprender que el mundo no era lo que parecía, que los seres no humanos caminaban entre ellos. La vida tal como la conocía había cambiado tan completamente, pero todavía tenía el mismo aspecto.

Habían respondido a muchas preguntas, pero 1 permaneció:

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con Magnus Bane?

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Magnus pensó que iba a averiguar cómo y porqué estaba implicado, y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y se detuvo cuando escuchó voces.

Estaban hablando de él.

\- ¡Tú lo sabías! – Alec escupió/gritó - ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme?

Jace respondió.

\- Debido a que tu no lo hubieras dejado vivir.

¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? – Alec silbó – Por supuesto que sí.

\- No, me refiero a vivir. Una vida humana completa. Tú hubieras arriesgado todo, siguiéndolo, protegiéndolo.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Él necesitaba una vida humana. Tú no puedes pasar un milenio con lamentos, Alec.

¿Eh?

\- ¡Necesitaba protección!

\- Cuide de él.

\- ¡Durante casi 30 años sin decírmelo! ¡Se supone que debes ser mi hermano!

\- ¡Y lo soy! – gritó Jace – Clary primero, después tú. Y ahora él. Yo arriesgaría mi vida por él. ¡Y tú lo sabes!

Alec gruñó.

\- Él persiguió a un receptor, Jace ¡Un receptor! Él podría haber muerto. Uno de nosotros murió protegiéndolo. Él debería de tener entrenamiento ahora.

¿Entrenamiento de qué? ¿Y qué es un receptor?

\- ¿Fue ésta la primera vez que su vida estuvo en peligro? – dijo Alec.

Hubo un momento de silencio; Jace respondió:

\- No.

Un gruñido angustiado rasgó el aire. Magnus debería haber escapado, debería estar muerto de miedo. Pero no lo estaba. Era Alexander. Y el sonido atravesó a Magnus como si nada tuviera sentido. El gruñido se convirtió en rugido, y Magnus se estaba moviendo. Sin querer, sin ninguna decisión consciente de hacerlo, ahora Magnus se paró frente a Alec con su arma en la mano sobre la cabeza de Jace.

\- Quédate jodidamente lejos de él.

Las propias palabras de Magnus lo sorprendieron. Él no podía recordar el pensamiento, o la inclinación de decirle eso. O lo que en la tierra lo poseyó para permanecer entre 2 vampiros y amenazar a uno de ellos. Él solo sabía que tenía que proteger a Alec. A toda costa, el tenía que proteger lo que era suyo

Magnus bajó la pistola en su mano derecha, y levantó la palma de su mano izquierda hacia delante para Jace en señal de entrega y disculpa. El negó con la cabeza, todavía no podía procesar lo que acababa de hacer. Se volvió para mirar a Alec, que parecía tan sorprendido como él.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Magnus - ¿Por qué hice eso?

Alec no respondió, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Y cuando Magnus se volvió para mirar a Jace y Clary para disculparse, vio que los 2 estaban sonriendo también.

\- Está bien, hay que empezar a explicar qué demonios está pasando – dijo Magnus – Yo tomé todo el asunto raro, incluso lo de los vampiros – Magnus sacudió la cabeza - o lo que sea. ¿Pero esto? Amenazar a Jace, ese no soy yo – Magnus miro al hombre rubio – Yo no haría eso. Yo no quise decirlo. Simplemente hice esto sin querer – entonces Magnus notó algo. Se volvió hacia Alec – Al igual que cuando entraste en la estación y yo solo acabe yendo hacia ti. Eso es ¿Por qué haría eso? Dime ¿Qué tienes tú? ¿Por qué yo reacciono a ti?

Alec ya no estaba sonriendo. De hecho, parecía perturbado.

Jace se adelantó, y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Magnus.

\- No estoy ofendido, mi amigo. En realidad, estoy feliz por tu reacción. Es normal, esperada y muy bienvenida.

¿Eh? Magnus puso lentamente la pistola sobre la mesa y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba tan confundido, y se preguntó lo que realmente se necesitaría para llevarlo a romperse. Él sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza

\- Hay que decirle – dijo Clary. Ella estaba mirando a Alec, entonces, Magnus pensó que lo que dijo iba dirigido a él.

\- Tiene suficiente por una noche – Alec dijo, su voz a penas un susurro.

Magnus miró a Alec.

\- No me digas cuando he tenido suficiente – le replicó. Entonces se volvió hacia Clary, al ver que ella estaba luchando contra una sonrisa - ¿Decirme qué?

\- ¿Alec? – ella presionó.

Magnus estaba seguro de que Alec no tenía la intención de decirle nada, lo que, dado lo cansado y tenso que estaba mentalmente, solo estaba molestando a Magnus. Él soltó un gruñido propio, y señaló con el dedo hacia el vampiro pelinegro.

\- Tú. Comienza a hablar. Me has arrancado de mi vida y arrojado a esto, describiste a los putos vampiros, lo que yo lleve bastante bien si me preguntas, pero yo juro Por el Ángel, si no empiezas a hablar jodidamente ahora, voy a salir por esa puerta.

Jace y Clary, obviamente se divertía. Las fosas nasales de Alec quemaron.

Miró a sus amigos.

\- No puedo ver el chiste.

\- Me agrada él – dijo Jace. La mandíbula de Alec se hinchó.

\- Bien – Alec miró a Magnus – La razón por la que tú sabías quien era yo, la razón para sentirte tan tranquilo a mi alrededor es la misma razón por la que yo sabía quién eras a primera vista. Esta sensación de calma y paz que eres incapaz de describir, es nueva para mí también. La razón por la que tú reaccionas a mí, es que tú y yo...

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Magnus.

\- No hay una palabra en mi lengua materna para describirlo exactamente – Alec miró a través de los vidrios polarizados, y cuando finalmente hizo contacto con Magnus, él lo estaba mirando de manera vulnerable – Ionndrainn cridhe. Ou dan.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que significaba o que idioma era. Parecía ¿gaélico? Él todavía estaba atrapado en Alec, admitiendo que reaccionó a él.

Clary sonrió, su rostro era tan sereno.

\- El destino, Magnus – dijo – Tú y Alec son destinados.

\- ¿Destinados? – Magnus repitió.

\- Sí, destinados a estar juntos – Clary explicó – Como Jace y yo. 2 mitades de un conjunto. No es una decisión consciente Magnus. Alec te llamo Ionndrainn cridhe, y eso es una descripción muy cercana. El anhelo del corazón, pero en realidad no es un asunto del corazón tampoco. Es un alma predeterminada.

Magnus parpadeó. Y luego volvió a parpadear.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ustedes están destinados el uno al otro – Jace añadió.

\- Así que me estás diciendo - dijo Magnus lentamente - ¿No tengo elección? ¿Estoy en efecto, atrapado en alguna mierda de matrimonio arreglado?

Alec retrocedió con las palabras de Magnus, como si él lo hubiera abofeteado. Magnus sonrió con satisfacción, pero su intestino se torció y el pecho le dolía cuando vio el dolor en la cara de Alec.

Magnus tragó.

\- ¿Saben qué? – el dijo – Ya he terminado. Me voy de aquí.

Realmente no sabía cómo salir, el llegó saltando, una forma poco ortodoxa para viajar, pero se dirigió al ascensor que vio a Jace usar. Apretó cualquier botón que pudo encontrar, con la esperanza de que uno de ellos abriera las puertas.

Clary fue detrás de él.

\- Magnus, no puedes luchar contra esto.

Lo último que escucho, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, fue la voz asombrada de Alec.

\- Déjalo ir.


	5. CAPITULO 4

Alec observó las puertas del ascensor cerrarse, miró a Magnus salir, y sintió que se iba a enfermar. Si tal cosa fuera posible.

\- El no puede salir –gritó Clary.

\- Bueno, estaba claro que no quería quedarse – Alec dijo, su voz casi un susurro.

\- No va a llegar muy lejos – Jace añadió – El solo tuvo demasiado de esto, Alec. Estará de vuelta.

Alec se rió.

\- Él puede seguir un receptor, ve un vampiro que se convierte en polvo en sus manos, se sienta en una habitación con 3 vampiros, cada uno de ellos con más de mil años de antigüedad, y él no se inmutó. Sin embargo, mencione lo que soy para él...

Clary puso una mano sobre el brazo de Alec; sus ojos eran suaves y suplicantes.

\- Dale tiempo – dijo.

\- ¿Tiempo? – Alec se rió, aunque era un sonido amargo. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se tragó el dolor cortante cuando le llegaron las nauseas – No es un concepto que él pueda apreciar, estoy seguro.

\- Estas sintiendo su ausencia – Clary dijo en voz baja.

Alec apretó su palma contra el esternón.

\- Ridículo ¿Verdad? Eso, de que puedo caminar sobre la tierra casi 1300 años y no sentir nada. Y ahora - Él negó de nuevo con la cabeza, y miró hacia fuera, a toda la ciudad. El Sol había salido por completo – No puedo ni siquiera ir tras él.

\- Está en camino de regreso – Jace dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el ascensor – Él es fuerte Alec, y obstinado. Él es muy inteligente y tiene la capacidad de absorber y ver todo en una habitación. Es por eso que él era un buen policía. Es por eso que él va a ser un vampiro aún mejor.

Alec silbó para Jace, cuando el ascensor sonó para anunciar su llegada.

\- Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Todavía no te he perdonado por mantenerlo lejos de mí.

Jace se rió.

\- Me lo vas a agradecer. El destino no pudo haber elegido un mejor compañero para ti, mi amigo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Magnus se dirigió lentamente hacia la habitación. Él deliberadamente no miró a los 3 vampiros que estaban observándolo.

\- Así que, yo no puedo salir ¿Eh?

\- ¿Hasta dónde llegaste? – Jace preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Magnus lo miró.

\- Cállate.

Jace resopló.

\- Traté de salir la primera vez que vi a Clary.

\- Yo lo asusté – Clary dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no fui más lejos que unos 200 metros – dijo Jace – Mis pasos se negaron a dar un paso más allá, al igual que mi corazón.

Magnus se paso las manos por el cabello, pero se desequilibró. A penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y parecía que su mente no procesaría otro pensamiento. Alec fue rápido para sostenerlo, tomando su brazo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Solo cansado, supongo – Magnus murmuró.

\- Debes dormir – dijo Alec.

Parecía que Magnus estaba tratando de oponerse a la orden, pero tal vez la preocupación en los ojos de Alec lo detuvo. Él movió la cabeza en su lugar.

Alec lo condujo por el pasillo y abrió una puerta, la segunda desde el final del lado izquierdo. A Magnus parecía no importarle los grandes mobiliarios, simplemente se metió en la cama completamente vestido, botas y todo, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

El Sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, el cristal filtrado protegía a Alec, mientras miraba al otro lado del horizonte. Él no había hablado durante algún tiempo, aunque largos periodos de silencio entre los vampiros no son infrecuentes.

\- Él es un ser humano – dijo, sabiendo que Jace y Clary lo iban a escuchar.

La voz de Clary era tranquila.

\- Lo es.

Alec no apartó los ojos de la ciudad.

\- Nunca se supuso que sería humano.

\- ¿No se supone que todos empezamos de esa manera? – ella preguntó retóricamente.

\- Tú no puedes hacerle daño, si esa es tu preocupación – Jace le dijo – Todo tu ser no te lo permitirá.

\- No a propósito – Alec dijo, volviéndose hacia él – A pesar de que el corazón palpitando, que se puede escuchar a 3 habitaciones de distancia, me recuerda su mortalidad.

\- No va a ser un humano para siempre – dijo Clary – Él querrá interminables días contigo Alec. Sé que no lo crees ahora, pero lo hará.

-Lo llamó un matrimonio arreglado – Alec dijo en voz baja, infeliz – Como si la idea lo disgustase.

Cuando Clary habló, no tuvo que ver su sonrisa. Estaba en su voz.

\- Eso va a cambiar. Dale tiempo para adaptarse. Viste como él no pudo salir.

\- Porque duele – dijo Alec.

\- Él te defendió contra otro vampiro – dijo Clary – Por supuesto, nunca fue Jace una amenaza real, pero se mantuvo entre tú y él, y lo apuntó con un arma – Clary se divirtió con eso – ¡Un humano amenazando a un vampiro! ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo así?

\- Debería estar preocupado por su bienestar mental.

Jace puso su brazo alrededor de su amigo más antiguo.

\- Alec, el nació para esta vida. Ha nacido para ser tuyo. No va a luchar contra esto por más tiempo. No será capaz de eso. Así que disfruta. Has esperado mucho tiempo por esto – enseguida, Jace se echo a reír – Aunque creo que él va a ganar. Debe ser divertido presenciar al poderoso Alexander Lightwood siendo desafiado en cualquier momento por un ser humano.

Alec hizo una mueca en broma hacia él. Jace tenía un peculiar sentido del humor, y Alec sonrió.

\- Es hermoso ¿Verdad? – La verdad era que Alec nunca había visto a un hombre tan perfecto. Magnus era alto, estaba en forma, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran dorados con motas verdes, o verdes con motas doradas, como las luces de las antorchas vistas a través de cristales con las que había jugado Alec cuando era niño. Era un recuerdo que había olvidado hace mucho.

Clary rió y Jace golpeó a Alec en la espalda.

\- Oh! ¿Entonces lo notaste? ¿Y no fue obvio que él te encontró atractivo? Cuando mostraste tus colmillos, las feromonas saliendo de él eran asfixiantes.

Alec dio una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Así que también lo sentiste?

Clary se burló.

\- Fue difícil no hacerlo.

\- Se que todo esto es emocionante para ti y una responsabilidad muy grande. Pero tenemos que hablar – Jace miró a Alec – No se trata de Magnus, pero si de lo que vio y lo que se le dijo.

\- Yo sé – dijo Alec, ahora serio - ¿Quién murió protegiéndolo?

\- No puedo estar seguro – dijo Jace – No hasta que me encuentre con los demás para saber quien fue. Puede ser Ragnor o Raphael. Magnus nunca mencionó un acento, así que puede ser Ragnor.

Alec asintió con tristeza.

\- Salvo la vida de Magnus.

-Sí – Jace bajó la cabeza – Fue una muerte honorable.

Alec lo miró.

\- Ragnor dijo que el tocó La Llave. Antes de morir fue lo que le dijo a Magnus.

\- Y que ya había comenzado –Clary añadió – Dijo que no era uno, sino 2. ¿Crees que es posible?

Alec suspiró y asintió.

\- No tengo ninguna razón para dudar de Ragnor. Él no era más que un hombre justo.

Jace asintió también.

\- Esto significa que los rumores son verdaderos. Hemos oído rumores y visto los signos. Hay una guerra que se avecina, mi amigo. Tal vez la mayor. Ragnor dijo que había 2. Los Ilirios y los Egipcios, Alec. No podemos luchar contra ellos.

Los 3 vampiros se miraron el uno al otro en un largo y solemne silencio.

Por último, Alec dijo:

\- Tenemos que encontrar La Llave.

Alec se acordó que tenía que alimentarse. Él se negaba a dejar a Magnus, incluso mientras este dormía, pero no podía correr el riesgo de estar sediento en su presencia. Alec había pasado un milenio alrededor de los humanos, y su autocontrol, fue uno de sus puntos fuertes. Pero Magnus era diferente Él provocaba un tipo de sed diferente en Alec, hambre, deseo. Por lo tanto, estar bien alimentado era de suma importancia.

Se detuvo en la puerta para escuchar el latido constante al otro lado.

\- Vete – Clary le pidió – Lo vamos a mantener a salvo.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Estoy pensando en un francés.

Clary rió.

\- No, gracias. Vamos a salir por la noche. No creo que Magnus aprecie nuestra versión de alimentarse.

Clary y Jace estaban limitados a alimentarse durante la noche, sin poder viajar de día, y Alec había regresado en muchas ocasiones con el alimento de vuelta con él. Él tenía el poder para saltar, por lo que, literalmente, le llevo solo unos minutos, aparecer en cualquier país del mundo donde fuera de noche, y volver con un ser humano un tanto desconcertado, para que Clary y Jace pudieran alimentarse. Él podría, entonces, saltar a un país diferente, llevando al ser humano drenado con él, para eliminarlo.

Sin testigos. Sin pruebas.

\- No, creo que no lo haría – Alec estuvo de acuerdo. Se negó a pensar en cómo Magnus percibiría sus hábitos alimenticios. Magnus era un policía, ni más ni menos, y sin duda pensaría que el asesinato era la cuestión más grande en su empleo.

\- Ve a alimentarte, Alec – dijo Clary – Buen provecho.

Alec le dio una media sonrisa, y después desapareció.

Le fue difícil concentrarse. La distancia y el tiempo lejos de Magnus parecían dar golpes en su intestino, pero salto hacia un callejón desierto en París. La noche era oscura y el aire frío, pero logró aclimatarse rápidamente. A veces, el se paseaba por las calles, sintiendo la vida a su alrededor en la ciudad, o poniéndose al día con otros vampiros y discutiendo temas sobre su mundo.

Pero hoy no perdió el tiempo. Alec esperó un momento, escuchando con su impecable audición de vampiro la conversación familiar que buscaba.

Esperó las palabras adecuadas para deslizarse a través del aire. Esas palabras. No tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo. Nunca lo hizo.

Escuchó cuando el presunto agresor se puso a conversar con una mujer, mientras caminaba sola por la calle oscura. Ella no le hizo caso en un primer momento, camino apresurada, rápidamente deduciendo que el hombre no quería saber la hora, ni un cigarrillo.

La mujer le rogó que la dejara en paz, y cuando él la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola por el callejón y empujándola al suelo, rogó por su vida. Alec en realidad no estaba preocupado por la vida o la muerte de los seres humanos, por si misma. Pero no así. No iba a ser así.

Medio segundo después, todo lo que la mujer había escuchado fue un susurro:

\- Corre – y el peso del presunto violador se fue.

Alec llevó al hombre podrido hasta la azotea de un edificio aislado y abandonado.

Un final apropiado, pensó. El hombre no había gritado, por lo que su confusión dio paso al miedo. Alec pudo ver la realización en los ojos del hombre, el aspecto habitual de shock y terror.

Alec no se molestó con la conversación. Rara vez lo hacía. Ellos siempre preguntaban: - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – y luego finalmente - ¿Quién diablos eres? Aunque Alec nunca respondía. Que tan grandes y valientes eran siempre estos hombres cuando se enfrentaban a una especie más débil. Pero cuando ellos eran la especie más débil, Oh! Como cambiaban las cosas.

Nada de eso importaba. Todo lo que Alec podía pensar era en volver con Magnus. Por lo tanto, con una flexión de sus colmillos, tiro la cabeza del hombre hacia atrás, y mordió su cuello.

Alec apareció en su sala de estar, asustando de muerte a Magnus. Él estaba colocando un vaso de agua en la mesa del café, y de repente aparece alguien junto a él, haciéndolo saltar, y aventando el agua.

Clary extendió la mano, girando el vaso de agua, y el contenido se transformo en hielo, antes de que una sola gota cayera al suelo.

Magnus puso las manos al frente en signo de Alto.

\- ¡Por el Ángel! Tu - miró a Alec – Me diste un susto de mierda – luego miró hacia el hielo y después a Clary - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Esto es real?

\- Lo siento – Alec dijo con una sonrisa. No era más que feliz de ver a Magnus. El hecho de que él no lo estaba mirando era una ventaja – No estoy acostumbrado a tener compañía no familiarizada conmigo. Solo aparecí.

Magnus miró a Alec durante un largo segundo, como si lo hubiera echado de menos, y Alec no pudo apartar la mirada. La frecuencia cardiaca de Magnus se descontroló, lo que Alec supuso se debía al susto por su repentina aparición. Magnus sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse.

\- Todo bien – dijo.

\- Confío en que hayas dormido bien – dijo Alec, sentándose enfrente.

\- Sí – Magnus dijo, y luego, casi en el último momento, agregó – Gracias – Tomó un trozo de hielo de la mesa y lo puso en su copa – Clary, eso de verdad fue muy asombroso. Quiero decir, yo sé que Alec lo mencionó antes, que puedes convertir cosas en hielo ¡Pero verlo! ¿Puedes hacer eso de nuevo?

Ella se rió.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Puedes simplemente convertir los líquidos en hielo? – preguntó Magnus – Quiero decir ¿Qué parámetros hay? ¿Existen limitaciones? ¿O solo se necesita de una estructura molecular?

Clary miró a Alec y dio una sonrisa de aprobación.

\- Si, todo se basa en una estructura molecular. Pero hay límites a las cantidades, tan solo un par de pies cúbicos. Y a tan solo unos pocos pies de distancia.

\- ¿Qué tal los seres humanos? – preguntó Magnus. No había malicia en su tono, solo curiosidad – Me refiero, a que somos en su mayoría agua, así que creo que se podría. ¿Qué pasa con otros vampiros?

Clary seguía sonriendo a Magnus, sus ojos de un verde intenso.

\- Si. Puedo congelar a los humanos y a los vampiros.

\- Eso está muy bien – dijo Magnus – Es fascinante de una mórbida y extraña manera. ¿Tal vez por eso sea que tus ojos parecen lagunas? – preguntó Magnus – Lo siento, eso es tan personal. Es solo que tengo un montón de preguntas. Y tus ojos son de color verde, realmente verde, y los de Alexander son azules – los miró a su vez – ¿Y Jace puede leer el ADN? ¿Cómo funciona eso? Me pareció que era una forma de determinar la herencia, tal como el ADN mitocondrial y nuclear nos dice a quien estamos relacionados ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Puede ver la esperanza de vida? ¿Cómo el futuro?

Clary respondió en primer lugar.

\- Sí. El ADN humano se puede leer de muchas maneras, el pasado y el futuro. Él no dice eventos o qué camino seguir, solo longevidad y similitudes familiares.

\- No es una habilidad fácil de explicar –Alec añadió – Pero como dijo Clary, el ADN se puede leer en ambas direcciones. Los seres humanos solo han descubierto el aspecto del pasado hasta ahora.

\- Wow – fue todo lo que Magnus podía decir.

\- Es fascinante – Alec estuvo de acuerdo – A pesar de que Jace no entendió su don hasta el descubrimiento del ADN por los científicos humanos. Cuando vio lo que estaban haciendo y describiendo, el tenía un nombre de lo que podía ver.

\- ¿ADN?

Clary asintió.

\- Hasta entonces, el simplemente asumió que podía ver alguna versión de un tiempo de vida.

Magnus suspiró.

\- Creo que tiene sentido – Presionó su mano contra su pecho y sacudió la cabeza, luego miró a Alec – Me siento mejor ahora que estas aquí – dijo en voz baja.

-Así como yo – el pecho de Alec se inundó con el calor de las palabras de Magnus, y el sonrió. Alec estaba tan fuera de práctica con las necesidades humanas, en particular los hábitos de sueño. Magnus había dormido durante algunas horas, y Alec se preguntó si eso era suficiente - ¿Has estado despierto mucho tiempo?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- Unos 5 minutos antes de que llegaras.

Alec miró el reloj. Solo se había ido un total de 20 minutos como máximo.

Magnus tragó.

\- Creo que eso fue lo que me despertó. No me sentía muy bien. Yo solo vine a tomar un poco de agua cuando me asustaste de muerte y me hiciste derramarla.

\- Siento haberme ido – dijo Alec – Tú... - Magnus se encogió de hombros - ¿Tú sabes?

\- Le dije la razón de tu ausencia – Clary dijo sin disculpa – No hay ningún sentido en ocultar lo que somos. Es un hecho de nuestra existencia. Y algo con lo que Magnus debe llegar a un acuerdo.

Alec estudió la cara de Magnus, buscando un poco de asco. No hubo ninguno.

\- Si. Salí por comida – dijo a Magnus – Debido a que eres humano, pensé que era mejor mantenerme lo mejor alimentado posible.

Las cejas de Magnus se fruncieron, y después de un largo momento de silencio, asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entendí. Lo hago. Es solo que no me gusta. Y por si sirve de algo – dijo, ahora mirando a Alec – Me siento seguro cerca de ti. No sé porqué. Todo en mi cabeza debería de estar diciéndome que corriera pero no lo está. Me está diciendo que me quede.

Alec sonrió ante eso, y Magnus levanto la mano.

\- No pretendo entender todo lo que esto de Predestinado significa. Pero yo se que algo en mi es diferente – Magnus señaló con el dedo a Alec – Y para ser claro con lo de Predestinado, sea lo que sea, no significa que eres mi dueño, y – Magnus continuó en voz baja – Probablemente debería pedir disculpas. Dije algunas cosas desagradables para ti. Yo suelo estar malhumorado cuando no duermo.

Alec se rió. Magnus no era nada más que confusión.

\- No es necesario disculparse por nada. Tu reacción fue esperada, y lo admito, has aceptado más de lo que podría esperar – sonrió a Magnus – Tienes que dormir. Apropiadamente.

Los 2 hombres se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno sin poder desviar la mirada. El pecho de Alec se apretó y todo su cuerpo se calentó. Él podía probar el deseo en su lengua, y sintió palpitar su ingle. La respiración de Magnus se hizo profunda, sus pupilas se dilataron, su ritmo cardiaco se disparó, y Alec abrió la boca, sintiendo sus colmillos preparados para salir.

\- Cierto, entonces – Clary dijo cuando se levantó, asustando a los hombres y rompiendo la tensión entre ellos –Ambos necesitan bajar sus emociones. Están compitiendo entre ustedes – ella sonrió mientras caminaba graciosamente hacia la cocina.

Una esquina de los labios de Alec se curvo hacia arriba, mientras Magnus se esforzó en recuperar su aliento.

\- Yo, Uh! ¿Podría tomar una ducha, si eso está bien? – le preguntó. Él se levanto y limpió sus manos en los jeans con nerviosismo, pareciendo mirar a todas partes, excepto a Alec.

\- Claro que sí – Alec dijo, de pie también – Por favor, siéntete en mi casa como si fuera tuya. No es necesario pedir permiso para hacer cualquier cosa aquí – luego, porque lo encontró divertido dijo: - Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Yo no te poseo ¿Recuerdas?

Magnus le dio una mirada que solo hizo a Alec sonreír mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

\- Ahora –Magnus dijo siguiéndolo - ¿Estas tratando de ser gracioso?

Alec abrió la puerta de la habitación donde Magnus había dormido, pero se detuvo en la puerta, por lo que Magnus tendría que quitarlo para poder pasar más allá de él. Y él ignoró la pregunta.

\- Encontrarás toallas y jabones en tu cuarto de baño.

Magnus se detuvo cerca de la puerta de tal modo que solo había unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Él era más alto que Alec por lo menos por un par de centímetros, pero un poco menos ancho que él. A Alec le gustaba el hecho de que Magnus fuera más grande que él. Era más duro.

En lugar de mirar el cuarto, Magnus se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada frente a ellos, después de vuelta a Alec.

\- ¿Es tu cuarto?

La sonrisa de Alec vaciló.

\- Si -miró a la puerta, vaciló un momento, luego dio un paso en el pasillo. Empujó el picaporte, dejando la puerta abrirse, pero no camino dentro.

Magnus se acercó a él, más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario, antes de pasar por él. La habitación estaba oscura, muy oscura para un ser humano, y Magnus acababa de dar solo un paso.

\- ¿Tiene luces?

Alec encendió el interruptor. La habitación estaba amueblada de manera similar al otro cuarto: cama matrimonial, edredón negro y gris de lujo, cortinas a juego. Magnus parecía inspeccionar las cortinas, pero no eran de ninguna utilidad. La gran persiana había sido cerrada.

No tenía ni una rendija de luz. Un sellado perfecto.

Magnus tocó el vidrio cubierto.

\- No eres una persona de mañanas ¿Verdad?

Alec, quien estaba nervioso con Magnus estando en sus aposentos privados, dijo relajado:

\- ¿Estás tratando de ser gracioso?

Magnus rió, al parecer contento de tener sus propias palabras vueltas hacia él. Miró de nuevo a la ventana.

\- Apuesto a que la gente que ve la ventana cubierta, pensarán que estás loco – dijo Magnus - Oscurecer una de las más codiciadas vistas de Nueva York.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

\- Ellos creen, al igual que mi personal de limpieza y lavandería, el conserje y los porteros, que soy un planificador financiero. Viajo mucho, y tengo horarios inusuales, negociando principalmente en los husos horarios de Londres y Brunei - Él sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Magnus - No es que eso importe. Les pago lo suficiente para no hacer preguntas.

Magnus asintió.

\- Tiene sentido - Luego se fue a la pared opuesta. Era una habitación enorme, más grande que la mayoría en las que Magnus había vivido. La pared opuesta estaba vacía, a excepción de un estante a la altura del pecho. Fue sólo un metro y setenta de largo, pequeña en comparación con la gran pared blanca, pero destacó su presencia. Debido a que en el estante, en un sitio que estaba perfectamente a la vista, había un hacha y un casco.

Magnus inspeccionó el hacha de hierro. Golpeada en bruto, la hoja curva, con un pico revertido en la cabeza. El mango de madera de roble parecía casi petrificado ahora, y Magnus levantó la mano para tocarla suavemente con un dedo. Al lado del hacha, el casco era hecho de una calidad similar al hierro. Simplemente un óvalo, de forma curva y se mantenía con una banda de hierro para moldear alrededor de un cráneo, al que se le había añadido una tira de hierro que sobresalía hacia abajo para proteger la nariz. ¡Que irónico! Alec pensó. Proteger la nariz hizo poco bien cuando el hacha había pasado a través de su pecho.

Ellos eran fascinantes, rudimentarios, y Alec pudo ver que Magnus estaba con temor de ellos.

Alec observaba todo en silencio, cuando un Magnus con unos ojos bien abiertos se volvió hacia él. Estaba seguro de que el hombre tenía un centenar de preguntas, el hombre tenía preguntas a cada paso que daba, pero seguía sin decir nada. Él sólo hizo un guiño y negó con la cabeza, tomó una respiración profunda y dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

Alec no tuvo que decirle a Magnus que estas armas eran suyas, que tomaron el lugar de honra en sus aposentos privados, porque las utilizó en la guerra, cuando era humano.

De alguna manera parecía que Magnus lo sabía.

Alec supuso que era una cosa de su edad, pero ver esas reliquias, tales artefactos humanos con más de mil años, llegó a hacer la situación muy, muy real. Magnus tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios.

\- Humm... ducha. — Murmuró, caminando ausente para fuera de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos, cuando Alec escuchó el comienzo del agua en la ducha, él puso un cambio de ropa en la cama de Magnus. No estaba seguro de que le quedara exactamente, e hizo una nota mental para hacer algún pedido de ropa para Magnus.

Se dirigió de nuevo para encontrar a Clary en la cocina. Ella le sonrió.

\- Mi querido amigo, no te puedo decir lo feliz que me hace verte con él, finalmente.

Alec respiró hondo y soltó el aire con una risa.

\- Hoy es un día mejor. Él parece ser capaz de tolerarme, por lo menos.

\- ¿Tolerarte? ¿El ya no está enojado? - Clary rió musicalmente, y Alec bajó la cabeza - Jace y yo te dejaremos en paz esta noche.

Alec fingió que no se avergonzaba con lo que ella quería decir.

\- ¿Dónde está Jace?

\- Abajo, en el vestíbulo. El quería hacer contacto con algunos de nuestros amigos, ver si alguien sabe algo acerca de la muerte de Ragnor o del receptor. El pensó que sería mejor si Magnus no estaba al tanto de esta conversación - suspiró Clary -También tiene una de tus tarjetas de crédito.

\- ¿Quiero saber para qué?

En ese momento el ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron. La risa habitual de Jace venía detrás de varias cajas y bolsas de comestibles que llevaba.

\- Yo compré a tu humano algunas cosas humanas - dijo, caminando con su carga -De todas las cosas que he sido testigo a través del tiempo, de los inventos, el desarrollo, el progreso; yo creo que la tarjeta de crédito, el Internet, y la entrega a domicilio pueden ser mis favoritos. Yo ni siquiera tuve que salir del vestíbulo.

Deslizó las cajas y las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina.

\- Aunque descubrí muy poca información. Excepto que sí, que fue Ragnor quien conoció a tu destinado. Había rumores de que había más de un receptor en la ciudad, aunque no hay pruebas. Sólo rumores.

\- ¿Alguna palabra acerca de La Llave? — Dijo Alec.

Jace negó.

\- No. Aunque hay más de un receptor, eso es todo lo que sé. Sobre esta Llave, está aquí en Nueva York.

Alec hizo una mueca.

\- Tenemos que llamar para una reunión de Consejo.

Clary y Jace asintieron y respondieron al unísono.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Magnus entró en la cocina. Recién bañado y con la ropa de Alec, y él dio una mirada doble. El olor de Magnus, limpio y cálido, llenó los sentidos de Alec, haciéndole sentirse mareado, si tal cosa fuera posible.

Ajeno a su efecto sobre Alec, Magnus estaba a su lado.

\- Oh! Yo me olvidé de mostrarte esto - dijo, extendiendo la mano.

En su palma estaba una pequeña bala de madera - Lo tenía en el bolsillo y olvidé todo sobre eso. Estaba en las cenizas de ese vampiro. Creo eso fue lo que lo mató...

Las palabras de Magnus pararon, cuando era obvio que los 3 vampiros se habían quedado completamente inmóviles. Se miraron a la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La voz Jace era extrañamente silenciosa.

\- Es la espina.

Alec asintió. Él sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- Los Ilirios están aquí.


	6. CAPITULO 5

Los 3 vampiros estaban más que alarmados, hablando tan rápido y silenciosamente que Magnus no pudo entender nada, por lo que los dejó.

Estaba en la cocina y comió lo que Jace había comprado para él. Era de un restaurante francés, Jace lo encontró divertido, diciendo algo acerca de ser una buena noche para cenar en Francia. Magnus no preguntó por los detalles. Con la forma en que Alec frunció el ceño al vampiro rubio, Magnus pensó que era mejor no saber.

Jace incluso le había comprado una cafetera, Magnus estaba muy agradecido por ello. Y viendo lo feliz que lo hizo, Alec estuvo agradecido con Jace también. A pesar de la variedad de diferentes comestibles que había ordenado, era muy claro que el hombre no había comido alimentos humanos en mucho tiempo. Era un buen gesto, de todos modos, pero Magnus realmente sólo quería ir a casa.

El apartamento de Alec, era sin duda el lugar más lujoso en el que había estado, pero no era el suyo. Nada de aquí le era familiar, nada era reconfortante. Esto se sentía como un gran hotel para Magnus: bello, opulento, pero estéril.

Al caer la noche en la ciudad y el Sol se había puesto finalmente, Jace y Clary se despidieron con la promesa de volver la noche siguiente. Clary había puesto la mano en el brazo de Alec y susurró algo que Magnus no pudo oír, aunque la forma en que sus ojos se volvieron hacia él, estaba seguro de que estaban hablando de él.

Alec bajó la cabeza, y Jace y Clary desaparecieron en el ascensor.

Y Alec y Magnus estaban solos.

Alec parecía nervioso y Magnus quería ir con él. Quería tocarlo, envolver sus brazos a su alrededor. Pero sabía que no debía. Era demasiado pronto, todo era demasiado, y Magnus admitió que esto era muchas cosas, pero una tarea simple no era una de ellas. Por lo que su mente luchó con su corazón y ganó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sus pies bien pegados en el suelo.

\- Me gustaría ir a casa - dijo Magnus.

Los ojos de Alec dispararon hacia él.

\- No puedes.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Magnus, tus amigos de policía están buscándote. Y no sólo eso, sino que la ciudad no es segura ahora.

\- No tienes ni un problema con Jace y Clary saliendo.

\- Ellos pueden cuidar de sí mismos.

\- Puedo cuidar de mí mismo - Magnus respondió, ofendido – Me persiguió un vampiro ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo sé - Alec dijo, de hecho, evidentemente, todavía un poco rudo - Tú podrías haber muerto.

\- Pero no lo hice.

\- No puedes caminar por la calle, Magnus. La policía está buscándote, y ellos, sin duda, están vigilando tu hogar.

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Alec suspiró.

\- No quiero discutir contigo.

\- Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo - Magnus admitió. Y no lo hizo. Era lo último que deseaba hacer - Mira, sólo quiero ir a casa. Quiero conseguir algo de ropa, algunos artículos de higiene y entonces puedo volver aquí. Extraño mis cosas - Entonces Magnus se acordó de algo - ¡Oh hombre! ¿Qué hay de Chairman?

La reacción de Alec fue inmediata y grave.

\- ¿Quién es Chairman?

Alec estaba celoso, y a Magnus le agradó esto más de lo que debería.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Alguien con quien vivo.

Las fosas nasales de Alec quemaron.

\- Puedo saltar allí y conseguir todo lo que necesites.

\- De acuerdo, bien. Pero no vas a ir allí y asustar hasta la muerte a Chairman. Tú no irás por mis cosas sin mí.

\- Y tú no puedes ir allí solo - Alec se quedó en silencio por un momento - Yo podría saltarnos a ambos hasta allí, aunque el salto es desagradable para ti.

\- ¿Desagradable? - preguntó Magnus - ¿El término duele como una perra es medieval?

Alec intentó no sonreír y fracasó.

\- ¿Medieval?

\- ¿No es correcto? - preguntó Alec -¿Algo más viejo es más apropiado?

Alec se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Posiblemente -entonces, ofreció un trato, algo que no hacía a menudo - ¿Qué tal esperar una hora, y vamos ambos? Yo nos salto, tú tomas lo que necesitas, y saltamos de vuelta. Llevará solo unos minutos, como máximo.

Magnus sopesó sus opciones. Él no estaba muy interesado en intentar saltar de nuevo tan pronto, pero quería ir a casa. Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Trato - Alec estaba aparentemente satisfecho con este plan, así que, Magnus pensó que era un buen momento - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Quiénes son los Ilirios? - Magnus se humedeció los labios - Bueno, sé por la lección de historia en la escuela quiénes son. ¿Asumo que estamos hablando de la misma gente?

Alec le dio un pequeño suspiro y asintió.

\- Creo que debería explicarte todo desde el principio, y los Ilirios son un buen punto de partida - él agitó la mano hacia el sofá - Aunque es posible que desees sentarte. Es una larga historia.

Magnus se sentó en el sofá y cruzó una pierna debajo de sí mismo. Esperó a Alec para sentarse en el sofá opuesto.

\- Los Ilirios habitaban en lo que es ahora Bosnia y Croacia ¿Es correcto?

Alec asintió.

\- Recuerdas bien.

\- Tengo una memoria fotográfica - dijo Magnus - Si veo algo, leo algo, aunque sea una sola vez, lo retengo - se encogió de hombros - Es por eso que me convertí en un detective con cinco años por delante de mis colegas académicos.

Alec le sonrió, pero continuó con su historia.

\- Los Ilirios a cual te refieres también habitaban en Albania y Serbia, y partes de Hungría. Celtas al sur, griegos al Norte. Ellos eran un gran número.

\- ¿Sera que luchaste contra ellos?

\- Esto va a ir mucho más rápido si dejas tus preguntas para el final - Alec dijo con una sonrisa - No tengo ninguna duda de que tu mente inquisitiva tendrá alguna. O muchas.

\- Las preguntas son muy probables, sí - dijo Magnus. A él le gustaba frasear formalmente con Alec, y se encontró respondiendo con una formulación similar. Particularmente le gustó cómo hizo a Alec sonreír. Hizo caso omiso de la regla de "no preguntar - ¿Por qué dijiste a los Ilirios a los que me refiero? ¿Hubo otros?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Alec continuó.

\- Sí. Estos fueron los Ilirios que vinieron antes de ellos. Ilirios antiguos, para ser exactos. La edad precisa del origen no se conoce, pero fue algo alrededor de 5000 AC.

Magnus parpadeó lentamente.

\- ¡Dee acuuuerdooo! - dijo -¿Y estos son los Ilirios a los que tú te refieres?

\- Sigues haciendo preguntas.

\- Lo siento.

\- Creo que no lo haces.

\- Debido a que no lo hago.

Alec suspiró de nuevo. Magnus sonrió.

\- Sí, estos son los Ilirios de los que hablo - dijo Alec - Ahora, por favor abstente de interrumpirme con preguntas.

Magnus se resignó a escuchar, incluso si se sentía como un niño regañado.

\- Los Ilirios eran poderosos clanes y de gran número. Pero como se dijo en las historias de los vampiros, su hambre de poder y la codicia fue su caída. Cuantas más tierras y riqueza acumulaban, más se volvían una amenaza, y, como sucede a menudo, más se convertían en un objetivo. Vivían en cuevas en las montañas, especialmente en lo que hoy es Bosnia y Croacia. No hubo grandes castillos o palacios en esos días, pero sí cuevas de protección contra el Sol durante el día. Tomaron lo que querían, haciendo muy poco para ocultar su naturaleza de vampiros, creyéndose imparables - Alec bromeó con pesar - Si la leyenda fuese cierta, fue la discordia dentro de sus propias filas, lo que los condujo a su caída. Conflictos entre sí. Quién gobernaba, quién era dueño de qué, y quién era más poderoso. Posiblemente dividió el clan en porciones, y se enfrentaron entre sí. Los Egipcios solo tuvieron que intervenir al final.

Magnus frunció los labios. Realmente quería hacer preguntas.

Alec sonrió.

\- Sí, Magnus. Los Egipcios.

\- ¿Cómo Cleopatra?

\- No ella específicamente. Pero sí.

Magnus no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Cómo se escapó esta documentación? Los Egipcios fueron documentados, estudiados durante miles de años ¿Por qué eso no salió? ¿Cómo es que esto no es conocido por la población en general?

\- La única cosa buena que los Ilirios hicieron fue crear un precedente para lo que no se debe hacer. Cada clan, no importa cuán grande sea, tiene un órgano de gobierno o un presidente, si lo deseas. Hacer cumplir las leyes y rendición de cuentas por crímenes de derechos vampíricos era una progresión lógica.

La cabeza de Magnus estaba empezando a girar de nuevo. Su voz chirriaba.

\- ¿Clan?

\- Sí. Las colonias de vampiros.

\- ¿Tú estás en un clan?

\- Sí.

\- Con Clary y Jace.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuántos más?

\- 452.

\- ¡Por el Ángel Raziel!

\- No, él no es uno de ellos - Alec se rió y Magnus se atragantó - Sólo estoy bromeando.

Magnus miró de soslayo.

\- ¿Ese es el humor vampiro?

Alec también se rió cuando se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Debo continuar con nuestra historia en un breve resumen?

\- Por favor - dijo Magnus - Y hazme saber la próxima vez que intentes hacer una broma ¿De acuerdo?

Alec lo ignoró.

\- Para responder a una de tus muchas preguntas, las historias de los vampiros no están estrictamente documentadas en tus libros de historia, pero hay pruebas si sabes dónde buscar. Todo lo que se ha escrito o se transcribió de alguna forma en relación con los vampiros se hizo obsoleto durante la época medieval. Leyes normales y libros religiosos se reescribieron en toda Europa, incluyendo Inglaterra y Roma, alrededor del siglo XII para librar cualquier referencia a la naturaleza vampírica.

Magnus asintió comprendiendo.

\- Para detener la histeria de masas.

\- Sí. Por lo tanto, la gente no vive en el miedo. Pero también nos da el anonimato.

Necesitando un espacio para despejar la cabeza, Magnus fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar en lugar de sentarse en el sofá delante de Alec, se sentó junto a él. Puso su pierna bajo sí mismo de nuevo y giró un poco, así que básicamente se enfrentó a Alec, mientras el vampiro contó las historias de Europa, Oriente Medio y el Norte de África y como en un par de 100 años los vampiros fueron casi olvidados.

\- Entonces, en 1347, fue el infierno... Desencadenado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Magnus preguntó en voz baja.

\- Lo que ustedes se refieren como Peste Negra.

Magnus miró hacia Alec, sin parpadear.

-La Peste Negra... - su mente daba vueltas cuando se hundió en la realización - No fue una maldita plaga ¿Verdad?

Alec negó lentamente.

-No.

\- Mierda - Magnus susurró - Más de 100 millones de personas murieron.

\- Fue más cerca a 200 millones - Alec dijo en voz baja - La furia de 7 años de un clan, Magnus. 7 vampiros comenzaron a cambiar a los seres humanos, mientras ellos se convirtieron en un ejército que casi diezmó a Europa. Se llamaron Yersinians, todos vestidos de negro. Por lo tanto, de allí es el término de "muerte negra.

\- Raziel.

Alec parecía que iba a jugar de nuevo que Raziel no estaba allí, pero no lo hizo. Magnus se preguntó si la expresión en su cara hizo parar a Alec.

\- ¿Cómo terminó?

\- Los detuvimos.

\- ¿Estuviste allí?

\- Sí.

\- Infierno de mierda.

\- Sí. El infierno, de hecho.

Magnus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su mente estaba corriendo en círculos.

\- ¿Estuviste allí? - preguntó de nuevo.

\- Sí. Muchos de nosotros murieron - Alec miró en el horizonte de la ciudad, y Magnus se dio cuenta por la forma en que Alec se estremeció y sus ojos se endurecieron, que estaba reviviendo algunos horrores.

Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, permitiendo que ambos pusieran sus pensamientos en orden, Magnus preguntó,

\- Por lo tanto ¿Hay vampiros buenos y vampiros malos?

Alec miró a los ojos de Magnus y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo haces la diferencia?

Los ojos azules de Alec brillaron.

\- Los que están compitiendo por la dominación del mundo son los malos.

\- ¿Pero no hay marcas distintivas? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Como en las películas, donde los vampiros malos tienen los ojos rojos?

\- Humm, no - Alec inclinó la cabeza - ¿Ojos rojos?

\- ¿No viste...? ¿Sabes qué? No importa.

\- Yo no creo en la cultura popular - dijo Alec - Aunque he leído Drácula de Bram Stoker una vez.

\- ¿Qué? – Magnus bromeó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá - ¿Las biografías de amigos son un poco de porno para ti?

Alec se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a Magnus.

\- Eres muy divertido - dijo Alec, su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

Después de una conversación tan profunda y deprimente, Magnus estaba agradecido por el descanso, y escuchar reír a Alec, agitó algo en su pecho. Se encontró sonriéndole.

\- Has visto un montón de cosas ¿No es así? - era difícil guiar a su cabeza sobre lo que Alec había vivido exactamente. No sólo los cambios tecnológicos en las últimas décadas, sino los cambios fundamentales que dieron forma a la humanidad en general, como la agricultura y la industria. Magnus era un hombre moderno y tomaba las cosas como la comunicación electrónica y drogas por sentado, mientras Alec vivió en tiempos cuando la gente llevaba zapatos hechos de animales, que fueron hechos con sus propias manos. Él negó con la cabeza -Wow.

\- Es una gran responsabilidad la inmortalidad - Alec dijo en voz baja.

\- Sí, un poco - Magnus se quedó mirando el techo y sopló su aliento, luego dejó caer la cabeza de lado, para que pudiera mirar a Alec.

Miró para el estante de recuerdos, artefactos y piezas antiguas. Sin lugar a dudas, cada uno tenía su propia historia, pero por ahora, él estaba tratando con suficiente información para que su cerebro lo pudiera soportar.

\- Prométeme que un día me dirás todo.

La sonrisa de Alec fue inmediata y cálida.

\- Lo haré.

Se quedaron en silencio por un corto tiempo, Alec dando tiempo a Magnus para absorber lo que había aprendido. Por último, Magnus dijo:

\- ¿Qué otras veces hubo incidentes... Cómo la peste negra?

\- La evidencia de vampiros fue encontrada hasta siete mil años atrás, cuando los seres humanos todavía eran en su mayoría incivilizados. Aunque se sabe muy poco acerca de ellos. Los Ilirios y los Egipcios fueron los primeros que yo sepa. Luego hubo algunos hechos aislados, pero nada que causara la matanza generalizada hasta 1347. Después de eso, hubo algunos incidentes, como tú los llamas.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- Hubo otra plaga en Londres en 1665, luego en Moscú, en 1771. Sólo algunas decenas de miles de seres humanos murieron en estas... - Alec se encogió, probablemente por la forma en que sonaba de insensible - Hubo incidentes de la plaga en Italia, África, Helsinki, Bagdad. Ellos no fueron tan graves como la primera vez; y los Yersinians, lo poco que quedaba de ellos, fueron finalmente erradicados después de Moscú.

\- ¿Erradicados? - Magnus repitió la palabra - ¿Quieres decir que el clan terminó?

-Sí.

-Bien, bien - dijo Magnus. Luego se encogió de hombros – Lo siento.

Alec resopló.

\- También había gente maya.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ahora estás tomándome el pelo.

\- No.

\- ¿Los mayas eran vampiros?

\- No todos - Alec suspiró - Algunos residentes escaparon, y el mito localizado de demonios bebiendo sangre se extendió como fuego. Había muchos libros y escritos acerca de lo que sucedió, aunque el clan español controló el incidente y quemó toda la evidencia.

\- Por el Ángel.

Alec sonrió y antes de que pudiera hablar, Magnus lo hizo.

\- Déjame adivinar. ¿Ningún Ángel estaba ahí?

Él se rió.

\- No.

Después de un momento de silencio, Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Alec - Tus preguntas.

\- Tengo muchas - dijo Magnus - Pero una cosa no me suena. Decir que las obras de la literatura se reescribieron hace 800 años, muy bien, y estoy de acuerdo, bastante plausible. Monarcas e iglesias han hecho un montón de cosas impensables para adaptarse a ese tiempo. Pero no explica los descubrimientos recientes. Los arqueólogos han descubierto tumbas en Egipto después, durante la última década, con inscripciones y jeroglíficos y no encontraron nada que sugiera que lo que estás diciendo es cierto. Algunos de estos jeroglíficos tienen miles de años de edad. Estos no pudieron haber sido reescritos, ya que apenas ahora fueron descubiertos.

\- Tú tienes memoria fotográfica ¿Correcto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y puedes recordar imágenes, textos?

\- Sí.

\- Es similar a cómo funciona la mente de un vampiro - a Alec, obviamente, le gustaba como Magnus estaba dotado de un recuerdo claro, y al parecer encontró la inteligencia atractiva. El pecho de Magnus se calentó sabiendo que afectó a Alec de tal modo. Le gustó más de lo debido - ¿Estudiaste historia en tu escuela?

-Sí.

-La prueba de la existencia de los vampiros no tiene que estar escrita en forma de palabras, Magnus. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que la evidencia estaba allí, si sabes qué buscar?

\- Sí.

\- Quiero que recuerdes lo que has aprendido sobre los Egipcios, los Ilirios, incas, mayas, aztecas e incluso los chinos y nigerianos. Cada uno de ellos vivieron a millares de millas de distancia, durante muchos siglos, pero están inexplicablemente ligados.

Magnus se quedó en silencio por un momento, su mente parpadeando con imágenes e información, formando un perfil en cada cultura. Sus ojos se dispararon a Alec cuando se dio cuenta lo que era.

\- Pirámides.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- ¿Y?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Magnus.

\- Todos ellos momificaban a sus muertos.


	7. CAPITULO 6

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír, y una oleada de orgullo le llenó el pecho. Magnus por otra parte, parecía horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - le preguntó - La momificación ¿Esto es importante? Era para la preservación de los muertos en la otra vida ¿No es así?

Alec asintió.

\- Los historiadores quieren hacernos creer que sí, pero no. El embalsamamiento es un proceso ¿Para qué, Magnus?

\- El drenaje de sangre... - Magnus comenzó a responder. Luego, susurró - Oh!

Alec asintió.

\- No es por las razones que tú podrías pensar. Los vampiros antiguos fueron embalsamados, para que ellos no pudieran ser devueltos a la vida.

Los ojos de Magnus se miraron hacia el frente.

\- ¿De vuelta a la vida? Raziel. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño - se frotó las manos en su rostro - ¿Para una vida humana? ¿O una vida de vampiro?

\- Vampiro. El proceso de transformación de vampiro a un estado humano no puede ser realizado.

\- Pero los vampiros pueden morir - dijo Magnus - Vi a este tipo... ¡Se volvió en polvo! Yo no soy un experto, pero que parecía bastante jodidamente muerto para mí.

Alec le sonrió.

\- Sí, los vampiros pueden morir de tres maneras. Estaca o bala de madera en el corazón, como tú viste, aunque la bala es un desarrollo relativamente nuevo. La luz del Sol puede matar a un vampiro, aunque no inmediatamente. Puede llevar hasta 5 segundos para la luz UV penetrar la piel y perforar el corazón. Luego también está el embalsamiento, un proceso que no se ha utilizado durante miles de años.

\- Cómo... - las cejas de Magnus se fruncieron - ¿Cómo funciona? Quiero decir, si los vampiros tienen una gran resistencia y poderes... ¿Cómo es que no se volvieron polvo si la sangre le fue retirada?

Era una buena pregunta, Alec admitió. Y muchas personas no pensarían en preguntar.

\- No sabemos exactamente, sólo podemos especular, pero creemos que los antiguos clanes tenían al menos un miembro con la capacidad para paralizar. Suponemos que el proceso tiene que hacerse mientras el vampiro sigue vivo.

\- Raziel.

Alec se rió.

\- No.

\- Él no estaba allí - dijeron al unísono, ambos sonriendo.

\- ¿Y las pirámides? - Magnus preguntó después de un momento de silencio - ¿Cuál es el significado?

\- Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo y los recursos que tenían disponibles, las pirámides fueron la elección lógica. Son, después de todo, más estables, más fuertes.

\- Así que ¿No es un poderoso portal místico? - preguntó Magnus, mitad broma, mitad no - Porque, en realidad, todo es posible en este momento.

\- No hay ninguna razón mágica - Alec dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Son tumbas, eso es correcto. Pero los historiadores estaban equivocados acerca de un hecho: las paredes de piedra, de metros de finura y cámaras cerradas, no eran para mantener a la gente afuera - dijo Magnus - Eran para mantener a los vampiros en su interior.

Alec se levantó.

\- Basta de hablar por esta noche - dijo con una sonrisa - Se está haciendo tarde.

Magnus miró su reloj. Era casi la medianoche. No tenía ni idea de que hubieran estado hablando durante tanto tiempo.

\- No soy la Cenicienta, para que lo sepas. Yo no voy a perder un zapato cuando el reloj marque las 12. Yo trabajé el turno nocturno durante años.

Alec rodó los ojos.

\- No, pero me dijiste que funcionas mejor con un sueño adecuado ¿Cierto? Y yo prefiero no discutir innecesariamente.

Magnus levantó una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad me estás mandando a la cama?

Alec se rió.

\- Humm no. Tú querías ir a tu apartamento.

\- Oh! - Magnus dijo, la vergüenza calentando sus mejillas - Me había olvidado de eso.

\- Esto requerirá Saltar - Alec le recordó.

\- Uf! - Magnus gimió - No hay nada como ser voluntario para tener tu cuerpo destrozado a un nivel celular.

Alec hizo una mueca.

\- Tú no tienes que ir. Puedo conseguir cualquier cosa que quieras.

\- No, no - Magnus dijo en un tono resignado - Vamos a terminar con esto. Ahora ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

\- Hay que poner tus brazos alrededor de mí - Alec dijo en voz baja.

Magnus se movió a la derecha delante de él y lentamente deslizó sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Alec. Por el Ángel, se sentía bien. Se sentía tan increíble y jodidamente correcto. Nunca había experimentado nada igual.

Con tan solo un suspiro tranquilo de Alec, se fueron.

El dolor era tal como Magnus recordó. Completamente ciego, cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba en agonía. Cada célula pixelada era borrosa, y quemaba, luego todo cambió, como si Alec cambiara de rumbo... Y todo había finalizado

El dolor había desaparecido, Magnus se dio cuenta, y él tragó de vuelta con una respiración entrecortada. Y entonces, en su lugar había un placer inmediato. Alec se presionó contra él, empujándolo contra una pared. La pared del baño de Magnus.

\- Shhh! - Alec susurró seguido de un gemido silencioso - Hay 2 personas en tu sala de estar.

Magnus no podía moverse, aunque quisiera. Y realmente no quería. Podía sentir a Alexander contra él, todo de él. Él era toda fuerza y olía a nada parecido de lo que Magnus había olido antes, como la tierra y el cielo.

Tenía la cara contra el cuello de Alec, y Magnus se dio cuenta de que Alexander estaba contra el suyo.

La boca del vampiro estaba en su cuello, y todo lo que Magnus podía hacer, fue estirarse para darle más piel, en silencio pidiéndole hacerlo, hundir sus colmillos en el. Él quería eso, Raziel, como nunca quería otra cosa.

\- Magnus - Alec advirtió, con un sonido tranquilo saliendo de su pecho - No te muevas.

Alec estaba duro, su erección presionaba contra el propio pene dolorido de Magnus, y le tomó cada gota de autocontrol, todo el esfuerzo del que era consciente para que Magnus no gimiera y moverse contra él, para llevar la boca de Alexander a su...

\- Oh! Vámonos - dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta, despertando a Magnus de su unión con Alexander, la lujuria inducida - Él no está aquí. Él no ha estado aquí, desde que estuvimos la última vez. Creo que Malcom está tan loco como Bane.

\- Malcom no está tan loco como Bane lo está - respondió la segunda voz.

El primer oficial se rió y hubo una respuesta entre dientes sobre salir, antes de que la puerta de frente se cerrara, seguida del silencio. Alec dio un paso atrás de Magnus, enseguida, realizó una respiración calculada, muy lenta.

Magnus vio lo que él creía que eran colmillos, antes de que Alec moviera la cabeza y se fueran, apareciendo los dientes humanos normales en su lugar. También tenía una protuberancia pronunciada en los pantalones.

Por el Ángel. Estaba tan excitado, como Magnus lo estaba.

Magnus cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos sobre las rodillas, y tomó respiraciones profundas. No fue el efecto del salto el que lo dejó sin aliento. Fue Alexander...

Raziel, yo quería que él me mordiera. Yo quería que me jodiera. Magnus sabía que lo hubiera dejado hacer cualquier cosa. Morder, follar, preferiblemente ambas.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - Alec susurró.

Magnus, todavía inclinado con sus manos sobre las rodillas, lo miró. No estaba seguro de lo que Alec quería decir con cerca, que ellos habían casi saltado en un cuarto donde había personas esperándolos, o si estaba casi cerca de morderlo.

\- ¿Cerca de qué? - le preguntó, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Magnus, voy a decir esto una vez y sólo una vez - dijo Alec. El levantó la barbilla de Magnus con un dedo, levantándolo a la altura máxima. Su tono fue muy serio - Si tú me ofreces tu garganta otra vez, no voy a rechazarte.

Magnus tragó.

\- Tú... Yo... yo no podría ayudarte... Tu cuerpo... - Entonces la ira quemó en su vientre. Apartó la mano de Alec lejos y apuntó con un dedo -Tal vez si no me presionaras contra una pared y enfilases tu cara en mi cuello, no tendríamos este problema.

Alec hizo un sonido que Magnus sólo podría describir como un gruñido, y el vampiro dio un paso atrás de él.

\- Pido disculpas.

Magnus reprimió un gemido propio. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que esto era nuevo para los 2. Una vez más, tomó una respiración profunda y sacudió su ira, tratando de ahogar las emociones intensas y no siempre racionales, que tenía alrededor de Alec. Miró alrededor de su cuarto de baño: los viejos azulejos blancos y azules fueron populares en los años 1950s, la cortina de la ducha ocultó la lechada manchada en la ducha, y su cepillo de dientes estaba exactamente donde lo había tirado, en la copa. Todo parecía lo mismo, así como lo dejó un día atrás. Por el Ángel ¿Fue sólo un día?

Entonces se acordó del cambio repentino que sintió cuando saltaron ahí.

\- ¿Tú cambiaste de dirección?

Los ojos azules de Alec se volvieron hacia Magnus.

\- ¿Sentiste eso?

\- Bueno, sí. Fue un movimiento así... - Magnus movió los brazos a la derecha, entonces se sintió estúpido por hacerlo - ... Como cambiar de dirección, o algo así.

Los labios de Alec se retorcieron como si pudiera sonreír.

\- Sí. Puedo saltar en cualquier lugar, pero no es hasta casi reaparecer, que yo tengo una idea de quién más podría estar allí.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

\- Espera ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

\- Jace me lo dijo.

\- ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía?

\- Él ha estado siguiéndote toda tu vida - Alec dijo simplemente - Tal parece.

Los ojos de Magnus se movieron hacia él.

\- ¿Qué?

Alec alzó las manos con las palmas hacia adelante, en un sentido "No ataques al informante".

\- Yo no sabía nada al respecto - enseguida, se corrigió - No sabía nada acerca de ti. Jace sí, y él no me lo dijo.

Por la manera por cómo Alec gruñó, era bastante obvio para Magnus, que el vampiro no estaba contento con eso.

\- Bueno, eso explica el déjà vu que tuve al ver a Jace - dijo Magnus - Nunca le he visto directamente, me acordaría si lo hiciera. Pero él me parece familiar, en una especie de forma no tan familiar, si eso tiene sentido.

Alec asintió.

\- En tu visión periférica. En las sombras, nunca a la vista.

\- ¿Pero él me está siguiendo desde que era un niño?

\- Sí. Para mantenerte a salvo - Alec se encogió de hombros, pero no hizo ningún intento de disculparse por la invasión de la privacidad - Él sabía lo que ibas a ser antes de haber nacido.

Magnus se frotó las manos en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Él conocía a tu padre desde que tu padre era sólo un niño - dijo Alec - Él leyó su ADN, y vio que sería el padre de un niño importante - Alec se encogió de hombros de nuevo - Eres importante para mí, al menos.

\- ¿Mi padre? Oh! Raziel, papá.

\- Tu padre nunca fue perjudicado - dijo Alec - En realidad, Jace lo protegió como lo hizo contigo. O eso es lo que él dijo.

\- ¿Confías en Jace?

\- Con mi vida - Alec miró a Magnus - Con su vida.

\- Pero nunca te dijo.

Alec asintió.

\- Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con él, puedo ver por qué eligió el secreto. Yo hubiera... Intervenido si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo.

A Magnus le tomó un momento para procesar lo que Alec le dijo.

\- Por el Ángel ¿Él vio como fui de niño? Yo tenía acné y aparatos ortopédicos, Por Raziel. No es de extrañar que nunca te haya contado.

Alec sonrió ante eso.

\- No me habría importado.

Entonces pensó en otra cosa.

\- Raziel. Vio a los chicos que...

Alec hizo aquel gruñido ronco de nuevo.

\- Sí, puedo ver por qué nunca me dijo. Él nunca me dijo que vivías con alguien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Duermes con esa persona... Chairman - preguntó Alec. Dijo el nombre como si fuera amargo.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Chairman! - Magnus dijo, y abrió la puerta del baño - Chairman - Magnus atravesó el corto pasillo a la sala de estar y cocina abierta - ¿Chairman? - nada. No había señal de él. Miró debajo del sofá, sin encontrar nada. Volvió a la sala y abrió la puerta de la habitación, explorando el cuarto y, finalmente, miró debajo de la cama - Oh! Muchacho, estás allí - Magnus se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama, se puso de rodillas, alcanzando en el interior, y tomó al gato atigrado. Se puso de pie, sosteniendo al gato contra su pecho y le rascó bajo la barbilla - ¿Será que los policías lo asustaron?

Alec estaba en la puerta, sonriendo.

\- ¿Chairman es un gato?

\- Chairman Meow lo es... - dijo Magnus -... Aunque no te lo dije. Chairman cree que es humano.

El gato miró a Alec y se movió en los brazos de Magnus. En un primer momento Magnus pensó que iba a tratar de escapar, Alec era un vampiro después de todo, pero el gato no quería correr lejos de Alec, en absoluto.

Chairman Meow maulló como Magnus nunca lo había oído, y se revolvió hasta que Magnus lo dejó ir. El gato saltó sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia donde Alec estaba, maullando de nuevo.

Alec sonrió y se acercó a la cama, y Chairman Meow gimió hasta que Alec lo atrapó. El gato ronroneó y levantó la cara a la barbilla de Alec.

Magnus se quedó sin habla.

\- ¿A los gatos le gustan los vampiros?

\- Los gatos protegen a los vampiros - Alec dijo, y luego modificó - Bueno, los gatos protegen a un buen vampiro y paran a un vampiro con malas intenciones.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Sabes qué? No importa - Alec murmuró. No podía creer que su propio Chairman Meow lo había traicionado así, todavía ronroneando en los brazos de Alec.

\- ¿Qué símbolo está en la mayoría de los jeroglíficos egipcios, Magnus? - dijo Alec - El animal.

Oh!

\- Gatos.

Alec acarició a Chairman Meow, por lo que el gato ronroneó aún más fuerte.

\- Tienes memoria fotográfica, Magnus, ya has visto símbolos de gatos en todas partes ¿No?

La mente de Magnus se movió a través de sus bancos de memoria, para recordar las imágenes de gatos... no sólo los gatos domésticos, sino los mayores gatos del mundo.

Leones.

Banderas nacionales de todo el mundo, símbolos de monarquía de Europa y Asia, iguales, decenas de escudos de armas, los escudos y crestas de batalla para la mayoría de las naciones, estatuas en las oficinas gubernamentales, museos y lugares de culto. Había leones en sarcófagos que se remontaban a la mitología griega, y la historia antigua del sudeste de Asia, el folclore de América del Sur, y en la Europa medieval mostraba leones en casi todo.

Leones fueron puestos en todos los continentes. En. Cada. Uno.

Por el Ángel, incluso había banderas del león británico en la Antártida.

\- Oh! - Magnus tragó cuando se dio cuenta - Están por todas partes.

El león no representaba la fuerza y la valentía. Era un símbolo para advertir el mal y para proteger el bien, que hubo durante miles de años en todo el mundo. Magnus resopló con incredulidad.

\- Y pensé que no había documentación de vampiros en cualquier lugar - él negó con la cabeza otra vez - Raziel. En realidad, está en todas partes ¿No es así?

\- Te dije que estaba allí. Sólo había que saber qué buscar.

\- ¿Pero los gatos? - preguntó Magnus - ¿En serio?

Alec sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde está el más grande, el más famoso de todos?

\- Por el Ángel - Magnus susurró - La Esfinge.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y ellos protegen?

\- Los símbolos son para advertir. Ellos no tienen poderes de protección en sí mismos.

\- Así que, si el mayor símbolo de advertencia está en Egipto, entonces es razonable suponer que es donde la mayor... ¿Guerra será?

Alec dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

\- Bueno, eso y el hecho de que los clanes egipcios están moviéndose para salir, lo hace más probable.

\- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? - Magnus bromeó - ¿Siempre fuiste como un listillo en tu vida humana o tardaste unos 1200 años para trabajar en eso?

Alec se rió.

\- Veo que es una habilidad que tú pudiste dominar en sólo 29 años.

Magnus rodó los ojos y suspiró. Observó a Alec con Chairman Meow por un momento y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, todavía sin poder creer lo que sabía que era cierto.

\- ¿Los gatos?

Chairman metió más la cabeza contra el pecho Alec, todavía ronroneando con fuerza. Alec sonrió.

\- Sí, Magnus. Gatos.

\- ¿Por qué no perros? - preguntó Magnus - Oh! Espera ¿Es por todo el asunto del hombre lobo? Debido a que he visto estas películas Lycan... - los ojos de Magnus miraron a la nada - Mierda ¿Hay cosas como hombres lobo? ¿Qué pueden desgarrar la carne del vampiro?

Ahora fue Alec, quien rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Será que tu no prefieres recoger algunas cosas personales?

\- Oh! - Magnus dijo, recordándose por lo que realmente vinieron a hacer en su apartamento.

Él agarró una mochila de su armario y comenzó a meter su ropa. Se le ocurrió, como lo sabía en sus huesos, que él nunca iba a volver, entonces, paró de empacar la ropa y comenzó con las fotos en su lugar.


	8. CAPITULO 7

\- Tengo que hablar con mi padre - dijo Magnus. Se había llevado todo lo que quería de su apartamento, incluyendo a Chairman Meow, sin ni siquiera una palabra entre ellos y saltaron de vuelta en el apartamento de Alec. Magnus se pasó las manos por el pelo y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Magnus sabía del protocolo de la policía. El sabía que su padre habría sido cuestionado y lo más probable era que ahora estuviera bajo vigilancia por la policía de Nueva York. Le habrían dicho que su hijo había desaparecido, y lo más probable, que le hubieran mostrado imágenes de su circuito interno desapareciendo en el aire con otro hombre.

\- Entiendo - Alec dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero nada - él respondió - Voy a hablar con Jace y Clary y escuchar lo que tienen que decir - su ceño se frunció - Magnus, no quiero alejar nada de ti. Si hay una forma en que podamos involucrar a tu padre, sin causar daño o atención hacia él, entonces lo haremos.

Magnus miró a Alec por un largo tiempo.

\- Gracias.

Alec sonrió.

\- Hablando de eso. Jace dijo que es un escocés.

Magnus resopló.

\- Sí. Él nació en Edom, Escocia, pero llegó a EE.UU. de niño. Yo nunca conocí a mi madre. Ella murió poco después de que naciera. Mi padre y yo somos cercanos. Bueno, quiero decir, que lo éramos. Al crecer, él estaba documentándose con todo. El trató la mierda rara junto conmigo.

\- ¿Qué cosas raras?

\- Bueno, cuando yo era un niño, había algunas veces en que las cosas no concordaban. Como la vez que yo tenía unos 4 años y estaba subiendo en una estantería como una escalera. Era como de 1.8 metros, alta y pesada como el infierno, y mi padre me dijo unas 100 veces de no escalarla. Lo hice de todos modos, y se cayó. Yo debería haber estado debajo de ella, y probablemente debería haberme matado, pero fui retirado antes de que me aplastase. Papá vino corriendo y yo estaba a unos buenos pies del estante. El juró que yo sólo había caído más lejos de lo que pensaba, pero me recuerdo de haber sido tirado fuera del camino.

Alec frunció los labios y sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

\- Luego hubo un momento en que se suponía que debía estar teniendo una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Bobby Monroe, pero nosotros peleamos por algún juego estúpido y yo volví a casa. No estaba demasiado lejos, sólo 1 manzana o 2, pero eran las 9 de la noche y tenía solo unos 8 años de edad.

La voz de Alec era tranquila y ordenada.

\- ¿Tú caminaste por las calles de Nueva York, solo en la noche, cuando tenías 8 años?

\- Humm, sí - Magnus admitió, encogiéndose - Sólo esa vez. Sin embargo, había un hombre que me preguntó si quería que me llevara a casa, pero mi padre me había dicho unas 100 veces de no hablar con extraños, así que, corrí. Bueno, él me persiguió, así que tomé un atajo a través del callejón, pero él me cogió. Agarró mi abrigo y di la vuelta justo a tiempo para verlo elevarse sobre de mí, todo un borrón. Le oí gritar, y chico, yo corrí. Corrí todo el camino a casa - Magnus sacudió la cabeza - Yo asusté a mi padre. Y mierda, yo conseguí mi culo pateado por eso.

Alec tomó una respiración lenta y profunda.

\- Tengo la sensación de que hay una gran cantidad de este tipo de historias.

\- Sí. Casi me ahogué 1 vez, pero fui sacado fuera de la piscina cubierta del local. Mi padre vio esto. El corrió por el tipo que me sacó, pero estaba lloviendo y él se fue. Como si desapareciera literalmente.

Alec asintió en comprensión.

\- ¿Y?

\- Papá empezó a creer en mí, entonces. Hubo un par de veces a lo largo de la escuela secundaria. Algunos mayores trataron de encerrarme en el armario de los almacenamientos debajo de las gradas en mi primer año, y los 3 terminaron dejando la escuela citando alguna basura sobre fantasmas o algo así. He oído que 1 de ellos estuvo haciendo terapia durante años - Magnus dijo con un gesto lento cuando se dio cuenta de algo - Fue Jace ¿No? ¿Todas las veces?

\- Estoy empezando a pensar que sí - dijo Alec - Creeme que le voy preguntar - él ladeó la cabeza - ¿Hubo un incidente con 1 bala?

\- Sí, claro - Magnus sonrió - Fue el más extraño de todos. Fue sólo hace 2 años, en una operación de rutina, justo al atardecer. El criminal viró la pistola y se descargó a 5 pies de distancia de mí, bien destinado hacia mi cabeza, pero la bala se curvó y cambió en el aire, como si se girara o algo así. La bala fue de la altura de la cabeza hacia abajo, y me pegó en la pierna en su lugar - Magnus tocó el guión en el muslo. Podía sentir la marca a través de sus jeans - Atravesó. Tuve una lesión muscular y pasé 5 meses haciendo fisioterapia, pero al parecer me curé rápidamente. Estoy muy bien, como nuevo ahora. Bueno, fue mejor que recibir un disparo en la cabeza.

Magnus podía jurar que Alec gruñó.

\- Otros 6 agentes vieron esa bala cambiar de dirección. Todos ellos lo informaron, pero termino siendo escrito como una anomalía - Magnus estudió a Alec por un momento - ¿Cómo lo hizo Jace?

\- De lo que describes, yo diría que desvió la bala - dijo Alec - Si su velocidad era de bala o más rápido, basta barrerlo, lo que habría hecho que pareciera girar.

\- ¿Más rápido que una bala?

Alec asintió.

\- Los vampiros se pueden mover muy rápido, más allá de lo que el ojo humano puede detectar.

\- O lo que el cerebro humano procesa - Magnus añadió - Lo que los humanos realmente ven o lo que ellos se convencen de ver, no es siempre la misma cosa.

\- Totalmente cierto - Alec miró la pierna de Magnus - ¿Te duele la pierna?

Magnus vio a partir de la mandíbula de Alec y por la forma en que no podía disimular su cólera.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo el dolor que admitiré, es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de gritos hacia Jace?

Alec se rió.

\- Debido a que el hecho de que casi te han disparado en la cabeza es directamente proporcional con lo mucho que merece ser gritado.

\- Oh! Déjalo tranquilo. Él estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto.

Alec levantó una ceja.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Sí. Y de todos modos... - Magnus se encogió de hombros – Mi pierna no me duele más. Él me salvó muchas veces, o por lo menos así parece.

Alec suspiró en voz alta, aun con ira, entonces, se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo. Después de un tiempo, dijo:

\- Tu padre...

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- ¿Todavía hablas con él a menudo?

\- Sí, más o menos. No tanto como debería, sin embargo. Es sólo que la vida se vuelve ocupada ¿Sabes? Trato de visitarlo 1 vez a la semana. Tenemos el almuerzo de los domingos juntos a veces, pero siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo.

Retrasando las llamadas y las visitas, era algo por lo que Magnus realmente estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

\- Me gustaría verlo, no sólo hablar con él.

Alec movió la cabeza, enseguida, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me gustaría llegar a conocerlo también - dijo - Si te parece bien.

\- ¿Si me parece bien? - Magnus repitió con una sonrisa – Es hermosa la forma como hablas.

La vergüenza calentó las mejillas de Alec.

\- ¿Los vampiros se sonrojan?— preguntó Magnus, con sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alec se rió.

\- Es algo que no he experimentado en un tiempo muy largo. Bueno, no antes de que te conocí - él se veía particularmente hermoso cuando lo dijo con una sonrisa - Me he adaptado a lo largo de los siglos. Eso ayuda a mezclarse, aunque algunas características humanas permanecen. Mi acento hace tiempo desapareció.

\- Tu acento es sexy - Magnus dijo, sin saber lo que le hizo decir algo tan descarado.

Alec parpadeó.

\- Oh!

Magnus se aclaró la garganta.

\- Realmente no tengo ni idea de por qué lo dije - dijo – Quiero decir, es cierto. Pero normalmente no soy así... Yo, normalmente no dejo escapar esa mierda.

Alec se rió de nuevo, y no había nada más que calidez en sus ojos. Magnus no podía creer que los ojos azules podrían ser tan calientes.

\- Por si quieres saberlo, Magnus, a mí me gusta el sonido de tu voz, también.

Magnus le sonrió, su contacto visual era intenso. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que en realidad podía llegar a ser herido por Alexander.

Herido, pensó Magnus ¿Quién demonios utiliza palabras como herido? Oh! Es verdad. Yo lo hago. Al parecer. Desde que aquí el Sr. Diplomático y Sexy vampiro saltó en mi vida y me informó de que estamos unidos el uno al otro por toda la eternidad.

Cuanto más Magnus pensó en todo el asunto de almas destinadas menos le importaba.

No podía negar su atracción física por Alec. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó y todo su cuerpo se sonrojó cuando lo vio, Por Raziel, cuando estaba cerca de él... Pero no era sólo físico. Era tan inteligente e instruido, había pasado por cosas que Magnus ni podía entender, y Magnus quería escuchar cada historia, cada recuento de todos los años que él vivió. Ah! Y aquel cabello de color negro era tan extremadamente perfecto, y tenía una sonrisa tan sexy. Del tipo que hacía el interior de Magnus derretirse.

Antes de que los pensamientos de Magnus pudieran ir lejos de él, Alec dijo:

\- Es muy tarde. Espero que no creas que soy grosero, pero me retiraré a mi habitación.

Magnus miró su reloj. Eran las 4 de la mañana.

\- Oh! Cierto. Yo también - dijo él levantándose. Luego se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba - Quiero decir, voy a mi habitación. No la tuya.

Alec también se levantó, dejando sólo 2 pies entre ellos. Magnus juró que el aire en la habitación se volvió espeso y eléctrico de repente. Los ojos de Alec parecieron oscurecerse, y su voz era más suave cuando habló.

\- Sé lo que quisiste decir.

Magnus trató de reír.

\- ¿Así que tú duermes? Quiero decir, dijiste que lo hacías, pero creo que me perdí algo en la noche anterior, ayer no parecía que hubieras dormido.

\- No pude dormir anoche. Yo no lo necesito tanto como un ser humano, y puedo estar durante unos días sin dormir, aunque si lo necesite posiblemente, pero sólo por unas pocas horas.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el otro.

\- Está bien. Es bueno saberlo - él susurró.

No se movieron, no parpadearon. Magnus podía escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón en el pecho y estaba seguro de que Alexander podía también. El vampiro sonrió y dio un paso atrás, lejos de él, aunque Magnus creyó ver un atisbo de sus colmillos, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el pasillo.

Magnus respiró profundamente, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, aunque sabía muy bien que Alec podía escucharlo también. Siguió a Alec a donde estaban las habitaciones, y Alec se detuvo en su propia puerta. Esta fue abierta y él la empujó.

\- Oh!

\- ¿Qué es? - Magnus preguntó, mirando alrededor de la habitación de Alec. Chairman Meow, el gato estaba acurrucado y dormido en la cama de Alec. Magnus rió - Yo quería saber dónde estaba.

\- Bueno, él no puede... - comenzó Alec - No puede dormir en mi cama.

Magnus abrió la puerta de su habitación y se echó a reír al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Alec.

\- Es un devorador de camas también. Se extiende como si la poseyera - entró en la habitación, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, dijo - Buena suerte con eso.

Con todas las bromas a un lado, acostado en la cama, todo lo que Magnus podía pensar era cuanto él quería estar en la cama de Alexander en lugar del gato.

¿Amor? De acuerdo. Correcto. El sabía que iba a ceder. Sabía que iba a tener la oportunidad de darle un beso en breve, probar sus labios, sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. El quería. El quería a Alexander.

El último pensamiento de Magnus antes de dormirse, fue preguntándose ¿Cuánto de la atracción era predestinada? ¿Era real? ¿Cómo iba a saber? Si ellos no hubieran sido atados y si hubiera conocido a Alexander en un bar ¿Él estaría interesado?

Y la verdad fue, con todas las opciones removiendo sus nervios, un poco como traición.

Magnus se despertó cansado. Su reloj decía que eran casi las 10:00 am. El olor del café lo arrastró fuera de la cama y hacia la ducha.

Magnus trató de no pensar en Alec, haciendo el café que él podía oler, porque Por Raziel, él sabía que no estaba en su lista de requisitos dietéticos.

También sabía que Alec tenía que alimentarse, y sabía que los vampiros estaban alimentándose en todo el mundo y así había sido durante miles de años. El hecho de que él lo supiera, no cambiaba ese hecho.

¿Será que Magnus quiere que la gente muera? No.

¿Será que él quiere que Alexander muera de hambre? El pensamiento retorció su intestino y le molestaba más que pensar en los seres humanos inocentes, que han tenido sus vidas acortadas por alimentar a los vampiros.

Y estuvo en esa ida y vuelta entre la aceptación y el rechazo de la situación en la que estaba. En 1 minuto se sentía atraído por Alexander, luego al siguiente, estaba enfadado con él de manera irracional. Fue emocionalmente agotador. Tuvo que recordar que Alec estaba en la misma posición y probablemente no quería a Magnus como su pareja predestinada tampoco. Y cuando Magnus dejó que el agua caliente corriera por encima de su cabeza y hombros en la ducha, se dio cuenta de que era ese pensamiento, el que Alexander no lo hubiera elegido si no fuera por el destino, lo que le molestaba más.

Mirando su reflejo mientras se afeitaba después de la ducha, Magnus sabía que él tendría que decirle a Alec cómo se sentía. Si esta era la cosa que siempre dijeron que era, entonces él también estaba en una especie de cosa de honestidad a toda costa.

Cuando fue a la cocina, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Alec hacia el café y 5 tazas llenas de café negro que bordeaban la encimera. Se veía muy humano, y eso hizo sonreír a Magnus.

\- ¿El café te ha ofendido?

\- Traté de hacerlo para ti - dijo, sin dejar de mirar la máquina - Hay varias configuraciones, así que leí el manual, pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de qué tipo prefieres. Y lo probé...

Magnus rió al ver la expresión de horror absoluto en la cara de Alec.

\- ¿No eres un fan?

\- Nunca había probado algo tan horrible.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Magnus tomó una taza al azar y tomó un sorbo.

Era fuerte, caliente y amargo. El sabor era rico, no como los residuos que se utilizaban en la estación de policía.

\- Mmm - Magnus cantó - Está muy bueno, gracias.

Alec parecía satisfecho. Sonrió con timidez.

\- De nada. Sé que te gusta el café en la mañana.

\- ¿Estás despierto hace mucho tiempo?

\- Desde antes que saliera el Sol - él respondió - Confío en que hayas dormido bien.

Magnus tomó un sorbo de café.

\- En realidad no ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Alec pareció alarmado.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Tengo que ser honesto contigo. Estoy luchando con esto. No es sólo la falta de voluntad en toda la cosa predestinada o el hecho de que no puedo ir a ninguna parte, por el riesgo de ser visto por la policía o estar muerto por los vampiros - Magnus dijo, ni siquiera se sorprendió por lo absurdo en que su vida se había convertido en tan sólo 3 días - Pero estoy luchando por la forma en cómo me siento. Estos altibajos que están matando mi cabeza ¿Es igual para ti? Quiero decir, tú no me escogiste, tampoco, y aun así estás atrapado conmigo, gustándote eso o no ¿Será qué eso te molesta?

Alec miraba al suelo, y luego por la ventana y al otro lado de la ciudad, a cualquier lugar, excepto a Magnus, al parecer. Parpadeó un par de veces. Su voz era baja y dolida.

\- No estoy enojado, no. He esperado mucho tiempo...

\- Por favor, no te ofendas - Magnus pidió - Sé que esperaste por un período de tiempo que no puedo ni empezar a comprender. Ya has estado solo durante mucho tiempo, y lo siento mucho si no estoy a borbotones sobre corazones y flores, pero necesito ser honesto contigo. No sé cómo funciona esto. No sé lo que se espera de mí o lo que se espera de ti. Y tengo esos sentimientos que ni siquiera sé si son reales ¿Cómo sé lo que es real y lo que no lo es?

\- ¿Sientes eso? — Alec preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Sentir qué?

\- Cualquier cosa. Nervios, felicidad ¿Sientes una cálida emoción cuando pones los ojos en mí?

Magnus tragó.

\- Sí.

Un destello de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Alec.

\- Si lo sientes, entonces es real ¿No lo crees?

\- Supongo - Magnus suspiró - Lo que quiero decir es que si nosotros no estuviéramos obligados o destinados o lo que sea como le llamas, y nos encontráramos en un bar o a través de amigos en común ¿Yo todavía me sentiría de esa manera?

Las cejas de Alec se fruncieron.

\- Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder.

\- Mira, lo que es normal para un ser humano es un encuentro, y pasar tiempo juntos, conocer a la otra persona. Y la implicación emocional es algo gradual - Magnus explicó - Yo creo que esto es con lo que estoy luchando. Esta cosa destinados para siempre es difícil de creer. No sé... - Magnus sacudió la cabeza - No puedo explicarlo correctamente. No quiero que pienses que no estoy... atraído por ti, porque lo estoy, no sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Y eso es lo que no puedo entender en mi cabeza. La parte lógica de mi cerebro, la parte que dice que no puede ser real en tan sólo 3 días, no parece dejarlo ir, eso es todo.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación. Es muy rápido, inmediato, incluso, y esto es un concepto difícil - dijo Alec.

Magnus sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

\- Lo siento. No quiero hacerte daño, diciéndote esto, yo sólo necesito que sepas como estoy.

\- No, yo aprecio tu honestidad - dijo Alec. Sonrió a Magnus - ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

Magnus no estaba seguro de que le gustara, pero contestó de todos modos.

\- Sí.

Alec vaciló.

\- Jace y Clary no volverán hasta la noche, así que, mientras nos permiten esta privacidad ¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de tratar el día de hoy como un... encuentro?

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Magnus.

\- Me gustaría eso.

Alec dejó escapar el aliento contenido y sonrió con alivio.

\- Teniendo en cuenta la costumbre de tu generación, te permitiré elegir lo que vamos a hacer.

Magnus seguía sonriendo.

\- Bueno, por lo general nos vamos a cenar, ver una película, tomar unas copas. Pero teniendo en cuenta el público y el factor sin la luz del Sol, sin mencionar que tienes ligeramente diferentes ideas acerca de lo que constituye una buena comida, creo que tengo la idea perfecta.

\- ¿Netflix? - Alec parecía confundido.

\- Sí - Magnus tenía razón. Alec había admitido que rara vez veía la televisión, y Magnus estaba decidido a traerlo hasta la actualidad en la cultura popular - Tienes un home theater en tu apartamento ¿Y nunca lo usaste?

Había también una biblioteca de estudio y otra sala que Alec no había visto hasta ahora, a través de lo que él había asumido en ser una puerta de acceso hacia la cocina. Hombre, estaba equivocado. El abrió otra parte de la vivienda.

\- El otro apartamento que miré, contenía un gimnasio del cual yo no tenía necesidad. No es que yo necesitara una gran pantalla de televisión, tal como esta, pero para elegir entre los dos, pensé que esto era más práctico.

Magnus resopló. No podía imaginar tener las finanzas para tener este tipo de decisiones sobre apartamentos. Su último dilema del piso fue elegir entre un ascensor y comer en una cocina. Él eligió el apartamento con un ascensor y sólo comió delante de la televisión casi todas las mañanas cuando terminó su turno de noche.

\- Es obvio que has acumulado cierta riqueza a lo largo de los años - no era una pregunta. Aunque, Magnus pensó que probablemente era grosero preguntar, lo dijo de cualquier manera.

\- Sí - Alec sonrió y observó como Magnus conectaba a su ordenador portátil al proyector - No ha sido siempre así. Cuando fui humano, la moneda no era realmente una gran cosa.

Magnus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Alec.

\- ¿Ninguna moneda?

\- Bueno, no. Aunque mi pueblo era bastante remoto y muy pobre. Nos arreglábamos con trueques y bienes comerciales o habilidades en su lugar. Mi madre vendía cestas para el pescado.

Magnus parpadeó.

\- Raziel.

Alec se rió.

\- No, él no estaba allí.

Magnus soltó una risa, todavía en estado de shock con esta información.

La edad de Alec nunca dejó de sorprenderlo.

\- Entonces, yo... tomé mercancías personales, me gustaba venderlas por monedas - Alec se estremeció.

\- ¿Tomabas mercancías personales? - Magnus rió - ¿Quieres decir que tomaste anillos de plata y relojes... - buscó las palabras adecuadas - de encuentros... Cenas?

Ahora fue Alec quien se rió.

\- Sí, si así es como prefieres llamarlos.

\- Es mejor que decir "el hombre que acabo de matar".

Alec se encogió de hombros, por completo, sin ofenderse.

\- Es verdad. También he sido conocido por saltar en las bóvedas de bancos para tener lo que quiero.

Magnus se olvidó de los cables del ordenador que tenía en la mano y miró a Alec.

\- ¿Robabas a los bancos?

\- De vez en cuando. Hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo.

Magnus terminó de conectar los cables entre el ordenador portátil y el proyector, y usando la habilidad aprendida durante años de trabajo en la policía, él entró en otra cuenta de Netflix. Él asumió que la policía de Nueva York estaba siguiendo todo lo que hacía, entonces era necesario el anonimato. Acababa de cruzar intencionadamente la línea de ser policía, pero no le importaba. No era tan malo como el robo de las bóvedas de banco, pero aún así, era ilegal. Él, entonces, pensó en otra cosa.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo es que hiciste la compra de bienes raíces en Nueva York, pero evitaste la atención?

\- Hice el negocio desde Londres. Todo se hizo a través del correo electrónico, llamadas telefónicas, abogados, y me reuní con el agente y el abogado aquí una vez, por la noche, por supuesto, y firmamos los papeles. Te sorprenderías de que tan discretos pueden ser cuando grandes sumas de dinero están involucradas - Alec sonrió a Magnus - Es más fácil ser alguien de fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la identificación? - Magnus presionó - Estoy seguro de que tu carnet de conductor no tiene tu fecha de nacimiento en él.

Alec suspiró con tristeza.

\- Durante muchos cientos de años, la identificación se realizaba sólo por tu nombre. Tú eras quien decías que eras. Los documentos de identificación se introdujeron después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y las evidencias fotográficas mucho más tarde. La identificación falsa es más difícil con la introducción de ciertas tecnologías, pero en realidad, el dinero puede comprar un montón de cosas.

\- Pasé años como policía odiando eso - Magnus se quejó - Así que ¿Este apartamento está bajo algún nombre? Asumo que no está a nombre de Alexander Lightwood.

\- En este momento, mientras que esté en América, de todos modos, el Sr. James T. First es propietario del departamento - Alec sonrió cuando dijo el nombre.

Magnus lo estudió por un largo tiempo, y se preguntó que era tan divertido.

\- ¿Fue James el primer rey de Escocia?

Magnus se rió.

\- Sí. Jace pensó que sería divertido.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y se rió junto con Alec.

\- Estoy empezando a pensar que el sentido del humor tiene problemas técnicos cuando te conviertes en un vampiro.

Alec ignoró la provocación.

\- Para responder a tu pregunta, mi primera compra de bienes raíces se hizo en Inglaterra. Había tomado algunas cosas personales como, ropa y zapatos de un... una cena aquí en América. Salté de nuevo a Londres y pretendí ser un americano. Ellos se fijaron en mi ropa estadounidense recientemente adquirida, mi acento falso, mi banca y el resto, como dicen, es historia. Luego, a medida que pasaban las décadas, me hice pasar por el hijo o nieto de mí mismo, y revendía las propiedades para mi beneficio. Lo mejor era no permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

\- No te creo. Sin embargo tú recoges artefactos, como los de tu sala de estar ¿Vendes esos también?

\- No, esos son mi colección personal.

\- ¿Quisieras contarme sobre ellos un día?

Alec sonrió.

\- Sí. Todo lo que quieras saber.

\- ¿Siempre has vivido en lugares agradables?

Alec asintió lentamente.

\- Soy feliz de poder saltar a cualquier lugar donde el Sol no está, aunque la mayor parte de mi especie no puede. Era poco común en épocas anteriores, los vampiros tendrían que enterrarse en la tierra o arena para evitar la luz solar. La mayoría tenían la suerte de encontrar casas y cuevas abandonadas; algunos tomaban cualquier casa que vieran, matando a todos los habitantes.

\- Oh!

Alec se encogió.

\- Podemos elegir un tema más agradable para la conversación de... nuestro encuentro

\- Buena idea - Magnus agarró el mando a distancia y saltó sobre el enorme sofá. Era similar a un cine, pero alrededor de la habitación había asientos reclinables con reposa pies, y estaba equipado con portavasos. Acarició el asiento de al lado. - Siéntate.

Alec vaciló.

Magnus rodo los ojos.

\- No muerdo.

Alec sonrió.

\- Y tú te quejas de mi humor. El tuyo es cuestionable, más que el mío.

\- Bueno, es un poco difícil tener un encuentro cuando no te sientas a mi lado.

Alec rió nervioso.

\- No es que yo no quiera sentarme a tu lado. Lo deseo mucho, pero... — se sentó junto a Magnus y se deslizó hacia atrás, tratando de parecer relajado - Temo que no tengo experiencia en cuestiones como el romance humano.

Magnus extendió la mano más cerca de Alec.

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar mi mano?

Alec le agarró la mano con rapidez, sólo entonces parecía recordar la pregunta de Magnus.

\- Sí.

Magnus no se molestó en tratar de luchar contra una sonrisa y apuntó el mando a distancia para el proyector.

\- Elegí 1 película que te puede resultar interesante.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Blade - dijo Magnus - Es una película de vampiros. Pensé que te gustaría ver cómo eres interpretado por la sociedad. Y créeme, es uno de los mejores. Hay algunos que yo no te dejaría ver.

La película apenas había comenzado cuando sonó el móvil de Alec. Lo sacó del bolsillo y contestó.

\- ¿Jace?... Sí ¿Y el lugar?... Entendido.

Alec terminó la llamada y suspiró.

\- Magnus, me temo que nuestro encuentro va a tener que esperar. La reunión de nuestro clan será esta noche, así que si quieres ver a tu padre, te sugiero que lo hagas hoy.


	9. CAPITULO 8

Alec no quería presionar a Magnus. No quería exponerlo a los peligros que estaban por venir, más de lo que tenía que hacerlo. Con cada fibra de su ser, él deseaba protegerlo, salvarlo. Pero todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápidamente.

Jace y Clary habían salido en busca de información para poner las piezas juntas y escuchar los rumores, para ver si había una idea más clara de lo que los Egipcios y los Ilirios estaban haciendo, y esperaba que por asociación, se descubriera lo que La Llave podría ser. Fuera lo que fuese, cualquiera que sea el gran plan, Alec sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Sin embargo, sin cualquier prueba, la especulación e imaginación eran todo lo que tenían.

La reunión del clan que sería realizada más tarde esa noche era fundamental, y representantes de otros clanes de vampiros de todo el país, e incluso Canadá, estarían presentes allí. Alec no podía perderla, pero no quería dejar oculto a Magnus por ninguna cantidad de tiempo. Desde luego, no quería llevarlo a la reunión, el único humano entre unos pocos cientos de vampiros, pero temía que no tenía mucha elección. El simplemente no lo podía dejar.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Magnus - Entonces tienes la dirección y sólo tienes que pensar "corredor" o cocina ¿Y ahí es donde vamos a ir?

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Sí.

Magnus pulsó el botón de llamada y se puso el teléfono en la oreja. Era un teléfono pre-pago indetectable, para ser utilizado sólo una vez, y luego, reemplazado. También significaba que el padre de Magnus no reconocería el número de teléfono.

La llamada fue respondida en el cuarto timbre, y Alec podía escuchar cada palabra.

\- ¿Hola? - la voz era ronca, de más edad, y, como se esperaba, escocés. Esto hizo a Alec sonreír.

\- Papá, soy yo.

\- Ah! Magnus ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Estás bien? - hablaba tan rápido que sus palabras se encimaban - Están buscándote, hijo. La policía. Ellos están probablemente...

Magnus le cortó.

\- Papá, necesito que me escuches. Ve y cierra todas las cortinas de la casa. Todas ellas.

Hubo una pausa.

\- Está bien ¿Crees que están vigilando?

\- Sólo hazlo por mí, por favor - dijo Magnus - Voy a explicarlo más adelante.

Había sonidos apagados procedentes del teléfono, lo que Alec dedujo que era el hombre cerrando las cortinas de las ventanas de su casa.

\- Listo - dijo el padre - He cerrado todas.

\- ¿Estás sólo?

\- Sí.

\- Hazme un favor - dijo Magnus - Ve afuera por la puerta principal y dime cuántos coches están aparcados delante.

Magnus no esperó una respuesta. El terminó la llamada, tiró el teléfono en el sofá, y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec.

\- Hecho. El está en la puerta de entrada por lo que puedes saltar en el pasillo. Supuse que probablemente era mejor no darle un ataque al corazón.

Con la dirección que Magnus le había dado en su mente, Alec apretó la mano en la espalda de Magnus, todo su cuerpo se llenó de energía con la sensación del enrojecimiento del cuerpo de Magnus contra él. Tomó aliento. Y saltaron.

Una vez que llegaron, Alec sabía por qué Magnus le había dicho que saltara en el pasillo: no había ventanas. Por una fracción de segundo después del salto, Alec miró alrededor. El apartamento era pequeño y viejo, las alfombras y los muebles eran de color amarillo y marrón, y el aire olía a una mezcla de alimentación humana y un débil desinfectante de limón.

Luego Magnus se flexionó y cayó contra él. Alec podía sentir la tensión que vibraba en su cuerpo cuando Magnus gimió suavemente con los dientes apretados esperando que los efectos del salto se fueran de él. Sí, saltar afectaba a Magnus, pero Alec se sorprendió de lo bien que lo soportaba. El había llevado humanos numerosas veces durante sus encuentros para cenar, como Magnus lo había llamado, y la mayoría había gritado y agitado violentamente, algunos perdieron la conciencia, aun así, Magnus seguía conteniendo el dolor sin mucho esfuerzo. Era un signo seguro de su fuerza y determinación, características que Alec admiraba.

Magnus se apartó y casi inmediatamente encontró su equilibrio. Se dio la vuelta y corrió por el corredor.

\- ¿Papá?

Alec lo siguió, pero el brazo de Magnus le impidió entrar en la pequeña sala de estar. Allí había un hombre, fácilmente identificable como el padre de Magnus; a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ellos se parecían. Su padre era un poco más bajo, y donde el cabello de Magnus era oscuro, el del padre era gris. Sus ojos eran de un tono idéntico de dorado.

Su padre se asustó, el teléfono en la mano ahora ya olvidado.

\- ¿Magnus?

\- Sí, papá, soy yo.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - le preguntó, mirando a Alec, que Magnus estaba protegiendo atrás de él. Magnus no respondió. Él sólo se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Magnus, dándose la vuelta.

\- Sí, sí - dijo su padre, mirando de Magnus a Alec - Estoy bien. Me asustaste, eso es todo.

Magnus golpeó a su padre en el hombro y se dirigió a la ventana, miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle, entonces, cerró las cortinas en los bordes lo mejor que pudo. Su padre había cerrado las cortinas del otro lado, pero la luz del sol todavía enmarcaba las ventanas.

Es por eso que Magnus le había parado de entrar en la sala de estar, se dio cuenta Alec.

Estaba protegiéndolo de la luz del día.

Magnus corrió las cortinas de manera más completa y cuando habían sido establecidas de la mejor forma que el material permitió, y la habitación estaba vacía de la luz solar, Alec entró en la habitación.

\- Padre... — dijo Magnus - ... Me gustaría presentarte a alguien.

Su padre todavía miraba a Alec, y finalmente asintió.

\- Yo sé quién eres.

Alec volvió la mirada hacia el hombre, sin saber a qué se refería. Magnus estaba obviamente confundido también, porque se acercó a su padre y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lo viste en las imágenes que otros policías te mostraron de mí desapareciendo?

El padre de Magnus asintió.

\- Sí - él no apartó los ojos de Alec - Pero no es de dónde le conozco - le tendió la mano temblorosa a Alec – James MacBane es mi nombre. Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías. Eres Alec ¿No es así?

Alec sentía cada vello en sus brazos y cuello levantarse. Este hombre, el padre de Magnus, lo conocía. Con cautela estrechó la mano del hombre, a fin de no ser grosero, aunque la incertidumbre no era un sentimiento que le gustaba.

\- Sí, soy Alec - dijo - No quiero ofender, pero le importaría explicar cómo usted me conoce.

\- Sí, Padre, por favor explícate - dijo Magnus. Estaba pálido y sus ojos eran grandes - Porque todo esto es nuevo para mí, así que ¿Cómo diablos sabes quién él es?

James mantuvo sus ojos en Alec, pero habló con Magnus.

\- Yo sé que él es el que vendría a ti - James sonrió, la misma sonrisa, de lado, que su hijo tenía - Yo sé quién es él. Yo sé que los vampiros son reales. Yo lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo.

Magnus se tiró del pelo y se dio media vuelta, visiblemente aturdido.

\- ¿Qué?

James miró a Magnus.

\- Tú has nacido para ser especial, Magnus. Sabíamos eso. Mi seanair (abuelo) me lo dijo cuando era sólo un niño, que nuestra sangre era especial.

\- ¿Tu abuelo? - dijo Magnus.

\- Sí, al igual que mi padre.

\- ¿Y me lo estás diciendo ahora? - Magnus gruñó, la ira saliendo de él en olas, y Alec fue inmediatamente a su lado, con la mano sobre el brazo de Magnus.

La voz de James era más suave.

\- Nosotros no sabíamos de qué se trataba exactamente. Nuestro linaje, lo que somos, es... importante. No sabíamos por qué o para qué. Pero tu madre fue...

\- ¡Mi madre murió! - Magnus dijo entre dientes -Tú me dijiste eso.

\- Sí, ella murió. Cuando no eras más que un bebé. Algunos vampiros malos la mataron, Magnus. Murió protegiéndote - dijo James. Él frunció el ceño - Ahí fue cuando yo lo supe. Tú fuiste protegido por ellos desde entonces. Cada vez que deberías haber muerto o sido herido. Traté de negarlo, Magnus, no quería que fueras tú. A mí me hubiera encantado que estuvieras seguro y simplemente vivieras una vida feliz.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - preguntó Magnus. Su pecho se movía y respiraba con dificultad.

\- Debido a que tú hubieras pensado que había perdido la cabeza - respondió su padre - Y por lo que yo sabía, mi seanair era sólo un viejo loco. Y tal vez me imaginaba todo eso. Tal vez la pérdida de tu madre cruzo algunos cables en mi cabeza. No fue hasta que me llevaron al centro de la ciudad y observé un video de ti desapareciendo en el aire, que supe que todo era muy real.

James se sentó en el sofá y se echó hacia atrás. El hombre mayor se veía agotado.

\- Yo pensé que estabas muerto.

Magnus cayó en el sofá junto a su padre y puso su mano sobre su pierna.

\- Debería haber entrado en contacto contigo, lo siento. Sólo que tenía muchas cosas en la mente sobre toda esta situación en los últimos días - él negó con la cabeza - No puedo creer que tú sabías sobre eso todos estos años.

James acarició la rodilla de Magnus.

\- Lo siento, nunca te lo dije. No sabría por dónde empezar si lo hubiera intentado.

\- Está bien, papá - Magnus respondió con un suspiro, la ira, obviamente, desaparecida - No se puede cambiar las cosas ahora.

Alec no se había movido, y James sonrió.

\- Así que eres el elegido para mi muchacho ¿Eh?

Alec asintió, aunque todavía estaba alarmado por el conocimiento de este hombre sobre él.

\- Sr. Bane, MacBane, yo hubiera deseado habernos conocido en circunstancias diferentes, y me arrepiento de no tener una presentación más formal. Disculpe mi franqueza ¿Pero cómo sabe lo que soy para su hijo?

James sonrió.

\- El chico rubio me lo dijo.

\- ¿Jace? - preguntó Magnus.

James se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé su nombre. Es atlético y rápido, se mueve demasiado fluido para ser un... TÚ sabes, humano. Sonríe mucho. No envejeció ni un solo día desde que era un niño.

Definitivamente era Jace. Alec respiró firme y habló con toda la calma que pudo.

\- ¿Le habló sobre mí?

\- No exactamente. No hubo detalles, ni nada. Solo que iba a tener un hijo y que sería especial. Nada más, bueno, no en ese momento. Yo tenía unos 10 años cuando lo vi por primera vez. Él sólo apareció de la nada, y tal vez iba a matarme, yo no lo sé. Pero me tocó el brazo y abrió la boca como si se hubiera quemado al tacto. Se rió como un loco, y... juro que nunca lo olvidaré, él dijo: "Oh, finalmente" como si él hubiera acabado de escuchar la mejor noticia. Yo no sabía lo que quería decir - James dijo -Yo era sólo un niño. Por lo tanto, él dijo que no tuviera miedo, que me protegería hasta que naciera mi hijo. Y tengo que decir, que para un niño de 10 años de edad, no tenía sentido en absoluto. Yo no lo vi de nuevo durante años, y la verdad, pensé que me lo imaginé todo. Hasta que Magnus nació. Acabábamos de llevar a casa a un pequeño recién nacido, y vi a este hombre de nuevo. Tessa, la madre de Magnus, estaba en la habitación una noche y oí su grito. Corrí a la habitación y había 2 hombres de pie con colmillos de vampiro cerca de la cuna. Mi esposa estaba en el suelo. Tenía la cabeza en un ángulo extraño y sus ojos estaban mirando en blanco. Entonces el tipo rubio voló más allá de mí. Yo nunca he visto algo moverse tan rápido y cuando uno de los otros intentó tomar a Magnus, él los detuvo. En un momento había 2 hombres y en el próximo sólo había polvo. No vi lo que hizo con ellos. Pero luego tomó al bebé y me lo entregó a mí. Dijo que el bebé era especial y que lo protegería, siempre, por Alec.

James miró a Alec y luego a Magnus.

\- No sabía quién era ese Alec, hasta que vi ese video. Pero el tipo rubio dijo que Alec vendría por él, y que era algo muy bueno. Este niño especial había sido esperado durante mucho tiempo, en realidad. Esto fue todo lo que dijo. Para ser honesto, como acababa de perder a mi Tessa, no pensé en eso otra vez, hasta que empezaron a sucederle cosas a Magnus cuando era un chico. Cosas extrañas. Luego estaba ese hombre de la piscina cubierta - miró a Magnus -¿Recuerdas la vez que un chico te sacó del agua? Estoy seguro que era la misma persona.

Alec asintió.

\- Creo que sí, también.

\- ¿Conoces a este hombre? — preguntó James.

\- Sí - dijo Alec - Él es como un hermano para mí.

\- Y tú eres... ¿Ambos son vampiros?

\- Sí.

\- Son buenos vampiros, papá - dijo Magnus - Es decir, si hay tal cosa.

James movió lentamente la cabeza y miró a Alec durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo? Si esto no es lo que deseas, entonces, vamos a salir. Sólo tú y yo.

Magnus sonrió a su padre, pero sus ojos se volvieron hacia Alec, después de vuelta a su padre.

\- No puedo explicarlo, papá. Pero sí, tengo que estar con él.

\- Eso no es lo que pregunté - James habló como si Alec aún no estuviera en la habitación. Enfureció a Alec un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que la única preocupación para James era Magnus, y esa fue la razón por la que no podía culparlo - Pregunté si estás bien.

\- Estoy bien. Fue raro, no voy a mentir, pero estoy bien - Magnus se volvió hacia Alec, y un rubor coloreó sus mejillas - Estoy seguro con él.

James miró entre su hijo y Alec, que todavía estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, y de vuelta para Magnus.

\- Bueno, no te vi enrojecer así desde que eras un estudiante y te pregunté si tenías una cita con ese jugador de hockey... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Richard Gretzky - Magnus se encogió de hombros - Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, papá.

Alec sonrió, y James se puso de pie y se acercó hasta estar delante de él.

\- ¿Usted me podría decir cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hijo?

Alec parpadeó, a pesar de que estaba empezando a ver de dónde Magnus consiguió su carácter fuerte. Él levantó la barbilla y miró desafiante al padre de Magnus.

-Yo soy un vampiro. He vivido mucho tiempo como para pedir disculpas por este hecho. Me alimento de sangre de los seres humanos y lo he hecho por casi 1300 años, pero no puedo herir a su hijo. Mis intenciones con respecto a Magnus son honestas, Sr. MacBane. Solo quiero que sea feliz, y está tejido de mi piel el verlo así. Él nació para estar a mi lado, y yo al lado de él. Sea la razón que sea por la que el destino nos haya unido, no lo sé, pero estoy agradecido.

James MacBane encaró a Alec y parpadeó lentamente. Obviamente, sin tener en cuenta las partes sobre el destino y la felicidad, dijo:

\- De acuerdo, entonces matas a la gente por alimento.

Alec contestó estoicamente.

\- Sí. Por lo general, a los criminales y los que tienen la intención de dañar a los otros, pero sí.

James consideró esto por un momento.

\- ¿Pero eres escocés?

\- Sí.

James miró a Magnus y sonrió.

\- ¡Él es escocés!

Magnus aun seguía mirando a Alec, claramente fascinado por las palabras sobre el destino que él acababa de decir, como si nunca había oído nada tan hermoso.

\- Lo sé, padre.

James miró a Alec.

\- Gracias por ser honesto - se encogió de hombros - Yo pensé - él negó con la cabeza, tal como lo hacía Magnus - Yo estaba preocupado porque trajeras a casa a algún punk tatuado o un fan de los Lakers. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Jem.

Alec le dio una sonrisa, y Jem golpeó con su mano grande en el brazo del vampiro.

\- ¿Puedo traerles algo de beber, chicos? - preguntó, saliendo para la cocina pequeña.

Las cejas de Magnus se fruncieron.

\- Oh! Papá ¿Entendiste todo el asunto de los vampiros, verdad?

James abrió la puerta de la nevera y se detuvo, se volvió hacia Alec.

\- Oh! Sí. Lo siento.

Alec se dirigió lentamente hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a Magnus.

-Tu padre recibió las noticias mejor de lo que tú lo hiciste – dijo en voz baja.

Magnus sonrió.

-Te dije que estamos bien con lo raro.

\- No sé si estar agradecido o preocupado - Alec susurró – Tu padre se veía más preocupado sobre si soy escocés. Le gustó mucho.

Magnus soltó una risa, a continuación, Jem volvió a la sala y le entregó a Magnus una lata de refresco.

\- Muy bien, entonces - Jem dijo, sentándose en la única silla enfrente de ellos. Miró directamente a Magnus - Así que ¿Todo pasó hace 3 días? Empieza desde el principio.

A lo largo de la tarde, Magnus le dijo a su padre todo lo que sabía. Todo lo que había sucedido, como él persiguió al primer vampiro, como saltó con Alec y aprendió acerca de las historias de vampiros. Magnus explicó lo que había sucedido con los Yersinians, como la Peste Negra no era realmente una maldición en absoluto, y cómo las pirámides encontradas en todo el mundo eran viejos cementerios de vampiros, que el mundo no desearía ver devuelta.

Explicó el desarrollo reciente con un nuevo tipo de vampiro egipcio, que estaba alejando a los antiguos clanes, y cómo se involucró en algo que se llama La Llave.

\- Todo lo que ellos están planeando es grande, Jem - dijo Alec - Los clanes locales egipcios dejaron El Cairo o desaparecieron, lo que imita a las ratas abandonando un barco que se hunde. Ellos están alejándose, tanto cuanto pueden.

\- Hay una especie de reunión esta noche - dijo Magnus - Creo que es para averiguar lo qué podemos hacer.

Jem negó con la cabeza lentamente, el color desapareciendo de su rostro. Tragó en seco.

\- ¿Tú has dicho una Llave?

\- Sí - dijo Alec - La Llave es el nombre profético dado a un elemento que va a ver la desaparición de los clanes deshonestos. No es siempre lo mismo. La Llave que vio la muerte del clan Azteca era la Piedra Coyolxauhqui. La Llave que vio la muerte de los antiguos Ilirios era un humilde arco y flecha. Usted pudo haber oído sobre los 9 arcos de los egipcios. Como la historia dice, fueron efectivamente estos 9 vampiros egipcios los que hicieron que los Ilirios se deshicieran.

\- Por lo tanto, esta Llave ¿No es un ser vivo? — preguntó Jem.

Todavía estaba pálido, y Alec se preguntó si se estaba enfermando. Magnus se inclinó un poco, claramente preocupado por la reacción de su padre.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Espera aquí - Jem dijo en voz baja. Se levantó lentamente y caminó tambaleándose fuera de la habitación. Volvió con un libro en sus manos. Era grande, y de cuero, Alec podría suponer su antigüedad. Lo entregó a Alec.

\- ¿Tú lees Gaélico?

\- Sí - Alec dijo, mirando el libro que sostenía. Era de mitología gaélica, folclore, nombres e historias tradicionales gaélicas. Miró a Jem interrogante.

\- Hazme un favor - Jem rompió - Encuentra la sección sobre los nombres.

Alec pasó las páginas hasta encontrar lo que Jem había indicado. Magnus se inclinó sobre el hombro de Alec para mirar el libro, y aunque sabía algunas palabras gaélicas, no era lo suficientemente fluido para leer.

Jem se sentó en su asiento. Parecía como si hubiera envejecido una década.

\- Nuestro nombre, MacBane, deletreado con a es único. Todos los demás son Bane o McBane, sin él Mac completo. ¿El prefijo de Mac qué significa?

Magnus respondió a eso.

\- Hijo de.

Jem miró a Alec.

\- Mira hacia arriba, en el significado del Hijo de Bane.

Alec volvió la página escaneando, y miró las listas de definiciones gaélicas hasta que lo encontró.

Defensor glorioso. Llave.

\- Mi nombre - Jem dijo en voz baja - James con una J, no un Y. No es escocés, es inglés. Significa Guardián de La Llave.

Los ojos de Alec se encontraron con Jem. El anciano tragó.

\- Nosotros nunca elegimos el nombre de Magnus. Su madre y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño en la misma noche, un día antes de que naciera. A nosotros se nos dijo cuál sería su nombre.

\- Nunca me lo dijiste - dijo Magnus.

\- Nunca hemos dicho eso a nadie - le respondió su padre. Luego volvió a mirar a Alec - Lo llamamos Magnus, pero su nombre completo es gaélico Magnus Ailig MacBane.

Alec volvió unas páginas para encontrar el nombre y su sangre se heló. Sus ojos aterrizaron en Jem, y el padre de Magnus sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

Alec se volvió hacia Magnus.

\- Tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Qué significa eso?

James dijo.

\- Magnus significa Gran, Ailig significa Llave, y nuestro apellido (o al menos Bane) significa Defensor glorioso. Tu nombre completo significa literalmente, Gran defensor glorioso, La Llave.

\- No necesitamos buscar información acerca de La Llave, Magnus - Alec dijo en voz baja - Debido a que eres tú. Es por eso que te han rastreado, es por eso que estás protegido. Tú eres La Llave.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Protegido? - Magnus preguntó, poniéndose de pie - ¿Quieres decir que Jace lo sabía? ¿Es por eso que me protegió? Alexander, el vampiro que recibió un disparo de bala de madera, él me llamó Ailig. Y fue Jace quien lo informó; tenía que haber conocido mi nombre real. Jace debe haber sabido lo que significaba.

Alec parpadeó. Este pensamiento o percepción era terriblemente perturbadora. Apretó la mandíbula y se puso de pie. Tiró el libro en el sofá y tomó a Magnus.

\- No sé, pero te puedo asegurar que voy a averiguarlo.

Magnus tomó la mano de Alec, tan sólo mirándose el uno al otro durante un largo momento, luego Jem se levantó rápidamente también. Magnus dejó caer la mano de Alec y abrazó a su padre.

\- Mantente seguro, papá.

\- ¿Te veré de nuevo? - Jem preguntó a su hijo.

Magnus abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo. Él claramente no tenía idea de cómo contestar a eso. Alec respondió por él.

\- Sí Jem, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para garantizar que se vean de nuevo, pero ahora tenemos que salir - Alec lo sujetaba por el brazo y esperó a que Magnus se deslizara cerca de él.

Alec no podía creer que no vio esto antes. No podía creer que no lo sabía.

Su predestinado, su Magnus, por el cual había esperado durante un milenio, era La Llave.

Alec apretó sus brazos alrededor de él, aspirando el olor de él y sintiendo el calor (como de hogar) contra él.

\- Cuando lleguemos al encuentro, quédate cerca de mí en todo el tiempo.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza contra él, y ellos saltaron.


	10. CAPITULO 9

Magnus apretó los dientes y se centró en la energía de saltar en lugar del dolor. Cuando llegaron a donde Alec lo había llevado, se sorprendió de necesitar solo una respiración profunda para disipar el calambre.

Alec mantuvo su brazo alrededor de él; le llevó un momento a Magnus para orientarse. Fue entonces cuando vio dónde estaba.

Era un gran almacén abandonado. La habitación era enorme y tenía pocas ventanas, pero por lo que Magnus podía ver a través del vidrio sucio, él todavía estaba en Nueva York y estaba anocheciendo.

Entonces vio quién más estaba ahí, docenas de vampiros en la misma habitación. Alec mantuvo su cuerpo delante de Magnus en todo momento, y a Magnus no le importaba en absoluto. Alec le dijo que se quedara cerca, y ahora sabía por qué.

El almacén era rectangular y no había luces, Magnus se dio cuenta de que era porque los vampiros no necesitaban luz para ver. Había una mesa en un extremo, cerca de donde Alec los saltó, y Magnus vio a Jace y Clary sentados en ella. Pero Alec no les habló, él se enfrentó a los 100 rostros curiosos de sus compañeros vampiros, que estaban claramente intrigados por saber por qué él había llevado un ser humano. Él tenía toda su atención.

\- Voy a informarles - dijo Alec tranquilamente - Este humano es mío. Tóquenlo, incluso mírenlo de una manera que a mí no me agrade, y voy a matarlos yo mismo.

De acuerdo, entonces. Esta fue una manera de anunciarlo.

Magnus no sabía qué hacer o que se consideraba adecuado decir, sobre todo ahora que Alec había amenazado con matarlos si ellos lo miraban. No tenía certeza de cómo reiniciar desde allí. ¿Debería? ¿Será que tendría que presentarse? Se seco las palmas de las manos en los jeans y sonrió para todos los vampiros que estaban de pie, aturdidos, mirándolo.

Fue entonces cuando Jace se rió desde su asiento en la mesa.

\- Una buena presentación, mi amigo.

Alec se volvió hacia él. Su voz era baja, de una manera inquietante, y tétrica.

\- Necesito tus explicaciones.

Si todo el almacén no estaba quieto antes, sin duda lo estaba ahora. La masa de vampiros dio un paso colectivo hacia atrás, y la dinámica en la habitación fue clara para Magnus.

Alec era alguien importante, y dado que había un asiento libre en la única mesa enfrente de la sala, junto a Jace y Clary, dedujo que los 3 eran importantes.

Jace se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué explicaciones?

\- Magnus. Tú lo sabías. Sabías que había que protegerlo. Cuando fue perseguido por un receptor, por eso es que Ragnor murió protegiéndolo.

Jace asintió.

\- Por supuesto que lo he protegido desde que nació. Te dije eso. ¿Qué circunstancias han cambiado, Alec? ¿A qué explicación te refieres?

\- ¿El vampiro que murió por mí... era Ragnor? - preguntó Magnus. Alec asintió - Él me llamó por mi nombre.

Jace parecía confundido.

\- ¿Y? Él sabía tu nombre. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!

\- Me llamó Ailig - Magnus explicó.

\- No entiendo - dijo Jace -Tu nombre es Magnus.

El ruido suave en el pecho de Alec se convirtió en un rugido sordo.

\- El nombre de él es Magnus Ailig, del gaélico tradicional. La traducción aproximada, Jace, significa: La Llave - Hubo suspiros silenciosos de otros vampiros. Magnus no se atrevió a mirarlos.

La boca de Jace cayó.

\- ¿La Llave? - él negó con la cabeza - No...

\- ¡Dime lo que sabías! —Alec exigió. Los cientos de vampiros en la sala se pegaron a las paredes.

\- ¡Yo no sabía eso! - Jace se defendió inmediatamente.

Clary ahora estaba junto a su compañero. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de preocupación.

\- Alec, no podía haberlo sabido. Él no te mentiría.

\- Así que dime cómo él no lo sabía - dijo Alec - Él ve los mapas de la vida con un toque. Está codificado en su ADN. Así que dime. ¿Cómo es que no sabía? Parece mentira de cualquier manera que lo mires.

\- Todo lo que veo de Magnus... - dijo Jace rápidamente - Es que es importante y que sus vidas están estrechamente entrelazadas. Veo que es tú predestinado, fuerte y claro. Si he entendido mal su importancia, me disculpo. Vi su significado en relación contigo, eso es todo, Alec. Debido a la magnitud de lo que significa para ti. Eso es lo que yo vi.

Magnus podía sentir la ira dejando a Alec. La respuesta de Jace, su justificación y la reacción emocional, fue honesta, y estaba claro que Alec le creyó.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo Ragnor sabía su nombre real?

Jace negó.

\- No lo sé.

\- Yo le dije - se oyó la voz de una mujer detrás de ellos. Era una voz de edad, débil, sin embargo determinada.

Magnus se volvió para ver a quién pertenecía la voz, pero Alec maniobró para poner su cuerpo entre Magnus y la mujer que habló. Tuvo que mirar por encima del hombro de Alec para verla. Ella era vieja, con la piel arrugada y el pelo gris, claramente la más vieja entre los otros vampiros, bastante notable, dado que todos los otros vampiros en el almacén parecieran tener menos de cuarenta años. La edad real, Magnus no tenía idea de cuál era. Pero no fue eso lo más significativo sobre ella. Lo más destacado fueron los ojos. Eran de un blanco oscuro, lechoso, y no había iris.

\- Yo le dije - dijo de nuevo - Él, tu predestinado, Alec, es La Llave. Vi eso.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó proveniente de Alec.

\- ¡Explícate! - espetó. Una vez más, los otros vampiros se encogieron, aunque la mujer no lo hizo.

\- Soy vidente - dijo - Tú sabes eso, Alec. He visto muchas cosas, de lo que pasó y lo que está por suceder. Nacido de sangre gaélica, no muy diferente a ti, tu Ailig es el defensor de la humanidad. Ha nacido para ser La Llave, Alec, y tiene que aceptar su deber.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Alec estaba furioso.

La mujer, cuyo nombre Magnus no sabía, dijo:

\- Hay seguridad en el anonimato ¿No es una ley en la que vivimos? El humano estaba más seguro envuelto en el secreto. Si su presencia fuese conocida, su vida habría terminado antes de empezar - ella levantó la barbilla - Nadie tenía que saber, ni tú, ni Jace, ni Clary. Lo siento por la traición, pueden imponerme el castigo de acuerdo al crimen, soy plenamente consciente, pero fue para mantener a Ailig seguro. No era para tu beneficio, Anciano Alec, fue más para todos los de nuestra especie.

\- Ragnor lo sabía - Alec dijo, su voz apenas un susurro - Supongo que Raphael también, puesto que eran los guardias para proteger a Magnus. ¿Quién más? Y si ellos lo sabían, Catarina ¿Dónde está el secreto en esto?

Catarina se mantuvo inmóvil, con los ojos inquietantes mientras miraba a Magnus.

\- Sólo ellos 2 - dijo - Cuando Jace les había establecido el deber de proteger a Ailig, me tocó a mí divulgar el secreto. Jace había explicado que el niño, como él era en aquel entonces, era importante, pero no dio ninguna otra información. Tanto Ragnor como Raphael tomaron la causa por su lealtad a este clan y a sus líderes, pero tenían que saber el peso de esta responsabilidad. Tenían que saber que no sólo era para protegerlo, como Jace había dicho. Ellos necesitaban saber la magnitud de su responsabilidad no sólo por ofrecer sus vidas por tu compañero. Fue también para proteger a La Llave.

Alec miraba a la multitud de vampiros.

\- Raphael. Toma un paso delante.

Un vampiro salió de la multitud de pie junto a la mujer llamada Catarina. Jace y Clary estaban ahora junto a Alec, Magnus todavía protegido por él. Raphael era joven en años humanos, unos 18 años, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos oscuros, y habló con un acento entre francés y español.

\- Líderes - dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que dijo Catarina? - preguntó Alec.

Raphael mantuvo la cabeza baja.

\- Si. Fui asignado para cuidar a Ailig cuando él era sólo un bebé recién nacido, igual que Ragnor. Jace nos ordenó proteger al niño hasta el día en que lo conocieras.

\- ¿Sabías de su importancia? - Alec presionó.

\- Sí, Anciano. Jace nos dijo lo que era para ti, Catarina nos dijo lo que era para nuestra especie - dijo Raphael, todavía sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Le diste esta información a alguien?

Raphael alzó la vista a continuación. Sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

\- Nunca.

\- ¿Y Ragnor?

\- Su lealtad se mantuvo con la causa, Anciano. Murió protegiendo a Ailig.

\- ¿Tú estabas allí?

\- Sí. Ailig estaba persiguiendo al receptor - dijo Raphael, y hubo un murmullo a través del almacén - Nos encontramos con él, por supuesto. El receptor lo estaba atrayendo a alguna parte, así que fuimos a averiguar lo que pudimos. Sin embargo, el receptor se detuvo, aseguró un dardo en su boca, y le disparó a Ragnor. Nunca he visto nada similar. Ragnor se detuvo, cuando Ailig saltó por encima del muro. Yo quería seguir al receptor, perseguirlo y exigir respuestas, pero no pude.

\- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Alec.

Raphael parecía un poco confundido.

\- No podía dejar a Ailig - respondió simplemente – Estaba oscuro y lloviendo. Y solo. Él es más rápido que sus colegas. Él llegó a Ragnor y trató de salvarlo, pero fue inútil. Yo me quedé con él hasta que estuvo en la estación de policía y usted llegó – Raphael bajó la cabeza de nuevo - Fue al día siguiente, cuando supe que había sido convocada esta reunión.

Alec estudió a Raphael y Catarina.

\- Ustedes han ocultado información y por lo tanto desafiado las leyes de este clan. Catarina más que Raphael, y... - él dijo con firmeza - no es un acto tomado a la ligera - ambos vampiros acusados inclinaron sus cabezas.

Por el Ángel, pensó Magnus. ¿Ahí estaba a punto de haber una ejecución?

\- Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias - Alec continuó diciendo - Puedo ver que sus razones fueron justificadas. Ustedes mantuvieron vivo a Magnus, no sólo por lo que significa para mí, sino más bien por lo que significa para nuestra especie. Y, sin embargo, estoy muy agradecido. Aunque deben saber lo siguiente: cualquier desafío de cualquier miembro de este clan, sea una mentira descarada u omisión de información, yo no dudaré en verlos juzgados por traición.

Ambos vampiros asintieron antes de mirar hacia arriba. Alec se centró en Raphael.

\- Tú has protegido bien a Magnus.

\- Gracias - dijo Raphael.

\- ¿Estás familiarizado con el padre de Magnus?

¿Mi padre? Magnus pensó. ¿Qué?

\- Sí - respondió el vampiro.

La voz de Alec era fuerte y sonaba como un líder.

\- Quiero que lo mantengas seguro. Protégelo como lo harías con Magnus. Elije a dos para ayudarte, y elíjelos bien. Estoy confiando su vida a ustedes.

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tiró de la parte de atrás de la camisa de Alec en agradecimiento.

Raphael asintió, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, como si fuera un gran privilegio.

\- Como desees - luego, Raphael miró directamente a Magnus – Si se me permite, es un honor al fin conocerte.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Gracias - Magnus escuchó a Jace reír, y cuando Alec giró un poco la cabeza, Magnus podía ver que estaba satisfecho.

\- Catarina - Alec se acercó a la mujer - Tú nos dirás todo lo que sabes, todo lo que has visto - Entonces él tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a toda la congregación - Y eso va para cualquiera de aquí. Hay un gran movimiento de clanes saliendo del Medio Oriente y escuchamos rumores sobre los antiguos Egipcios e Ilirios creciendo, una vez más, aunque no tenemos nada que lo confirme. Creemos que los dos receptores eran Ilirios. Ellos estaban buscando o tratando de robar La Llave, que ahora sabemos que es Magnus. Creemos además, que lo que están planeando, no va a ocurrir directamente en estas costas, aunque eso no quiere decir que nosotros no nos veremos afectados. Si alguien de aquí sabe de cualquier cosa, si han oído hablar de algo, incluso si no saben si es realidad o ficción, por favor vengan y díganlo.

Entonces, delante de todos, Alec se volvió hacia Jace.

\- Me disculpo por mis acusaciones anteriores. Con tan pocas pruebas, yo no debería haber dejado que mis emociones gobernaran sobre un juicio justo. Espero que puedas perdonarme, hermano.

Jace le dio una sonrisa lenta.

\- Se acepta tu disculpa, aunque no es necesaria. Si yo hubiera creído que alguien amenazaba a mi Clary, obtendría su cabeza primero y preguntaría después. Al menos tú preguntaste en primer lugar – Jace puso la mano en el hombro de Alec - Es una sensación entre los predestinados, Alec. Defenderás a Magnus siempre, como debe ser.

\- Nunca dudé de ti antes - Alec le dijo. Luego se volvió hacia Clary - Y si te he ofendido, lo siento.

Clary sonrió a Magnus en primer lugar y después a Alec.

\- Sin ofensa, mi amigo.

Fue entonces que Magnus notó a un vampiro en particular, de pie a un lado, más cerca de la mesa de los líderes, pero aún así separado. Por su posición en el almacén, Magnus pensó, que él era un poco mayor que la mayoría del clan. También pensó, por la forma en cómo este vampiro lo miraba con una mirada de sorpresa y disgusto, cuando Jace había dicho que Magnus era predestinado de Alec, que a este extraño vampiro no le gustaba la idea.

Era como si él estuviera celoso. Así que, Magnus se deslizó más cerca de Alec, manteniendo una mano en él en todo momento. No era como si él fuera posesivo, pero no pudo evitarlo. No quería que hubiera ningún error, humano o no, Alec estaba tomado.

Distrayendo a Magnus del desafortunado vampiro a pocos pies de distancia, Clary puso su mano en el brazo de Alec, con sus ojos verdes mirándolo.

\- ¿Magnus es La Llave? ¿Qué significa eso?

\- No lo sé - Alec dijo en voz baja. Se volvió hacia Catarina – Catarina ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

\- Vi a Ailig corriendo a través de pasillos oscuros con paredes de piedra. Hay arena en el suelo, y el aire es difícil de respirar. Vi...

Alec cortó.

\- ¿Él está en Egipto?

\- Además de los flashes de jeroglíficos, no hay puntos de referencia, pero creo que es así, sí - ella respondió.

Entonces, Alec se volvió a mirar a Magnus, y Magnus nunca había visto tal intensidad en sus ojos. Azul oscuro como el cielo en tormenta, enojado, él puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, como si necesitara que estuviera más cerca de él.

\- Lo vi luchando - Catarina continuó - Hay muchos. Es una guerra, de hecho Alec. Del tipo que cambia todo lo que conocemos.

Alec silbó.

\- ¿Él está luchando? ¿Estoy con él?

Su respuesta fue breve e inmediata.

\- Siempre.

Magnus podía sentir el alivio llegar a Alec. Con los hombros caídos, incluso un poco más, pero luego respiró hondo.

\- Él es... - Los ojos de Alec parpadearon hacia Magnus, luego se posaron de vuelta en Catarina - ¿Es humano? Cuando está luchando ¿Es humano o vampiro?

\- Humano - ella dijo - No puedo ver por qué, pero tiene que ser un ser humano, Alec - ella sacudió la cabeza un poco - No veo el por qué o cómo, solo lo que es. La Llave es humana.

Jace habló enseguida.

\- ¿Y cuál es el propósito de La Llave? ¿Qué hace Magnus? - Jace miró a Magnus, con el rostro preocupado - ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Eso no puedo verlo - dijo Catarina. Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de nuevo, como si tratara de instar a las imágenes para formarse en su mente - Veo un poder diferente a todo lo que hemos visto, desde que los antiguos egipcios gobernaron a nuestro tipo. Esto se está formando, y está llegando - Ella sacudió la cabeza y su rostro se veía triste - No puedo ver nada más. Solo que La Llave necesita de su corazón. Valentía y fuerza de voluntad para hacer frente a lo que viene, supongo.

Hubo una ola de murmullos sin descifrar a través de la parte posterior del almacén, luego, una voz gritó:

\- Necesito ver a los ancianos - el inglés del hombre era bueno, aunque su acento árabe era muy fuerte.

La multitud de vampiros se separo para crear un camino para el hombre caminando hacia adelante. Clary y Jace se trasladaron para estar delante de Magnus. Fue un gesto muy bonito y todo, pero eso significaba que Magnus tenía que esquivar cabezas y hombros para poder obtener sólo un vislumbre del hombre que se adelantó.

Era de mediana estatura, un hombre de aspecto del Medio Oriente. Completamente normal para un vampiro, pero él estaba agitado, como si le estuviera faltando el aire ¿Eso no era normal, o si?

\- Mi nombre es Woolsey. Soy del clan egipcio Praetor - dijo, inclinando la cabeza. Vampiro o no, él parecía asustado – No sabemos nada sobre su territorio o jerarquía, entonces, por favor, perdóneme. Pero vengo con noticias que están buscando.

\- ¿Eres de Egipto? - preguntó Alec.

El hombre nunca alzó la vista.

\- Sí. Hemos viajado mucho, y rápido para estar aquí.

\- Dijiste nosotros ¿Cuántos son? - Alec presionó.

\- 6 de mi familia, personas de edad avanzada. Buscamos refugio aquí, y me arriesgué mucho a venir aquí para hablar con usted.

\- ¿Sólo 6? - preguntó Clary - ¿Cuántos responden a tu clan?

\- 1000. - dijo Woolsey. Miró hacia arriba, sólo por un momento antes de que sus ojos se volvieran hacia el suelo - Pero no más. Muchos se fueron, muchos fueron tomados, muchos murieron. Hay mucha agitación en la tierra de donde vengo. Los Mamelucos, el otro clan del Cairo, una vez que nuestro enemigo llegó, también huyeron. Aquellos que salieron, se fueron juntos, unidos como un solo clan.

\- ¿Se unieron los clanes? - preguntó Clary - ¿De enemigos a aliados? - a partir por la reacción de la gente que le rodeaba, Magnus podría decir que esto no era un comportamiento común en vampiros.

Woolsey estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Sí. Hay mucho miedo. No de los Mamelucos, sino por lo que se encuentra abajo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando - preguntó Alec, claramente fuera de paciencia - Viniste aquí con noticias, así que habla.

El extraño vampiro asintió rápidamente.

\- Hay un nuevo clan, cuyo nombre no sé. Es también una alianza forjada, Egipcios e Ilirios. Ellos están trabajando juntos.

\- ¿2 clanes que compitieron por milenios están en alianza? - preguntó Clary, con los ojos verdes llenos de incredulidad - ¿Por qué los Ilirios se unirían a los Egipcios? ¡Ellos fueron responsables de casi acabar con ellos! - ella miró a Jace y Alec - Es absurdo.

\- Para garantizar que ellos no sean erradicados esta vez – dijo Woolsey - Ellos serán más fuertes juntos. Imparables. Tal vez se vieron obligados a esto, no sé. El rumor es que, el nuevo clan egipcio está con personas antiguas, tal vez los Ilirios, creyendo que serán invencibles; ellos están cerca de conseguirlo. Como si no fuera una locura pensar en tal cosa.

\- ¿El nuevo clan egipcio está cerca de qué? - pidió Jace.

\- Cerca del éxito. Tienen a un vampiro con una habilidad particular - Woolsey tragó - Ella puede resucitar a los muertos.

Una ola de murmullos barrió el almacén, murmullos de incredulidad y miedo. Alec levantó la mano y se hizo el silencio.

Miró a Woolsey, quien cambió su peso bajo la mirada de Alec.

\- ¿Resucita a los muertos?

Woolsey asintió.

\- Lo vi. O mejor dicho, vi a uno que fue resucitado - tenía toda la atención de todos los vampiros en la habitación – Completamente formado, un sirviente regresó. Su cuerpo... rellenado de alguna manera, a pesar de ser descolorido como son las momias, pero su pelo y las uñas no fueron devueltas, todo sucio y negro. Y el olor... - la boca de Woolsey formó una línea acuosa - ... Era muy desagradable - Woolsey sacudió la cabeza, como para quitarlo de la memoria.

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? - dijo Alec.

\- No sé el proceso - dijo Woolsey - Sólo el resultado.

\- Hay miles de muertos enterrados en todo Egipto - dijo Jace - Incluso en las arenas, pirámides... ¿Está haciendo un ejército?

Woolsey sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

\- No utiliza a cualquier muerto. La realeza de Egipto.

\- ¿A los antiguos? - Jace susurró, con los ojos abiertos.

Woolsey tragó.

\- El rumor es, de todos los antiguos que ella puede traer de vuelta, el peor de ellos es al que quiere.

Alec, Jace, y Clary todos silbaron, y por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó, Magnus sintió miedo. No tuvo miedo de aprender de la existencia de los vampiros, no tuvo miedo a estar en un almacén con una legión de ellos, no temía por su vida, pero tenía miedo porque Alec tenía miedo, Magnus estaba absolutamente seguro de que lo que estaba por venir, no era nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Magnus, su voz tranquila.

Jace estaba pálido, se había ido su sonrisa habitual.

\- Osiris - él respondió - Ella va a tratar de resucitar a Osiris.

Magnus sintió escurrir la sangre de su cara.

\- ¿El dios egipcio Osiris?

Clary asintió.

\- El dios de los muertos.

La voz de Woolsey se asintió.

\- Ella quiere liberar las profundidades del infierno y gobernar el mundo con miedo.

Por el Ángel. Magnus sacudió la cabeza e hizo una pregunta que estaba seguro de que ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo se puede resucitar a un Dios? ¿Uno que ha estado muerto desde hace miles de años?

Alec apretó su brazo protectoramente alrededor de Magnus.

\- Ella necesita La Llave, Magnus. Ella te necesita.


	11. CAPITULO 10

El almacén estaba vacío, salvo por Alec, Jace, Clary, Woolsey, Catarina, y, por supuesto, Magnus.

\- ¿Tú eres La Llave? - preguntó Woolsey, con los ojos abiertos. Miró a Magnus.

\- Creo que sí - dijo Magnus.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - dijo Woolsey. Parecía preocupado, incluso con miedo.

\- No lo sabemos - dijo Clary.

\- Hay mucho que no sabemos - dijo Alec - Oímos por primera vez el mes pasado noticias sobre clanes que escaparon de Egipto, diciendo que la guerra se acercaba. Obtuvimos informes en Londres y Moscú, preguntando si los rumores de guerra eran ciertos. Había tantas historias, pero poca evidencia.

\- Te juro, lo que he visto es cierto - dijo Woolsey. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba honestidad y desesperación. Era difícil creer que estaba mintiendo - Vi a uno revivir. Yo sentí el olor... - él negó con la cabeza – El olor es como una mezcla de carne podrida, mirra, canela y alcanfor.

Jace se adelantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Woolsey. En lo primero que Magnus pensó que era sólo un gesto tranquilizador, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Jace estaba usando su capacidad de leer el ADN.

\- Creemos en ti - dijo, y Woolsey se veía claramente aliviado. Jace dio un pequeño guiño imperceptible a Alec. Woolsey no lo había visto, pero Magnus sí.

\- Dinos lo que sabes sobre ella - preguntó Clary – Sobre esa mujer vampiro.

\- Ellos la llamaban Camille - Woolsey susurró - Reina Camille.

\- ¿Reina? - dijo Alec.

\- Ella exigió que la trataran como de la realeza - dijo - Nadie se atrevió a desafiarla.

Catarina se estremeció.

\- Veo una reina egipcia, pero sólo hay oscuridad alrededor de ella - dijo la mujer mayor – Solo ira y rabia. Pero ella está bien resguardada. No sólo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. No puedo ver su pasado.

\- Es joven - dijo Woolsey - Sólo 5 años de vampiro.

\- ¿Ha sido vampiro por sólo 5 años? – pregunto Jace.

\- Poco se sabe de su vida humana. Algunos creen que fue médico, pero no puedo probarlo - dijo Woolsey - Eso es todo lo que sé. Por favor, te lo ruego. Debemos detenerla - Woolsey miró a Magnus – No sé lo que significa para ti. Me temo... - Sus ojos se dirigieron a Alec y él dejó incompleto el hilo de sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirar a Magnus y bajó la cabeza - Voy a ofrecer mi ayuda, mis conocimientos, y proteger su vida con la mía. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, para que un día pueda volver en casa.

Magnus dio un paso atrás. Raziel. Este hombre, este vampiro, acababa de ofrecer su vida por él. ¿Qué demonios podía decir al respecto?

\- Haces honor a tu clan - Alec dijo en voz baja - No vas a ser olvidado. Espero que puedas volver a tu hogar, y si está dentro de mi poder, lo verás realizado - luego se volvió hacia Catarina - Catarina, toma a Woolsey y su familia, proporciónales el refugio que buscan, y familiarízalos con las zonas y las leyes, para que puedan alimentarse en paz.

El egipcio inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, con reverencia.

\- Gracias.

Alec asintió también con reverencia.

\- Pronto hablaremos de nuevo.

\- Si llegan visiones - Catarina dijo, moviendo la cabeza solamente - Enviaré un mensaje.

\- Por favor, asegúrate de hacerlo - dijo Jace - No importa cuán insignificante puede parecer. Sabes dónde encontrarnos.

\- Por supuesto - dijo. La mujer mayor levantó la mano para Woolsey, y dio 3 pasos antes de girar hacia atrás y salir.

Sin ni siquiera una palabra, Alec puso un brazo alrededor de Magnus y tocó sólo un poco con la mano a Jace, que a su vez tocó a Clary. Y los 4 se habían ido.

Magnus se encontró en la sala de estar de Alec. De inmediato dio un paso lejos de Alec, para que pudiera quitarse los temblores del salto. El dolor había desaparecido, pero la memoria de estar saltando de un lugar y reapareciendo en otro parecía estar en sus articulaciones y músculos.

\- Argh! - él dijo, estremeciéndose. Al menos no lloró.

Eran las 04 a.m. Magnus estaba cansado, aunque no por falta de sueño, se dio cuenta, sino por el peso de lo que ya sabía. Se paso las manos por el cabello.

\- Bueno, hoy ha sido interesante.

Jace se rió.

\- ¿Así es como lo dicen los chicos en estos días?

Alec llevó las manos a la cara de Magnus. Sus ojos azules eran como una noche estrellada, llenos de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Magnus asintió.

\- Necesito café - dijo - Y comida - luego sacudió la cabeza - Pizza. Y olvida el café. Quiero cerveza - Demonios, él querría una dosis de bourbon, si seguía a ese ritmo - No, no cerveza. Quiero licor. Bourbon, whisky, no me importa.

\- Hecho - Jace dijo, y salió de la habitación con el teléfono ya en su oído.

Alec frunció el ceño, sus manos todavía en la cara de Magnus.

\- ¡Tú eres La Llave!

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que es bastante importante ¿Eh?

\- Tenemos mucho que discutir - Clary dijo, su voz suave pero grave.

Alec asintió con la cabeza, y lentamente, dejó caer las manos de la cara de Magnus.

\- Ahora sabemos lo que los Egipcios están planeando.

Magnus odiaba que Alec estuviera claramente molesto. Le hacía doler el pecho. Puso la mano en el corazón de Alec, nada más que, para darle comodidad, incluso aunque fuera apenas por un momento. Pero él tenía preguntas.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que los vampiros momificados no podían ser devueltos a la vida.

\- No pueden - Alec dijo, y luego añadió: - Bueno, no hasta ahora. Esto es nuevo para nosotros también.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Catarina? - preguntó Magnus - Ella es ciega ¿Verdad? Pero ella puede ver ¿Cómo diablos funciona eso?

\- Ella era ciega cuando era humana, lo que ahora llamaríamos una ceguerapor cataratas - explicó Alec - Normalmente, los seres humanos mayores no son transformados, pero ella cree que su creador fue interrumpido. Su ceguera la acompañó en esta vida, pero ella tiene vista mental. Ella es vidente. Ella puede ver el futuro, pero no todas las cosas. Es un talento valioso, pero falible.

Jace volvió a entrar en la habitación.

\- La pizza y el licor fueron pedidos. Deberán ser entregados tan pronto como sea posible.

\- ¿Entregados? - preguntó Magnus - Son las 4 de la mañana.

\- El dinero puede comprar cualquier cosa - Jace dijo con una sonrisa - A pesar de que no estaba seguro de cuánta pizza un ser humano puede comer - se encogió de hombros – Tienes hambre ¿Verdad?

\- Me muero de hambre - Él respondió.

Alec se encogió.

\- Debería haberlo sabido. Me disculpo.

\- Está todo bien - dijo Magnus -Yo no sabía que tenía hambre, hasta ahora - se volvió a Jace - Tocaste a Woolsey y diste a Alec un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Qué leíste?

Jace sonrió.

\- No te pierdes mucho ¿Verdad?

\- No.

\- Él tiene honor. No sólo para su país sino para hacer el bien. En su vida tiene intención, honestidad. Y él vivirá un tiempo. Muchos años.

\- ¿Se puede ver la esperanza de vida? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Qué viste en el mío?

Jace sonrió, aunque parecía mirar sobre todo a Alec.

\- He visto muchos años para ti, mi amigo. Muchos años.

Alec suspiró y cerró los ojos, como si las palabras de Jace lo calmasen. Magnus levantó la mano del pecho de Alec a su rostro.

\- Tú preguntaste a Catarina si me vio humano o vampiro - Alec asintió.

\- Es más difícil matar a un vampiro que a un ser humano.

Magnus entendió lo que quería decir. Y él retiró su mano.

\- ¿Podrías cambiarme?

La respuesta de Alec fue inmediata.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero ser convertido? - preguntó Magnus – ¿Me preguntarías si es lo que yo quiero?

\- Sólo pienso en lo mejor para ti... - comenzó Alec.

Magnus señaló con el dedo a Alec.

\- Bueno, vamos a hablar de lo mejor para mí ¿No es así? Si me transformas sin mi consentimiento, pasarás una breve eternidad como un puto cojo ¿Comprendes?

Alec tuvo la decencia de verse reprendido, mientras Jace rió largo y ruidoso.

\- Oh, Magnus, eres tan gracioso - incluso Clary sonrió.

Magnus se frotó las sienes, mientras Alec dijo a Jace y Clary sobre su reunión con Jem, y cómo había elegido el nombre de Ailig. Enseguida, Alec les dijo como Jem había transmitido la historia de algún vampiro rubio, que había salvado la vida de Magnus a menudo durante toda su infancia.

Jace se rió, claramente encantado. Dio una palmada.

\- Oh, el incidente con motocicleta fue el más divertido...

Los ojos de Alec se dispararon hacia Magnus.

\- ¿El incidente con la motocicleta? Nunca se mencionó un incidente de motocicleta.

Magnus estaba a punto de hablar, cuando su cabeza comenzó a nadar en hambre y cansancio. Fue salvado por la llamada del portero diciendo que la entrega de comida había llegado, y Jace fue a recogerla. Magnus se dirigió al baño para lavarse, y si era honesto, para evitar hacer contacto visual con Alec. Todavía estaba molesto con él por haber pensado en transformarlo en un vampiro. Tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, el aroma de la pizza lo atrajo a la cocina. Magnus no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. El tampoco se dio cuenta, de que Jace no tenía ni idea de cuánta pizza podría comer un humano.

\- No estaba seguro de cuál prefieres - Jace dijo a modo de explicación por las docenas de cajas de pizza en la mesa de la cocina.

Magnus miró la montaña de comida.

\- ¿Así que pediste 1 de cada 1?

Jace sonrió con orgullo, y luego hizo un gesto a la caja en el suelo.

\- Y también está el licor que pediste.

Magnus miró la caja de madera que tenía 12 botellas diferentes; una docena de diferentes tipos de whisky escocés y bourbon. Él abrió la primera caja de pizza, sin importarle de qué tipo era, tomó una porción y la mordió. Dio 2 mordidas y tomó 1 botella roja familiar de la caja. Magnus no era un gran bebedor, pero a su padre le gustaba la bebida de Johnnie Walker, por lo que Magnus pensó que era apropiado para seleccionarlo.

No se molestó con un vaso. Magnus abrió la botella, se la llevó a los labios y bebió un sorbo directo. Le quemó la garganta, fuego líquido, y cuando pudo respirar, Magnus casi esperaba ver las llamas.

\- Por el Ángel - él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza - Eso hace cosquillas - y como Alec parecía mirarlo con una mezcla entre preocupación y horror, Magnus lo miró directamente a los ojos y tomó otro sorbo de la botella.

Jace sofocó una risa y Alec frunció los labios, claramente menos que divertido.

\- No es gracioso - dijo Alec - La embriaguez adormece los sentidos.

\- Yo creo que tiene derecho a tener sus sentidos embotados un poco - dijo Clary - Hoy sin duda tuvo un día bastante complicado.

Magnus mordió otro pedazo de pizza.

\- Gracias - dijo con la boca medio llena.

Alec miró a Clary y luego a Jace.

\- Una vez más, Jace, lo siento mucho por culparte de ocultar información. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Mi razonamiento fue oscurecido por el miedo, y lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Clary le sonrió.

\- Tu recién descubierta lealtad a Magnus es confuso para ti, aunque es muy razonable Alec. Entendemos, en verdad. No te disculpes por algo que sé que no se puede controlar.

Jace soltó una risa.

\- ¿No recuerdas los tiempos en que faltó poco para que yo te acusará de albergar afecto por Clary? Me quedé impresionado con la locura de eso.

\- Fuiste golpeado por el amor y el destino - Alec dijo con una sonrisa - Y una pizca de idiotez.

Jace levantó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza señalando a Magnus.

\- Touché, mi hermano.

Los ojos de Alec parecían mirar a lo lejos, antes de que él estudiara su cara, y rápidamente se volvió hacia la ventana.

\- Yo, eh...

Magnus levantó la botella de whisky a nadie en particular.

\- Todavía estoy en la habitación - dijo, enojado de que se hablara de él como si no estuviera allí. Dio otro sorbo a la bebida y le quemó tanto como la primera vez; como Alec había dicho, estaba con los sentidos embotados. También alentó a su cerebro y soltó su lengua.

\- Entonces, ustedes nunca mencionaron que eran líderes del clan.

Alec seguía mirando por la ventana, obviamente, no teniendo la intención de responder.

\- Ancianos - Clary corrigió a Magnus suavemente - Somos los 3 ancianos restantes.

Magnus estaba medio tentado de hacer una broma acerca de su edad, pero una palabra le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Restantes? ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

\- Los Yersinians - dijo Clary.

\- ¿La Peste Negra?

\- Sí - Alec, finalmente, dijo, todavía mirando al otro lado de la ciudad en la oscuridad - Los más antiguos, como los conocíamos, fueron asesinados.

Magnus sabía que ellos estaban diciéndose algo por la manera en que los ojos de Jace y Clary dispararon hacia Alec. Antes de que Magnus pudiera preguntar lo que era, mientras masticaba su bocado de pizza, Alec suspiró y se volvió hacia los otros 2 vampiros en la habitación.

\- Alec y yo necesitamos conversar.

Bueno, eso sonó siniestro. Magnus tragó su comida.

\- ¿Y esta charla es del tipo "no eres tú, soy yo"? - bromeó.

Alec lo miró, confundido.

\- No sé lo que quieres decir.

\- No importa - dijo Magnus. Tomó un sorbo de whisky, con la cabeza zumbando. Fingió hablar en un radio de la policía - Aquí el detective Bane. Solicito una búsqueda. Repito, una búsqueda, es un sentido del humor. Pertenece a un Alexander, su apellido es Lightwood. Fue visto por última vez alrededor del año 744. Sí, has oído correctamente. 744.

Jace se rió y Magnus se unió a él, tomando otro sorbo de whisky.

Entonces Magnus pensó en algo.

\- Hey, cuando salimos del almacén, trajiste a estos chicos a casa con nosotros...— dijo a Alec, señalando con el pulgar a Clary y Jace - Y ellos no tuvieron que poner sus brazos alrededor de ti.

Los labios de Alec se retorcieron, y de nuevo, Jace se rió. Le llevó sólo un momento a un Magnus borracho descubrir eso. Se atragantó mirando a Alec.

\- Yo no necesito poner mis brazos alrededor de ti ¿Verdad?

Alec sonrió y miró al suelo. Claramente incómodo, sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Sólo se necesita un toque, con la punta del dedo si fuera necesario.

\- ¿Por lo que tú sólo querías que pusiera mis brazos alrededor de ti, sin otra razón más que para tu satisfacción? - preguntó Magnus.

Alec lo miró a los ojos.

\- Sí. La primera vez, en la estación de policía, yo necesitaba sentirte cerca de mí. Pensé que iba a morir si no lo hacía - tragó en seco - Me disculpo por engañarte.

Magnus resopló. A pesar de la mentira blanca, Magnus se pavoneó un poco por saber que Alec necesitaba tocarlo.

\- No sé si estar molesto o impresionado - luego resopló - Aunque no me mientas otra vez ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, caminando como un cojo por toda la eternidad? Bueno, eso es lo que sucederá si me mientes otra vez.

\- Debidamente anotado - dijo Alec. Jace y Clary se rieron.

\- ¿Y quién era el extraño vampiro de pie en el almacén a la izquierda, que estaba tratando de matarme con sus ojos?

\- ¿Quién? - Alec preguntó.

\- Era alrededor de 1.8 metros, vestido con pantalones negros, una capa azul. Cabello rubio (casi blanco), con hoyuelos en las mejillas y ojos verde claro - dijo Magnus. Miró directamente a Alec - No le gustó que yo estuviera tan cerca de ti.

\- Ese sería Sebastian - dijo Jace.

\- Oh! - Alec murmuró - No le hagas caso.

Magnus tomó un bocado de pizza, tratando de actuar indiferente.

\- Un ex-novio ¿Tal vez?

Clary, tratando de no sonreír, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Alec.

\- Vamos a dejarles hablar.

\- No, nosotros nos iremos - dijo Alec - Quiero mostrarle algo, también.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con saltar? - preguntó Magnus, no estaba seguro de cómo el alcohol podría afectar a su viaje - Porque creo que estoy borracho, y no quiero ser llevado a sabe dónde, en un revoltijo, porque mi estomago tiene una gran cantidad de alimento para devolver.

Esta vez Alec sonrió.

\- No te verás afectado.

Magnus bajó la cabeza, de repente sintiendo cada gota de alcohol en su sangre.

\- ¿No puedes esperar? - murmuró - Este humano tiene suficiente por un día.

Alec se movió rápido para poner su mano en la barbilla de Magnus y la levantó suavemente.

\- ¿Magnus?

\- Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo. Y tengo tantas preguntas. Así de muchas - Magnus dijo, y de repente, sus párpados pesaban más de lo que creía posible. Se esforzó en mantenerlos abiertos, la cara hermosa de Alec solo a unas pulgadas de distancia -Yo deseo tanto besarte.

Alec parpadeó.

\- Oh!

\- Pero voy a la cama en su lugar - Magnus se movió hacia el dormitorio, pasando más allá de la mesa del comedor, tropezando con el sofá y casi tocando la pared del pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, se acordó de Chairman Meow, y al encontrar su propia cama vacía, él sabía donde el gato traidor estaba durmiendo. Magnus abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alec, y encontró a Chairman hecho una bola, ronroneando en sueños. Magnus consideró tomar al gato y llevarlo de vuelta a su propia habitación, pero se pensó que era mejor sólo acostarse a su lado en la cama de Alec.

Ciertamente parecía cómoda, y olía tan bien...

Magnus despertó 6 horas más tarde. Le tomó un momento en darse cuenta dónde estaba. Él estaba tendido en diagonal a través del lecho de Alec, Chairman estaba lejos de ser encontrado, y su cabeza se sentía como un grifo inducido por el whisky.

Alec tenía razón en una cosa. Estaba realmente muy agradecido por la ventana polarizada bloqueando el Sol. El cuarto oscuro era un regalo del cielo, ya que su reloj marcaba que eran casi las 11.

\- Confío en que hayas dormido bien - la voz de Alec era suave, viniendo de alguna parte de la habitación. Muy lejos de estar en la cama junto a él, y una punzada de decepción apareció en el pecho de Magnus.

\- Debo haber dormido aquí - dijo Magnus - Yo estaba buscando a mi gato. Creo - se sentó y se frotó las manos por la cara y cabello - Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes - Alec, soltó - Sería deshonesto de mi parte, admitir que no me gusta la visión de ti en mi cama.

Magnus todavía estaba medio dormido y con resaca, su ingenio que normalmente encendía el fuego, no estaba por ningún lado. Así que, él gimió y golpeó su polla en su lugar. Al parecer, las gracias sociales también estaban notablemente ausentes. Estaba también agradecido de que todavía llevaba jeans. Al menos esconderían su erección matutina más que si se hubiera despojado de su ropa la noche anterior. Aunque el comentario atrevido de Alec, por lo general adecuado, no pasó desapercibido.

\- Es una increíblemente gran cama - dijo Magnus - Sería deshonesto de mi parte, admitir que no me gusta la idea de ti estando en ella conmigo.

Alec se aclaró la garganta, y Magnus pudo escucharlo tragar.

\- ¿Comienzo a preparar café para ti? ¿El café está bien?

\- Café. Mataría por una taza de café.

\- ¿Uno siempre tiene estas tendencias homicidas?

\- Justo antes del desayuno - Magnus sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama - Hummm ¿Estabas mirándome dormir? Debido a que eso da miedo.

Alec resopló.

\- No. He venido a poner algo de ropa limpia y toallas en este baño para ti.

Magnus se puso de pie y se estiró la espalda y luego porque su pene estaba pidiendo atención, él se dio un apretón.

Alec siseó una advertencia.

\- Magnus

Magnus lo imitó lo mejor que pudo con voz sexy, seria; aunque era más bien cómico.

\- Alec - se rió de la cara fea que el vampiro le dio - Absolutamente no es mi culpa. Tu cama huele como si fuera echa sólo para excitarme.

Ahora era Alec quien se quejó.

\- ¿Puedo sugerir que duermas en tu propia cama?

Magnus asintió con la cabeza hacia la cama.

\- ¿Puedo sugerir que la próxima vez te unas a mí?

Alec se tomó un momento para responder.

\- ¿Puedo sugerir que tomes tu baño frío?

Magnus resopló al pasar al cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Puedo sugerir que hagas mi café caliente?

Magnus se fue al baño, sin importarle si Alec todavía estaba observándolo.

De hecho, la mitad de él esperaba que fuera así. Todavía estaba en conflicto acerca de Alec. Magnus quería saber todo acerca de él, estaba intrigado por este vampiro peculiar, y no estaba bromeando con Alec acerca de unirse a él en la cama. Lo deseaba, Magnus no podía negarlo. Su atracción por él era confusa, sí. Pero también extremadamente potente como para ignorarla.

Lo que sea que esta cosa de predestinado sea, Magnus no podía dudar más sobre ello. Lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Eso no significaba que tuviera que dar o sólo entregar su carta de libre albedrío. No importa si los planetas se alineasen para que sus destinos se cumplan, o cualquier cosa cósmica, para que el estúpido destino hiciera esto posible. Magnus seguía siendo un ser humano con pensamiento libre, y esta predisposición a Alec, un hombre que había conocido por sólo unos pocos días, y un vampiro por si fuera poco, irritaba a Magnus tanto como lo sorprendía.

Magnus no quería que se les dijera que tenían que hacer. No quería verse forzado a algo que no pudiera elegir. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en Alec, una emoción caliente cargaba su sangre.

Era una mezcla embriagadora entre poner sus brazos alrededor de él, o querer torcer su maldito cuello.

Y pensar en Alec mientras estaba en la ducha, ayudo poco a Magnus con su erección. Si los vampiros en la casa podían oír sus gruñidos suaves, mientras jalaba su pene, o si ellos podían escuchar cómo su corazón golpeaba o cualquier otra cosa, a Magnus no le importaba. Acariciándose con las imágenes mentales de Alec, de rodillas, debajo de él, encima de él, dentro de él, hasta que llegó tan fuerte, que la habitación giró con él y sus rodillas cedieron. Apoyó la cabeza en su antebrazo contra la pared de la ducha, recuperando el aliento y despejando su mente.

Wow. Magnus rió para sí mismo. Intenso, y todavía no era lo suficiente. Su pene estaba todavía duro, un pensamiento pasó por su mente, que nunca sería suficiente hasta que Alec hubiera cuidado de él.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, sacudiéndose la niebla del orgasmo, en el cual había estado. Magnus no sabía si esto era sólo un pensamiento errante o era una dura realidad.

Apagó el agua caliente y terminó su ducha en el frío. Vestido, bañado y afeitado, Magnus se dirigió a la cocina. Alec estaba solo, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina con un café en la mano. Se veía tan... humano.

Le entregó la taza a Magnus.

\- Como te gusta.

Magnus tomó la taza, aspirando el aroma, mientras lo bebía. Puso la taza en la encimera, y acercándose a Alec, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él. Magnus no estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo. No podía recordar la decisión consciente de hacerlo, sólo que era una decisión física, no mental. Alec se quedó rígido, obviamente sorprendido por el abrazo de Magnus, pero por la forma en que devolvió el abrazo, era muy claro para Magnus que ciertamente no le importaba.

\- Gracias - Magnus susurró.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Alec, su voz era un murmullo suave en el oído de Magnus.

\- Por el café. Por dejarme dormir en tu cama - Magnus se echó hacia atrás - ¿Tú dormiste?

Alec dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

\- Tomé tu cama - dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Magnus quería preguntar si su olor afectó a Alec tanto como el olor de Alec le afectó a él, pero se lo pensó mejor.

\- ¿Y sólo necesitaste un par de horas?

\- 2 o 3.

\- ¿Ahí es donde estaba Chairman? - preguntó Magnus - Se había ido cuando me desperté.

\- Me parece que sí.

\- Es un traidor - Magnus tomó un sorbo de café - Estoy pensando en juzgarlo por traición. Eso, o podría tener un perro.

Alec sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar?

\- Sí - Magnus dijo, cambiando su taza de café por una caja de pizza del refrigerador. Alec pareció sorprendido - ¿Sobras de la cena?

\- Restos de pizza y café, son los mejores - dijo Magnus. Puso dos rebanadas en el microondas y mordió una tercera fría.

Arrugando la nariz Alec dijo: - Voy a tener que creerte sobre eso.

\- ¿El olor te molesta? - preguntó Magnus.

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres probar un poco?

\- Tengo tanto deseo de comer alimentos humanos, como tú lo tendrías de comer muebles. Esto simplemente no es una fuente de alimento para mí.

\- Por lo que sólo bebes sangre.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ahí es donde Clary y Jace están ahora?

\- Sí.

\- Dime acerca de ellos - dijo Magnus - Clary y Jace ¿Cuál es su historia?

Alec sonrió cálidamente.

\- Clary es mi mejor amiga. Una hermana, si lo prefieres. Ella era del pueblo de Brocelind en Noruega. Ella subió a bordo de un barco vikingo como sirviente, y cuando aterrizaron en Escocia, fue donde conoció su fin con un vampiro descuidado. Si el optó por convertirla o no se preocupara por el resultado, ella no lo sabe.

Magnus estaba intrigado, y comió en silencio, sin interrumpir ni una vez.

\- Y sí, ella terminó con mi vida humana, y puedes encontrar esto difícil de creer, pero no tengo nada contra ella. Era un momento difícil en Escocia, uno que no te puedes ni imaginar.

Los labios de Alec se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo era un soldado. Nosotros habíamos caído en la guerra civil, nuestros números fueron diezmados. Yo era uno de los muchos que estaban en un campo de batalla casi muerto, cuando Clary me encontró. Ella fue atraída por olor de la sangre, todavía recuerdo el olor de la muerte, turba y orina - los ojos de Alec estaban desenfocados, viendo sólo los recuerdos. Su voz era un susurro - Clary era joven y estaba hambrienta, eliminando a aquellos quienes estaban en riesgo de perder la vida, alimentándose mientras que sus corazones difícilmente podían golpear. Ellos iban a morir de todos modos, como yo. Pero en el momento en que me conoció, ya había tenido suficiente, se alejó antes de que mi corazón parase.

Magnus tragó el bocado de comida.

\- ¿Es eso lo que lo hace? - le preguntó - ¿Morder pero no matar?

Alec asintió.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y Jace? - Magnus presionó - Es decir, del año 200 y pico... Ni siquiera puedo poner a mi mente a imaginar eso.

\- La historia de Jace es interesante - Alec sonrió - Era un guardia de la reina Seelie. El palacio fue atacado por 3 vampiros, y aunque eran pocos en número, fueron más que suficientes para causar graves daños. Defendió a su reina y le salvó la vida, pero el coste fue la suya propia. La reina trató de salvarlo, al parecer, pero cuando se despertó con fiebre, estaba claro que ya no era humano. Incluso como un vampiro recién nacido, él todavía era devotamente fiel a ella. Ella mostró misericordia con él, manteniendo su vida por salvarla, ordenando a Jace salir y no matar a ninguno de su pueblo. Como un verdadero discípulo, hizo lo que se le pidió. Vagó por sí solo durante siglos, hasta que Clary lo encontró.

\- ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

Alec se rió.

\- Bueno, no, como dijo Jace, ella lo asustó. Tal belleza y la atracción del destino, ya has sentido eso, sabes cómo es de inquietante, le entró el pánico. Él no fue muy lejos, como te lo dijo la otra noche. Él le gritó a ella en una lengua que no entendía. Créeme, podemos contar entre nuestras bendiciones el que ambos hablamos el mismo lenguaje.

Magnus soltó una risa.

\- Ya lo creo.

\- Los dejé solos durante unos meses. Para mi beneficio tanto como el suyo - dijo Alec. Se sonrojó un poco - Y cuando volví, habían aprendido la lengua del otro.

\- Apuesto a que lo hicieron.

Alec se rió.

\- Lenguaje, Magnus. La lengua materna.

Magnus sonrió.

\- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

\- La mayoría de ellos. Hay algunos dialectos de diferentes regiones que no necesito saber.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Solo algunos dialectos, en todo el mundo? - preguntó Magnus, poniendo el plato en el lavabo - Por el Ángel ¿Has estado muy atareado?

Alec luchó con una sonrisa.

\- Solo tengo una gran cantidad de años, tuve una gran cantidad de lectura y una gran cantidad de viajes.

\- Has hecho un montón - Magnus reflexionó - Es todo tan fascinante. No puedo ni imaginar...

\- Puedo llevarte a cualquier lugar que desees ir - dijo Alec - Cuando todo esto acabe, puedo saltarnos en cualquier lugar que elijas. Podemos pasearnos en museos de todo el mundo, a las 3 de la mañana, si lo deseas. O llevarte al campo del estadio de los Yankees. Lo que tú quieras.

\- Eso suena muy bien - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa. Se golpeó la barriga, que ahora estaba llena de pizza y café. Entonces se le ocurrió algo - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

\- Hace 2 días.

\- ¿Eso es demasiado tiempo?

\- Voy a tener que alimentarme pronto, pero es soportable.

\- ¿y que no es soportable? - preguntó Magnus - Tengo curiosidad. Creo que debería saber estas cosas. Es decir ¿Es incómodo para ti estar cerca de mí ahora?

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Es como hambre o sed? ¿Tu garganta quema hasta que comes o qué? - Magnus preguntó por curiosidad.

\- Es hambre - dijo Alec - A pesar de no ser como el hambre humana. Ella afecta el cuerpo entero, no sólo el estómago. Todo el cuerpo anhela por ella.

Magnus lo pensó.

\- Puedo entender eso, supongo.

Alec sonrió.

\- Hablas de este tema con facilidad ¿Eso no te incomoda?

\- No tanto como yo pensaba que lo haría - dijo Magnus - Trato de no pensar en la pérdida humana, para ser honesto. Algo así como tratar de no pensar en los cerdos que mueren para darnos el sorprendente tocino - Magnus miró por la ventana de la cocina por un tiempo, mirando a la ciudad mientras pensaba en lo que dijo – No estoy seguro de cuando dejé de tomar el cuidado de la vida humana... soy un policía, no debería... - él sacudió la cabeza -No sé cuando esto cambió.

\- Tú cambiaste - Alec dijo en voz baja - Cuando me conociste.

\- ¿He cambiado cuando te conocí?

Alec asintió.

\- Como yo lo hice cuando te conocí.

Oh. Magnus se detuvo.

\- ¿Esto es parte de los predestinados? ¿Vamos a cambiar?

\- Sí. Los cambios fundamentales en nuestra psique se adaptan a las necesidades de nuestro compañero.

\- Pero sigo siendo yo - Magnus dijo en voz baja.

Alec le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Siempre serás tú. Acabas de aprobar unas ciertas tolerancias.

\- Así que, por lo general, si algo me molestaba en alguien, algo que hicieron... como los ronquidos. Si ellos roncaban... lo odiaba, pero si tú roncas, no me importará.

\- Yo no ronco.

\- Ese no fue mi punto.

Alec se rió.

\- Tu punto es correcto, sí.

\- ¿Entonces, qué te irrita en los demás, pero no en mí?

Alec pensó por un momento.

\- No me gusta ser interrumpido cuando estoy hablando. Es frustrante...

\- ¿Sí? - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo interrumpo de esta manera?

Alec resopló.

\- Sí, de esa manera.

Magnus resopló.

\- Pero todavía te molesta.

\- Es un trabajo en progreso - Alec soltó una risa en medio suspiro - Eso me frustra mucho menos contigo que con otra persona, créeme.

\- Entonces voy a intentar hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no interrumpirte de nuevo. - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño, lo que significaba que iba intentar interrumpir mucho más a Alec, cada vez que podía.

Alec suspiró.

\- Creo que el sarcasmo es bastante agotador.

\- Excelente - Magnus rió, terminó su desayuno y se hizo más café.

Cuando Magnus se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina con su segunda taza de café en la mano, notó como si Alec estaba esperando por él.

Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Entonces, dado los acontecimientos de ayer, yo me preguntaba ¿Si querías continuar con nuestro encuentro? Teniendo en cuenta que fuimos interrumpidos - Magnus ocultó su sonrisa que se estaba extendiendo lentamente detrás de su taza de café.

\- Yo adoraría, pero pensé que la investigación podría estar en la orden del día, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de ayer.

\- ¿Qué investigación? - Magnus se sorprendió ¿Investigación de qué?

\- Hummm todo lo que aprendimos ayer, nada de esto tiene sentido. Clary y Jace está buscando la información en estos momentos.

\- ¿Pensé que habías dicho que estaban comiendo fuera?

Alec sonrió.

\- Están haciendo ambas cosas. Ellos fueron a Egipto.

\- ¿Ellos fueron a dónde? - Magnus gritó, interrumpiéndolo - ¿Solos?

\- Ellos están a salvo - dijo Alec - Ellos están revisando la información que dio Woolsey ayer. Aunque no tenemos ninguna razón para dudar de él, yo quería asegurarme.

\- ¿Les pediste ir?

\- Sí. Los llevé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me alejé solo por un segundo. El apartamento está bien protegido, y tú estabas durmiendo.

Magnus dejó el vaso y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y están buscando cualquier otra información que podamos utilizar.

Magnus suspiró.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí?

Alec parpadeó.

\- No sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Tú?

Magnus respiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente.

\- Soy un detective. Investigar mierda, es lo que yo hago. Yo investigo, estudio, buscó, esta mierda.

\- Magnus, yo no puedo arriesgar que estés ahí fuera. Por favor, comprende, no es mi deseo verte confinado aquí, pero hasta que el peligro...

\- No necesito salir - respondió Magnus - Por mucho que me gustaría - Él rodó sus ojos - Pero tenemos esta cosa llamada Internet ahora. Quiero decir, es reciente desde tus perspectivas de tiempo, y yo sé que piensas que Shakespeare sigue siendo clasificado como cultura popular, pero es el siglo XXI.

Alec lo miró por un momento.

\- Me retracto de lo que dije antes. Creo que odio más el sarcasmo, que ser interrumpido.

Magnus no le hizo caso, y se fue a su habitación para coger la bolsa del portátil que había traído consigo de su apartamento. Él sólo había vaciado todas sus pertenencias de la habitación, y todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. En realidad, no tenía ninguna intención de desempacar, las cosas cotidianas no elogiaban exactamente los muebles caros y antigüedades de Alec.

Magnus trató de no pensar en lo que eso dice sobre él, sobre dónde estaba, en comparación con Alec y agarró su portátil y regresó a la sala de estar. El tenía un ordenador portátil de 2 años de edad y vació la bolsa, dejando el contenido de cables y adaptadores en el sofá.

\- ¿Tú tienes Wi-Fi?

Alec miró para él durante un largo segundo.

\- Tengo una oficina que puede serte útil. Ya sabes, con la moderna tecnología de Internet de la que hablas.

Magnus suspiró, fuerte y claro.

\- Me vas a hacer quedar como un idiota por el comentario de Shakespeare, ¿verdad?

Alec luchó con una sonrisa.

\- Ven conmigo. Puedes hacer tu propia conclusión - dijo, caminando a través de la cocina hacia el otro extremo de la planta, donde la habitación de cine estaba.

Magnus lo siguió, y Alec se detuvo en una puerta, a la que Magnus no había prestado atención. Alec le dijo que era la oficina, cuando fueron al cine el día anterior, pero no pensó nada más de ella.

\- ¿Hay algunas habitaciones más en este lugar de las que yo debería saber?

\- No - Alec dijo simplemente - Tengo otras casas, sin embargo.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron.

\- ¿Tienes otras?

\- Sí. En Japón, aunque esta es más para Jace y Clary. Y una en Londres. Yo, en realidad, no tengo necesidad de otra casa, puedo saltar de aquí para allá cuando yo quiero, pero ayuda a moverse un poco.

Magnus abrió la boca.

\- Claro. Por supuesto que sí.

Alec le dio una media sonrisa, y luego abrió la puerta, él se paró enfrente. Era una biblioteca-oficina de algún tipo, con cientos de libros en las paredes, encuadernaciones en cuero dorado, algunas cosidas a mano, dando a Magnus una pista de su edad. Había algunos artefactos que parecían muy viejos en un estante, y todas las reliquias tenían un sistema muy nuevo, como el futuro ordenador de doble pantalla sentado en la mesa.

\- ¿Esta es la tecnología de la que hablas? - Alec señaló con la mano a su silla, señalizando a Magnus para sentarse en la silla - Puedo ser viejo, Magnus. Pero no soy ingenuo.

\- Lo siento mucho - Magnus dijo en voz baja. Lo tomó de la mano y esperó hasta que Alec lo miró a los ojos - Lo siento mucho.

Alec finalmente sonrió.

\- Por favor, usa todo lo que encuentres aquí. Lo qué es mío es tuyo también - con un movimiento de cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a Magnus solo.

Magnus se sentó en la silla, enojado consigo mismo por herir los sentimientos de Alec. El pensó que Magnus lo encontraba inocente, cuando ciertamente era lo opuesto. Alec sabía más de este mundo y sus historias de lo que Magnus incluso podría empezar a entender. Alec entendía el comportamiento humano y el comportamiento vampiro.

\- ¿Alec? - gritó Magnus.

Magnus casi esperaba que saltara, que aparezca delante de sus ojos, pero no lo hizo. Se acercó lentamente a un ritmo humano a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No te quedarás a ayudarme?

Alec sonrió, lento y hermoso, y entró en la habitación.


	12. CAPITULO 11

Magnus sonrió, aliviado al instante de que vio que Alec le ayudaría.

\- Yo prometo no interrumpir o utilizar el sarcasmo. O hacer cualquier referencia a tu edad.

Alec levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

Magnus soltó una risa.

\- No. Quiero decir. No quiero herir tus sentimientos. Y yo realmente lo siento por todo el comentario de Shakespeare siendo cultura popular.

\- Bien - Alec dijo, apoyándose en la mesa - El no tenía ni la popularidad, ni cultura.

Magnus se puso pálido.

\- De ningún maldito modo ¿Tú conociste a Shakespeare?

\- Era un tipo extraño, pero con la mente lo suficientemente abierta para saber que los seres humanos no eran las únicas criaturas que dominaron la tierra.

Magnus no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

\- Sí, totalmente.

Espera ¿Qué? Era totalmente broma. Magnus gruñó.

\- Te odio. Realmente me pillaste.

Alec se rió y señaló la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Busca ¿Por dónde vas a empezar? Tengo textos con los jeroglíficos egipcios y las historias de censura previa. Ellos pueden ser de utilidad.

De acuerdo. Investigación. Magnus señaló el ordenador.

\- Bueno, yo pensé en comenzar con la mujer.

\- ¿La Reina Camille? - dijo Alec - No creo que tenga su propio Wiki todavía.

Magnus abrió la boca.

\- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? ¿Y sentido del humor? ¿Y una referencia para el siglo XXI?

Alec sonrió.

\- Sí. Creo que lo fue.

Magnus rió y negó con la cabeza hacia él, luego se volvió a la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Páginas Wiki son buenas para chismes y para los estudiantes universitarios que quieren faltar, no un hecho. Te voy a enseñar cómo lo hace un detective.

Y durante la siguiente hora, Magnus y Alec trabajaron uno al lado del otro. Magnus buscó en Internet, informaciones sobre referencias cruzadas, de doble control y llenando los vacíos en los cronogramas de mujeres desaparecidas en El Cairo. Cuanta más información encontró, más cruces puso a través de posibles sospechosos. Él había reducido la lista a 3 nombres restantes, y luego hizo llamadas telefónicas a la policía en la Universidad de El Cairo, usando sus credenciales de detective y afirmando estar trabajando en un caso relacionado, y cuando Magnus colgó el teléfono, puso líneas a través de otros 2 nombres, dejando sólo uno. Él estaba seguro de saber quién era.

Sonrió con orgullo, satisfecho consigo mismo, nada solo por hacer el trabajo de detective, poniendo las piezas del rompecabezas juntas.

\- Camille Belcourt - dijo Magnus - 27 años de edad, sus padres informaron su desaparición hace 5 años y medio atrás. Ella trabajó en la facultad de la Universidad de El Cairo, Investigación Médica, sus estudios centrándose en la terapia de células madre.

\- Regeneración- Alec susurró - Eso explicaría su capacidad para regenerar a los muertos.

\- Sí - Magnus asintió - Es curioso que lo menciones. Sus colegas en la universidad creen que su trabajo rayaba en lo poco ético. Ella perdió a una hermana por el cáncer, y Camille pasó muchos años dedicando su vida en esos... - Magnus miró lo que había escrito - Caminos, los componentes de la renovación de las células-madre normales y malignas. Ella hizo el trabajo de laboratorio fuera del Protocolo como ellos lo llamaron, y no desarrollaron ningún detalle más, y fue amonestada 2 veces.

\- Humm - Alec suspiró y cerró el libro sobre la mitología egipcia que estaba leyendo - ¿Algo más?

\- 6 meses antes de su desaparición, Camille Belcourt presentó una denuncia oficial a la Facultad, citando asalto sexual por parte de 2 colegas masculinos. Sus informes a la policía fueron idénticos, y los registros del hospital apoyaron sus reclamaciones. Los cargos no fueron archivados. Los 2 hombres nunca fueron cuestionados - Magnus sacudió la cabeza - Estos 2 hombres, Alexei y Scott De Quincy, fueron encontrados hace 5 años, con los cuerpos mutilados y drenados. De acuerdo con los informes de la policía, los 2 hombres habían sufrido heridas terribles en genitales y la cavidad anal, mientras aún estaban vivos.

\- Ella debe haber estado muy enojada - Alec dijo en voz baja.

Magnus asintió.

\- Catarina dijo que ella vio sólo ira y furia a su alrededor - tiró el bloc de notas en la mesa - Esto explicaría también su intención de resucitar al Dios de los muertos. Es decir, la ira y la rabia alimentaría el deseo de ver el fin de la raza humana ¿No es así?

\- No me atrevería a adivinar - dijo Alec.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? - preguntó Magnus, señalando los libros que tenía Alec extendidos sobre la mesa.

Él frunció el ceño y sus cejas casi se reunieron.

\- Los cuentos de hecho varían mucho, y se pierden con la traducción. Y, por supuesto, lo que se documenta está lejos de lo que pudo realmente haber sucedido, incluso en estos primeros libros.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Magnus - Así que olvídate de los libros. Dime lo que sabes.

Alec sonrió.

\- Osiris era un poderoso vampiro. El gobernó gran parte del oeste, alrededor de la época de 2400 AC. Como nos dice la historia, él tenía el poder para escapar de la muerte. No sólo tenía la inmortalidad del vampirismo, sino que ninguna estaca de madera podría penetrar su piel y los rayos del sol no le afectaban.

\- ¿Cómo eso es posible?

\- Nadie lo sabe. Fue su don, su talento. El dijo que tenía piel inusual. Impenetrable.

Entonces, Magnus recordó las imágenes de Osiris que había visto.

\- Él siempre fue dibujado en los jeroglíficos teniendo la piel verde.

\- Sí, es verdad.

\- ¿Por qué crees que la Reina Camille lo quiere? - preguntó Magnus - Yo pienso que debido a que fue el más poderoso vampiro, supongo.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Probablemente. Su razón exacta, sólo puedo adivinarla. Creo que ella lo quiere de vuelta por sus poderes. Dada su capacidad de regenerarse ¿Tal vez ella puede cosechar los talentos de otros? Simplemente, no lo sé.

\- ¿Cosechar los talentos de los demás? - Magnus repitió en un susurro.

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría significar.

\- Tal vez ella cree que sería más poderosa con él a su lado - Alec añadió - Tal vez es una megalómana que cree que todo el poder está en la victoria. Magnus, no sé cuáles son sus objetivos, más allá de lo que nos dijeron. Todo es puramente hipotético.

\- Bueno, en el mejor de los casos, nos puede conducir a respuestas - dijo Magnus - Y tú eres, obviamente, un tipo de hechos, te gusta la información directa y corta, en blanco y negro. No te importa mucho él "por qué" o "cómo", pero es así como yo pienso. Si vamos a golpear a esta mujer, nosotros necesitamos saber qué, dónde y cómo. Tenemos que saber por qué. Saber por qué está haciendo esto, qué la hace violenta.

Alec le sonrió.

\- ¿Para revelar su debilidad?

\- Exactamente. La psicología detrás de esto es la respuesta. ¿Y sabes lo que me temo más?

Alec inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una persona sin nada que perder. Y ahora, es todo acerca de ganar el poder, la reputación, ella está exigiendo respeto por el título auto-impuesto de reina. Alexander, ella tiene todo que ganar y nada que perder.

Alec asintió.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- ¿Cómo es que Osiris murió? - preguntó Magnus.

\- Él no era inmune a los poderes de los otros. No a un vampiro con la capacidad de sedar o poner en un estado de sueño. Según la leyenda, Osiris fue superado por una calma profunda y extremidades pesadas... - dijo Alec - ... y él fue embalsamado.

\- ¿A pesar de que aún estaba vivo?

\- Sí.

\- Oh, bueno. Así que será un tipo agradable y alegre cuando vuelva a la vida ¿No es así?

Alec soltó una risa.

\- Sí. Él y la Reina Camille harán un buen par.

\- Un par peligroso. La venganza es un motivo a temer – dijo Magnus. Luego se acordó de algo - Espera un minuto. Yo creía que Anubis mató a Osiris.

Alec le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Anubis lo embalsamó, sí.

\- ¿Y quién fue el que lo sedó? ¿El único que puede poner a los vampiros a dormir?

\- No lo sé - dijo Alec - No creo que alguna vez fuera dicho. Probablemente para proteger su identidad.

\- ¿Es posible que aún este vivo?

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron, una pregunta que él claramente no había considerado.

\- No sé. Yo no he oído hablar de tal vampiro en mi tiempo.

\- Es una pena - dijo Magnus - Podríamos usarlo para ayudarnos.

El teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de Alec. Lo sacó y leyó el texto.

\- Jace y Clary me necesitan para recogerlos.

\- Está bien.

Alec parecía desgarrado.

\- No quiero dejarte solo.

Magnus sonrió, hasta que vio que Alec estaba serio.

\- Estoy seguro de que estaré bien. Me dejaste antes, cuando los llevaste a... dondequiera que estuvieran ¿Dijiste que te tomó un segundo completo?

Alec se encogió.

\- ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

\- ¿Y pasar por 2 crisis de salto innecesario? - Magnus se burló – No gracias.

Alec se dio la vuelta, pero parecía atascado.

\- En serio - dijo Magnus - En el tiempo que los traerás de vuelta, yo estaré aquí sentadito el tiempo suficiente para parpadear.

\- No me gusta dejarte - Alec dijo en voz baja.

\- Entonces dile a Jace y Clary que tomen un avión.

\- No se recomienda el transporte aéreo, especialmente si el vuelo tarda hasta la luz de día.

\- Estaba bromeando.

\- Oh!

\- Vaya. Por el Ángel. Podrías haber estado allí y volver 3 veces hasta el momento.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?

\- Voy a tratar de no hacerme daño en el momento en que estés ausente.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que te abstendrías de usar el sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - Magnus rodó los ojos - Debo tener hambre.

Alec tomó la cartera y puso una tarjeta de crédito en la mesa. Una tarjeta negra de crédito. Raziel. Magnus había oído que existían. Nunca en su vida pensó que vería una.

\- Por favor, toma lo que quieras.

Magnus se acercó lentamente y cogió la tarjeta de la mesa. El nombre en ella era James T. First, y Magnus resopló. Cuando Magnus levantó la vista, Alec no estaba allí. Parpadeó, asustado por la repentina desaparición y luego casi le da un infarto cuando Alec, Clary, y Jace, de repente aparecieron donde Alec había estado sólo un momento antes.

\- ¡Por el Ángel Raziel! - Magnus puso su mano sobre su corazón – ¿Puedes tocar una puta campana o algo?

Jace se rió.

\- Es bueno verte también, mi amigo.

\- Lo siento - Magnus se disculpó, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo en su pecho.

Miró a Clary.

\- Siento el lenguaje.

\- Oh! No te disculpes - ella dijo con su habitual sonrisa tranquila - Estoy acostumbrada a tales costumbres.

\- ¿Pediste algo de comer? - Alec le preguntó.

\- Tuve el tiempo justo para tomar la tarjeta por encima de la mesa... - Magnus dijo - ... Y parpadear. Ah! y tener un ataque al corazón - Magnus ignoró el ceño de Alec y miró la hora. No se había dado cuenta de que él y Alec habían estado en el escritorio durante tanto tiempo. No es de extrañar que tuviera hambre. Fueron casi 5 horas.

Magnus sabía que había una tonelada de restos de pizza, pero eso había comido ayer en la cena y en el desayuno esta mañana y no podía soportar comerla de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en la comida, Clary dijo:

\- Tenemos noticias y no son buenas, me temo.

\- ¿Qué es? - dijo Alec.

\- Nosotros descubrimos un poco acerca de la mujer que llaman la Reina Camille - dijo Clary - Ella era una médico de investigación de la Universidad de El Cairo.

\- Sí, su nombre era Camille Belcourt - dijo Magnus - Ella ha trabajado intensamente en el desarrollo de células madre. Ella ha sido difamada terriblemente por 2 hombres que la violaron, luego de nuevo agraviada cuando trató de informar sobre ellos y fue ignorada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de esto? - pidió Jace - Hemos estado en El Cairo y no pudimos descubrir mucho.

Alec sonrió un poco orgulloso.

\- Magnus es muy bueno en eso.

Magnus resopló.

\- Sí, a esto se llama Internet y ser un policía durante 10 años.

\- Pero había algo más - dijo Jace - Hablamos con un pequeño grupo de vampiros que, como Woolsey dijo, estaban huyendo. Nos dijeron que la Reina Camille había enviado rastreadores para buscar La Llave.

Clary continuó.

\- Les dijimos que los rastreadores habían fracasado. Se rieron, Alec, y nos dijeron que muchos más habían sido enviados. Los 2 que estaban aquí en Nueva York al principio, fueron solo unos observadores. La primera división de rastreadores de Camille ya están en camino, los soldados están siguiéndolos. Ellos sabían que La Llave estaba en Nueva York. La escolta o los rastreadores deben haberles dicho.

Alec silbó entre dientes apretados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lleguen aquí?

\- No sabemos. Te llamamos tan pronto como lo oímos - dijo Jace.

\- Posiblemente 1 día o 2.

\- ¿Vienen por mí? - preguntó Magnus.

Clary asintió.

\- Muchos.

\- Una pregunta rápida - Magnus dijo, su mente nadando - ¿Cómo sabían que yo era La Llave, cuando no fue hace mucho tiempo que lo descubrí yo?

\- Un vidente, un rastreador, o ambas cosas - Jace respondió con calma. Miró a Alec - Me gustaría haber sabido antes esto acerca de Magnus. Ahora está siendo amenazado, y lo siento mucho.

Clary puso la mano en el brazo de Jace.

\- Tú no lo sabías.

Poco después, el estómago de Magnus gruñó. Movió los hombros.

\- Lo siento.

Alec se volvió hacia Jace.

\- ¿Puedes por favor pedirle algo de comer?

\- Soy capaz de pedir algo, gracias - Magnus dijo bruscamente, pero Jace asintió y llevó su teléfono a la oreja. Hablando rápido, en un idioma que no era inglés, y Alec dedujo que estaba por tener en la cena comida japonesa.

Él tomo la tarjeta de crédito que todavía estaba en la mesa.

\- Gracias.

Jace salió, con el teléfono todavía en la oreja y una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestro clan para discutir las opciones - dijo Clary - Estamos cortos de tiempo, Alec.

Alec asintió.

\- Por favor, hazlo. Para esta noche, si se puede.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación tan rápidamente que Magnus apenas vio su movimiento. Se pasó las manos en el pelo y suspiró.

\- Entonces, lo que está pasando, está sucediendo ahora ¿Vienen por mí?

\- Sí.

Magnus espió a través de los dedos de las manos, y luego se frotó el rostro.

\- A pesar de que todavía no sabemos para lo que técnicamente me quieren.

Alec no respondió durante un largo segundo.

\- Lo siento, no puedo darte más información que eso. Me gustaría saber, porque entonces sabría cómo detenerlos.

\- Pero tienes una teoría, ¿verdad? - Magnus preguntó en voz baja - Cualquier tipo de idea de porque Camille realmente me necesita ¿Como lo, qué realmente soy, La Llave?

Alec hizo una mueca.

\- Tengo una teoría - dijo en voz baja, a regañadientes – Camille quiere resucitar a Osiris, eso lo sabemos. Ahora, no estoy familiarizado con sus habilidades, pero estoy bien versado en el antiguo Egipto. Sabemos que Anubis lo embalsamó y sabemos que, con el fin de hacer esto, quitó el corazón de Osiris. Hay mucha especulación acerca de por qué lo retiró y por qué se pisaba el corazón de los que se embalsamaban. No sé por qué lo hizo, sólo que lo hizo.

\- ¿Crees que necesita mi corazón? - preguntó Magnus - ¿Es por eso que yo soy La Llave? ¿Ella necesita mi corazón para traer de vuelta a Osiris?

\- Anubis retiró el corazón de Osiris - dijo Alec - Es uno de los únicos hechos que los historiadores han dado por sentado. Es un componente crítico que está faltando, entonces tiene sentido de que La Llave sea este componente.

Magnus tragó.

\- ¿Mi corazón?

\- Es sólo una teoría - dijo Alec.

Magnus lo miró.

\- Esto tiene sentido - Magnus entonces recordó algo - Y Catarina dijo que yo necesito a mi corazón latiendo. Ella suponía que significaba coraje o algo así...

Alec hizo una mueca.

\- No me gusta, no importa como lo haya dicho.

Magnus tomó una respiración profunda.

\- Bueno, al menos ahora tiene sentido. Por lo menos sabemos lo que ella quiere. Creo que es una cosa - miró a Alec - ¿Por qué yo, sin embargo?

\- No sabemos - dijo Alec - Tanto cuanto puedo recordar, nunca hubo una Llave humana. La Llave ha sido siempre un objeto inanimado: una piedra, un rodillo, un cáliz. Nunca una persona. Esto es nuevo para todos nosotros.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

\- Mi papá dijo algo sobre mis antepasados diciendo que estaba en mi sangre. Mi nombre fue elegido para mí, y esos vampiros que mataron a mi madre sabían que yo era especial, aun cuando tenía sólo unas pocas semanas de edad.

Alec suspiró.

\- Creo que ellos eran perseguidores en su propio sendero. Jace los mató a ambos entonces, y había que hacerlo, para impedir que ellos dijeran que te habían encontrado y dónde tú estabas, aunque Jace no imaginaba nada de esto.

\- ¿Decir?

\- A alguien. Aquellos que buscan, por lo general vienen con otra habilidad - dijo Alec - Es lo que los hace tan buenos en lo que hacen. Algunos son visionarios, por lo que habrían visto tu futuro. Algunos son Cloakers.

\- ¿Qué es un Cloaker?

\- Alguien que puede desvanecerse o desaparecer.

\- ¿Como tú?

Alec sonrió.

\- No. Ellos no saltan a otro lugar. Se vuelven invisibles.

\- ¿En serio?

Alec se rió de Magnus.

\- Sí. En serio. Aunque este tipo de talento debe ser normalmente, registrado en su clan. Estas habilidades pueden ser útiles, pero ellas también pueden ser utilizadas contra el clan, por lo que se mantiene el control sobre ellos.

\- ¿Hay algún Cloaker en tu clan?

\- No. Sé de 2 en el mundo. 1 de ellos está en China, otro en América del Sur. No es un talento común.

Magnus se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró. Necesitaba saber todo lo posible para, al menos tratar de entender lo que estaba en su contra.

\- Habilidades y talentos de la vida humana se desarrollan en un talento vampiro, ¿Verdad?

\- A veces sí.

Magnus dijo sus teorías en voz alta.

\- Y la capacidad de Clary de transformar objetos en el hielo, yo puedo asumir que es de su herencia nórdica. Ella era una vikingo; venía de la tierra helada. Lo comprendo. Y si Camille Belcourt era una especialista en el desarrollo de las células madre cuando era un ser humano, hizo de su talento como vampiro el regenerar a los muertos.

\- Parece que sí, sí.

\- Pero a veces los talentos son aleatorios, como Jace ¿Verdad? ¿Él ve la codificación de ADN?

\- Bueno, te lo puedo asegurar, cuando fui humano no tenía tal conocimiento de nada. Por lo tanto, a veces es sólo el azar. Sí. Y no todos los vampiros tienen un talento o regalo. A pesar de que todos los vampiros tienen velocidad y agilidad, procesos de pensamiento muy rápido, y pueden centrarse en muchas cosas a la vez.

\- ¿Y tu capacidad para saltar? Eso fue al azar ¿Verdad?

\- Le ha dado un montón de vueltas al asunto - dijo Alec. Se apoyó en la mesa, parecía algo tan humano - Muchos de mis amigos, mis hermanos, estaban todos casados con familias desde el momento en que cumplieron los 18 años, algunos tenían 16 años. Yo tenía 26 años de edad cuando morí, y no estaba casado. Eran muchos años de soltería, para mi tiempo. No había tenido ninguna chica en mi pueblo, o cualquier pueblo vecino. No tuve ninguna chica en absoluto. 1 niño o 2 tenían mi atención, pero yo no era libre para actuar a tales impulsos. Entonces yo me ocupé con la guerra - dijo Alec suavemente - Pasé mucho tiempo deseando estar en otro lugar, Magnus. Esta es la única razón que se me ocurre, porque mi talento en esta vida sería saltar. Yo quería estar en otro lugar - se encogió de hombros - Ahora, con sólo un pensamiento, yo puedo estarlo.

Magnus se levantó y se paró frente a Alec. La tristeza en su historia, en su voz, dañó a Magnus de una manera que no podía vocalizar. Deslizó la mano por la cara de Alec y la puso en su pecho. La intimidad de eso sorprendió a Magnus y esperaba que Alec se alejase, pero no lo hizo.

A continuación, un suave rugido vibró en el pecho de Alec, y Magnus se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba ronroneando. Se echó hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla de Alec. Estaban tan cerca, sus rostros sólo a unas pulgadas de distancia, y Magnus quería tanto besarlo. Se humedeció los labios y se inclinó hacia delante. Los labios de Alec se entreabrieron, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y sus colmillos brillaron detrás de los labios suaves. Magnus podía saborear la dulzura del aliento de Alec, sus labios a punto de tocar...

Y hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Alec gruñó y Magnus dio un paso atrás, despejando la cabeza de la niebla infundida por la lujuria, cuando Clary abrió la puerta.

\- Lo siento - ella dijo, mirando entre los 2 hombres, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, como si supiera muy bien lo que estaba interrumpiendo. Magnus estaba seguro de que ella no lo sentía en absoluto - Alec ¿Puedo decirte unas palabras?

Alec gruñó.

\- Si es tan importante, sólo dilo.

Clary volvió a mirar a Magnus y Alec, con la espalda recta y la sonrisa desaparecida.

\- Tienes que alimentarte. Ha sido un largo tiempo, y te sugiero no permanecer cerca de Magnus sin estar bien alimentado. Su seguridad es mi única preocupación.

\- Nunca le haría daño - Alec susurró. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, pero de alguna forma amenazante.

\- Alec - ella dijo con calma con una casi sonrisa - No estoy diciendo que lo harías. Estoy diciendo que no vale la pena el riesgo. Sugiero que te tomes el tiempo para alimentarte, antes de que terminemos de tratar con lo que viene en el camino. Tu fuerza dependerá de eso, así como lo hace la vida de Magnus.

Alec murmuró algo que Magnus no podía comprender.

Clary dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Hasta que esto no haya terminado, creo que sería más seguro si nos alimentamos por separado, dejando 2 de nosotros con Magnus en todo momento, y probablemente sería mejor si vas primero, Alec. No puedo imaginarte queriendo dejar a Magnus, cuanto más nos acercamos a cualquier posible enfrentamiento.

Estaban hablando como si Magnus no estuviera allí de nuevo y esto, realmente lo irritó.

\- No necesito una niñera - dijo Magnus.

Ambos, Clary y Alec lo miraron por un segundo, y enseguida, se miraron de vuelta, uno al otro, como si él no hubiera dicho una palabra.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Magnus - Puedo cuidar de mí mismo por una puta hora. Además ¿Se olvidaron de que me encerraron en su torre de marfil?

\- Magnus, tú eres La Llave - dijo Alec.

\- ¿Y eso qué? - respondió Magnus - Puedo estar aquí durante una hora por mí mismo, te lo aseguro.

\- También eres buscado no solo por un clan antiguo, Magnus... - dijo Clary - ... Sino por 2. Los Egipcios y los Ilirios te quieren. No te vamos a dejar solo.

Magnus odiaba que le hablaran como a un niño.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No me gusta esto - dijo Alec - Pero Magnus ¿No entendiste nada de lo que ha pasado? ¿No sabes lo importante que eres?

Magnus habló con los dientes apretados.

\- No estoy hecho de cristal.

Alec tomo el pisapapeles de cristal de la mesa y lo aplastó en una mano.

\- Tú bien puedes serlo.

\- Uf! - Magnus gimió de frustración. Había sido compasivo, para ser despertado a la ira en 5 minutos - Sé lo importante que soy. ¡Lo suficiente para ser un puto rehén! - Magnus salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, contento de que cerrara.

Podía escuchar una discusión amortiguada entre Clary y Alec cuando salió corriendo de la sala de estar. Jace estaba de pie cerca del sofá y le dio una sonrisa triste.

\- Magnus... - él empezó.

Magnus lo ignoró y empujó la manija de la puerta que daba al patio.

\- Él es el hombre más malditamente irritante que he conocido - Magnus dijo, sin importarle si Alec lo escucharía. Casi esperaba que oyera.

El Sol estaba casi detrás de la ciudad, aunque algunos rayos de la luz del Sol brillaron en el patio. Magnus vio el techo, bañado por la luz del Sol, pensando en sus ventajas al estar ahí.

Ningún vampiro podría llevarlo de allí.

Sonrió cuando sintió el calor en la cara y la satisfacción de que los 3 vampiros dentro, eran incapaces de salir detrás de él. A continuación, un sentimiento de aprehensión se arrastró sobre él porque... Porque Alec era incapaz de salir detrás de él.

Después de un 1 o 2 minutos, se volvió hacia la pared de vidrio. No podía ver nada en su interior, sólo a sí mismo y la ciudad reflejada detrás de él. Sin embargo, sabía que ellos estaban observándolo. Podía sentir los ojos de Alec en él y tanto como eso lo irritaba, tanto como lo enfurecía que Alec estaba viéndolo, fue extrañamente reconfortante.

A pesar de eso, se volvió para permitir que el Sol estuviera sobre él. El calor en su piel después de días de esconderse, se sintió celestial, y se mantuvo así hasta que el Sol había casi desaparecido.

Magnus supo el momento en que Alec lo dejó, porque fue tomado por una repentina ola de malestar; inquietud y agitación, dejándose caer pesadamente en su pecho. Se volvió hacia la pared y la puerta se abrió.

Nadie salió, pero Jace habló.

\- Se ha ido a comer. La cena esta aquí también.

Con un suspiro, Magnus cruzó el patio y entró.

\- Gracias - susurró.

Jace sonrió.

\- Por favor, no estés enojado con él. El conflicto que tú sientes, la mente y el corazón luchando, es lo mismo para él. Estuvo sólo por un tiempo demasiado largo, y sólo quiere que seas feliz. Ustedes tendrán que acomodarse juntos.

\- Lo sé - Magnus se estremeció - ¿Tardará mucho tiempo?

Jace movió la cabeza.

\- No. Incluso si no estuvieras siendo perseguido por los rastreadores ahora, este desasosiego y temor que sienten, le impedirá ausentarse demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Siente eso también? - preguntó Magnus, apretando su palma contra su corazón.

\- Sí.

Magnus frunció el ceño y apretó las bolsas de comida y sacó los palillos, sin estar seguro de si podría comer, aunque, tenía hambre.

\- Magnus - Jace dijo en voz baja - No desprecies su preocupación por ti. Yo no creo que entiendas la gravedad de lo que podría suceder. Su preocupación no es sólo a causa de lo que tú eres para él, sino que es también por lo que tú significas para todos los vampiros y humanos, en este caso.

Magnus tragó. Tenía vergüenza de que hubiera actuado tan infantilmente.

\- Son simplemente habladurías hasta ahora. Me digo que yo soy La Llave, que soy importante, pero no significa nada, porque estas son sólo fábulas e historias ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Jace parpadeó.

\- La verdad no.

\- Y Alexander - Magnus continuó - Que él Ángel me ayude, pero el hombre hace que mi cabeza se descoloque.

Clary entró en la cocina y sonrió.

\- Alec es... - ella parecía buscar la palabra adecuada.

\- ¿Obstinado? - preguntó Magnus - Sexy como el infierno, huele de una manera muy buena, es gracioso y serio, lo que lo hace completamente frustrante. Para. Mi. Mente.

Jace se rió, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas.

\- Esto es gracioso - dijo - Alec dijo algo parecido sobre de ti.

\- ¿Él lo hizo? - preguntó Magnus, probablemente un poco demasiado rápido -Quiero decir, eso no me importa.

\- Hummm - Jace tarareó - Claro que no.

Clary puso su mano sobre el brazo de Magnus.

\- Alec está muy encariñado e intrigado hacia ti. El cae más profundo cada día. Es confuso para él, pero es maravilloso. Sé paciente con él. El vale la pena.

La cabeza de Magnus cayó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. No se atrevía a admitir que había caído en el amor. En lugar de ello, consiguió sus platos y los palillos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Podría comer al aire libre? El Sol está a punto de caer.

Magnus estaba distraído: su mente en una docena de lugares diferentes, estaba con tanta hambre, pero no tenía apetito, y la ausencia de Alec se retorcía en su intestino. El apenas cruzó la mitad del patio cuando se preguntó brevemente, cuánta luz solar, o falta de ella, era necesaria para que los vampiros caminaran de día, cuando 2 vampiros de repente aparecieron frente a él.

Oscuros, holgados y amenazadores, sus bocas poco hicieron para ocultar sus colmillos, y ambos dieron otro paso hacia Magnus.

\- No habrá una guerra, si no hay ninguna Llave - Uno de ellos dijo, su inglés-ruso irregular y agudo.

Todo fue tan rápido, incluso en cámara lenta, al mismo tiempo. Jace y Clary estaban frente a él en un instante, defendiéndolo, protegiéndolo. Como si estuviera sucediendo a cámara lenta, Jace arrancó los palillos que Magnus tenía en los alimentos y se dio la vuelta hacia los vampiros enfrente de él. Clary se volvió también, su largo cabello rojo girando a su alrededor como un remolino. Su mano salió al frente y ambos vampiros fueron congelados. Jace utilizó un palillo como estaca, apuñalando a un vampiro en el pecho, luego, en segundos el vampiro se volvió en polvo. Magnus fue retirado y llevado adentro, en el apartamento de Alec, todo antes de que la cena pudiera golpear el piso del patio.


	13. CAPITULO 12

Magnus estaba presionado contra la pared de la sala de estar, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía como si fuese a parar. El se sentía seguro, sabía que lo estaba, porque era Alec quién se apretó contra él. Su olor era como un bálsamo, suave y cálido. Las manos de Alec presionaron la cara de Magnus.

\- Rug mi ort, rug mi ort - susurró una y otra vez. Era gaélico, aunque Magnus no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Alec presionó su mejilla contra Magnus. Tenía los ojos cerrados - Sàbhailtcachd, mcridhe.

Todo lo que Magnus podía hacer era respirar, e incluso eso no era fácil.

\- ¿Pero qué... qué demonios fue eso?

Clary y Jace estaban de vuelta ahora, apretando un botón en la puerta, y algún tipo de pared de metal, fue subiendo lentamente hasta el techo, donde la pared de cristal solía estar.

\- Eran rusos - dijo Jace.

Alec se retiró, todavía cubriendo la cara de Magnus.

\- ¿Estás herido?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Aunque, me he asustado - él levantó la mano y estaba temblando.

Alec fue rápido para tomar su mano y dio a sus dedos un suave apretón.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

\- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

\- Sí, lo estuvo - dijo Clary. Ella todavía tenía su comportamiento tranquilo, aunque había un fuego en sus ojos - Magnus, por favor, dime que estás bien.

\- Yo estoy bien - dijo - Gracias. Por salvarme.

Jace se paró junto a Alec, pero habló con Magnus.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora? - Jace dijo - ¿Puedes ver el peligro ahora?

Magnus asintió.

\- Ellos saben dónde estamos - dijo Clary - Alec, deberías llevártelo. Sólo por 1 hora o más. Será más seguro si él no está aquí por ahora.

Alec asintió y miró a Magnus.

\- No es mi intención remover tu libre albedrío, pero tienes que entender...

\- Yo voy - dijo Magnus. Y lo haría. Iba a cualquier parte con Alec - Voy a ir contigo.

\- Toma un abrigo - dijo Alec.

Aún en estado de shock, Magnus agarró la primera chaqueta que pudo encontrar en el armario de Alec, y con manos temblorosas, él se la puso. Cuando regresó al salón, Alec estaba hablando tranquilamente con Jace, y Clary tenía un teléfono en su oído. Alec fue rápidamente al lado de Magnus.

\- ¿Estás listo?

No, yo realmente no lo estoy. Pero asintió de todos modos, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de Alec y lo mantuvo tan firme como pudo cuando saltaron.

Cualquiera que sea el lugar en el que saltaron, estaba oscuro, ventoso, brumoso, y frío. Magnus se sacudió de las secuelas del salto, y aunque no quería soltar a Alec, lo hizo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Alec.

\- Sí.

\- Todavía estás temblando - susurró.

\- Ha sido un infierno de un día - dijo Magnus - Y hace mucho frío.

Alec cerró los botones hasta arriba en la chaqueta de Magnus.

\- Debería haber sugerido guantes también, lo siento.

\- Todo bien - dijo Magnus - Sólo un poco de shock entre un apartamento climatizado, a estar fuera en el frío, en medio segundo. Me acostumbraré a eso - mirando a su alrededor, trató de mirar en su entorno, pero era muy brumoso y sus ojos aún no se habían adaptado a la oscuridad - ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

\- Escocia.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí ¿Tú no puedes olerlo?

\- ¿Puedo oler Escocia? Humm no.

Alec resopló.

\- Los muros y el brezo húmedo. Y la madera y turba, todavía hay una subyacente dulzura.

\- Acabas de describir cómo hueles - Magnus dijo en voz baja – Aunque yo sólo lo había llamado un olor a tierra.

\- ¿Olor de la tierra?

\- Tienes un olor de páramos húmedos y brezo, al parecer – dijo Magnus. Él no tuvo tiempo para sentir vergüenza de percibir tal cosa.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más, y esta vez podía ver grandes paredes de piedra cubiertas de musgo y humedad, y Magnus tenía la sensación de que él estaba al aire libre ¿Era un corredor abierto? - ¿Estamos seguros aquí?

\- Sí. Por ahora - Alec dio un paso lejos de Magnus, poniendo un pie de distancia entre ellos - Yo quería traerte aquí anoche, pero estabas cansado.

\- Tu acento es más notorio aquí - dijo Magnus – Me gusta.

Los ojos de Magnus se habían ajustado lo suficiente para ver a Alec sonreír. Él también podía ver que en realidad estaban en una especie de corredor abierto, muros de piedra, pero con hierba bajo los pies.

\- ¿En qué parte de Escocia estamos, exactamente?

\- Este es Alacante en Dun Add, o como era conocido en el Valle de Idris, Argyll. — dijo Alec con un fuerte acento escocés – Es un fuerte abierto, hace mucho abandonado. Estamos completamente aislados. Nadie nos va a encontrar aquí.

\- ¿Por qué querías traerme aquí? - preguntó Magnus. Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra para protegerse del viento y cruzó los brazos para mantenerse en calor.

\- Para mantenerte a salvo ¿Estás bien? - dijo Alec – Te asustaste.

\- Yo, uh, sí. Realmente no estaba preparado para eso – Magnus admitió - Yo estaba sólo hablando con Jace y Clary, sobre como ninguno de los llamados peligros parecía real, porque sólo habían sido una charla - Magnus dejó escapar una risa que sonaba un poco tensa - Bueno, eso es jodidamente verdadero ahora.

Alec tomó las manos de Magnus en la suyas.

\- Estás a salvo aquí conmigo.

Magnus sabía que lo estaba. No sentía nada, nada más que seguridad con él.

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?

Alec se rió.

\- Eh no.

Magnus se sintió mejor. El aire frío, la proximidad de Alec, casi lo hizo olvidar que 2 vampiros habían tratado de matarlo.

\- Tú querías traerme aquí ayer por la noche... - dijo Magnus.

\- Bueno, sí... quería discutir un asunto privado. La otra noche, cuando preguntaste sobre los ancianos - Alec dijo - Los vampiros más viejos que vinieron antes de Jace, Clary, y yo, que fueron asesinados por Yersinians en 1346.

\- En el tiempo de la Peste Negra.

\- Sí.

\- Me querías decir algo, entonces - Magnus recordó - Clary y Jace parecían mirarte, pero permaneciste en silencio ¿Por qué eso?

\- Quería decirte sobre alguien con quien fui íntimo... - dijo en voz baja Alec - Yo no quiero que lo escuches de otra persona, y no deseo que haya secretos entre nosotros.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Jonathan.

Un ácido irracional quemó en el estómago de Magnus ante la idea de Alec estando con otra persona.

\- ¿Estabas... Tú... Tú estabas predestinado a él?

Alec sonrió con tristeza.

\- No. Estoy predestinado sólo a ti.

Magnus trató de dejar un suspiro de alivio lentamente.

\- ¿Pero lo amabas?

\- No - Alec negó firmemente con la cabeza - No era amor. Aunque lo respetaba.

Y de alguna manera eso le dolió a Magnus, más que si le amara.

\- Oh!

\- Él era un anciano. Era 400 años mayor que yo.

\- Asalta cunas.

Alec se rió.

\- Era un intelectual y era amable, pero lo que tuvimos fue nada más que físico. Una conveniencia - Alec miró a Magnus y esperó un momento antes de hablar de nuevo - El me llevó para sus aposentos, no más de 8 veces en todos estos años. No quiero hacerte daño por decir eso, pero yo quería ser el único que te lo diga. Yo no quiero que lo escuches de otra persona. No soy un ingenuo sobre el afecto de Sebastian hacia mí, aunque nunca consideré la idea de aprovechar...

\- Está bien, Alexander.

\- Yo no quería que él te dijera, con la vana esperanza de que te enojaras conmigo.

\- No estoy enojado - Magnus dijo en voz baja - ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Yo no puedo esperar que no hayas estado con otras personas a través de los años. Quiero decir ¿Realmente solo otro tipo en 700 años? Es... En realidad es bastante insatisfactorio. Viviste mucho más que yo, y ciertamente yo he tenido mi parte...

Las palabras de Magnus fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido en el pecho de Alec.

\- ¿Estás gruñendo?

\- No puedo hacer nada - dijo Alec - Es una reacción involuntaria. Te agradezco que seas honesto conmigo, pero yo prefiero no saber de tu... relación física con otros hombres. Puede que seas razonable mientras hablo de Jonathan, pero no soy capaz de saber de ti en este aspecto. Esto me hace...

\- ¿Gruñir?

\- Me pone irracionalmente enfadado. Los que te han tocado en tales formas siguen viviendo, y yo...

\- No puedes matarlos.

Alec hizo un puchero y se quedó pensativo por un momento.

\- Bueno, yo podría.

\- Sí, pero no lo harás - dijo Magnus - Pensé que me había imaginado antes, ya sabes, cuando te oí hacer ese ruido. Es decir, que sonaba como un rugido, pero no sabía que era un verdadero gruñido. Sonabas como un león - poco a poco puso la mano en el pecho de Alec, en el esternón - Hazlo de nuevo.

Tomó un momento, pero Magnus podía sentir una ligera vibración bajo su mano, antes de que pudiera escuchar el sonido. Incluso en la oscuridad, Magnus podía ver la cara de Alec, la intensidad de sus ojos. Cuando se miraron el uno al otro, el ruido se hizo más alto. Aunque no fue un gruñido en absoluto.

\- Tú estás ronroneando.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Alec ¿Vulnerabilidad? Magnus no estaba seguro.

\- No puedo hacer nada contra eso - susurró.

\- Yo amo eso - Magnus murmuró. Dio un paso hacia delante, deslizando la mano hasta el cuello de Alec, luego a su rostro, y Magnus lentamente, poco a poco se dobló, y por un breve momento sus labios se tocaron.

Y Alec había desaparecido.

Magnus cayó hacia delante un paso antes de que él se estabilizara, parpadeando hacia donde Alec estaba, o mejor dicho, donde ahora sólo había aire brumoso.

\- Lo siento - Alec susurró detrás de él.

Magnus se volvió, sobresaltándose.

\- ¡Por el Ángel! - se llevó la mano al corazón - 2 ataques al corazón en 20 minutos, probablemente no es bueno para mí mortalidad - tomó algunas respiraciones profundas - Y sabes, si no quieres besarme...

Alec se burló con una risa.

\- Al contrario - dijo - Yo deseo mucho eso. Tal vez Clary tenía razón. Mi deseo de tenerte, anula mis otras facultades.

El corazón de Magnus tropezó en su pecho.

\- ¿Tu deseo por mí?

\- Ella teme que si somos... íntimos... Mi deseo de morderte, será muy fuerte.

\- Oh!

Alec se rió, obviamente avergonzado.

\- ¿Ves mi dilema?

Magnus comenzaba a verlo, sí.

\- Entonces ¿Cuando tengamos sexo vas a morderme?

Los ojos de Alec pasaron lejos.

\- Tú no eres tímido en decir esto simplemente en voz alta ¿No es así?

\- Soy un hombre de mi tiempo - Magnus dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Pero es eso lo que quieres decir ¿No es así? Que cuando terminemos en la cama juntos, tú inevitablemente me cambiarás en un vampiro.

Alec tragó.

\- Sí. Es nuestra naturaleza morder cuando nos acoplamos...

\- Oh! - Magnus se detuvo por un momento - ¿Es por eso que ella se la pasa interrumpiéndonos?

\- Creo que sí - Alec dijo con una sonrisa - También que Catarina dijo que te vio cómo un ser humano cuando estemos en Egipto.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos a Egipto? - preguntó Magnus. El sabía que ahora era solo una cuestión de cuándo, no de sí irían.

\- Creo que muy pronto - Alec dijo en voz baja - Prefiero verte allí en nuestros términos a que te lleven.

Magnus tragó.

\- Yo también.

\- No voy a dejarlos que te toquen, Magnus - Alec susurró.

\- Hoy, con aquellos 2 atacantes, estuvo muy cerca, ¿verdad?

Alec asintió.

\- Sí.

\- Jace y Clary salvaron mi vida.

\- Sí.

\- No creo haber tomado todo esto muy en serio – Magnus admitió - Hasta ahora.

\- ¿A eso se refería Jace? - dijo Alec - Cuando él te preguntó si entiendes ahora.

\- Sí. Le dije que nada de esto parecía real. Toda la charla de vampiros egipcios locos y antiguos faraones. Es decir, que todo esto está un poco fuera de lo normal, incluso para mí. Y eso que yo soy muy bueno con lo extraño - Magnus miró la pared de piedra antes de que él estirara la mano y la tocase. Estaba húmeda y fría, y lo hacía temblar - Lo creo ahora, sin embargo. Estos 2 vampiros me habrían matado si Jace y Clary no hubieran estado allí.

\- No debería haberte dejado - Alec se estiró y tocó la pared también - Fue un error que no voy a cometer de nuevo.

\- Es necesario que te alimentes, Alexander - dijo Magnus. La piedra parecía desmoronarse ligeramente debajo de su toque - Tú... Tú sabes ¿Te alimentaste esta noche cuando te fuiste?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, bien - dijo Magnus – Me alegra oírlo.

Alec levantó una ceja.

\- No puedo soportar la idea de que tengas hambre – Magnus respondió honestamente - Yo no comí. Dejé caer la comida en el suelo del patio cuando Jace apuñaló a los vampiros con mis palillos.

Alec sonrió ante eso.

\- Probablemente es algo que nunca habías pensado que haría.

\- Definitivamente no - Magnus se burló

\- Necesitamos que consigas un poco más de comida - dijo Alec.

Magnus asintió.

\- Lo que me dijiste cuando me llevaste dentro - le preguntó - Cuando Jace estaba luchando contra estos chicos, me tomaste y me llevaste al interior. Pusiste las manos en mi cara y dijiste algo en gaélico ¿Qué fue?

\- Oh! - Alec dijo, bajando la cabeza -Tú sacaste a relucir mi lengua materna.

Magnus puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Alec, levantándola.

\- No te avergüences - dijo - ¿Fue algo parecido a arruga?

\- Te dije rug mi ort - Alec dijo con una sonrisa - Esto se puede traducir en Está bien, te tengo, te tengo.

\- ¿Y el resto? Shab algo, luego Mac alguna cosa.

\- Sàbhailtcachd, mcridhe - Alec susurró - No te pierdes nada ¿Verdad?

\- No.

Los ojos de Alec parecían imposiblemente azules en comparación con su piel pálida en la oscuridad.

\- Esto no se traduce bien, pero significa: Estás seguro, mi corazón.

\- Oh! - Magnus estaba sonriendo - Creo que se traduce muy bien - su corazón golpeaba 3 veces más rápido, no tenía ninguna duda de que Alec podía oírlo - Es posible que me quieras enseñar tu lengua en algún momento.

Magnus usó todos los juegos de palabras y alusiones sexuales, pero fue destruido por su castañeteo de dientes.

\- Tienes frío - dijo Alec.

\- No, estoy congelándome - dijo Magnus - ¿No tienes frío en absoluto?

\- No. Nuestros cuerpos se acostumbran para el medio ambiente.

\- Claro que sí - Magnus se quejó.

\- Ven - Alec extendió su mano - Por aquí.

Magnus no estaba seguro de si estaba ofreciendo su mano para sostenerlo, o fue para mostrarle el camino, pero Magnus no dudó. El tomó la mano de Alec en la suya, y por como Alec vaciló, fue bastante claro que su mano fue extendida para la dirección, no sostenerlo. Pero no lo dejó ir. Magnus sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sin saltar esta vez?

\- Es corto, aunque nos podría saltar si lo deseas.

\- Oh, no, gracias. Caminar es bueno - Magnus dejó a Alec guiar el camino, agradecido de hacerlo a un ritmo humano. Estaba oscuro, era una pendiente, y la hierba era resbaladiza por el rocío - Puedes ver por dónde vas, ¿verdad?

\- Muy claramente - Alec dijo, sin soltar la mano de Magnus.

\- ¿Puedes ver todo en la oscuridad? - Magnus preguntó mientras caminaban a lo largo de un camino de hierba - Todos los vampiros tienen la supervisión ¿Verdad?

\- Noche y día es lo mismo, sólo un color diferente - dijo Alec.

La noche parecía oscura y brumosa para Magnus, nada más. Si no fuera por el frío, Magnus no habría creído que estaba en un país diferente. El olor, el olor del brezo húmedo, como Alec había identificado, era muy diferente. Era muy Alexander.

Magnus no podía ver por dónde estaba, pero cuando su caminada se hizo aún más plana y menos pendiente, Magnus pensó que estaba en lo que parecía ser un campo. La hierba era larga y pesada con el rocío, por lo que los jeans de Magnus estaban húmedos hasta por encima de las rodillas. La humedad se añadió al frío, pero Magnus nunca se quejó o paró de caminar. Dondequiera que Alec lo llevara, debe haber sido importante, e incluso si no lo era, simplemente estar al aire libre, caminando de la mano y, a pesar del frío, fue una sensación maravillosa.

Entonces Magnus se dio cuenta de por qué Alec le había llevado hasta allí. Dio a la mano un apretón.

\- ¿Este es el lugar donde tú...?

\- Sí - dijo Alec - Crecí no muy lejos de aquí. Es el pueblo al norte, pero no estaba exactamente donde está ahora - Alec rió un poco - Mis hermanos y yo ibamos al río Lyn y pescabamos peces y anguilas. Oh! No me había acordado de eso por un largo tiempo - dijo – No había pensado eso durante tanto tiempo. Mi madre se volvía loca. Nosotros debíamos trabajar en los campos o recoger las cañas para ser secadas, pero cuando el clima estaba templado, estábamos afuera cazando conejos en el valle.

Magnus podía oírlo contar historias toda la noche.

\- ¿Cuántos hermanos tenías?

-2, yo era el más joven. Ambos eran más grandes que yo, más fuertes, con el pelo negro. Así que ahí estaba yo, solo un niño pequeñito con la piel clara de mi madre y los ojos azules.

Magnus rió por el uso del dialecto escocés. Salió a flote su lengua.

\- Supongo que ella escogió tu nombre, Alexander ¿Cierto?

Magnus podía ver la sonrisa de Alec, incluso en medio de la noche oscura.

\- Sí. No me acuerdo de muchas cosas de mis años humanos. Recuerdo que mi madre tejía cestas. Y recuerdo una fiesta de la ciudad, yo era muy joven, pero recuerdo la música y la danza, la gente bebiendo y comiendo, riendo. No puedo recordar la causa de la celebración, pero me acuerdo de eso.

\- No puedo siquiera imaginármelo - dijo Magnus - ¿Qué llevabas puesto? Quiero decir ¿Cuál era la moda del siglo VIII en Escocia?

\- ¿Lo que yo vestía?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Las telas eran groseras, lana o lino, algunas eran teñidas, otras no - dijo Alec - No éramos lo suficientemente ricos para tener elegancia.

\- ¿Y los zapatos?

\- Botas de cuero - dijo Alec - Sólo una forma muy básica de lo que se utiliza hoy en día, atado con correas de cuero.

\- Estoy intrigado por todo - Magnus dijo, estrechando la mano de Alec de nuevo -Esto me ayuda a ver quién eres.

\- No le dije a nadie estas historias - Alec dijo en voz baja – De mis hermanos, de mi madre.

Alec se detuvo de caminar y dejó la mano de Magnus. Se quedó en silencio, al parecer perdido en sus recuerdos. Se dio la vuelta en círculo, dejando las puntas de la hierba alta cepillar sus dedos.

\- No he estado aquí por un muy largo tiempo.

La niebla pareció flotar por encima de ellos, y cómo Alec había dicho que sería, el aire estaba una fracción más caliente de lo que estaba en la colina. Los ojos de Magnus se habían ajustado un poco y él podía ver que sí estaban en un campo. Había una línea oscura a 100 yardas hacia el este, y Magnus asumió que eran árboles. No había absolutamente nada allí, aunque Alec se había parado en este punto en particular por una razón.

\- ¿Por qué realmente me has traído aquí?

Alec miró a Magnus, entonces, tragó en seco.

\- Debido a que este es el lugar donde yo morí.

Magnus parpadeó.

Debido a que este es el lugar donde yo morí...

Magnus volvió a parpadear y sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué diablos podía decir con eso?

\- Por el Ángel.

\- No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo - Alec dijo, su voz en un susurro distraído mientras miraba alrededor del campo - Este era un campo de batalla. Hubo cientos de hombres que murieron aquí... Jóvenes, en realidad. Yo tenía 26 años. Mucho mayor que la mayoría. Algunos eran padres, abuelos, aunque la mayoría eran simplemente chicos. Mis hermanos murieron aquí, mi padre murió aquí. No sé lo qué le pasó a mi madre...

Magnus no podía evitarlo. Tenía que tocarlo. El puso la mano en la cara de Alec.

\- No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo.

El tiempo había pasado, sí. Casi 1300 años, para ser exactos. Pero era obvio para Magnus, que hubo heridas que el tiempo nunca sanó.

Alec inclinó su rostro en la mano de Magnus, y Magnus se vio inclinándose en su dirección. Él levantó su otra mano a la cara de Alec, y por fin, eso lo hizo mirar a Magnus. Sus ojos azules se veían vulnerables, investigando, y Magnus se sintió abrumado por un impulso sin precedentes de consolarlo.

El tiró a Alec contra él y lo abrazó. No fue como el abrazo cuando saltaron, este fue diferente. Este fue de alivio y consuelo, con la necesidad de proteger y tranquilizar. Y el vampiro se dejó sostener.

Magnus no podía imaginar cuánto tiempo Alec había estado sin la comodidad del tacto y sin permitirse la necesidad humana de ser sostenido. El se alejó, pero no dejó que Alec se fuera muy lejos. El suavemente tocó el rostro de Alec una vez más.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí. Gracias por mostrarme esta parte de quién eres.

La esquina de los labios de Alec se detuvo en una pequeña media sonrisa, pero sus ojos todavía estaban mirando hacia abajo.

\- Magnus, desde que nos encontramos todo ha estado tan loco. Debes sentir como si tu cabeza estuviera girando. Yo quería mostrarte esto, solo para darte un momento de paz en toda la confusión, entonces, puedas ver que hay mucho más en esto. Ahora estoy inexplicablemente atado a ti, y esta cosa de predestinado es tan nueva para mí como lo es para ti. Yo sé que no estás exactamente atraído por mí. No te culpo por ello. Tú sientes como si tu elección hubiera sido retirada, y eso no es fácil.

Magnus tiró del rostro de Alec hacia arriba y con sus ojos mirando el futuro, sin ningún signo de miedo o vacilación, lentamente, muy lentamente, presionó sus labios en Alec.

Era suave, cálido y muy dulce.

Los ojos de Alec se cerraron, y cada célula en el cuerpo de Magnus fue teñida de felicidad, pero él retiró sus labios antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso.

\- Eso no fue el destino... - susurró Magnus - Lo que me hizo besarte ahora. Eso fue mi voluntad, mi decisión.

Alec bajó la cabeza y sonrió, y Magnus creyó ver colmillos. Llevó la mano a la boca de Alec, pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior. Fue un poco difícil de ver apenas con la luna, pero eran definitivamente colmillos.

\- Lo siento mucho - Alec susurró, abochornado - No puedo controlarme. Es una reacción involuntaria a ti.

Magnus gimió suavemente. Saber que Alec era afectado por él, era una sensación intoxicante. Embriagante.

\- No te disculpes - susurró - Me gustaría darte de nuevo un beso.

Alec miró, sus ojos oscuros como el cielo nocturno.

\- Eres muy franco.

\- No puedo controlarme - Magnus admitió. El repitió las palabras del proprio Alec - Es una reacción involuntaria a ti.

Eso hizo a Alec reír, y el corazón de Magnus subió con el sonido, y él le dio un beso de nuevo. Magnus abrió la boca un poco, lo suficiente como para probar la dulzura del aliento de Alec. El tiró el labio inferior de Alec entre el suyo solo por un momento, y el ruido procedente de Alec parecía una mezcla de ronroneo y gruñido.

Magnus sonrió cuando terminó el beso. Pasó la punta de su dedo por la mandíbula de Alec, antes de dejar caer la mano.

\- Ya que estamos hablando sin rodeos ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Alec parecía un poco borracho después del beso, pero respondió de cualquier manera.

\- Sí.

\- Tus dientes... ¿Qué tan peligrosos son para que te bese?

\- Quieres decir ¿Qué tan peligroso es para un ser humano besar a un vampiro?

Magnus rió.

\- Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera. Pero en serio, si mi lengua llega a tocar los dientes, tus colmillos, y me cortase...

Alec dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero estaba sonriendo.

\- Hacerme pensar en tu sangre en mi boca, probablemente no es muy sabio.

\- Supongo que no sería bueno para mí - dijo Magnus - Me... ¿Me cambiaría?

Algo brilló en el rostro de Alec que Magnus no pudo atrapar.

\- Yo tendría que perforarle la piel con ambos dientes.

\- Así que, sólo no puedes probar por la diversión ¿Es matar o transformar?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Alguna vez transformaste a alguien?

\- No.

Magnus sonrió. Le complacía saber eso.

\- ¿Vas a transformarme? ¿Eso es lo que sucederá?

Alec se tomó un momento para responder, y miró a través del campo.

\- Jace me dijo eso. Aunque también me dijo una vez que yo estaba destinado a un guerrero con un escudo, por lo que "sus lecturas'' no son exactas.

\- ¿Un escudo? ¿Se refería a mi placa de policía?

Alec se rió ahora.

\- Parece que sí. Aunque en mi tiempo, me habría creído estar en una representación literal.

Magnus resopló.

\- Debes haber estado decepcionado cuando viste que no era un guerrero valiente a caballo con una espada y el escudo.

Alec se rió en voz alta de eso, y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Oh! Estoy lejos de estar decepcionado.

Magnus se encontró sonriendo, con el pecho calentándose a través del elogio. El tomó la mano de Alec, y se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Gracias por ser honesto conmigo, y gracias por traerme aquí. Vamos a volver aquí, ¿verdad? Me encantaría verlo en primavera, justo antes del amanecer.

Alec asintió. Su voz era apenas un susurro.

\- Me gustaría eso. Mucho.

Por la reacción de Alec a su oferta de volver aquí, Magnus se dio cuenta que debió haber significado mucho para él.

\- Me gustaría eso también.

\- Por más que me gustaría que fuera de otra manera, debemos volver ahora - dijo Alec.

Magnus deseaba poder quedarse allí, en la hierba del campo, a pesar del frío. Vio un lado de Alec que era profundo, maravilloso y... humano. Magnus quería quedarse en este momento para siempre, pero sabía que no podía.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Mi apartamento - dijo Alec - Clary y Jace ya lo habrán asegurado hasta ahora.

Magnus asintió.

\- Está bien, creo que tenemos mucho que organizar. Si todo esto está ocurriendo más pronto de lo que pensamos, nosotros estamos quedándonos sin tiempo.

Alec le estrechó la mano.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí. Y no pienses que se me olvidó tu pequeña broma de tener que poner mis brazos a tu alrededor para saltar.

Alec se rió.

\- No fue justo de mi parte, pero no pude evitarlo. De nuevo, pido disculpas.

Magnus simuló un gruñido y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Alec.

\- Bueno, no es del todo malo - después pasó la nariz a lo largo del cuello de Alec hasta el oído - No podría hacer esto, si sólo tomara tu mano.

Alec se estremeció.

\- Puede que no quieras distraerme al saltar, o no hay ninguna predicción, de dónde terminaríamos.

Magnus rió y cuando Alec puso su brazo alrededor de él, lo tenía un poco más apretado. Y desaparecieron.

El apartamento de Alec estaba bien iluminado y mucho más caliente que de donde acababan de irse. También estaba mucho más concurrido. Jace y Clary estaban teniendo allí una especie de conspiración, presionando teléfonos en sus oídos, los ordenadores portátiles en la mesa de café y pantallas llenas de guías. Pero había otros también. Catarina estaba allí, así como otros 2 vampiros, de apariencia egipcia que estaban con Woolsey, mostrando a algún otro vampiro algo en la pantalla. Sebastian también estaba allí, mirando a Magnus, tratando de no parecer muy afectado por la forma en que Alec lo mantuvo cerca.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Alec dijo a Magnus en voz baja.

Magnus se sacudió la sensación de saltar.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - Alec se veía preocupado por él – Cualquier cosa, yo lo procuraré para ti.

Después de ser atacado y casi muerto, después de Alec llevandolo a los campos abiertos de Escocia y compartir su pasado y su primer beso, Magnus tenía un renovado propósito. Ahora estaba listo para centrarse en la guerra, como ellos la habían llamado, centrarse en el vampiro psico-sociópata, que estaba empeñado como el infierno en utilizarlo para resucitar a Osiris, el dios de los muertos.

Los vampiros en la habitación, todos ocupados reuniendo en silencio el conocimiento, las estrategias y los planes, le recordaron su tiempo como un oficial de policía. No, Magnus no tenía sus habilidades de vampiro, no era tan rápido como ellos, y no tenía sus capacidades mentales.

No era un vampiro. Pero Magnus era 2 cosas: era un buen detective, y muy bueno con lo extraño.

Magnus miró a Alec y sonrió.

\- Lo que necesito es comida, algunos teléfonos móviles imposibles de rastrear, y un montón de dinero.


	14. CAPITULO 13

Alec entendía por qué Jace y Clary habían organizado la reunión en su casa. Era seguro e impenetrable, a menos que otro saltador apareciera, Alec sabía que era el lugar más seguro para Magnus. Aunque él sólo quería privacidad.

Y de repente, después de más de 1200 años de tiempo deseando moverse más rápido, de desear que su único predestinado se diera prisa y llegase, ahora sólo quería que el tiempo parará. Quería sólo pasar unos minutos con Magnus, imperturbables por las batallas pendientes. El quería contar más historias de los años que esperó, quería explorar su cuerpo, quería transformarlo aunque pareciera tan egoísta, así lo tendría para siempre.

Sin embargo, al verlo, se maravilló de su humanidad, cómo su sangre se calentaba, cómo los latidos del corazón se aceleraban y se tranquilizaban, cómo distraídamente se rascaba, mordiéndose los labios cuando pensaba, o maniobrando una mano a través del cabello. Era una cosa verdaderamente hermosa.

Magnus estaba leyendo en algunas páginas web sobre Osiris, mientras comía, mientras Alec respondía a las preguntas de otros, examinando estrategias, tácticas y opciones. Sin embargo, él nunca quitó los ojos de Magnus, y tenía un deseo insaciable de estar cerca de él, de tocarlo.

Su breve beso en el área de Alacante, fue el primer beso de Alec en un tiempo muy largo, y fue perfecto. Y, desde luego selló lo que ya sabía: que no sólo estaba atado a Magnus. Estaba enamorándose de él.

\- ¿Qué descubriste? - Alec preguntó a Magnus. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa, sus caderas juntas, sus muslos tocándose.

\- Estos 6 documentos de diferentes "especialistas", todos los hechos, si eso es lo que desearías llamarlos, varían. Lo que me lleva a creer que todos están mal.

Alec sonrió.

\- Hay libros en mi oficina.

\- Podría empezar a seguir con ellos - dijo Magnus - ¿Tienes el teléfono? ¿Y el dinero? - Magnus se encogió un poco - No me agrada pedir dinero de esa manera.

Alec se rió y tomó la rodilla de Magnus.

\- Por favor, no pienses nada de eso. Tengo más que suficiente y... - sonrió mientras hablaba - ... lo que es mío, es tuyo.

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que sus rostros estaban. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su respiración se enganchó ligeramente, y el ritmó de su corazón se disparó. Se inclinó más cerca, y su lengua se deslizó a lo largo del labio inferior. Alec sabía que Magnus iba a besarlo de nuevo, y no quería nada más en el planeta.

Clary se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que los 2 saltasen hacia atrás.

\- Eh! Alec, querido - dijo en voz baja - Hablamos de tratar de contener la tensión sexual ¿Recuerdas?

Jace sacudió la cabeza y gimió.

\- Ustedes están matándonos aquí.

Magnus se puso pálido.

\- ¿Ellos pueden sentirnos?

\- Tú envías ciertas feromonas - Alec respondió en voz baja - Al parecer.

Alec pensó que Magnus podía morirse de vergüenza, pero en su lugar, se rió. Miró alrededor de la habitación a todos los vampiros que lo observaban.

\- Son bienvenidos.

Jace y Catarina se rieron, y Clary sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Woolsey y su familia también sonrieron, pero Sebastian no estaba muy impresionado.

Alec sabía que Sebastian no estaba exactamente satisfecho de que finalmente encontró a Magnus. Sebastian había sostenido durante mucho tiempo la esperanza de que, como dos vampiros con inclinaciones similares, ellos irían a encontrar la comodidad y placer en compañía con el otro. Alec había rechazado cortésmente la oferta, y Sebastian nunca había presionado el asunto, a pesar de mantener su afecto por Alec.

También parecía que Sebastian ahora albergaba un disgusto por Magnus, lo que ofendió mucho a Alec. Pero con una mano bien colocada en la espalda de Magnus y un breve pero preciso brillo en Sebastian, Alec no tuvo que decir una palabra.

El puso los teléfonos móviles que Magnus había solicitado sobre la mesa y 6 paquetes de billetes de 100 dólares en lotes de 10 mil dólares.

\- ¿Esto es suficiente? Hay más.

Magnus miró con los ojos abiertos a los billetes ordenados y limpios.

\- Oh! mierda. No me refería a un montón así.

\- No especificaste las cantidades - dijo Alec - No sé cuánto un montón de dinero es en un número cuantificable.

Magnus sonrió. Sus rostros estaban cerca de nuevo, y susurró:

\- Me gusta cuando hablas en todas las edades medievales.

Alec se sonrojó y bajó la barbilla, y Jace rió.

-Por favor ¿Pueden parar con eso?

Magnus rió de nuevo y sacó su propio móvil.

\- No puedo usar el mío - dijo - Ellos estarán rastreándolo, sin duda. Pero necesito algunos contactos fuera de él - se movió a través de algunos números hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo metió en uno de los teléfonos de la mesa. Entonces, llamó. Alec podía oír toda la conversación.

\- Merlion, es el detective Bane.

La voz sonaba amortiguada, cansada y todavía adormecida.

\- Son las 3 en punto de la mañana, mierda ¿Qué coño quieres? Te dije el otro día, que no sé nada.

Magnus sonrió.

\- No, no. No se trata de eso. Necesito que hagas algo por mí ¿Estás en casa ahora?

Silencio.

\- Son las 3 en punto de la mañana, mierda ¿Dónde más podría estar, idiota?

Alec apretó los dientes. No le gustaba este hombre Merlion, en absoluto.

\- Entonces, ponte unos pantalones de mierda y ve a tu sala de estar - dijo Magnus, aparentemente imperturbable con el lenguaje utilizado en su contra.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¡Hazlo! - Magnus rompió - Pon tu culo fuera de la cama. Tengo un negocio para ti.

Alec lo oyó murmurar y sonaba como alborotar las mantas a través del teléfono.

\- Esto tiene que ver con tu pequeña desaparición de la otra noche ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Merlion - No creas que no he oído hablar de eso.

\- Haz lo que te digo, idiota - Magnus colgó la llamada, se levantó y tomó el otro teléfono y 2 fajos de billetes. Luego se dirigió a la mesa y cogió la pequeña bala de madera que fue encontrada en las cenizas de Ragnor.

Alec fue rápido a su lado.

\- ¿Magnus?

\- ¿Sólo necesitas una dirección para ser capaz de saltar? - Preguntó a Alec.

\- Sí - Alec dijo desconcertado - ¿Magnus, dónde te propones ir?

\- Quiero hacer una visita a un viejo amigo mío.

\- ¿Un amigo?

\- Bueno, alguien que yo arresté 1 o 2 veces.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a un criminal?

Magnus rodó los ojos.

\- Estoy seguro de que puedes con los criminales, vampiro - entonces, Magnus mostró a Alec la dirección en su teléfono - Confía en mí.

Alec dio un pequeño gruñido y pulsó a Magnus contra él, haciéndolo gemir y sonreír. Y con Magnus firmemente contra él y la dirección en su mente, Alec saltó.

La habitación era pequeña, oscura y olía a cerveza y comida en mal estado. Un hombre, Alec estaba asumiendo que era Merlion, estaba sentado en el sofá. Era atractivo, con la belleza aparente de un hada, posiblemente 30 años de edad, y gritó como un niño, cuando Alec y Magnus aparecieron mágicamente en su sala de estar. Sus piernas hacia arriba, y parecía tratar de subir a la parte de atrás del sofá.

Magnus dio un estremecimiento, él cada vez estaba siendo más tolerante a saltar, y extendió su mano con la palma hacia adelante, hacia Merlion.

\- Soy yo, Bane.

Merlion parpadeó y abrió la boca, con el corazón tartamudeando peligrosamente en su pecho, y Alec se preguntó si realmente pararía. No lo hizo.

\- ¿Que mierda fue eso? - gritó, con los ojos abiertos.

\- Nuevo modo de transporte - dijo Magnus.

Merlion se puso de pie, temblando visiblemente, aunque su adrenalina ahora se mezclaba con la ira. Fue a coger a Magnus, y Alec estaba delante de él en un latido de corazón.

\- No lo toques.

Merlion se dejó caer de nuevo al sofá.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Cómo te mueves tan malditamente rápido?

\- Quién sea yo no es de tu preocupación - Alec se burló. Él enseñó los colmillos.

Merlion palideció. Sus ojos se dispararon entre Alec y Magnus.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Cálmate - dijo Magnus - Él no te hará daño a menos que trates de hacerme daño, o correr.

Merlion tragó en seco y se removió. Alec suponía que el ser humano se debatía entre sus instintos de luchar o huir, y al parecer Magnus pensaba eso también.

\- Ni siquiera pienses en ello, Merlion - Magnus dijo, completamente a gusto.

Sacó un fajo de billetes y lo dejó caer pesadamente en la mesa de café.

Merlion se incorporó inmediatamente. Es evidente que el dinero era el factor de motivación para este hombre. Alec se dio cuenta ahora porqué Magnus lo quería.

\- 10 grandes para empezar - dijo Magnus. Su conversación de policía callejero le parecía tan natural a Magnus, él nunca lo había oído hablar de esa manera.

Merlion negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo... ¿Qué-qué quieres? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Quiero balas - Magnus dijo, sentándose en una silla frente a Merlion - Balas especiales.

\- ¡Eres un policía, hombre! - dijo Merlion - De ninguna manera voy a admitir que sé de algo.

Alec se abstuvo de corregir su mal uso del idioma inglés. En vez de eso, susurró para él.

\- Ayudarás si él así lo pide.

Merlion se había reducido de nuevo al sofá.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no intentan joderme?

\- Yo era un policía - dijo Magnus - Dijiste que has oído hablar de mi acto de desaparición, eso me puso en su lista de buscados ahora. Yo no estaría aquí si no necesitase tu ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque sé que tú fabricaste esta mierda durante años – dijo Magnus - Y sé que tu producto es bueno.

Merlion todavía parecía inseguro, por lo que Alec se acercó un poco más. Él podría haber mostrado sus dientes cuando habló.

\- ¡Balas!

\- Ok, ok - Merlion dijo rápidamente - ¿Punta abierta, punta blanda, punta tomada, quebradizo, explotar, perforar la armadura?

Magnus no respondió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó la pequeña bala de madera.

\- Quiero madera firme.

Merlion parpadeó, y luego sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

\- ¿Esto es una especie de broma?

Magnus no se rió.

La sonrisa de Merlion murió.

\- ¿Estás bromeando, hombre?

\- Quiero el envoltorio, punta y núcleo de madera – Magnus pensó por un momento, luego miró a Alec - ¿Qué tipo de madera sería mejor?

Alec le dio una sonrisa.

\- Hay un cierto tipo de madera que fue común en Egipto antiguo y sería perfecta. Esta se conoce como la espina de Cristo.

\- La espina de Cristo será, entonces - Magnus dijo simplemente.

\- ¿En el antiguo Egipto? - preguntó Merlion - ¿Tienes una máquina del tiempo que yo no sepa? ¿Porque sino dónde más voy a conseguir esta mierda?

\- Esta madera se puede encontrar todavía en algunas partes del norte de África - Alec le dijo - Tú puedes adquirirla.

Merlion parecía que estaba a punto de objetar cuando Magnus sacó otro fajo de 10 mil dólares y lo tiró en la mesa de café.

\- Haz algunas llamadas telefónicas - dijo él - No me digas que no tienes contactos.

Merlion parpadeó un par de veces en rápida sucesión.

\- ¿Cómo quieres hacer balas de madera? ¿Por qué necesitas balas de madera? Tendrás que luchar contra un bando de vamp... – su pregunta se apagó mientras miraba a Alec. Su boca se abrió y se cerró unos pocos momentos como un pez enorme – Oh!

Magnus puso el segundo teléfono móvil sobre la mesa.

\- Voy a usar el teléfono para ponerme en contacto contigo. Mantenlo cargado y si suena, puedes responder. Si la policía te hace preguntas, no les dirás nada. Créeme, estos no son enemigos que te gustarían hacer - Magnus asintió con la cabeza hacia el dinero - Voy a doblar el pago.

\- ¡Cuántas necesitas?

\- Todas las que puedas. Cientos, si puedes hacerlo.

Merlion hizo una cara como estuviera trabajando las cosas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo las necesitas?

\- 2 días.

\- ¿2 días - lloró - ¿Estás jodidamente loco?

Alec dejó un gruñido atravesar el aire, y Merlion gritó de miedo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, con las manos en alto.

\- Está bien. Está bien. Está bien, lo entiendo - el agarró su ingle y Alec cogió un breve soplo de orina. El hombre casi se había orinado.

Magnus se levantó.

\- 40 grandes, todo dicho y hecho. Me fabricas lo que yo quiero, y yo compro tu silencio. No hablarás de esto con nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Merlion no quitaba los ojos de Alec, pero negó con la cabeza.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Bueno - el puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec y levantó la otra mano mostrando 2 dedos - 2 días - Le dijo a Merlion, y probablemente asustándolo a muerte, saltaron.

Alec les saltó de vuelta a su apartamento y, más específicamente, su habitación. Magnus gimió entre dientes y su cuerpo se sacudió, solamente después de probar y mirar a su alrededor. Alec se dio cuenta de que Magnus no podía ver en el cuarto oscuro.

\- Estamos en mi habitación.

El corazón de Magnus se calmó inmediatamente.

\- Oh! Gracias. Es tan oscuro aquí - dijo, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de Alec. - ¿Está todo bien ahí fuera? - le preguntó, señalando la puerta.

\- Sí - dijo Alec. Escuchó por un momento, sabiendo que Magnus no podía escuchar nada, y le dijo: - Ellos están haciendo mapas.

\- ¿Me preguntaba por qué estamos aquí? - Magnus susurró, y podía sentir los labios de Alec moverse a medida que hablaba.

\- Sólo quería un momento contigo - dijo Alec - Ha sido una larga noche.

\- Ha sido una noche increíble - Magnus dijo, moviendo su mano por la espalda de Alec - Ir a Escocia contigo fue... Bueno, fue la mejor cosa en el mundo.

\- Estuviste perfecto con ese criminal - dijo Alec – Debo admitir que me gustó verte en tu elemento. Debes haber sido un policía notable. La idea de la bala fue genial.

Magnus soltó una risa.

\- Estos criminales, como tú los llamas, tienen un nombre. Merlion es un matón callejero con una inclinación por las armas y municiones. Ha estado en nuestra lista durante años. Y la bala no fue idea mía – Magnus tomó la bala de madera del bolsillo - ¿Crees que esto va a funcionar?

\- No puedo ver por qué no lo haría - dijo Alec - Incluso si no lo hace, tiene que valer la pena probar - Alec tomó de Magnus la pequeña bala de madera y la sostuvo entre los dedos para inspeccionarla - ¿No es una locura que un pequeño objeto tan insignificante pueda matar a una criatura como yo?

Las cejas de Magnus se fruncieron.

\- Ella puede matar a vampiros malos, no a ti.

\- Una estaca de madera, una bala de madera, o la luz del sol no hace diferencia entre bien y el mal, Magnus.

Magnus frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si no quisiera pensar en ello.

\- Y no eres una criatura, tampoco.

Alec sonrió.

\- Bueno, no soy humano.

Magnus levantó la barbilla de Alec y susurró contra sus labios,

\- Eres un vampiro.

Un escalofrío caliente corrió por la columna vertebral de Alec.

\- Y eres muy tolerante con estas cosas.

Magnus tiró su nariz a lo largo de la barbilla de Alec.

\- Estoy muy atraído por estas cosas - susurró, luego se congeló al parecer, al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Atraído?

\- Cállate - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa. Se retiró un poco - Y tú hiciste esa cosa de gruñir de nuevo. Creo que asustaste la mierda fuera de él.

\- La orina, en realidad - Alec corrigió.

Magnus rió más fuerte aún.

\- Bueno, al menos él me tomó en serio - tomó la mano de Alec - Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo y bloquear la puerta, entonces Clary no pueda interrumpirnos... – dijo más fuerte, sabiendo que ella lo oiría - probablemente debemos ir allí y decirles lo que hice.

Sin soltar la mano de Alec, Magnus abrió el camino a la sala, donde la confabulación de inteligencia vampiro estaba todavía en plena marcha. Había habido progreso: la mesa estaba ahora cubierta de mapas, una línea de computadoras portátiles estaban en un estante, todas mostrando lo que Alec reconoció como túneles piramidales en tres dimensiones.

\- Yo no les interrumpiría - Clary dijo, sonriendo a Magnus. Cuando vio que Magnus y Alec están tomados de la mano, su sonrisa se volvió a Alec - ¿Las cosas corren, verdad?

\- Mucho - dijo Alec - ¿Y aquí?

\- Productivo - dijo Jace - ¿Adquiriste lo que buscabas?

\- Pedí, y no adquirí - dijo Magnus - Cuantas balas de madera pueda hacer.

\- ¿Balas de madera? - preguntó Clary - ¿Como aquella que mató a Ragnor?

\- Similares - Magnus explicó - Sólo puedo suponer que la bala vino de un arco o cualquier cosa que necesita de fuerza de vampiro para dispararle y ser eficaz en un vampiro; un ser humano no tendría la capacidad. Estas tendrán un medio revestimiento de plomo, para que yo pueda tirarlas de un arma, pero con punta y núcleo de madera.

Todos los otros vampiros miraron a Magnus, un poco con los ojos abiertos, aunque la mayor parte impresionados, incluso Sebastian. Jace sonrió y dijo:

\- Yo sabía que me agradarías.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo fuerza sobrehumana como ustedes, entonces me di cuenta de que debería tener mi propia estaca.

Alec, sin soltar la mano de Magnus, tiró de él un poco más cerca.

\- Yo pensé que era creativo y eficaz. Aunque debemos intentarlo aquí, antes de salir para Egipto.

\- No voy a disparar en alguien de aquí - Magnus dijo, alarmado - ¿Recuerda, sí? Vampiros malos, no los buenos - entonces él dijo: - Oh! Tal vez debería conseguir algunos arcos también.

Jace dio una palmada en el hombro de Magnus, con su sonrisa habitual.

\- ¡Puedo hacer eso! Estarán aquí por la noche, si quieres.

Magnus asintió.

\- Eso no puede hacer daño. Tendremos que buscar flechas especiales.

\- Déjamelo a mí - dijo Jace - ¿Cuándo vienen las balas?

\- Le di 2 días - Magnus dijo, y luego miró a su alrededor a los ordenadores portátiles, mapas, libros - ¿Es demasiado tiempo? Las cosas parecen que se están moviendo rápidamente.

\- Tienes 4 días - dijo Catarina - Te veo en movimiento en el 4 día. Es un nuevo desarrollo, Alec - dijo - Creo que la Reina Camille implementó un curso de acción, y por eso mi visión ha cambiado para reflejar esto.

Magnus miró a Alec.

\- 4 días - Susurró.

Alec le dio la mano y tragó en seco. Casi 13 largos siglos solitarios habían descendido tan sólo en una cuestión de minutos.

\- Es muy tarde.

Magnus dejó caer la mano de Alec y fue para ponerse al lado de la mesa.

\- Tenemos que aprender todo ¿Para qué son estos mapas?

Alec fue rápidamente a su lado y tomó su mano.

\- Para.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder... - comenzó Magnus.

\- Para - Alec dijo de nuevo, un poco más firme. Magnus se volvió hacia él. Su voz era más suave ahora - He aprendido mucho en todos mis años en esta tierra. Y, Magnus, ha habido muchos años, días, horas, pero ninguno tan importante como este. No es para aprender, no para la preparación de la guerra, sino para ser egoísta. Aprenderemos mañana, lo prometo. Pero por ahora, estas pocas horas, por favor, déjalas para nosotros.

La expresión de Magnus era aturdida, aparentemente tan conmovido por las palabras de Alec y de la sinceridad vislumbrada en sus ojos, que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Alec suspiro; el acuerdo de Magnus fue un bálsamo para su corazón dolorido. Sin otra palabra a nadie más en la habitación, Alec apretó la mano de Magnus y lo llevó a la habitación.


	15. CAPITULO 14

La habitación de Alec era oscura como el negro y tomó un momento para los ojos de Magnus ajustarse. Él sabía que estaba cerca de la cama, aunque no podía verla. El podía sentir la mano de Alec en la suya, y apenas pudo distinguir la silueta pálida de su rostro frente a él.

\- Por favor, no creas que fue una osadía de mí parte... - susurró Alec - ... por pedir un tiempo a solas contigo y llevarte a mi habitación.

Magnus sonrió por el tono nervioso, de su voz formal.

\- No me importa.

\- 4 días - Alec susurró - Y pensar que he tenido todo este tiempo. Yo no tenía nada, solo siglos perdidos. Y ahora, cuando quiero aferrarme al tiempo, es quitado de mí.

Magnus pensó que su corazón iba a explotar con sólo las palabras de Alec.

\- Nada será quitado de ti - Magnus susurró a cambio - Jace dijo que tenemos muchos años. El dijo eso. Así que, a cualquier cosa que nos enfrentemos en 4 días, vamos a ganar.

Alec hizo una mueca.

\- Temo por tu vida. No se detendrán ante nada para recuperar La Llave, Magnus. Tu corazón...

Magnus levantó la barbilla de Alec.

\- Mi corazón no es de ellos para tomar - Magnus susurró - Pertenece a otra persona.

Los ojos de Alec se cerraron lentamente mientras sonreía.

\- Como el mío pertenece a ti.

Magnus tomó la barbilla de Alec entre el pulgar y el índice, y su boca se abrió un poco. Colmillos blancos brillaron en la oscuridad, y Magnus lentamente, poco a poco, cubrió la boca de Alec con la suya, besándolo.

El beso empezó suave y dulce, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Pero Magnus necesitaba más. Deslizó su lengua en la boca de Alec y deslizó sus dedos en su cabello, colocando sus rostros juntos, con fuerza.

La reacción de Alec fue instantánea: un ronroneo llenó la habitación, y Magnus se encontró de espaldas en la cama, sus muslos apartados, con Alec entre ellos, apoyándose en él. Sus bocas, sus cuerpos juntos, con un fuego en los ojos zafiros de Alec.

\- No quiero a herirte - susurró, su voz ronca como una explosión.

\- Tú no lo harás — Magnus dijo, su voz casi un susurro. Él levantó sus caderas de la cama, necesitando, anhelando el contacto, la fricción, algo. Magnus pasó las manos por los costados de Alec, en la parte baja de su espalda hasta su culo y tiró de sus caderas juntas.

Alec jadeó, pero Magnus se perdió en un deseo que nunca había sentido antes. Enganchó una pierna alrededor del muslo de Alec, un brazo alrededor de la espalda y la otra mano alrededor de la mandíbula y el cuello de Alec, colocando sus bocas de nuevo juntas.

Magnus estaba tan excitado, tan duro y necesitado que se retorcía y molía sus caderas contra Alec. Podía sentir su erección presionando contra la de Alec, incluso a pesar de los jeans, haciendo muy poco para ocultar su deseo.

Magnus pasó las manos por la espalda de Alec, en sus hombros y en su cabello, mientras se besaban, lenguas degustando y provocándose.

Sin embargo, Magnus todavía quería más. Él deslizó sus manos entre ellos, llegando al botón de la bragueta de los jeans y cuando pudo abrirlo, el vampiro se congeló.

Magnus esperaba a que él se alejase, pero no lo hizo.

Alec se mantuvo por encima de Magnus, sus rostros sólo a unas pulgadas de distancia, y Magnus abrió lentamente la cremallera de Alec. Magnus esperaba que le dijera que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

Magnus deslizó su mano dentro de los pantalones de Alec, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su polla dura como el acero y suave como seda, y esperaba que Alec le dijera que no.

Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de ello, Alec se apoyó en sus manos y lentamente empujó sus caderas en la mano de Magnus. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás un poco, con la boca abierta y los colmillos afuera.

Magnus nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Tan poderoso, sin embargo, completamente a su merced.

Magnus dio al pene de Alec un agarre y comenzó a bombearlo.

\- Mírame - susurró.

Alec dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y sus ojos eran de fuego azul. La sangre de Magnus ardía en sus venas; él podía sentir a Alec, con ganas de morderle, tenerlo, reclamarlo, y joderlo, exudando lujuria. Magnus estaba a punto de pedirle eso. ¡Por favor, jódeme! Cuando Alec mostró los dientes y apretó sus caderas, con un gruñido desgarrando el pecho cuando se vino.

Magnus estaba paralizado, hipnotizado por la visión de Alec, excitado, que sólo tuvo que sostener su propio pene, antes de disfrutar.

Cuando la habitación había dejado de girar y la sangre dejó de bombear en sus oídos, Magnus abrió los ojos para encontrar a Alec todavía por encima de él. Estaba mirando hacia él con una mirada de conocimiento.

\- ¿Todavía estoy vivo? - Magnus murmuró.

Alec lo sorprendió al dejar escapar una risa ronca.

\- Oh! Parece que sí.

\- Maldita sea, eso fue tan caliente - Magnus dijo, todavía un poco mareado. Cuando Alec bajó su rostro, Magnus levantó la pesada mano para detenerlo -Tú estuviste tan sexy.

\- Tengo mucho tiempo fuera de práctica - Alec susurró.

Magnus le sonrió y movió las cejas.

\- Bueno, ahora que nosotros sabemos que no muerdes cuando estás alrededor, podemos poner remedio a la parte práctica.

\- Puede que nunca quiera parar - Alec murmuró.

La sonrisa de Magnus se convirtió en una gran sonrisa.

\- Mejor aún.

Los ojos de Alec se intensificaron en la oscuridad.

\- Magnus, quería morderte. Me llevó una gran cantidad de autocontrol para no hacerlo.

Magnus puso las manos en la cara de Alec, pasando los dedos por su cabello. Lo estudió durante un largo rato, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Yo lo quería - él respondió - Cada célula de mi cuerpo lo deseaba.

Alec cerró los ojos lentamente y tragó en seco. Se apartó de Magnus, pero permaneció en la cama.

\- Probablemente es mejor no decirme estas cosas.

Magnus pudo ver que Alec necesitaba un poco de distancia física, por lo que no continuó. En su lugar, miró a la masa pegajosa en que ambos estaban cubiertos.

\- Eh! Una pregunta rápida ¿La corrida de vampiro es perjudicial para los seres humanos?

\- ¿Corrida? - Alec repitió.

\- Tú sabes - Magnus dijo, pasando su dedo a través de los charcos enfriándose en su estómago - Semen.

\- Oh! - Alec dijo rápidamente, y Magnus juró que oyó reír a Jace. Alec sonrió -No, no es perjudicial para los seres humanos.

\- ¿Ellos escucharon todo lo que acabamos de hacer? – preguntó Magnus, girando la cabeza para la puerta.

Alec asintió.

\- Sí. Los vampiros tienen un oído excepcional. Lo siento, yo debería haberte dicho antes...

Magnus no sintió ninguna vergüenza en absoluto. De hecho, se rió.

\- Espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo, chicos, y del breve intervalo. Ahora continuaremos con la segunda ronda, también conocida como la escena de la ducha - dijo, sabiendo que los otros oirán cada palabra. Magnus se levantó de la cama y tomó la mano de Alec, llevándolo al baño.

Magnus se desnudó y entró en la ducha de mármol abierta durante mucho tiempo.

Se volvió hacia el agua y se puso bajo el chorro caliente, sabiendo que Alec estaba observándolo. Magnus no se volvió, dispuesto a darle un pequeño espectáculo.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo - dijo, enjabonando su cuerpo. Él agarró su pene duro otra vez y dio a sí mismo algunos tirones cuando finalmente se excitó.

Y se detuvo.

Alec quedó desnudo ante él. Su cuerpo era delgado y fuerte, pálido. Su pene era cortado, pesado y largo, suspendido, y su vello púbico a juego con el color oscuro en la cabeza.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo dejar de respirar a Magnus.

En el pecho de Alec, delante del esternón, en un ángulo a la izquierda, había una cicatriz de plata. Dos pulgadas de ancho, siete pulgadas de largo, con líneas irregulares. No aumentada o retratada como una cicatriz normal, sino como parte de su piel.

Magnus no tenía que preguntar. Él sabía lo que era.

Alec le dijo que su vida humana había terminado en un campo de batalla con un hacha en el pecho. Dado por muerto en un campo de barro, lleno de sangre, antes de que Clary lo hubiera encontrado...

Alec dio un paso delante de él, y Magnus se acercó y pasó un dedo suavemente por debajo de la cicatriz de plata.

\- Tengo la marca de mi muerte - Alec susurró. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan expuesto.

Magnus levantó la rodilla derecha, mostrando una herida de bala en el muslo. Él manoseó la marca en su piel.

\- Cada uno de nosotros tenemos cicatrices que cargar - entonces, luego juntó la mano con la palma de la mano sobre la piel de Alec. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón vampiro – Eres perfecto - respondió Magnus.

Alec casi sonrió.

\- Así como tú.

Magnus agarró la cara de Alec en ambas manos, e inclinó el rostro de Alec y lo besó. Magnus se encontró de repente en agua caliente, sin dejar de besar a Alec, pero ahora ambos estaban bajo el vapor, vertiendo del agua.

Magnus sonrió en el beso.

\- O he perdido la noción del tiempo y lugar cuando te beso, o yo me moví.

Alec se rió, poniendo su cabeza hacia atrás en el agua.

\- ¿Tengo velocidad de vampiro, recuerdas? - dijo. Luego susurró - Y tuve un repentino deseo de probarte mojado.

Magnus se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente empujó a Alec contra la pared de los azulejos.

\- Esto es realmente una buena idea - dijo. El besó los labios de Alec, la barbilla, luego cayó de manera deliberada y Alec quedó sin aliento cuando Magnus besó la cicatriz plata en su pecho.

Magnus fue aún más abajo, besando el estómago de Alec, su ombligo, y lamiendo el agua que corría por su piel. Él empujó las caderas de Alec contra los azulejos, su pene extendiéndose cerca de sus labios, y Magnus levantó la vista para ver los ojos azules oscurecidos por la lujuria y un toque de colmillos detrás de los labios rojos, besables.

\- Magnus - Alec dijo, su voz una mezcla de defensa y de advertencia.

Sonriente, Magnus colocó su lengua, sin quitar la vista de Alec, y lamió la hermosa cabeza del pene de Alec.

Alec gimió y cerró los ojos, como si tratara de contener la sensación. O el olor. Y cuando Magnus abrió la boca y tomó la punta, hundiendo lentamente los labios en la corona de su pene, la cabeza de Alec cayó contra las baldosas y sus manos fueron al cabello de Magnus.

Con la habitación llena de vapor y un gruñido bajo de lamento, Magnus sabía que Alec estaba cerca. Él quería probar su sabor, y quería llevar la semilla de su amante. Tomaría cualquier cosa que él le diera. Quería dar este placer a Alec, y supo entonces, de rodillas frente a Alec, que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ser predestinado.

El quería ser todo para Alec. Y lo sería. Todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería, Magnus era de Alec.

Como Alec era de él.

Y Magnus nunca quiso nada más. Tomó el pene de Alec, besó sus caderas, muslos, acarició sus bolas y lamió la longitud de su eje.

\- Déjame beberte - Magnus susurró antes de llevarlo profundamente una vez más.

Y Alec lo hizo.

Magnus bebió hasta la última gota.

Cuando Magnus se levantó de sus rodillas, rió hacia Alec. Sus ojos eran oscuros, los párpados pesados, pero de alguna forma grandes, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, y estaba apoyado contra las baldosas, como si no pudiera estar por cuenta propia.

\- Yo nunca... - empezó Alec. Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ahora ya - Magnus dijo antes de besarlo, presionándose contra él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y el agua.

\- Tú todavía tienes necesidad - Alec dijo, rodando sus caderas hacia la erección de Magnus - ¿Me dejarías tocarte?

Magnus respondió con un beso febril y un gemido, y Alec respondió con la misma moneda. Deslizó la mano entre ellos y tomó a Magnus, envolviendo suavemente los dedos a su alrededor. Dedos cualificados, hábiles y precisos, besos calientes y el olor de Alec, mojado y humeante, llenó todos sus sentidos.

La bobina del placer dolía más y más, hasta que Magnus no podía contenerlo más y explotó libre, lo que provocó estrellas deslumbrantes detrás de los ojos, mientras su orgasmo disparó a través de él.

Magnus cayó contra la pared y Alec lo agarró preocupado. Magnus rió y tiró a Alec contra él.

\- Creo que es hora de dormir para mí - Magnus dijo, sintiendo como si sus huesos se transformaron en una esponja. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Cuando acabaron de secarse, Magnus se arrastró a la cama de Alec y agarró la manta en una invitación.

Alec sonrió con timidez y avergonzado, se acostó junto a él. Magnus se arrojó sobre la mitad de Alec, con el muslo y el brazo, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Alec. Trazó sus dedos cerca de la cicatriz en el pecho de Alec.

Alec pareció congelarse en un primer momento, pero luego Magnus sintió a Alec relajarse, y puso el brazo alrededor del hombro. Un suave ronroneo retumbó en el oído de Magnus, calmándolo para dormir.

Magnus sabía que al día siguiente todo cambiaría. Mañana sería todo acerca de tácticas de inteligencia y agrupando ejércitos de espionaje y la guerra, sobre los números: cómo iban a luchar, cuántos perderían.

Sería sobre cosas místicas, vampiros, muertos vivientes, y resucitados, horrores que Magnus ni siquiera podía imaginar.

Sin embargo, en los brazos de Alec, estaba a salvo e intocado por todo. Sonrió cuando él cerró los ojos y se durmió como un muerto.

Magnus se despertó poco a poco, el mundo alrededor de él entrando como ondas conscientes. En primer lugar, el olor de Alec a su alrededor, entonces su ausencia. Él no estaba muy lejos, Magnus lo sabía, podía sentir la presencia de Alec sólo a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia.

No sabía cómo lo sabía. Sólo que lo sabía. Magnus se extendió, desnudo y sonrió, recordando lo que ellos habían hecho la noche anterior.

Antes de dejar su mente vagar demasiado lejos con las imágenes, los sabores y recuerdos del placer, Magnus se levantó de la cama con un gemido. Él tenía mucho que hacer hoy, mucho que aprender, y una responsabilidad muy grande, y aunque comenzó con una ducha, lo que en realidad quería, era café y Alec. Sin ningún orden en particular.

Vestido con jeans y una camisa de Alec, caminó descalzo para la sala de estar. Él no tenía idea de qué esperar, quién estaría por ahí, o qué evolución habían tenido en las pocas horas que había dormido.

No le importaba, sin embargo. Debido a que de pie en la cocina, apoyado en el mostrador estaba Alec, teniendo su café recién hecho para él. Llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga negra, con las mangas levantadas hasta los codos. La ropa oscura hacía juego perfectamente con su cabello, y le dio un fuerte contraste con su piel pálida y sus ojos azules. Sus labios rosados sonrieron sólo para Magnus.

Magnus tomó la taza y lo colocó sobre el mostrador, para que pudiera levantar el rostro de Alec y darle un beso. Se apoyó en él, empujó contra su cuerpo, y lo besó de nuevo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Alec sonrió en el beso. Magnus retiró lentamente sus labios y volvió su rostro para enfrentar a quien los había interrumpido. Sólo que, no fue sólo 1 persona. Había 6 vampiros que los observaban. Magnus pensó que fue Jace quien los había interrumpido, no porque él estaba sonriendo, sino debido a que él habló primero.

\- Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Magnus no se movió ni apartó, apoyándose en Alec.

\- Buen día - dijo Magnus.

\- Son casi las 6 de la tarde - dijo Clary.

Magnus se encogió de hombros. Sí, había trabajado noches como un oficial de policía, pero desde los días transcurridos en que había hecho compañía a los vampiros, sus noches realmente estaban convirtiéndose en sus días.

Sin embargo, sin separarse de Alec, Magnus se estiró para recoger el café y bebió sobre el hombro de Alec.

\- ¿Qué me he perdido?

-A Alec, al parecer —Clary dijo con una sonrisa.

Alec se rió contra el hombro de Magnus, pero pasó el brazo por la espalda de Magnus para mantener las cosas bien donde estaba.

Woolsey y sus 2 miembros del clan se separaron de la cocina, y Sebastian los siguió afuera. Magnus se apartó un poco para que pudiera ver la cara de Alec.

\- ¿Todavía estamos haciéndolos sentir... incómodos? - preguntó – Yo pensé que mis niveles de feromonas habían caído ligeramente después de anoche.

Alec se rió contra el pecho de Magnus y bajó la cabeza, claramente avergonzado. Jace resopló.

\- Oh! No, son peores - Dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

Clary rió, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Ellos no han comido durante algunos días - ella explicó - No es la feromona lo que encuentran inquietante. Es tu sangre.

Oh.

\- ¿Ellos, um... tengo que ir a otro lugar...?

Alec miró a Magnus, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Están bien. Saldrán cuando el sol se ponga.

Magnus lo miró a los ojos.

\- Te ves muy bien hoy.

Alec se rió de nuevo, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas, sus dientes perfectamente blancos. El sonido de su risa llenó el pecho de Magnus, como si pudiera sentir la felicidad de Alec.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti - Alec dijo, inclinándose para que pudiera besarlo.

Magnus sonrió en el beso, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ser muy serio, Jace golpeó a los 2 en el hombro. Alec gruñó y Jace puso los ojos.

\- Oh, cálmate - dijo Jace - Yo sé que ustedes 2 acaban de conocerse y se cómo es de ardiente, créeme. Y cuando todo este desastre en Egipto termine, los dejaremos solos, para que puedan golpearse mutuamente las 24 horas del día durante meses, y lo harán, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Magnus finalmente se apartó de Alec. Se llevo el café a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

\- ¿24 horas al día durante meses, eh?

Alec luchó con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, Magnus. Podemos aclarar tu horario.

Magnus levantó las cejas y soltó una carcajada. Miró con incredulidad a Jace.

\- ¿Has oído eso? ¡Creo que fue un sentido del humor saliendo!

Clary rió, un pequeño sonido melódico. Ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de Magnus.

-Yo no creo que él estaba bromeando, Magnus.

Magnus miró a Alec con desafío en sus ojos.

\- Mejor aún - dejando todos los chistes a un lado, Magnus sabía que había cosas graves que atender. Vació su taza de café y la puso en el fregadero - Creo que hay que empezar, ¿eh?

\- Ya lo dije, después de la confusión en Egipto - Jace gritó –No ahora. No tenemos tiempo para que los 2 empiecen cualquier cosa.

Alec se rió.

\- Creo que Magnus se refería a que deberíamos empezar a hacer los planes para Egipto.

\- Oh! - Jace dijo rotundamente - Lo siento.

Magnus dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Jace.

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse. Resulta que me gusta tu forma de pensar -sonrió al vampiro rubio más pequeño - Entonces ¿Egipto? Ustedes tienen un plan, ¿verdad?


	16. CAPITULO 15

Magnus se sentó en el sofá mientras que los otros contaron lo que habían hecho, y el plan era realmente muy simple.

Crear una distracción para las legiones de vampiros resucitados, entrar en la colmena, preferentemente sin ser detectados y tomar a la Reina.

¿Simple? Pues bien, en teoría.

De hecho, él estaba lleno de incógnitas, posibilidades, e impro-jodida-bilidades, pero Magnus sabía que tenían pocas opciones.

Muchos vampiros de todo el mundo estaban dispuestos a unir sus fuerzas para llevar a la Reina Camille para abajo. Hubo llamadas de videoconferencia con los líderes de los clanes en Londres, Italia, Buenos Aires, e India, y un millar de vampiros con experiencia táctica que estaban listos para hacer observaciones en el momento.

El plan fue, en enviar escuadrones de vampiros buenos para tirar a los malos, al estilo SWAT como Magnus había descrito, antes de que Alec siquiera considerase en saltar con Magnus en las arenas de Egipto.

A Alec no le gustaba la idea en absoluto y era bastante vocal sobre ella, pero el papel de Magnus como La Llave, sin embargo, parecía ser el terminar con la propia reina.

Sebastian mostró los mapas a Magnus de las grandes pirámides que habían dibujado con la ayuda de Woolsey, y más específicamente, túneles subterráneos.

\- Estos túneles permiten el transporte y movimiento - dijo Sebastian.

\- Hay muchos, ellos se entrecruzaran y se diseccionan. Lo importante es, que sepas dónde ir. Si te perdieras o fueras tomado...

Magnus los estudió, considerando cada túnel, la dirección en la que corrían, cuáles eran un callejón sin salida, los que conducían a alguna parte, y las cámaras que se unieron a ellos.

\- Los recordaré - dijo. Él ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Alec dijo, de pie junto a él.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- Nada - Él siempre supo que había túneles a través de las pirámides y por debajo de ellas, había visto innumerables documentales sobre estas cosas, pero siempre quiso saber acerca de su significado.

\- ¿Y creemos que ella ha tomado la Cámara del Rey en la Gran Pirámide, la mayor en Giza? - preguntó Magnus.

\- Parece que sí - dijo Woolsey.

\- ¿Sabemos esto, o lo presumimos? - preguntó Magnus - Perdona mi duda, pero trabajar con hechos, hace mucho menos propenso a vernos muertos.

Woolsey asintió una vez.

\- Rumores había, sobre si ella ha tomado la Gran Pirámide como propia. Pero fue sólo un rumor. No tengo ninguna evidencia física.

\- Osiris está enterrado en la Gran Pirámide - Alec añadió – Tendría sentido.

\- ¿Y las tres pirámides principales de Giza no están conectadas por estos túneles bajo tierra? - preguntó Magnus, mirando de nuevo en las mapas que Sebastian había dibujado.

\- No con la otra, no - dijo Woolsey - Por lo menos no en la medida que fue documentado por el vampiro o el hombre.

Magnus pensó por un momento.

\- No tendría más sentido si lo estuvieran.

\- ¿Mejor sentido sobre qué? - preguntó Sebastian. No había desprecio en su tono, sólo curiosidad.

\- Para el movimiento, el transporte, como tú has dicho – dijo Magnus -Si estos 3 lugares... - él se refirió a las 3 grandes pirámides en el mapa - Se unieron bajo tierra, como tenemos el camino de calles y carreteras por encima del suelo. Si éstos han sido componentes críticos para los vampiros durante miles de años, ciertamente tiene sentido que se pueda circular a partir de una a la otra, sin encontrar la luz del día.

Woolsey negó con la cabeza.

—Perdóname, Magnus, pero unir estas tumbas sería la última cosa que cualquier vampiro desearía. Estas fueron las tumbas de criaturas del mal. No debían mantenerse a salvo, pero sí mantenerlos enterrados para siempre. Nadie quería encontrarse con ellos y mucho menos unirse. Crear vías subterráneas para estos seres malignos y facilitar el viaje no fue siempre planeado.

Magnus sonrió.

\- No queremos que se unan, no. Pero estoy seguro de que la Reina Camille lo haría. Ella tendría una ciudad subterránea completa, con todos sus servidores resucitados.

Alec consideró eso. Miró a Magnus.

\- ¿Te parece que puede haber nuevos túneles que se enlazaran con las pirámides?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo simplemente no creo que sea posible. Creo que es probable.

\- No es imposible - Woolsey concedió - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

La respuesta de Magnus fue simple.

\- Porque eso es lo que yo haría.

Woolsey estudio el mapa, y con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera a estudiar cientos de catálogos mentales.

\- Si eso es cierto, los túneles de conexión deben ejecutarse desde las cámaras subterráneas, obviamente. Qué tan profundo son y cómo de muchas sub-ramas existen, no puedo decirlo y nosotros no podemos mapearlo.

\- Lo que sería ir a ciegas - Magnus dijo, sin apartar la vista del mapa.

\- Sin embargo, hipotéticamente hablando, si ella está haciendo prototipos vampiro desde hace cuatro o cinco años ¿Podrías tenerlos excavando túneles? Al igual que los antiguos faraones que obligaban a los esclavos a construir pirámides, ella está haciéndoles construir túneles.

Woolsey tragó saliva y se concentró en los mapas.

\- Eso explicaría los números que son requeridos para estar bajo tierra. Ellos no salen a la luz en una noche, como en los viejos tiempos; ellos son sus esclavos. Sólo vimos unos pocos que lograron escapar.

\- Si hubiera nuevos túneles que no conocemos... - dijo Alec - ... Entonces ella tiene la ventaja.

\- Ella no estará esperándonos, y esto nos da la ventaja – dijo Magnus - Ella está enviando perseguidores que me lleven con ella. Ella no se espera que llegue sin aviso.

Alec gruñó.

\- Debido a que no es un plan sensato.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Es por eso que es el mejor plan que tenemos. Será la última cosa que ella espera.

\- No me gusta - dijo Alec.

\- Ni a mí - Magnus admitió. El tomó la mano de Alec – Ninguno de nosotros eligió esto. Ninguno de nosotros quiere esto, pero nos enfrentamos a esto de todos modos, y hay que tratar con eso. Debemos aprender y prepararnos como sea posible.

Alec se quejó, pero no discutió, lo que Magnus lo tomó como una victoria. El apretó la mano de Alec.

\- ¿Vas a leer estos libros conmigo?

Alec asintió con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Hey - Magnus dijo en voz baja. Él levantó la barbilla de Alec y le dio un beso, asegurándole. Fue un momento tan especial, a pesar de la audiencia. Magnus no se perdió que Sebastian sonrió tristemente antes de mirar lejos.

Magnus se sentó en el sofá, enterrándose en los textos y habló con Woolsey y con los otros vampiros egipcios, tratando de averiguar todo lo que pudo. Lo que fue determinado, es que todos los faraones eran dioses, pero no todos los dioses eran vampiros. Los vampiros más famosos del Antiguo Egipto, sin embargo, eran Osiris, Anubis, Isis, Ra, y Ammit, un vampiro Dios que al parecer diezmó muchos millares de seres humanos en su tiempo.

Todos estos vampiros antiguos fueron momificados y enterrados en diversas cámaras funerarias de las grandes pirámides.

Alec se sentó con Magnus, estudiando los perfiles, respondiendo a las preguntas, y obteniendo tanto conocimiento como sea posible, no de la reina de los vampiros, pero sí de los vampiros que quería resucitar.

Como Magnus había dicho antes, averiguaría más sobre Camille si lograba descubrir por qué ella quería a los vampiros.

Osiris fue el primero. Conocido como el dios de los muertos por muy buenas razones, él fue el vampiro egipcio más famoso de todos ellos, y Magnus no tenía ninguna duda de que Camille lo quería por su poder. Si ella pudiera dominarlo, sería difícil de superar.

Anubis fue el vampiro que removió el corazón de Osiris, embalsamó, y lo envió al más allá ¿Será que ella resucitaría al único vampiro que podría matar a Osiris? Si él se pusiera muy poderoso, una amenaza para su gobierno ¿Iría a acabar con él por segunda vez?

Isis tenía más sentido que Camille la resucitara, pensó Magnus. En primer lugar, era de sexo femenino, no era una amenaza sexual. Isis, fue alagada por algunos, fue responsable, en parte, por la muerte de Osiris, junto con Anubis. A menudo fue representa con alas, y Magnus se preguntó si su talento vampírico fue la capacidad de volar. Dios sabe, nada era imposible en esta etapa.

Estaba también Ra. Él era el dios del sol, lo cual era extraño, porque como vampiro, nunca vio la luz de él. En la mayoría de los jeroglíficos, fue mostrado teniendo un disco redondo del tamaño de un plato redondo en la cabeza, y también tenía un ankh. Había muy poco sobre él, incluyendo dónde exactamente fue enterrado.

Ammit era un vampiro desagradable, que era conocido como un devorador de millones de personas y por su retribución divina. Magnus se estremeció ante la idea de esta combinación. Si Camille no había resucitado a este vampiro en particular ya, estaría sin duda en la lista corta.

Había tanto para tomar, tantos "y si", y aún, tantas preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué los antiguos egipcios no sólo estaquearon a estos chicos en el corazón? En serio, entonces nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Alec se encogió de hombros.

\- No sabemos. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez pensaron que el embalsamamiento era la cosa correcta de hacer, y con toda honestidad ¿Quién habría pensado que serían encontrados por alguien que quería recuperarlos? -sonrió a Magnus - Y quién sabe lo qué estarían haciendo hace 3 mil años.

Magnus resopló.

\- Pensando probablemente que estas personas del siglo XXI, eran un montón de idiotas.

Alec se rió.

\- Probablemente.

Después de un rato, Magnus tuvo que estirarse, con el cuerpo dolorido después de permanecer inmóvil durante mucho tiempo. Levantó el brazo de Alec y se apoyó en él, colocándose en su lado, estirando las piernas para fuera del sofá. Él se limitó a llevar el brazo de Alec de nuevo sobre el pecho y continúo con la lectura, sólo mirando para Alec cuando él se rió.

\- ¿Cómodo? - Alec dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

\- Mucho - dijo Magnus.

Magnus estaba seguro de que Alec no realizó una gran cantidad de lectura, estaba más como paralizado con la sensación de Magnus contra él y el olor de su pelo, y el ocasional beso en su sien. No le importaba, mierda, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Magnus no podía describir cómo de bien se sentía al estar acostado con la espalda apoyada en Alec, pero también como de seguro se sentía.

Por mucho que la idea de predestinado hiriese su sentido de independencia, ciertamente no podía negar su poder.

Magnus tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse en los libros que debería estar leyendo. Cuidadosamente recogió otro libro. Las páginas eran gruesas; se sentían como papiro, la escritura a mano de él fue escrita en tinta cursiva. La cubierta y la unión eran frágiles. Magnus recordó a Alec habiéndole dicho que estos libros fueron de censura previa, por lo que estaba seguro de que fue fechado antes del siglo XII. Él lo aseguro tan suavemente como pudo.

\- ¿Estoy presumiendo que esta es una primera edición?

Alec se rió.

\- Algo por el estilo - Alec tomó el libro y lo midió en su mano.

\- Este de aquí, lo traje desde una biblioteca en Bohemia. Hubo un hombrecito bibliotecario divertido que lo guardaba en una caja fuerte. Había leído mucho de lo paranormal. No tenía ninguna duda de que él sabía lo que yo era.

\- ¿Lo mataste?

\- Por supuesto - dijo Alec - Uh, yo, um, bueno... era un deber cívico de mi especie. No podía tenerlo diciendo a nadie que los vampiros eran reales ¿Verdad?

Magnus soltó una risa.

\- Claro que no - fue un poco difícil sentir simpatía por un hombre que murió hace más de mil años. Magnus sintió un ronroneo suave viniendo del pecho de Alec, y Magnus suspiró profundamente.

Tomó el libro de Alec, sus manos cepillando, tocando, y ninguno de los 2 se movió cuando Magnus giró página tras página, leyendo todo lo que pudo. El estaba seguro de que Alec podía leer cada página en tan sólo unos segundos, pero nunca se quejó cuando Magnus iba a un ritmo humano.

Después del tercer libro, Magnus se sentó y abrió los 3 libros sobre la mesa de café en algunas páginas, que mostraron los jeroglíficos. El apuntó para uno en particular.

\- Este es el ankh ¿Verdad? - preguntó Magnus.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Sí.

Magnus estudió el ankh. Parecía una cruz religiosa con una cabeza con un lazo o puño. Fue todo por medio de dibujos egipcios y mitología, creado por los dioses y faraones igualmente.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Magnus - Sé que los historiadores egipcios dicen que es un símbolo de la vida eterna ¿Pero qué piensas de eso?

Alec se inclinó hacia delante, examinando a los tres libros abiertos.

\- Los antiguos egipcios, vampiro y el hombre, tenían símbolos para casi todo - dijo Alec. Volvió el rostro hacia Magnus - ¿Qué te parece que es?

\- Creo que es una Llave.

De repente, hubo 6 vampiros en la habitación, mirándolo, con la esperanza de explicar mejor.

\- Ésta en jeroglíficos que abarcan miles de años. Muchos símbolos han cambiado y se convirtieron a lo largo de ese período de tiempo o de un faraón o un dios a otro, pero no esto - dijo Magnus, tocando una imagen de un ankh - Es decir, esto se parece como a una Llave. Bueno, más o menos, de un modo Egipcio. No sé cómo, o lo que simboliza, si es un símbolo de advertencia como todos los gatos, o si él está tratando de decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer con la Llave... No se - Magnus miró a Alec - Creo que es significativo. Muy significativo.

Alec se llevó el primer libro y hojeó las páginas, después el segundo y luego el tercero. Magnus había subestimado la velocidad con la que podía leer Alec.

\- Puede ser - dijo en voz baja - Nada demuestra lo contrario. Esto se parece a lo que hoy llamamos a una Llave ¿Es aquí donde se originó el término? No sé. Pero si lo es, si se relaciona con la Llave que estamos refiriéndonos ¿Qué significa?

Woolsey cogió el primer libro, y no tan rápido como lo había leído Alec, lo leyó.

\- Este es un mensaje extraordinario - dijo - Una rareza, por cierto - leyó el segundo libro, después el tercero, y cada libro lo hizo pasar al siguiente vampiro.

Clary asintió con tristeza.

\- No parece ser una advertencia. Estas imágenes de los faraones y dioses se muestran felices en mantener el ankh, ellos ofreciéndolos a los dioses, lo utilizan como un arma... - miró a Alec primero, y luego a Magnus - Magnus, creo que tienes razón.

\- ¿Un símbolo para mostrar qué, sin embargo? - Magnus se preguntó en voz alta - ¿No tenemos fotos de dónde está enterrado Osiris? Nos puede dar una pista.

\- Osiris está enterrado en un hueco debajo del Esfinge – dijo Alec.

Magnus parpadeó.

-Por supuesto que lo está - murmuró - La mayor estatua de un gato en el mundo.

\- Hay ejes a lo largo del túnel que van desde la pirámide hasta la Esfinge - dijo Woolsey, señalando el mapa que había adjuntado con Sebastian, más específicamente, al pozo profundo con una pequeña tumba en la parte inferior - No hay ninguna marca o jeroglífico, nada que diga que está enterrado allí. Pero el sarcófago es definitivamente de él.

Magnus lo consideró.

\- Bueno, no creo que su ataúd siga ahí. Esos cuartos serían muy pequeños, y sólo hay una manera de entrar y salir. Dudo que la reina Camille corriera el riesgo de tal posición. Ella se habría trasladado a un área más grande, donde puede tener un público más amplio.

\- La cámara del Rey - dijo Jace.

Magnus suspiró.

\- Bueno, yo estaba esperando que algunos jeroglíficos pudieran decirnos qué hacer, pero, obviamente, no - Magnus se volvió a los mapas. Miró a ambos, Woolsey y Sebastian - ¿Qué otros ejes hay? ¿Podemos añadir tantos como sea posible?

Pasó la siguiente hora buscando sitios en Internet y utilizando el conocimiento de Woolsey para añadir los capilares de ejes menores.

Entonces, Magnus le pidió a Sebastian para marcar donde Woolsey pensaba que las otras momias de vampiros conocidos fueron enterrados.

En algún momento de todo, el mapa de las tres pirámides principales de Giza estaba lleno de líneas de pozos, túneles y otros asteriscos donde las tumbas fueron o existían rumores que están. Se parecía a una granja de hormigas, una imagen en corte de cámaras, túneles y nidos.

El mapa se veía un poco diferente a cuando comenzaron, y Magnus estaba más feliz con eso. Golpeó el hombro de Sebastian. Había hecho obedientemente todo como se le indicó, y hasta parecía satisfecho con el resultado final. Alec estaba en lo cierto; Sebastian era un cartógrafo experto.

\- Eres muy bueno en eso - Magnus le dijo, señalando el mapa delante de ellos. Magnus dudaba que Google Maps o Google Earth con las imágenes de satélite pudieran haber hecho un trabajo tan bueno.

Sebastian hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Magnus. Seguía mirando el mapa y no esperó la respuesta de Sebastian - Como cartógrafo, un fabricante de mapas con un ojo para la arquitectura, si tuvieras que añadir túneles, como creemos que tiene Camille ¿Dónde los colocarías?

Sebastian estaba claramente sorprendido por la pregunta de Magnus, obviamente no esperaba que él valorizase su opinión. Sebastian indicó en el mapa con el dedo.

\- Ya que ella no tiene mucho tiempo, la ruta más rápida de la A la B es lógica.

Magnus asintió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Pero ves aquí? - dijo, pasando su dedo a lo largo de una línea imaginaria - Para mí, no tendría sentido que no tuvieron grandes cámaras en este espacio. No sólo los túneles, sino los cuartos para abrigar a su ejército. Cuarteles, si lo deseas - Sebastian dio otro gesto y Magnus se dio cuenta de que era más de sumiso de que de gratitud – Así que, si necesitas partir de aquí... - se refirió a la primera pirámide, luego a la segunda - Hasta aquí? Yo no esperaría un camino fácil.

Magnus sonrió. No había pensado en eso.

\- ¿Crees que hay cámaras de vampiros allí?

Sebastian asintió de nuevo, pero era más una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Ella lo necesitaría para albergar a su ejército.

\- Creo que tienes razón - Magnus dijo, golpeando su mano sobre el hombro del vampiro - ¿Puedes hacerlos?

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron sólo una fracción.

\- Por supuesto.

Magnus le dio una cálida sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

Sebastian trajo una corazonada de posibles nuevos túneles que Camille podría haber ordenado para ser excavados y posibles cámaras o cuarteles, como él los llamaba. Era una descripción apropiada, Magnus admitió. Cuarteles para alojar a su ejército. Tenía sentido.

Alec fue junto a Magnus y puso la mano en su espalda. Parecía satisfecho de que Magnus había hecho un esfuerzo para incluir a Sebastian, hacerle sentir igual en vez de dejarlo fuera.

Cuando el mapa fue hecho, parecía más complejo de lo que Magnus suponía. Su plan simple, en realidad no fue nada sencillo. Magnus suspiró profundamente y paseó los dedos por el mapa dibujado, en cada pasillo, cada paso, cada cámara, ángulos y distancias.

\- Hay tantas incógnitas - dijo - No me gusta tratar con lo desconocido.

\- Así que ¿Qué tenemos? - dijo Alec.

\- No mucho - dijo Magnus. Suspiró de nuevo - Todo lo que tenemos es Intel de segunda mano, rumores, suposiciones y puntos de vista. Si tuviera que llevar esto a mi capitán de la división de la fuerza, se reiría. Durante 1 semana.

\- ¿No crees que esto es cierto? - preguntó Alec, sus ojos más preocupados que curiosos.

\- Yo creo en esto - Magnus dijo en voz baja - Y creo que eso es lo que me asusta. Saber sobre los vampiros y la forma en que la historia fue modificada para que los seres humanos continúen felizmente ignorantes, no tengo más remedio que creer. Yo creo en lo que dice Woolsey, como los clanes huyeron y lo que yo leí sobre los libros de vampiros egipcios antiguos. Y también está el hecho de que 2 vampiros intentaron matarme el otro día, entonces Camille no tendría ninguna Llave para llevar a casa.

Alec frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

\- Lo que sabemos hasta ahora... - dijo Magnus - ... Es que los clanes egipcios se han movido, y la autoproclamada Reina Camille está construyendo un ejército, y ella quiere traer de vuelta al más malvado vampiro, Osiris. Y si las visiones de Catarina son correctas, soy un ser humano luchando contra ella. Así que, si ella necesita de mi corazón para traer de vuelta a Osiris, necesita estar latiendo ¿No?

Alec gruñó.

\- Ella no te tocará. Lo juro por mi vida.

El calor en la voz de Alec sorprendió a Magnus, el furor era impresionante. Magnus se sintió mareado, casi borracho y muy excitado.

Jace se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos.

Magnus rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y rió apagado.

\- ¿Catarina? ¿Qué más viste? - le preguntó - Dijiste que ella me necesita siendo un ser humano ¿Verdad?

La vieja mujer vampiro sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

\- No. Yo te dije que necesitas ser humano. Ella necesita tu corazón, sí, pero si tienes que ser humano, no lo sé. No puedo ver el pasado de ella. Ni las razones por las que tienes que ser humano - ella dijo, su voz pequeña en el enorme apartamento - Yo no puedo verlo. Creo que no está claro para mí, porque no es claro para ti, Magnus. Creo que vas a saber por qué cuando lo veas, así como yo. Pero hasta entonces...

Bueno, eso fue jodidamente útil.

\- Está bien - Magnus se ablandó. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Alec - Por eso, necesitamos trabajar con algunas hipótesis, dado que la información que tenemos para trabajar es limitada. Tenemos que dar la vuelta, con el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado, y de alguna manera debo ser el único que tome a la reina antes de que ella... Bueno, antes de que ella me lleve para abajo.

Magnus sintió el ruido en el pecho de Alec antes de oírlo.

Magnus se enderezó y tomó la mano de Alec.

\- Es una posibilidad - dijo Magnus en voz baja - A pesar de lo que Jace haya visto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de estas cosas?

\- Porque soy un policía, o al menos lo era - dijo Magnus -Y es como trabajo. Estratégico, informado y preparado, Alexander. Es la única manera.

Alec frunció el ceño, los ojos oscuros penetrantes.

\- No puedo considerar una realidad en la que no existes - dijo en voz baja.

Magnus le dio la mano.

\- Pero tenemos que discutir racionalmente.

Él respondió.

\- Tenemos que hablar de las opciones, y tener planes de A la Z funcionando. Necesitamos planes de recuperación del desastre. Pero en primer lugar, debemos tener claro el objetivo - Magnus miró alrededor del cuarto, a todos los vampiros - Nuestro único objetivo es asegurarnos de que esa Reina Camille no puede obtener lo que necesita. Y ese soy yo. No sólo yo, sino a mí vivo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Alec preguntó en voz baja.

\- Esto se ha convertido en una elección que se hará... - Magnus dijo simplemente - Entre salvar el mundo y salvarme, así que...

\- ¡No! - Alec ladró.

\- Tenemos que ser razonables al respecto - Magnus presionó – Yo no estoy interesado en la idea, tampoco, pero tengo que decirla. Prefiero vivir un poco más de 3 días a partir de ahora también. Pero si Camille me necesita vivo y estamos perdiendo en todos los frentes, si ella me tiene como rehén, todos vamos a perder, Alexander, entonces, tienes que llevarme fuera de la ecuación.

\- Hazme un favor - Alec dijo, con la boca en una línea plana. Sus ojos fueron de un azul furioso - Deja la nobleza a los tontos y los reyes.

Magnus puso su mano sobre el brazo de Alec.

\- Por favor, trata de entender por qué estoy diciendo esto...

Alec voló fuera del sofá. Su enojo era brusco y sorprendente.

\- ¡No me digas que debería tolerar tu muerte o, como yo, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme la idea, en que debo matarte! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Eres consciente de lo que son los predestinados Magnus? ¿Lo sabes? La muerte de la pareja predestinada es la muerte del otro.

Magnus parpadeó.

\- No - dijo en voz baja - Yo no sabía.

Alec levantó las manos frustrado, y se las pasó por el pelo. Su voz fue más tranquila, su cólera desapareció.

\- Creo que no lo sabías si no fuiste informado.

\- Yo, como que no me dijeron nada - dijo Magnus - Excepto por el hecho de que los vampiros son reales, toda una legión de ellos me quiere muerto, vampiros de todo el mundo me quieren muerto también, en algún tipo de intento de poner fin a todo este puto desastre, y oh, sí, existe la perra loca en Egipto que quiere sacar mi corazón del pecho, para traer de vuelta a un vampiro cuyo talento especial es la muerte misma. Y no olvidemos que toda mi existencia está ahora inexplicablemente atada a alguien que acabo de conocer hace 4 días.

Alec fue caminando a un ritmo lento de un ser humano de vuelta a Magnus, y se arrodilló delante él. Tímidamente tomó las manos de Magnus y se las llevó a su cara, y suspirando se apoyó en las palmas de las manos.

\- Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. Me hubiera gustado no involucrarte en nada de esto de ninguna manera. Sólo deseo mantenerte a salvo.

\- ¿Tú deseas no haberme conocido? - Preguntó Magnus.

La mirada de Alec fue hacia él, sus ojos azules, salvajes y honestos.

\- Se quema mi corazón al oírte decir tal cosa. Por favor, Magnus, no dudes de lo que eres para mí.

El corazón de Magnus tropezó en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

La respuesta de Alec fue breve e inmediata.

\- Todo.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Magnus, correspondiente al calor que llenaba su pecho. Se inclinó y besó a Alec, y la chispa del contacto le dejó sin aliento.

\- Así que, por favor - Alec dijo en voz baja - Sin esa conversación de auto-sacrificio. Yo no puedo soportarlo.

\- Está bien - Magnus estuvo de acuerdo.

Alec estrechó sus ojos en él.

\- Y no sólo hablar de ello. No puedes hacer planes de eso tampoco. Ningún pensamiento errante y sin renunciar en tu mente. Por favor, Magnus.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Está bien, está bien - se recostó en el sofá y le dio unas palmaditas en el asiento de al lado -Siéntate conmigo otra vez - dijo Magnus. Él no admitió que le gustaba cuando Alec estaba enojado con él, y cuando Alec se sentó, Magnus pasó la pierna por detrás de él y apretó al vampiro contra su pecho - Es tu turno para apoyarte en mí.

Alec estaba un poco rígido y tenso, claramente no sintiéndose seguro de estar en una posición tan íntima. Magnus puso su brazo alrededor de él y frotó la nariz en su pelo, haciendo lo que Alec había hecho con él. Magnus puso sus labios a la oreja de Alec.

\- Me gusta tenerte entre mis piernas - susurró - Por otra parte, me gusta estar entre tus piernas, también.

Alec comenzó a gruñir, suave pero firme.

Magnus rió y asomó la nariz a la oreja de Alec.

\- No soy nada más que versátil.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alec se volvió y lo presionó en el sofá, colocando las piernas de Magnus hacia arriba y entre ellos. Al tocar las narices, los colmillos de Alec estaban mostrándose y había un deseo feroz en sus ojos celestes.

\- Probablemente es mejor no hablar de tales cosas conmigo.

Magnus rió de nuevo.

\- ¿Te gusta la idea de eso, sin embargo?

\- Sí.

Eso hizo reír a Magnus.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cuánto de escocés eres?

Alec sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con malicia y sus colmillos parecían aún más grandes con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres ver cuánto puedo ser de escocés?

Magnus apenas podía respirar, cada nervio estaba atado apretadamente.

\- Mucho.

\- Está bien, pájaros amantes - Jace gritó. El dejó caer un libro plano sobre la mesa con un golpe fuerte - Basta. Por favor. Podríamos esculpir la testosterona y feromonas aquí con un cuchillo ¡Nos están matando!

Magnus volvió la cabeza para mirar a Jace, pero mantuvo las manos sobre el culo de Alec, manteniéndolo firmemente entre sus muslos.

\- Me estaba ayudando a leer.

Jace resopló ante él.

\- Puedo ver eso.

Hubo un rugido menos feliz saliendo del pecho de Alec, cuando él lentamente se levanto de Magnus, pero estaba sonriendo provocativo.

Sintiendo la falta de Alec contra él, Magnus deslizó su mano en su entrepierna y dio a su propio pene un apretón.

Alec se volvió hacia Jace, pero hizo un gesto hacia Magnus.

\- ¿Ves? No es culpa mía. El hizo esto, y yo no lo puedo evitar.

Jace rió de la expresión facial de Alec y Magnus rió también. Él pasó la pierna por arriba, de modo que ambos pies se quedasen en el suelo y cogió el libro olvidado.

\- Soy casi culpable - dijo, dando a Alec una mirada falsa – Tú eres la razón por la que tengo que hacer esto. Allí sentado, todo escocés y sexy como el infierno.

Jace miró al techo y gimió.

\- Los otros están ahora dirigiéndose para alimentarse y para conseguir un poco de aire fresco lejos de ustedes 2, si saben lo que quiero decir. Lo que eso nos deja sólo a mí y a Clary aquí con ustedes, y es muy difícil protegerlos, Magnus, cuando estamos tan distraídos.

\- Tal vez Alec y yo podemos ir a ver cómo va Merlion con mi solicitud de balas - sugirió Magnus - Esto te dejará a ti y Clary aquí solitos, si sabes lo que yo quiero decir - Magnus sacudió las cejas – Se pueden distraer todo lo que quieran.

Alec se levantó y estiró la mano a Magnus, que la tomó rápidamente y quedó al lado de él. Alec estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

\- ¿Deberías llamarlo primero?

Antes de que Magnus pudiera responder, Jace dijo.

\- Clary y yo iremos contigo, también. Yo creo que Magnus debe tener una protección completa dondequiera que vaya. Alec, yo no juzgo tu capacidad acerca de protegerlo. Sé que puedes - Cuanto más el vampiro rubio miró para Magnus, su sonrisa habitual se fue – Sé que no te gusta pero, Magnus, no vale la pena el riesgo de ser atrapado con la guardia baja.

Magnus pensó que Alec podría objetar, pero después de un largo segundo, dio un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Gracias.

Jace los dejó, Magnus supuso que estaba buscando a Clary, y Magnus tomó el teléfono móvil con cual solía llamar a Merlion. Él golpeó el botón de llamada, y mientras esperaba que Merlion le respondiera, le susurró a Alec.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Alec le dio una sonrisa triste.

\- Jace lo hace por nuestro bien. Si vas a morir, esto significaría una muerte segura para mí también, y esto es algo que preferiría no sufrir.

Oh.

El teléfono móvil en las manos de Magnus hizo clic cuando Merlion respondió a la llamada.

\- ¿Hola?

Magnus parpadeó un par de veces y lentamente puso el teléfono a la oreja.

\- ¿Merlion? Es Bane ¿Estás solo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás bien para una visita?

\- ¿Yo tengo elección?

\- No.


	17. CAPITULO 16

La reacción de Merlion, con la gente apareciendo de repente delante de él por segunda vez, no fue mejor de lo que la primera. Tal vez fue peor, porque 4 personas inesperadamente se materializaron en su pequeña sala de estar. Tal vez fue porque, como se hizo evidente en los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, él no había dormido. Tal vez fue por la forma en que Jace y Clary se dispersaron en una formación táctica para maximizar la cobertura y minimizar su objetivo colectivo de masas; Magnus había visto a los equipos SWAT hacer movimientos similares.

Merlion dejó caer 1 caja de cartuchos de munición, lanzándolos con estrépito y esparciéndolos por el suelo.

\- ¡Lilith! – chilló, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba entre los 4 intrusos, sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en Magnus. Entonces él agarró su corazón con manos temblorosas - Maldición ¿No puedes llamar a la mierda de puerta como una persona normal?

Magnus le sonrió, y sin preocuparse con las presentaciones, dijo: - ¿Cómo van mis balas?

Las manos de Merlion todavía temblaban y él abrió y cerró los puños un par de veces, mirando con cuidado a Jace, y luego a Clary.

\- Sí, están bien... quiero decir, estoy en la pista correcta... creo - miró a Alec y se escabulló de vuelta para sí mismo, también obviamente con miedo de él. Tragó en seco - ¿U-u... Ustedes quieren verlas?

Magnus sonrió, tratando de hacer que se relajara un poco. A este ritmo Merlion tendría un ataque al corazón antes de terminar el trabajo.

\- Claro.

Merlion los condujo a través de la pequeña casa, la cocina y el salón tan sucio y oscuro como la sala de estar, y se detuvo en la lavandería. Claramente agitado y mirando por encima del hombro con nerviosismo, él movió a un lado el linóleo para revelar 1 puerta en el suelo.

Levantó la trampilla y dio un paso atrás, agitando la mano hacia el espacio oscuro.

Clary asintió.

\- Tú primero.

Merlion asintió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia abajo por el agujero. Las únicas escaleras descendían en línea recta. Cuando él desapareció en la oscuridad, Alec sonrió y desapareció también. Luces parpadearon a la vida en la sala subterránea, y luego Merlion gritó como un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Para de hacer eso!

Alec se rió.

\- La habitación está limpia.

Magnus rodó los ojos y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

\- Tú vas a causarle un ataque al corazón - dijo.

\- Sí - Merlion estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

Cuando Magnus estaba abajo, se encontró en lo que parecía ser un refugio anti-bomba viejo. Había un estante a lo largo de una pared lleno de todos tipos de herramientas de prensa de metal, clavos y bandejas de diferentes herramientas de mano, y metales. Herramientas de fabricación de armas, se corrigió Magnus.

Clary y Jace estaban de repente junto a Magnus, aunque él estaba acostumbrándose a los vampiros y sus repentinos movimientos fluidos. Merlion, obviamente, no lo estaba. Temblaba con violencia y Magnus pensó por un momento que Merlion iba a enfermar.

En el centro de la habitación había una encimera donde Magnus vio una bandeja de balas de madera y latón colocadas ordenadamente.

Él tomó una y la inspeccionó. Era exactamente lo que él pidió. Mitad de bronce, con la punta de madera, perfectamente tallada y alisada.

Merlion habló brevemente.

\- Sólo hice unas 50 hasta ahora, fue difícil al comienzo con la madera y todo. Ahora sé lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, así que es más fácil. Debo hacer el resto sin problema.

Magnus seguía mirando la bala que tenía en la mano.

\- Hermoso trabajo - lo dijo en voz baja, maravillándose de la madera más oscura contra el bronce brillante del envoltorio. Magnus finalmente sonrió a Merlion - Eres muy bueno en esto. Nunca realmente he disfrutado de tus habilidades en balística como un trabajo.

\- Debido a que siempre estabas tratando de disparar a mi culo - murmuró, obviamente, sin realmente pensar en ello, porque sus ojos se colocaron en Alec y sus manos se levantaron - No es que haya nada malo en ello. Ya sabes, ser un oficial de policía y todo.

Alec ni siquiera se había movido, pero él luchó contra una sonrisa por la reacción de Merlion. Magnus suspiró.

\- Bueno, ya no soy policía - dijo, poniendo la bala en su lugar en el tablero - ¿Las has probado, supongo? Me gustaría verlo por mí mismo.

Merlion vaciló, mirando a Alec en primer lugar, luego, a Jace y Clary.

\- Bueno, tenía que ver si iban a salir de la cámara antes de que terminara unos pocos cientos de ellas ¿No es así?

\- Exactamente - Magnus estuvo de acuerdo. Entonces él extendió su mano - ¿Entonces? ¿Tu 9mm?

Merlion a regañadientes llegó a la parte de atrás y sacó la pistola de su cinturón. El entregó la Glock, y Magnus tomó. Así que Magnus le tendió la otra mano.

\- Y el silenciador.

Merlion resopló, pero obviamente sabía que argumentar no era una cosa sabia para hacer. El sacó el silenciado de sonido muy ilegal del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo entregó también. Con una facilidad familiar, Magnus atornilló en el silenciador, tiró de la corredera sobre la pistola, y alimentó con 1 bala directamente en la cámara.

Ahora sólo necesitaba algo para disparar la bala. Miró alrededor de la habitación.

\- ¡Lilith! - Merlion chilló - No vas a disparar esto aquí ¿Verdad? - Entonces sus ojos se ampliaron aún más - No me vas a disparar a mí aquí ¿Verdad?

Magnus soltó una risa.

\- Merlion, pensé que éramos amigos. Yo no disparo a mis amigos - La verdad era, que Magnus no había disparado en nadie antes.

Él levantó su arma muchas veces, pero nunca disparó con la intención de herir o matar.

\- Dispara a la pared - Jace dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la pared, que él estaba al lado.

\- No puedes simplemente tirar en la casa de mi madre, hombre - dijo Merlion.

Magnus ignoró a Merlion y levantó su pistola para disparar a la pared. Sintió la resistencia fría del gatillo contra el dedo y apretó. Merlion dio un paso atrás, los 3 vampiros no parecieron moverse, pero la bala no tocó la pared.

\- ¿Qué...? - Merlion susurró. Se quedó mirando a la pared, y luego a los 3 no humanos en la habitación. Finalmente miró a Magnus, más asustado que antes -¿Qué demonios, hombre? ¡Las balas simplemente no desaparecen!

Jace levantó el puño y le enseñó la mano con la palma hacia arriba, para revelar la bala. Sabiendo que él debe haberla alcanzado, así como cuando él movió años atrás la trayectoria de la bala que iba a golpearlo en la cabeza, Magnus le sonrió.

\- Muéstrale.

\- El disparó estuvo bien - dijo Jace, colocando la bala de madera todavía en perfectas condiciones, de vuelta en la mesa.

Merlion se quedó inmóvil en silencio, con la mandíbula floja, con los ojos grandes. Magnus sonrió.

\- Perfecto - él dijo, golpeando al hombre en la espalda – Buen trabajo.

Todo lo que ese pobre chico pudo hacer, fue asentir.

\- Otras 24 horas ¿Recuerdas? – Magnus mencionó.

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

\- Respira - dijo Magnus. Merlion finalmente inhaló y tomó algunas respiraciones rápidas - ¿Estás bien?

Merlion miró a Magnus y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

Magnus le dio una sonrisa llena.

\- Bueno. Estaremos de vuelta mañana.

\- Yo... - empezó Merlion - Yo, uh, podría dejar simplemente las balas aquí - tragó en seco - Cuando acabe de hacer todas las posibles. Voy a enviarte un mensaje. Vienes a conseguirlas, y me dejas el dinero aquí. Envíame un mensaje cuando termines. Yo no tengo el culo-forrado, hombre. Y no creo que esté hecho para otra visita.

Honestamente no se veía muy bien.

\- Todo bien - Magnus estuvo de acuerdo - Envíame un texto cuando hayas terminado, a las 24 horas a partir de ahora, con el número total de balas. Nosotros vamos a... caer dentro... y efectuar el pago. Voy a enviarte un mensaje cuando nos hayamos ido.

Merlion parecía aliviado; él asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Sí hombre. Sí, hagan eso.

\- Tú no vas a decirle a nadie lo que viste esta noche ¿De acuerdo? - Alec dijo en voz baja. No fue una pregunta.

Merlion palideció de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

\- No, no, hombre, lo juro.

\- Buen chico - dijo Clary - No me gustaría tener que volver - pasó el dedo por el brazo de Merlion, dejando un rastro de escalofríos a su paso.

Merlion se alejó, caminando de regreso al estante a lo largo de la pared, y Magnus sabía que era hora de dar al pobre chico un descanso. Se volvió hacia Alec.

\- ¿Estás listo?

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza y se trasladó a una velocidad de vampiro al lado de Magnus, donde se colocó a la derecha, poniendo el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus. El simplemente dejó la otra mano para Jace, quién a su vez estiró la mano a Clary, y saltó.

El apartamento estaba vacío cuando llegaron, a excepción de Chairman Meow, que estaba acurrucado durmiendo en el sofá. Jace y Clary desaparecieron con suficiente rapidez, y Alec tocó la mandíbula de Magnus con su nariz.

\- Ya no sientes más los efectos de saltar - dijo él con suavidad.

\- Creo que estoy acostumbrándome a ello. Me estoy acostumbrando a esto también - dijo él, deslizando la mano por la espalda de Alec y por la hinchazón de su culo.

\- Tenemos un tiempo a solas, parece - Alec susurró, su aliento caliente en la piel bajo el oído de Magnus. Eso le hizo temblar.

Magnus se encontró de repente saltando de nuevo, esta vez aterrizando en la espalda en el medio de la cama de Alec, sus muslos abiertos con Alec entre ellos. La luz del baño estaba encendida, dejando una luz difusa en todo el cuarto, de otra manera oscuro.

Magnus volvió a estremecerse, no de saltar, sino por el ataque de deseo.

\- Nosotros podríamos haber caminado hasta aquí.

Los ojos de Alec eran imposiblemente azules, sus colmillos brillaron a la luz suave.

\- ¿Por qué perder segundos preciosos para caminar cuando yo ya podía tenerte aquí, así?

Magnus rió, un sonido gutural. Él levantó sus caderas de la cama, buscando las de Alec.

\- Estoy empezando a ver tu punto.

Alec aparentemente había terminado de hablar. Él lanzó todo su peso sobre Magnus, sus caderas directamente alineadas con él, su dureza presionando contra la otra. Alec cubrió la boca de Magnus con la suya propia, pasando las manos por la longitud de los brazos hasta sus manos, que las aseguró, lentamente levantándolas por encima de la cabeza de Magnus, fijándolas en el colchón.

El gemido que hizo Magnus habría sido embarazoso si le hubiera importado. Y fue totalmente atrapado por el deseo, la necesidad de someterse a Alec como nada que jamás había sentido. Sus muslos se separaron más, inclinó su pelvis e incluso vestido completamente, él se ofreció a Alec.

Alec gruñó mientras lo besaba, un ronroneo sonando profundo dentro de su pecho, estimulando la demanda y la necesidad de Magnus. Y él no quería nada más. Quería tocarlo, sentirlo, tirar de él y moverse contra él, era necesario... Alec aún extendía las manos sobre la cama.

Magnus hizo un lloriqueo que era mitad frustración y mitad mendicidad. Dejó la boca de Alec sólo para una advertencia.

\- Alexander.

El vampiro se alejó lo suficientemente lejos para que Magnus pudiera ver su rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban brillando, los labios hinchados y su lengua barrió sus dientes con colmillos; en realidad era el sexo personificado. Magnus estaba tan excitado y frustrado hasta el punto de llorar.

\- Necesito tocarte, por favor.

Alec liberó lentamente las manos de Magnus, sólo para tocar la mejilla de Magnus. Su mirada de lujuria y calor rápidamente se convirtió en un motivo de preocupación.

\- ¿Tú estás herido?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza, con lo que sus manos fueron primero al cabello de Alec, luego a la cara, la mandíbula. En el pecho, y luego a la espalda y el culo, tocando en todos lugares que podía alcanzar. El tiró las caderas de Alec contra las suyas.

\- Yo te necesito - susurró - Como nada más.

Luego, Magnus forzó sus manos entre ellos para deshacer los pantalones de Alec, con torpeza, fallando, su creciente frustración convirtiéndose en desesperación.

\- Tranquilo - Alec le dijo al oído.

\- No - Magnus dijo, tirando de la camisa de Alec sobre su cabeza en su lugar.

\- Vas a romper mi autocontrol - Alec gruñó - Casi no puedo contenerlo así cómo está.

\- Quiero que te dejes ir - dijo Magnus - Muéstrame tu verdadero yo.

Alec se alejó, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los ojos bajos, su sonrisa sin ser feliz.

\- Magnus, no puedo. Te lo dije, eso daría lugar al final de tu vida humana.

Magnus se movió de rodillas sobre la cama.

\- ¡Hemos jugado antes y mira! - se golpeó el pecho - ¡Aún soy humano! Nosotros lo hicimos muy bien antes. Lo hicimos mejor que bien. Fue caliente como el infierno.

\- Tú quieres más...

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - dijo Magnus.

\- No puedo darte lo que quieres.

Magnus susurró.

\- Quiero que seas tú mismo. Yo quiero el vampiro que eres para ser, así, vampiro.

Alec sonrió ante eso.

\- Los vampiros muerden, Magnus.

\- No me vas a morder - Magnus dijo rotundamente - No sin mi permiso.

\- ¿Tu permiso?

\- Sí - Magnus se deslizó de la cama y se quitó los pantalones, luego la camisa. En sólo la ropa interior, se deslizó hacia donde Alec seguía sentado en la cama y pasó la pierna por encima a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Magnus se movió deliberadamente contra él y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarlo.

\- Quiero más contigo. Siempre querré más contigo - Magnus susurró.

La piel pálida de Alec parecía plata bajo la luz, y Magnus trazó sus dedos sobre la cicatriz de plata en el pecho de Alec - Quiero el ser humano que tú eres - luego deslizó su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Alec para revelar sus colmillos - Quiero el vampiro que tú eres.

\- No puedo... - Alec se encogió de hombros, sin querer decir las palabras.

\- Tener relaciones sexuales con penetración - Magnus terminó por él, moviéndose hacia abajo una vez más - Debido a que el sexo significa morder.

Alec dio una risa avergonzada, que Magnus hizo callar con un beso.

\- Para lo que vale la pena, Alexander - murmuró Magnus – Estoy deseando eso. Follar, morder...

Alec soltó otro gruñido.

\- Magnus. No deberías decir esas cosas para mí.

\- Hazme disfrutar, Alexander - murmuró las palabras contra sus labios, y Alec reaccionó con un gruñido agudo y manos exigentes. El agarró a Magnus en todos los lugares correctos, sosteniéndolo apretado, mientras que Magnus deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Alec y deslizó su lengua en la boca de él.

Ellos movieron sus caderas, buscando la fricción y el tacto. Esta vez, cuando Magnus movió sus manos para el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Alec, no fue interrumpido. Y cuando Magnus deslizó su mano alrededor del pene duro de Alec, él se contrajo, todo el cuerpo tenso.

Entonces Magnus se flexionó contra él, haciendo todo lo que necesitaba para enviar su orgasmo girando a través de él. Alec envolvió sus dedos alrededor del eje de Magnus, y cuando se derramó entre ellos, Magnus arqueó su espalda y dio un grito silencioso. Alec lo siguió poco después, y por el más perfecto momento, ellos apenas se movieron. Sólo se sacudieron para atrás y para el frente un poco, recogiendo sus respiraciones y pensamientos, Magnus aún sostenía a Alec con la intención de nunca moverse.

\- ¿Baño? - Alec preguntó finalmente.

Todo lo que Magnus pudo hacer fue asentir contra el hombro de Alec. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido.

Alec se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Magnus justo donde estaba, y entró en el cuarto de baño. Alec abrió el grifo con una mano, aún asegurando a Magnus tan fácilmente, lentamente inclinándose en la corriente de agua caliente. Y poco a poco, lentamente, Magnus se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que sus pies tocaron las baldosas. Todavía con sueño, medio cayó contra Alec, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello mientras Alec enjabonó a los dos con las manos lentas y lánguidas.

\- Tienes que dormir - Alec murmuró.

Magnus asintió de nuevo.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo a la cama.

Cuando Alec habló enseguida, había una sonrisa en su voz.

\- Me sedujiste, M'cridhe.

Magnus estaba en su altura máxima, entonces, apoyó la frente contra Alec, haciendo que el vampiro mirase hacia arriba. La mirada en sus ojos sacó el aliento de Magnus.

\- ¿Soy tu corazón?

Los ojos de Alec se cerraron lentamente y en voz baja.

\- Sí.

Magnus sonrió ante eso.

\- Me encanta cuando hablas gaélico para mí.

Alec bajó la cabeza, presionando su frente contra la mandíbula de Magnus bajando hacia su cuello.

\- Tú lo sacas fuera de mí. Es una lengua que no utilicé en muchos años.

Magnus levantó la barbilla de Alec, haciendo contacto visual entre ellos.

\- Tú no vas utilizar tu lengua con otra persona - dijo con voz ronca. El sabía que Alec se había referido con lengua al lenguaje, pero no pudo resistirlo - Sólo para mí, y solo yo.

Alec se sonrojó ante las palabras de Magnus. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y cuando se lamió los labios, Magnus vio sus colmillos. Magnus lo estaba reclamando, y la reacción de Alec le dijo que le gustó.

\- Ahora me llevarás a la cama - Magnus exigió - No he terminado contigo todavía.

Magnus se encontró inmediatamente tumbado en la cama de Alec, con el vampiro sobre él, una vez más, ambos empapados.

\- Tú dejas mi fuerza de voluntad en ruinas - Alec murmuró.

El poder que Magnus tenía sobre Alec era intoxicante, un calor expandiéndose a través de su cuerpo, pitando en el pecho.

\- Bueno. Ahora ponte en tu espalda.

Alec mostró los dientes de vampiro sólo un poco, pero hizo lo que le pidió Magnus. Magnus se enrolló sobre él, acurrucándose entre los muslos de Alec. Ambos estaban duros otra vez, y Magnus puso sus caderas, raspando contra él. Magnus le dio un beso, luego, descansando sobre sus codos, siguió deslizando sus penes juntos, apretando y moviéndose.

\- Asegúralos juntos - Magnus le dijo.

Alec envolvió alrededor de un lado los dos penes, y Magnus folló su puño. Alec estaba gruñendo, un rugido constante, y el sonido tocó directamente la polla de Magnus. Él gimió en la boca de Alec y rodó sus caderas con más fuerza.

\- Esta es la forma en que te voy a follar - dijo gruñendo.

Alec se flexionó por debajo de él, arqueando la espalda mientras disfrutaba. La vista, la sensación del pulso de la polla de Alec contra la suya propia, arrancó el orgasmo de Magnus de sus propios dedos.

Cuando habían colapsado, Magnus apenas podía abrir los ojos. El sintió a Alec moverse, entonces sintió un paño limpiándolo antes de que la cama se hundiera una última vez, y Alec se acostó. Magnus estaba de lado, entonces él levantó el brazo, lo que implicaba que Alec tenía que llenar el espacio vacío.

Él hizo exactamente eso, por supuesto, y desde que Alec estaba listo, Magnus se acurrucó contra él, la mitad acostado encima de él. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, alcanzó ciegamente la mano de Alec y entrelazó los dedos. Magnus sonrió cuando sintió una vibración suave de ronroneo desde el pecho de Alec, y se durmió.

Cuando Magnus se despertó, Alec todavía estaba allí. Aún allí tendido con su brazo alrededor de él, aún metiendo la nariz a lo largo del cabello de Magnus.

\- Mmm... - dijo Magnus estirándose -Todavía estás aquí.

Alec besó el lado de la cabeza de Magnus y susurró: - Teniendo en cuenta que estamos a 3 días de ir para la guerra, no hay otro lugar donde yo preferiría estar.

Magnus suspiró y dejó que su cerebro aún con sueño, siguiera capturando las cosas.

\- Yo ni sé qué día es - él levantó su brazo para mirar el reloj - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Es la 1 de la tarde.

\- Perdí la noción del día y la noche - Magnus murmuró - Estar aquí con todas las ventanas oscurecidas, es desorientador.

Alec lo besó en la sien.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo obtener un café si lo deseas.

\- Me parece bien - Magnus no se movió, sin embargo - ¿Estás con hambre?

Alec dudó por un momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir, hambre, sed, lo que sea ¿Necesitas alimentarte? Ya pasaron 2 días.

\- Voy a salir pronto - dijo en voz baja - Podría dejarte cuando los otros esten aquí.

Magnus se inclinó para que pudiera ver la cara de Alec.

\- ¿No volvieron?

\- Todavía no - Alec dijo simplemente. Desde luego, no parecía preocupado -Ellos no son niños.

\- ¡Pero es de día!

\- Van a estar en algún lugar seguro. Ellos vivieron cientos de años, Magnus. Saben lo que están haciendo.

\- Hummm... - Magnus frunció el ceño - Supongo - se incorporó y se frotó los ojos, tratando de despertarse - ¿Jace y Clary ya están aquí?

\- Sí. Jace trajo una entrega de tus arcos. Él está muy emocionado - Alec sonrió cariñosamente.

\- Ah! Bueno - Magnus dijo, levantándose de la cama - Yo quiero verlos - el empezó a caminar a la puerta, luego se detuvo y miró a su entorno - Necesito un poco de ropa en primer lugar.

\- Prefiero que no lo hagas... - dijo Alec con una sonrisa maliciosa -... Pero otros pueden no compartir mis sentimientos.

Magnus escuchó murmurar algo a Clary en la sala de estar, y Alec rió.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con unos jeans a una velocidad de vampiro tan rápido, que Magnus apenas registró los movimientos. Cuando dejó de ser un borrón, se puso de pie, con la ropa puesta, pareciendo todo tipo de mierda hermosa, y sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿A ti te gustaría tomar un baño para despertarte? - él reflexionó - Voy a tener el café listo cuando hayas terminado.

Magnus no podía evitarlo. Se acercó lentamente, todavía completamente desnudo, su pene colgando grueso y pesado, y se paró frente a Alec. Magnus puso las manos en la cara de Alec inclinando la cabeza un poco y besó sus labios. Entonces, sin una palabra, simplemente dio la vuelta y entró en el baño.

Bañado, afeitado, vestido, y ahora completamente despierto, Magnus siguió el aroma del café a la sala de estar, donde Alec tenía una humeante taza esperando por él. Jace tenía cajas abiertas sobre la mesa baja de cenar. Había 6 arcos en total, y un Jace sonriendo.

\- Estos han sido la mejor idea - dijo con entusiasmo – ¿Te importaría probar 1?

\- Uh..! - Magnus no estaba seguro. Miró a su café, y luego alrededor de la habitación. Clary le sonrió cálidamente - Tal vez me tomaré primero el café, pero gracias por la oferta.

A Jace no parecía importarle. Todavía emocionado, levantó una larga flecha de madera negra. No había ninguna punta de metal, las flechas eran tan pequeñas que parecía casi como una ranura en la madera, y había un entalle de plástico, donde la cuerda del arco iría.

Magnus miró a la pluma simplificada al final de la flecha.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el Arco y la Flecha?

\- Bueno, yo pedí específicamente estos - dijo Jace - Me di cuenta de que, con la presión con que un vampiro puede disparar un arco y la distancia, lo que es seguro que será muy cerca de nuestros objetivos, es mejor tener el menor arrastre en la flecha.

\- Serán como misiles de madera elegante - Magnus señaló.

\- ¡Exactamente! - Jace seguía sonriendo.

Alec estaba cerca de Magnus y deslizó suavemente sus dedos alrededor de la mano libre de Magnus.

\- Te dije que él estaba muy emocionado.

\- Es como un niño despertándose con los regalos en su cumpleaños - dijo Clary, mirando a Jace con tanto calor y amor, que Magnus se encontró ruborizándose. El rápidamente se volvió, y Alec lo tiró a su lado con una risa.

Alec estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa arrugando sus ojos. El agitó la mano hacia 1 bolsa de papel marrón sobre la mesa.

\- Me tomé la libertad de pedirte algunas tartas de una delicatessen. Yo pedí una selección popular. Espero que sean de tu agrado.

\- Gracias - Magnus dijo en voz baja. El amaba que Alec fuera atento con sus necesidades. Él abrió la bolsa y sacó la primera. Era carne y verduras con queso derretido en pan turco al horno. Magnus gimió cuando la probó - ¡Oh, Dios mío, esto es realmente bueno! - terminó la primera y bebió su café en un tiempo récord, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hambriento - Tú sabes, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero no puedo esperar para ir a hacer la despensa, entonces no tengo que tener a alguien que me pida comida todo el tiempo.

\- Puedes pedir en tiendas de comestibles en línea y tenerlos entregados - dijo Jace. El estaba ahora con un arco, pero sin dejar de sonreír - ¿No es bonito?

Magnus resopló.

\- No estoy seguro si bonito es la palabra que yo usaría - miró a Alec - Pero realmente me gustaría hacer la despensa en línea ¿Está bien? - Magnus no sabía por qué no pensó en ello antes.

\- ¡Claro! - Alec dijo rápidamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y él frunció el ceño - Lo siento, no pensé en sugerirte en pedir por tus propias cosas antes.

Alec se veía tan triste, lo que sacudió el corazón de Magnus. Él lo besó con fuerza y rápido.

\- No es gran cosa. Jace me consiguió algunos antes, y no pensó en eso también. Nosotros vamos a hacerlo ahora.

\- Oh! - Jace gritó - Voy a necesitar algunos melones.

Magnus parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Para qué demonios?

Jace levantó su arco y sonrió.

\- ¡Para poder matarlos!

Alec, obviamente, no esperaba algo más, tiró de la mano de Magnus y se lo llevó a través de las puertas de oficina. Magnus seguía riendo cuando se sentó en la mesa.

\- ¡Se pone así de animado todo el tiempo?

\- No siempre - Alec dijo, divertido. Se apoyó en la mesa y puso la tarjeta de crédito delante del ordenador portátil - Se exalta con muchas cosas. Cada nuevo desarrollo de la tecnología es una maravilla dadas las eras que forman parte de uno. Pero hubo un vuelco en el tiempo de la década de 1900. Fue en la víspera de Año Nuevo, estábamos en París, y ellos estaban presentando un fonógrafo. Tocaba la música más dulce, y Jace pensó que era fantástico. Tuvimos que conseguir 1, por supuesto.

\- Debido a que era increíble - Jace gritó, todavía en la sala de estar, pero, sin duda, escuchando cada palabra hablada - No eran como los reproductores de CD o iPods en estos días, pero oh, como bailamos.

Magnus trató de escuchar, pero no oyó nada. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Ellos están bailando ahora?

\- Él no va a dejar de lado el arco - dijo Clary.

Magnus rió, y Alec sonrió con afecto. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, presumiblemente para Jace y Clary.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en 1862, cuando llegó el agua corriente?

La risa musical de Clary se escuchó a través del apartamento.

\- El abrió el grifo 1 y otra vez.

Jace apareció en la puerta, mirando a Magnus.

\- Yo cargaba cubos de agua de los arroyos o pozos excavados, y allá estaba viniendo libremente de un grifo en la comodidad del hogar, según sea necesario. Ellos se burlaron de mí, pero yo me acuerdo de tiempos difíciles, más simples. Se podría pensar que estos 2 nacieron en el siglo XX.

Alec echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

\- Me gusta el sistema de agua, mi amigo. Yo solo no juego con el grifo durante 2 días seguidos, como un tonto.

La boca de Jace cayó.

\- Yo me acuerdo de ti siendo impresionado con el avión y el coche... - se volvió hacia la habitación - ... y tú mi querida, las maravillas del champú embotellado, porque el lavar el cabello con el carbón blanco fue muy divertido.

Magnus se echó a reír. No oyó lo que Clary dijo de vuelta para Jace, pero él sonrió maliciosamente antes de desaparecer a una velocidad de vampiro, seguido de 1 explosión de risa de parte de Clary.

Alec estaba sonriendo ampliamente, del tipo que arrugaba las esquinas de los ojos. Calor se propagó a través de Magnus con sólo verlo tan feliz, y Jace y Clary también. Era como si, por un momento, la gravedad de todo el lío de la reina egipcia tratando de robar el corazón hubiera quedado en el olvido.

\- ¿Los aviones y automóviles? - Magnus preguntó a Alec.

\- Fueron tiempos emocionantes - Alec dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Creo que tú no necesitas ninguno de ellos con todo el asunto del salto ¿Verdad?

La boca de Alec casi se torció en un puchero.

\- Nunca he conducido un coche.

Magnus no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Qué?

Alec se rió.

\- Como has dicho, nunca fue necesario. Si necesito estar en algún lugar, yo sólo salto allí.

\- ¡Pero te gustaría hacerlo?

\- Un día.

\- Entonces te voy a enseñar.

Jace estaba de repente en la puerta.

\- ¿Y a mi?

Magnus rió.

\- ¡Claro! - dijo él. Jace sonrió con tanta fuerza, que Magnus se preguntó cómo no se dividió su rostro - Cuando todo este lío haya terminado, yo voy a llevarlos a todos a conducir.

Jace desapareció de nuevo, hablando tan rápido que Magnus no podía entenderlo, y Clary rió poco después. Alec se inclinó hacia abajo y haciendo lo que Magnus había hecho con él tantas veces, puso el dedo bajo la barbilla de Magnus y le inclinó la cabeza para poder besarlo.

\- Gracias - dijo.

Magnus no estaba seguro de si Alec le estaba dando las gracias por la promesa de clases de conducir o hacer reír a sus amigos. Supuso que no importaba.

\- De nada.

Magnus ordenó sus comestibles, y dado que la cocina del vampiro carecía de ollas y una prensa de sándwich, los agregó a su lista también.

\- Me siento terrible por privarte de cosas tan básicas – dijo Alec. Él no se movió de donde estaba apoyado en la mesa al lado de Magnus.

Magnus se puso de pie y se apoyó en Alec, colocando sus frentes juntas para que viera la sinceridad en sus ojos.

\- Tú sabes, cuando empecé a vivir aquí, cuando supe que estaba atascado con esto, yo estaba molesto. Me sentía como si hubiera sido tomado como rehén - Alec retiró su rostro para atrás, con una mirada de horror y vergüenza. Magnus rápidamente le tomó la cara con las 2 manos - Pero ahora sé que no es nada de eso. Alexander, no me privaste de nada. En realidad, tú me diste más de lo que soñé posible. Y no me refiero a las cosas materiales, me refiero aquí - él tomó la mano de Alec y la colocó en el pecho - No, no fue una forma ideal de encontrarse, pero todavía estoy agradecido de que lo hicimos.

Alec sonrió con timidez por lo tanto un ligero rubor tiñó su rostro pálido.

\- Estoy muy agradecido también.

Magnus agarró las manos de Alec y las mantuvo en las suyas. Se inclinó y le dio un beso dulce.

\- Tenemos un par de horas libres ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó Alec, su tono de voz goteando con sugerencia.

Magnus rió.

\- Todavía me debes esa primera cita.

\- Esto es preocupante - Alec dijo en voz baja.

Magnus se había tirado en el sofá suave en la esquina del cine y Alec se unió a él, en una pequeña cuchara. Estaban tumbados en el sofá como una pareja normal, con los brazos y piernas entrelazadas, mirando su segunda película.

\- ¿La preocupación es buena o es mala? - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Es preocupante.

\- Oh!

La película Entrevista con el vampiro estaba a la mitad, pero Magnus no había pensado en la verdadera credibilidad cuando la eligió. Él sólo quería que Alec viera alguna película de vampiros, ya que no había visto ninguna.

\- ¿Has vivido de esa manera?

Alec asintió.

\- No es muy errado.

Magnus apretó su agarre sobre él y comenzó a ver la película con un nuevo aprecio.

\- ¿Me vas a decir sobre todo eso un día? — Susurró.

Alec suspiró.

\- No es nada glorificante. Algo de eso fue brutal e implacable. Podrías pensar diferente de mí, si supieras algunas de las cosas que hice.

Magnus besó el cuello de Alec.

\- No, yo no. Eres quien eres, no hay excusas, sin arrepentimiento. No tengo la menor pretensión sobre lo que hacen los vampiros. Yo solo quiero saber más acerca de ti, hombre. Lo que viviste, lo que ya viste.

\- Has mencionado eso un par de veces hasta ahora – Alec reflexionó.

\- Me fascina - dijo Magnus - No puedo siquiera imaginarlo.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar las cosas que habrás visto en miles de años a partir de ahora?

Alec lo dijo tan casualmente, como si se tratara de un hecho que Magnus lo haría en mil años. Suponiendo que se convertiría en un vampiro, viviría mil años con Alec a su lado.

Hace apenas una semana, eso habría enfurecido a Magnus. Él habría estado enojado, molesto que alguien se atreviera a tomar el curso de su vida. Pero ahora se sentía bien, y mejor todavía, Magnus no podía esperar para empezar.

Tomó una respiración profunda y, con la sonrisa en los labios, besó el cuello de Alec 1 vez más.

Había sido una noche tan perfecta y justo lo que Magnus necesitaba. Conversaciones tranquilas, besos silenciosos, tomándose de la mano. Magnus casi se había olvidado de la guerra pendiente con cierta reina de Egipto, a pesar de los mapas con las pirámides esparcidos sobre la sala de estar. No fue hasta que su teléfono móvil pitó con el mensaje de Merlion, que él se acordó. Su solicitud de balas de madera para matar a los vampiros estaba lista para su recolección. Eran las 2 de la mañana, su cuerpo ahora completamente distorsionado y leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

Pedido listo para su recolección. Deja el pago sobre la mesa.

Alec se estiró.

\- ¿Estás listo para ir?

Magnus fue al cajón de la cocina donde colocó a los otros paquetes de dinero el otro día y tomó 3.

\- Sólo le debo 20 mil, pero le daré 30 - miró a Alec, y tomando en cuenta que era su dinero, Magnus preguntó: - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Alec asintió.

\- Por supuesto. Págale lo que quieras.

\- Tuvo un par de días muy duros - Magnus dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en no encontrarlo de nuevo... - dijo Alec -... y sólo preferiste recogerlas en su ausencia?

\- El chico estaba a punto de caer muerto de shock y miedo - dijo Magnus -Y pensé que si alguna vez necesitara un nuevo arsenal en algún momento, podría ser un buen contacto para tener.

Alec asintió.

\- Justo.

\- ¿Te gustaría que vayamos contigo? - preguntó Clary.

\- No, gracias - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa - Creo que lo asustaste de sobra con tu pequeño toque helado al final de tu última visita.

Clary sonrió ante el cumplido.

\- Gracias.

Alec se rió, puso su brazo alrededor de Magnus, y se fueron.

La casa era simple. La pequeña sala de depósito estaba vacía, salvo las cajas de balas con punta de madera en el medio.

\- 200 - Alec dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Eres como el Hombre de la lluvia o algo así?

\- ¿Quién?

\- No importa.

Alec tomó las cajas de balas para arriba; Magnus las intercambió por los 3 conjuntos separados de 10 mil dólares. Él puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec y ellos saltaron de nuevo al apartamento de Alec.

Alec puso las balas en la mesa, y Magnus envió a Merlion un rápido mensaje, diciéndole que había un pago extra por su problema y que no se olvide de destruir el teléfono. Él no lo haría, pero al final añadió que si precisase de algo en que podría ayudarle, estarían en contacto.

Él no tuvo que añadir el hecho de que podrían encontrarlo en donde quiera que se hubiera escondido. Magnus estaba seguro de que Merlion lo sabía.

Pero el intercambio de balas hizo a Magnus pensar en otra cosa. Alec no tardó en darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué está mal?

\- No es nada - dijo con aire ausente.

\- Las líneas de tu cara me dicen lo contrario - Alec dijo con una sonrisa - Cómo la forma en que te muerdes el labio cuando piensas.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos que visitar a la sede de la policía.

Alec se le quedó mirando, al igual que Jace y Clary. La sala estaba mortalmente tranquila.

\- ¿Para qué? - Alec preguntó con frialdad - Sabes que no puedes volver allí. Viste los documentos e informes. Ellos todavía están buscándote, Magnus.

\- No a mi antiguo departamento - Magnus se corrigió - Hay una gran sala de almacenamiento en el cuarto nivel. Es donde guardan las armas recuperadas y chalecos a prueba de balas.

\- ¿Chalecos? - Jace preguntó, un tanto desconcertado, un tanto divertido.

\- No para mí - dijo Magnus - Sino para ustedes.

Esta vez, los 3 vampiros lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Magnus tomó una bala.

\- Si tenemos estas ¿Qué nos dice que ellos no las tienen? Quiero decir, Ragnor murió con una bala de madera en el corazón ¿No es así? - Magnus se encogió de hombros - No quiero que esto le suceda a cualquiera de ustedes.

\- Está bien - Alec susurró. Magnus no estaba seguro de sí estuvo de acuerdo por miedo a su propia vida o porque Magnus estaba preocupado, pero estaba feliz de que él estuvo de acuerdo. Le dio la dirección, y con la promesa de volver rápidamente, Magnus y Alec saltaron a la sede de la Policía de Nueva York.


	18. CAPITULO 17

La sala de almacenamiento estaba vacía y figuraba 1 única iluminación de emergencia. Había estantes llenos de filas de cajas, todas ellas con el número de casos archivados, cualquier tipo de arma que la policía había confiscado en las calles, y balas.

Había cuchillos, espadas, chalecos, bastones. Lo que sea, fue archivado, catalogado y almacenado aquí.

Magnus había sido un funcionario de la división de propiedad, o del cofre del almacenamiento como lo llamaban, un par de veces durante sus años como un oficial de policía. El sabía que estaba bien resguardada, tripulado únicamente por los agentes enfrente de la pared frontal de la jaula, que requerían papeleo aprobado antes de recuperar el elemento específicamente asignado al funcionario solicitante.

Nadie más podía entrar aquí.

A menos que tú pudieras aparecer mágicamente a través del salto cuántico.

\- Este lugar está abierto desde las 10:00 am hasta las 6:00 pero está bloqueado. Nosotros no seremos interrumpidos - Magnus explicó - La mayor parte de este material es para pruebas de casos penales, armas confiscadas, ese tipo de cosas.

\- Por el Ángel! - susurró Alec, viendo la altura y la longitud de los estantes llenas de armamento -Estoy contento de que Jace no vino con nosotros. Él nunca querría salir de aquí.

Magnus soltó una risa. El estaba oficialmente huyendo de la policía, invadió una cuenta de transmisión en línea, y ahora robaba de la propiedad de la policía. No había ninguna duda de en qué lado de la línea de policía-criminal estaba ahora. Ni siquiera trató de justificar sus razones en su cabeza. El miró a Alec y tenía todas las razones que necesitaba.

El buscó en las estanterías hasta que encontró 1 mochila de estilo militar y comenzó a recoger lo que quería. El agarró algunas pistolas Glock 9 mm, una docena de cartuchos vacíos de revistas. Encontró la funda para el muslo, hombro y tobillo, y los puso en la mochila. Vio algunas granadas y pensándolo bien, las añadió a su colección también.

Enseguida encontró el escondite de los arcos.

\- Recuérdame volver aquí en Navidad para Jace - dijo Magnus.

Alec se rió.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- ¿Los chalecos? - dijo Magnus. Exploró los estantes - No sé dónde están.

Alec le dejó para eso, y Magnus recogió algunos arcos de flecha con carcaj, sabiendo que Jace los amaría. Los elegantes carcajes atados en la espalda como una funda y flechas listas. Magnus sonrió mientras los añadió a su escondite en la mochila.

\- Alto!

Magnus se congeló.

\- ¡Ponga sus manos donde pueda verlas! - La voz ladró. La voz estaba por detrás de algunos estantes y Magnus se dio cuenta de que no le dijo a él, sino a Alec.

Y eso molestó a Magnus.

Se dirigió hacia la voz ofensiva, sin ninguna preocupación por su propia seguridad, tomó 1 pistola del estante y una revista haciendo clic en él. El sonido del silencio era ensordecedor. Él apuntó con la pistola, listo para disparar, y se encontró con un oficial de policía uniformado y rollizo de mediana edad, con 1 pistola en un Alec sonriente.

\- Deja de apuntar tu arma hacia él - Magnus exigió, alzando la voz en 1 habitación que de otro modo estaba tranquila.

El hombre se volvió y luego tuvo su arma apuntando a Magnus.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - preguntó el hombre. Enseguida estrechó sus ojos, reconocimiento brillando en ellos - ¡Oye, eres Bane! El policía que desapareció - se volvió hacia Alec, su voz temblando.

\- Te vi en el video también.

En el tiempo que le llevó parpadear, Alec se paró frente al oficial y tuvo a la problemática arma tirada en 4 partes deformadas y con el metal doblado. Las sostuvo en la palma de su mano.

\- Tu arma se vino abajo. Realmente debes tener más cuidado.

El oficial, ahora con los ojos abiertos y 3 tonos de blanco, tomó las piezas deformadas de su arma con sus manos temblorosas.

\- ¿Qué... Cómo lo hizo... Qué demonios eres tú?

Ahora que el policía estaba desarmado, Magnus puso el arma en el estante junto a él. Se aseguró de leer la etiqueta del hombre.

\- Oficial Blackthorn, nosotros no te vamos a hacer daño. Y sí, soy el detective Bane. Así que ahora que estamos familiarizados, vas a ayudarnos. Necesito chalecos antibalas y gafas de visión nocturna ¿Dónde los puedo encontrar?

El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza.

\- Yo no puedo...

Alec lo agarró con un gruñido.

\- Vas a hacer todo lo que Magnus te pida.

Blackthorn dio un paso hacia atrás reflexivo, claramente sus instintos le gritaban que Alec era peligroso, una percepción que Magnus encontró divertida. Sus grandes ojos asustados se reunieron con Magnus y él estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Tercer corredor, en la parte de atrás.

Magnus le dio una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves? Todos podemos llevarnos bien.

Alec llevo a Brlacthorn, junto con Magnus hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

\- Excelente - dijo, poniendo un par de NVG en la mochila casi llena. Enseguida encontró los chalecos. Había 6 – Tomaremos todos.

Alec se los llevó con facilidad.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras? - él preguntó a Magnus.

\- Sí - Magnus dijo, mirando a la esquina de la cámara de seguridad y luego a Blackthorn - Quiero que des a Malcom y a todos los chicos de mi primera división un mensaje de mi parte. Por todas las veces que se rieron y me llamaron loco, diles esto: Ellos no saben ni la mitad. Ellos son ciegos a otro mundo - Entonces Magnus volvió a mirar a la cámara - Y Malcom, considera esto mi renuncia. No estoy desaparecido, no fui secuestrado, tú eres un idiota, y yo jodidamente estoy fuera - Magnus puntuó su breve discurso con un saludo.

Alec se rió.

\- ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

\- Sí - Magnus dijo simplemente. Por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta de que Alec estaba sosteniendo un puñado de trajes blindados, Magnus fue detrás de él y deslizó su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo posesivamente. Él apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Alec y sonrió al Agente Blackthorn.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo especial? - preguntó. El policía de apariencia pálida asintió. Magnus rió, y saltó.

Magnus seguía riendo cuando regresaron a la vivienda, a pesar de que los efectos del salto lo hicieron sonar más como un gemido divertido.

Pero una vez que llegaron, se dieron cuenta de un movimiento de pánico a la derecha. Alec rápidamente lanzó los chalecos en el suelo, se puso enfrente a Magnus, y rechinó los dientes.

Magnus ni siquiera había parpadeado.

Alec se dio cuenta antes que Magnus de que esto no era una amenaza, sino una razón para preocuparse, sin embargo. Sebastian, Woolsey, y Catarina estaban allí, hablando tan rápido que Magnus no podía entender, pero reconoció la expresión de sus rostros.

Algo estaba mal.

\- Fueron atacados - dijo Jace. Se veía tan preocupado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Alec, sólo entonces se movió de enfrente de Magnus.

\- Estábamos regresando anoche... - dijo Sebastian -... Mucho antes de la salida del sol, cuando Catarina nos vio en una emboscada. Tuvimos la ventaja de la previsión, pero sus números eran muchos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

La mirada de Sebastian se deslizó rápidamente para Magnus.

\- Ellos querían La Llave.

Alec comenzó a gruñir, y Magnus colocó una mano reconfortante en su espalda.

El siguiente en hablar fue Woolsey.

\- Vinieron desde el norte de la India, Alec. Lo sé por su dialecto. Hemos oído que iban a deshacerse de La Llave para que la guerra terminase.

El gruñido de Alec se hizo más fuerte.

\- ¿Y ellos les atacaron? - dijo Alec - ¿Por qué?

\- Para acercarse a Magnus - dijo Woolsey - Para nosotros llevarlos a él. Es por eso que nos quedamos alejados. Hemos cubierto muchas millas y mis otros miembros de la familia se separaron para crear una distracción - Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y honestos – Nosotros no arriesgaremos la vida de Magnus, con ellos siguiéndonos.

Sebastian inclinó la cabeza hacia Alec.

\- Lamento decir esas palabras tan duro, Alec. Pero ellos quieren a Magnus muerto para que la Reina Camille esté en un punto muerto. Ella no puede tener éxito si él no está vivo.

Magnus miró a Alec.

\- Lo sé. Yo dije algo así.

La mandíbula de Alec se hinchó.

\- No.

\- Alec, había otro clan - Sebastian dijo, todavía con la cabeza inclinada.

\- Ellos eran egipcios - dijo Woolsey - Eran como un ejército, de precisión militar. En los callejones como un puesto de control, solicitando el paradero de La Llave, para tener de vuelta a su reina.

\- Estos son los vampiros de los que fuimos advertidos - Clary dijo en voz baja - Cuando los perseguidores habían localizado a Magnus, ellos dijeron que ella envió batallones.

Woolsey estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Sí. Me temo que eso también.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste? - Jace preguntó a Woolsey -¿Es que no te reconocen como egipcio?

Catarina respondió.

\- Yo vi el clan indio que se aproximaban. Sabía que ellos discutirían con los guardias egipcios y serían como una distracción para nosotros, por lo que hablé hasta que ellos llegaron. Una vez que el clan Indio llegó, los egipcios estaban más interesados en ellos. Huimos. Por lo que pude ver, ellos no tenían rastreadores con ellos, a pesar de que pudo haber estado camuflado, oculto a mi punto de vista. Los mejores rastreadores tienen ambas habilidades.

\- Estamos seguros de que no nos han seguido hasta aquí – dijo Sebastian.

\- Me preocupa mi familia - dijo Woolsey - Ellos no están familiarizados con estas tierras.

\- Vamos a encontrarlos - Jace dijo, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Woolsey - Nos sirvieron bien y no serán olvidados.

Woolsey hizo un gesto duro.

\- Gracias.

\- La gratitud es nuestra - dijo Alec - Gracias, a todos ustedes, por lo que han hecho para mantener a Magnus a salvo.

Entonces Catarina asintió, viendo claramente algo que nadie más podía. Sus lechosos ojos destellaron y todo el mundo esperó a que hablara.

\- Ellos saben que Magnus es La Llave. Si gracias a los rastreadores o videntes o incluso de las noticias que le mostraron desapareciendo contigo. Ellos saben que él está en Nueva York, pero el camino es frío. Ahora quieren hacer daño a los más cercanos a Magnus, para llevarlo afuera, exponerlo - ella se enfrentó a Alec directamente – Se están moviendo en busca de alguien que sabe algo al respecto.

\- Por lo tanto ¿Estos vampiros están tratando de llegar a alguien que me importa? - preguntó Magnus. El miedo frío le recorrió la espalda, un millar de pequeñas agujas cuando se dio cuenta. Miró a Alec, su voz era apenas un susurro - ¿Y si están detrás de mi padre?

Alec sacó su teléfono y lo puso en la oreja.

\- ¿Raphael? Sí, sí, nosotros lo pensamos también ¿Dónde estás ahora?... Necesito que traigas al padre de Magnus... Ahora. Despiértale. Dile que yo te envié, dile quién eres tú, y dile que estaré allí pronto.

Alec terminó la llamada, mirando directamente a Magnus.

\- Vamos a traerlo aquí.

Magnus asintió rápidamente.

\- Gracias - a continuación, Magnus se volvió a Sebastian, Catarina, y Woolsey - Gracias, a todos ustedes, por lo que hicieron - El no sabía qué más decir ¿Qué podría decir que pudiese transmitir adecuadamente su gratitud?

Alec habló con Jace.

\- Por favor, ponte en contacto con el mayor número de miembros del clan como puedas. Diles para estar en guardia, avísalos. Diles que si encuentran a la familia de Woolsey, tienen que recibirlos como si fueran familia.

Jace dio una inclinación de cabeza y estaba enviando rápidamente un mensaje a alguien en su teléfono cuando Alec puso su brazo alrededor de Magnus y saltó hacia la casa de su padre.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, aunque la luz de la luna arrojaba luz suficiente para Magnus ver. Había voces en la cocina.

\- ¿Papá?

Jem salió, vestido con su pijama y pareciendo un poco pálido, seguido de Raphael.

\- ¿Magnus?

\- Oh, gracias a Ángel que estás bien - el alivio de Magnus fue inmediato.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - le preguntó su padre – Este tipo... - James señaló a Raphael con el pulgar -... Él me despertó y me dijo que vendrías. Tengo que decir que, estaba pensando que mi mente colapso, siendo despertado por un vampiro y todo - Jem se encogió de hombros para Raphael - Sin ánimo de ofender.

Raphael dio un guiño.

\- Ninguna ofensa - luego Raphael miró a Alec - Le estaba explicando quién era yo.

Magnus supuso que Raphael no quería que Alec pensase que no estaba haciendo su trabajo.

\- ¿Papá puedes empacar una bolsa? - preguntó Magnus – Nosotros vamos a explicarte más adelante, pero no es seguro aquí.

\- ¿Qué? - Jem preguntó de nuevo - Por supuesto, que lo haré.

En ese momento, una sombra pasó a través de la ventana frontal. Los ojos de Jem salieron ligeramente hacia un lado y luego un lamento, un ruido de arañar provenía de la parte de atrás de la casa.

Ambos, Alec y Raphael sacaron sus narices, como si pudieran oler algo que los seres humanos no podrían.

\- No hay tiempo - dijo Alec. El tocó a Magnus con una mano, y a Raphael con la otra. Una vez que Magnus puso su brazo alrededor de su padre, un vampiro entró por la puerta de la cocina, y saltaron.

La reacción del padre de Magnus para el salto fue muy similar a lo que había sido con Magnus la primera vez. Una vez que apareció en la habitación de Alec, el hombre mayor respiro de vuelta con una succión, dió un grito, y todo su cuerpo se sacudía.

Magnus puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jem.

\- Está bien, papá. No duele más.

Jem se enderezó y sacudió los brazos y las piernas.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

\- Se llama salto - Magnus explicó.

\- ¿Cómo salto cuántico? - preguntó, sin dejar de parecer un poco pálido.

\- Sí - dijo Alec - Pido disculpas.

\- ¿Quién era el vampiro en mi casa? - preguntó Jem.

\- A juzgar por su ropa y el color de su piel, yo diría que era un Egipcio, posiblemente Ilirio - dijo Raphael - No lo escuché hablar.

A esta altura, Jace, Clary, y los otros fueron todos de pie allí, alarmados.

\- ¿Un vampiro? - dijo Jace.

Alec fue más específico.

\- Llevaba una shenti. Tenía la piel muy oscura, como un cadáver momificado, con el rostro un poco distorsionado, y había un mal olor.

Woolsey estuvo de acuerdo.

\- El hedor de un vampiro resucitado es inconfundible.

Alec asintió.

\- Sí. Fue sin duda uno de los hombres de Camille. Invadió la casa de Jem cuando estuvimos allí, o tal vez por qué estábamos allí, no lo sé – luego Alec miró a Magnus - ¿Estás bien?

Magnus le dio una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Lo estoy, gracias. Eso estuvo cerca.

\- Muy cerca - Alec estuvo de acuerdo.

Jem estaba mirando a Jace, reconociéndolo, y el pequeño vampiro rubio sonrió para él.

\- Encantado de conocerte por fin - Jace dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Jem dio la mano a Jace.

\- Pensé que me resultabas familiar.

Magnus se detuvo para hacer las presentaciones de todos en la sala, y Jen miró a sus alrededores. El humano mayor estaba claramente abrumado.

\- ¿Qué tal una bebida? - Magnus sugirió. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió con 1 botella de whisky Johnnie Walker y un vaso. El sirvió a su padre una porción considerable y Jem, tomando el vaso con gratitud arrojó el líquido en su garganta sin parpadear. Magnus le sirvió otro.

Jem se sentó lentamente en el sofá, y Magnus recordó su reacción a la primera noche que llegó hasta allí.

\- Papá, estás a salvo aquí. Todas las puertas, ventanas y salidas están bloqueadas, el ascensor está bloqueado, y es supervisado. Este lugar es como Fort Knox.

James asintió.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Magnus se sentó junto a su padre, él le había explicado las historias básicas de vampiros y clanes para su padre con anterioridad, sólo tenía que llenarlo con lo más reciente.

\- La Reina Camille, un vampiro egipcio, envió enjambres de vampiros para que me lleven con ella - dijo Magnus - Y hay otros clanes de todo el mundo que también están tratando de obtenerme. Calculan que si me toman en primer lugar, entonces, la Reina no puede hacer su guerra. Descubrimos esta noche, que si no me podían coger, ellos irían por detrás de los más cercanos a mí.

Jem se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, sus grandes ojos del mismo color que los de su hijo, barriendo el rostro de Magnus.

\- Porque eres La Llave.

Magnus asintió.

\- Al parecer.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Jem - ¿Qué significa La Llave para ella, para esta Reina Camille?

Magnus pensó un poco en omitir en tener su corazón arrancado, para la buena salud de su padre.

\- Ella me necesita para traer de vuelta a un faraón muerto.

\- Claro- Jem dijo rotundamente - Por supuesto que te necesita.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—Extraño ¿Eh?

Jem permaneció en silencio durante un minuto, enseguida, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y cómo debes hacer esto?

\- No voy a hacerlo - dijo Magnus – La sacaremos del juego antes de que llegue a ese punto.

Jem levantó una ceja interrogante.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

\- Bueno, vamos a ir a su guarida y estacaremos su corazón - Magnus dijo, simplificando el plan no demasiado simple.

Jem rió.

\- No sabes mentir ni una mierda - luego se volvió a Alec en su lugar - ¿Cómo la sacaran del juego?

Los ojos de Alec se clavaron en primer lugar para Magnus, y luego de vuelta a James. Por 1 segundo, Magnus pensó que estaba a punto de revelar todo sobre sus planes y la estrategia de la Reina Camille para tomar el corazón de Magnus, pero no lo hizo. Él levantó su barbilla y dijo:

—Vamos a ir a su guarida y estacaremos su corazón.

Jace se rió e incluso Magnus se rió.

\- Aquí, papá - él dijo, vertiendo otra dosis de whisky en su vaso - Papá, tienes que permanecer aquí durante los próximos días hasta que todo esto se acabe. Entonces, puedes volver a casa. La cocina está allí... - Magnus señaló en esa dirección, a continuación, hacia la parte delantera - ... Por allí es el cuarto de baño. Hay un cine en casa con una pantalla tan grande como tu pared de la sala de estar por allá. Te vamos a preparar la habitación de invitados - Magnus agitó la mano en la pared de metal — Esto, es por lo general una ventana, y papá, la vista es... Bueno, es asombrosa. Pero tenemos el muro de seguridad de momento, pero espera hasta ver, padre. Las vistas de Nueva York no son nada que hayas visto.

Jem sacudió lentamente la cabeza y se tragó el resto de su whisky.

\- Sé que es una gran responsabilidad - Magnus dijo en voz baja - Sin embargo, me alegro de que estés a salvo - miró su reloj. Eran casi las 05:00 - ¿Tú estás bien, verdad?

Jem asintió, pero se parecía a cada 1 de sus 58 años. Miró a su alrededor, en la cobertura de la sala de estar, aunque pareciera más una sala de respuesta táctica en el momento. Miró los mapas, los arcos, las balas.

\- ¿Así que es eso, eh? ¿Para lo que naciste?

Magnus asintió.

\- Creo que sí, papá.

\- Me gustaría que fuera yo - dijo en voz baja - Me gustaría poder tomarlo en tu lugar, Ailig, y tú podrías simplemente pasar tus días en paz.

Magnus acarició la rodilla de su padre.

\- Eso va a estar bien. Voy a estar bien. Tengo a éstos chicos para que me ayuden - Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano alrededor de la habitación, pero miró a Alec - Nosotros vamos a estar bien.

Alec dio una inclinación dura de cabeza.

\- Señor MacBane, Jem, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para traerlo a casa con a salvo. Tiene mi palabra.

Jem asintió, y la mirada oprimida en su rostro dio paso al agotamiento. Magnus se levantó.

\- Vamos, papá. Puedes descansar un poco mientras nosotros pasamos a través de algunos detalles.

Jem no discutió, y Magnus lo llevó a la habitación de invitados. Cuando él dejó a su padre y cerró la puerta, Alec lo encontró en el pasillo.

\- ¿Él está bien?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

\- Impresionado, supongo. Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

\- Está preocupado por su hijo - Alec susurró. Puso la mano en la cara de Magnus y buscó en sus ojos por un momento - Como yo lo estoy.

Magnus abrazó a Alec, y los 2 estaban en la sala en un largo abrazo en silencio. Magnus aprovechó el calor, la sensación de Alec contra él, un perfume sólo para él, y sintió sus preocupaciones cayendo.

\- Alec - Catarina dijo de la otra habitación – ¡Alec!

Alec voló en la sala de estar, y llevando a Magnus con él, Catarina estaba llegando desde la cocina.

\- Esto ha cambiado. Todo ha cambiado - Catarina dijo en voz baja.

Sus ojos lechosos explorando algo - Tú no tienes 3 días.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Clary. Todo el mundo en la sala ahora estaban de pie, mirando a la mujer vampiro ciega - ¿Qué ves?

Catarina sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

\- La Reina Camille decidió que ella no va a esperar. Si Magnus no fue llevado a ella mañana, lo obtendrá por sí misma - dijo Catarina en silencio. Se tambaleó un poco y sacudió la cabeza - Va a matar a cualquiera y todo lo que se interponga en su camino.


	19. CAPITULO 18

La sala se había convertido en 1 onda de movimiento.

\- Pon a Londres en la pantalla -dijo Jace. Su sonrisa era muy lejana, una determinación feroz había en su lugar.

Sebastian tenía 1 computadora portátil abierta, y en algún momento, en la pantalla apareció una mujer que Magnus reconoció de antes.

\- Anciano - dijo la voz con acento británico.

Jace asintió y respondió con el mismo respeto.

\- Anciana.

\- ¿Has oído? - Le pregunto la vampiro inglés - Nuestra vidente ha visto que los planes han cambiado.

\- Sí, tenemos la nuestra - dijo Jace - En este momento. Nuestro plazo se movió para esta noche ¿Estás lista?

La vampiro Inglés asintió. Magnus podía ver la gente - vampiros moviéndose en el fondo. Su sede era un borrón de movimiento. Magnus interrumpió a Jace.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Sí, claro - Jace dijo, dando cabida a Magnus para sentarse delante de la pantalla. Alec se puse de pie junto a él. Jace hizo las presentaciones - Isabelle, este es Magnus. Magnus, Isabelle dirige el clan de Londres.

Magnus miró la pantalla. Isabelle tenía rasgos delicados, piel pálida y labios rosas atrayentes, si él no estuviera con Alec. La primera impresión de Magnus fue que Isabelle debía usar la ropa de la Reina Victoria. No se veía de más de 16 años, y sin embargo, Magnus estaba seguro de que fue la mirada inocente de la líder, lo que le daba un poder natural y feroz, haciéndola aun más aterradora. Ella llevaba el clan de Londres, y Magnus sabía sin lugar a dudas que era por una buena razón.

\- Es un honor - dijo Magnus.

\- El honor es mío - dijo Isabelle - ¿Tú eres Ailig, cierto?

Magnus asintió.

\- Yo soy.

\- La Llave - Isabelle reflexionó - Y humano.

\- Culpable.

\- Y el que pertenece a Alec - Isabelle dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

Hace 1 semana, Magnus se habría irritado por la sugerencia de que pertenecía a otro. Ahora él sonrió.

\- Yo no corregiría a un anciano, pero diría que está equivocada - dijo Magnus con una sonrisa - Es Alexander quién me pertenece.

Alec rápidamente agarró la mano de Magnus y le dio un apretón.

Cuando Magnus miró hacia él, estaba luchando con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos lo delataron.

Isabelle se rió, pareciendo aún más joven.

\- Corazones se romperán en todo el mundo con este tipo de noticias.

Alec se inclinó hasta que Isabelle podía verlo.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para la adulación y conocimiento más tarde, mi querida amiga. Así que, por ahora debemos centrarnos en noticias inminentes.

Magnus asintió y miró a la joven anciana.

\- No sé qué precauciones tomaron, y yo no tengo la intención de decirles cómo defender a su clan. Lo que ofrezco es solamente una sugerencia - dijo Magnus. Tenía que ser diplomático, y pasó los suficientes años en el departamento de policía besando traseros políticos, para aprender frases como recomendaciones. – Creemos que los Ilirios podrían estar armados con una especie de bala de madera. Vi a un vampiro ya ser herido con tal. Si eres capaz, Isabelle, obtén a muchos de tu clan usando cualquier tipo de armadura para proteger sus corazones.

Isabelle frunció el ceño en primer lugar, y luego pareció distraída por algo fuera de la pantalla. Cuando volvió a mirar a Magnus, asintió.

\- Para estar prevenido y estar preparado, supongo.

Magnus asintió.

\- Gracias por hacer esto. Estoy seguro de que cuando esto termine, me reuniré contigo y llegaré a estrecharte la mano en persona.

Isabelle inclinó la cabeza.

\- Sería un honor conocer no sólo a La Llave para salvar a nuestra especie, sino también para conocer a la persona que enamoró al lobo solitario que es Alec.

Alec rodó los ojos, haciendo a Magnus reír. Pero mirando a Isabelle, su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

\- Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Isabelle asintió una vez, un agradecimiento silencioso.

\- No sé lo que te deparará el futuro, Ailig. Aunque te deseamos éxito en todo lo que necesitas hacer esta noche...

Alec lo interrumpió y dirigió la conversación lejos del destino de Magnus.

\- ¿Tienes todo los planes en marcha, Isabelle? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Tú tomarás la segunda pirámide, la pirámide de Quefren.

\- Sí. Tenemos a los saltadores para llevarnos. 20 de nosotros están listos para ir - Magnus sabía que 20 eran un frente fuerte. Después de todo, tan sólo 9 vampiros tomaron a los Ilirios antiguos.

\- Yo no voy a separarme de Magnus - dijo Alec - Jace y Clary estarán con nosotros también. Los 3 vamos a protegerlo y llevarlo dentro y fuera, tanto como sea posible. Voy a anunciar a los clanes americanos orientales y occidentales que el tiempo de ataque cambió a esta noche.

\- Voy a notificar a los italianos - dijo Isabelle.

\- Gracias - Alec suspiró.

Isabelle respiró hondo.

\- Tha am blàr teann, seana-charaid. La batalla está a la mano, mi viejo amigo.

Alec finalmente sonrió.

\- Cuir cath cruaidh, Na Saighdearan Dearga. Lucha con valentía, guerrera Redcoat.

Isabelle se rió.

\- Oh, Alec. Eres un escocés sangriento, son todos iguales - seguía sonriendo - Vamos a hablar de nuevo antes de que nos vayamos - la pantalla se quedó en negro.

Magnus suspiró profundamente.

\- Realmente lo estamos haciendo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Haciendo qué? - Alec preguntó en voz baja. Apretó la mano de Magnus de nuevo y puso su otra mano sobre la de Magnus.

\- El ir a luchar.

\- Por supuesto.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y si no sé qué hacer? - tragó saliva y miró a Alec en los ojos zafiros - ¿Qué pasa si llego allí y no tengo idea de qué hacer? ¿Cuántos de nosotros van a morir si fracaso?

\- Magnus, no se producirá ningún error - Alec respondió en voz baja - Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Vas a sentirlo. Y estaremos ahí para protegerte.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Uh, Magnus? - dijo Jace. El había virado su mochila en el sofá y sonrió de nuevo con grandes ojos excitados - ¿Qué es todo esto?

Magnus sonrió a pesar de su mal humor.

\- Alec y yo fuimos de compras en la división de NYPD – se inclinó y tomó una funda - Ten para ti y Clary, de espalda y muslo.

Jace sonrió tan condenadamente grande. El dio a Magnus un rápido abrazo con poco cuidado, entonces se ocupó en atar las fundas de flecha en su cuerpo.

Magnus recogió todos sus esfuerzos comerciales en 1 pila y las puso en la habitación de Alec. Cuando volvió a salir, Jace tenía el carcaj llena de flechas, una funda de muslo, y estaba sosteniendo su arco, y, por supuesto, estaba sonriendo.

Su largo pelo rubio estaba fuera, suspendido sobre sus hombros, sus ropas oscuras dándole un aspecto de ninja. Magnus rió.

\- No sé si te pareces más a Katniss o Legolas.

La sonrisa de Jace se amplió imposible.

\- No sé lo que eso significa.

Magnus soltó una risa.

\- Juro, que a partir de mañana, después de que todo esto termine, yo voy a estar haciendo que todos ustedes asistan a alguna maldita película.

Jace se rió, pero miró a Alec luego de vuelta a Magnus.

\- Estoy seguro que tú no verás películas, mi amigo.

Antes de que Magnus pudiera sonrojarse con lo que Jace estaba diciendo, Alec fue al lado de Magnus. Tomó su mano y besó su hombro.

Jace los ignoró. Tomó 1 de los chalecos antibalas.

\- ¿Y estos?

\- Para cada 1 de ustedes - dijo Magnus.

Jace era todavía muy divertido.

\- ¿Has oído hablar de vampiros que necesitan armadura?

La respuesta de Magnus fue corta.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha visto morir a un vampiro por recibir un disparo en el corazón con una bala de madera? - los ojos de Jace dispararon a él y Magnus suspiró - Jace, entiéndeme. Utilízalo, por favor. Todos ustedes - dijo Magnus, mirando alrededor de la habitación - Por favor. No sabemos qué armas tienen, o ninguna en absoluto. Pero no vale la pena el riesgo.

Catarina dijo.

\- ¿Alec? Yo no aconsejo eso.

Alec volvió a mirar a la vidente.

\- Fue un pensamiento errante.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Magnus.

Alec miró para él con ojos preocupados.

\- Estaba pensando que tal vez yo podría saltar allí. Antes de que todos vayan.

\- ¿Qué? - Magnus susurró.

\- Podría ir allí. Me gustaría estar dentro y fuera en menos de un segundo, pero yo podría ver estas cámaras - dijo Alec, caminando hasta el mapa de Sebastian y apuntando a las diferentes salas en las pirámides - Tú mismo lo has dicho, Magnus, que odias ir a ciegas. No lo odiarías si conocieras todas las variables. Es peligroso. Para ti, y todos nosotros.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- No.

\- Ni siquiera sabrían que yo fui allí, e incluso si lo hiciera, yo desaparecería tan rápido que no serían capaces de atraparme - Alec miró la pirámide -Nos gustaría saber entonces la cantidad de números de que estamos hablando. Si ella tiene decenas o miles...

\- No - la palabra solitaria de Magnus cortó el aire. Se acercó a Alec y tomó su barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice - ¿Tú piensas por 1 segundo que yo te dejaría que lo hagas?

Alec fue a decir algo, pero Magnus lo cortó.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? No eres sólo tú. Somos tú y yo. Me dices que no puedo dar mi vida por los demás, porque así significaría tu muerte – Magnus dejó la barbilla de Alec y señaló su proprio pecho - Bueno, lo mismo va para ti.

\- Mi único pensamiento era que sería más seguro para ti a largo plazo - dijo Alec.

\- Entonces, envía a alguien - dijo Magnus - Pero no tú. Eso no puede ser - su voz se apagó en un susurro - Eso me mataría incluso al pensar que hayas entrado por ti mismo.

Los ojos de Alec se suavizaron.

\- Fue sólo un pensamiento.

Clary se volvió hacia Catarina.

\- ¿Si otro saltador fuera?

\- ¿Varios saltadores - Sebastian sugirió - Para confundir, tal vez?

Catarina ladeó la cabeza.

\- Esto podría funcionar.

\- ¿Cuántos saltadores hay? - preguntó Magnus.

\- Hay 9 en América - dijo Alec - Yo incluido.

\- 2 en el Reino Unido - dijo Jace - Y como muchos como 14 a lo largo de Europa y Rusia.

Clary puso su teléfono móvil a la oreja y, por sí sola, organizó un grupo de 4 saltadores de todo el mundo para saltar al mismo tiempo en diferentes partes de las pirámides. Esto fue programado para ocurrir en una hora, la hora de Nueva York, y ellos tendrían un informe al respecto. Mientras que ella estaba hablando por teléfono, Jace deshizo el asa de su carcaj para atrás y tiró de ella, y luego cogió un chaleco a prueba de balas, y sin una palabra de protesta, simplemente lo puso y se apretó las correas, haciendo encajar todo.

Entonces él se colocó la funda de nuevo.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Gracias. Y por si sirve de algo, te ves más como Hawkeye ahora.

Alec puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Cansado?

Magnus tenía que pensar en ello.

\- Hummm, sí, creo que lo estoy. Ambas cosas - Magnus entonces le preguntó - ¿Y tú?

Alec suspiró.

\- Yo debería alimentarme, pero no te voy a dejar - luego miró a Jace y Clary - Y tienen que alimentarse también.

\- No es seguro para ti estar fuera ahora - dijo Woolsey. La expresión asustada en su rostro le dijo a Magnus que la amenaza era real - Demasiado peligroso.

Magnus sonrió a Alec.

\- Lleva a Jace y Clary para cenar.

Alec asintió.

\- No te dejaré.

Magnus agarró una revista de pistola cargada y balas de madera para él antes de hacer clic en su lugar.

\- Voy a conseguirme algo de comer en la cocina y llevar esto conmigo en todo momento. Woolsey y Sebastian van a estar aquí ¿Catarina, prevés algún problema?

Ella estudió los ojos de la mente.

\- No, no hay problema.

Magnus deslizó la pistola en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros y besó a Alec en los labios antes de caminar a la cocina.

\- Simplemente no tomen mucho tiempo.

Magnus escuchó a Clary decir: - Libérate de las flechas, Jace.

Entonces, Jace respondió: - Pero me gustan ellas - y cuando Magnus se volvió, vio la sonrisa de Alec antes de que se habían ido.

Woolsey estaba al lado de Magnus como guardaespaldas, su espalda como si estuviera en detalle de protección y una estaca de madera en la mano, mientras que Magnus se hizo algo para comer.

\- ¿Estás bien, Woolsey? - Magnus le preguntó.

Miró a Magnus sólo brevemente.

\- Me gustaría que este problema terminase. Me gustaría irme a casa.

\- A mí también - dijo Magnus - Me gustaría que terminase bien - Magnus tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló el aire lentamente por la punzada de malestar en el pecho que sintió con la ausencia de Alec.

\- ¿Magnus, estás bien? - preguntó Woolsey, con los ojos abiertos.

Sebastian estaba de repente en la cocina junto a él, obviamente, alarmado por el tono de Woolsey.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sí - Magnus dijo, haciendo una mueca por el dolor pesado que se extendía bajo sus costillas - Es sólo cuando Alec y yo estamos separados...

\- Ah! - Sebastian dijo con una inclinación de cabeza - Esto causa malestar físico.

Magnus asintió rápidamente. Miró a Sebastian, sabiendo que él estuvo 1 vez o posiblemente todavía está enamorado de Alec. Apretó la palma de la mano contra su pecho para aliviar el dolor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?

Sebastian sonrió e inclinó la cabeza de nuevo.

\- Conocí a Alec en Luxemburgo, de donde yo soy, en 1932.

\- Oh! – Por el Ángel ¿Será que todo el mundo conoce a Alec desde hace siglos, más de lo que Magnus tenía? Magnus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro - Tengo que admitir, yo soy el tipo celoso porque todo el mundo le conoce mejor que yo.

Sebastian asintió.

\- Ah, Magnus. Al contrario. Eres lo más cerca que él estuvo de alguien.

\- Además de Jace y Clary - Magnus corrigió.

Sebastian dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Ellos son sus amigos y confidentes más cercanos. Fueron un trío de poder inconmensurable durante muchos años. Pero Magnus, eres tú a quien mira como... - Sebastian parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas - ... cómo yo podría imaginarme, el calor del sol de primavera después de un invierno largo que se siente encima de tu piel.

\- Oh! Magnus se sonrojó, pero sonrió ante eso.

Sebastian alzó el rostro un poco y cerró los ojos.

\- Recuerdo la sensación de eso, desde mis años humanos. Duros inviernos seguidos por el calor del sol, y esparciéndose en mi rostro.

Magnus se encontró sonriendo a Sebastian.

\- Se siente bien.

Sebastian abrió los ojos y sonrió a Magnus.

\- Es cómo se siente esta afirmación notable de la vida, es así como Alec te mira - Magnus sintió el calor en su cara, y Sebastian se rió – No tengas vergüenza, Magnus. Tú miras para él de la misma manera.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó Magnus, aunque estaba seguro de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Sebastian sonrió, más tristemente esta vez. Estaba claro que aún estaba decepcionado de que Alec nunca sería suyo.

\- Están bien adaptados el 1 al otro. El destino es una cosa inigualable ¿No es así?

\- Sí - Magnus estuvo de acuerdo. En realidad, no estaba seguro de si eso era una conversación que él debería tener. Le gustaba Sebastian, mierda, él parecía ser un hombre de integridad, y Magnus respetaba eso.

Magnus podía ver ahora que era bonito. La verdad era que la naturaleza sumisa de Sebastian nunca lo haría adecuado para Alec. Alec necesitaba de alguien que lo desafiara, una igualdad física, mental y emocional. Quizás Sebastian podía verlo también.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Yo no lo entendía al principio, pero me estoy acostumbrando a esto ahora. Sí... Hummm, al igual que el calor del sol en tu piel.

Sebastian se rió, y Woolsey, sin soltar la estaca, obediente, se unió a la conversación.

\- Yo no me recuerdo del sol.

\- ¿Lo hechas en falta? - preguntó Magnus, contento por la distracción.

Woolsey negó con la cabeza.

\- No es para mí, no. Y no me gusta tener que readaptarme.

Magnus rió, y antes de que Catarina pudiera terminar diciendo - Ellos están en el camino de vuelta - Alec, Jace, y Clary aparecieron en la sala de estar.

Entonces, en el próximo nanosegundo, Alec estaba delante de Magnus, con las manos en su rostro, los labios de Alec sólo a un mechón de su cabello.

\- Te extrañé ¿Y tú? ¿No fuiste afectado?

Magnus se rió de los ojos confundidos de Alec.

\- No. No me afecto. Solo estaba tratando de distraerme del dolor en el pecho.

Alec finalmente parecía respirar, y él apretó los labios contra Magnus, aunque Sebastian y Woolsey estaban allí. Las manos de Alec se movieron por el rostro de Magnus, su mandíbula, y su pelo como si él pensase que nunca lo tocaría de nuevo.

\- Tu ausencia no se siente bien.

El sándwich de Magnus olvidado hace mucho tiempo, un nuevo tipo de hambre estaba en su lugar. Era un anhelo y 1 realización que ellos estaban fuera de tiempo, que hizo que algo como comer comida no sea esencial. El susurró contra los labios de Alec.

\- Llévame a la cama.

El plato de Magnus hizo un sonido suave de tintineo cuando aterrizó suavemente en el mostrador de una cocina vacía.

Alec se saltó a sí mismo y a Magnus en su cama, con Magnus debajo de él, mientras Alec se instaló cómodamente entre sus muslos. Le encantó ver la cara de Magnus cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban en la cama, que Alec lo había inmovilizado; sus pupilas dilatadas hacia fuera, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado, y 1 sonrisa lenta y sexy había en sus labios.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Magnus estaba más necesitado, más emocional que lo que había estado antes. No hubo frenetismo tirando la ropa o rasgando sus dedos sobre la piel. Magnus era más lento, más desesperado por toques simples y sosteniéndolo cerca. Esto no era sobre el deseo o la necesidad de liberarse.

Esta era otra cosa. Algo nuevo.

Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso más profundo, más lento. El tiró a Alec contra él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo mantuvo tan firme como él humanamente podía. Magnus se retorció contra él, lentamente, con pasión, pero no se movió para desnudarse o ir más lejos. No había prisa loca para la liberación sexual. Ninguna en absoluto.

Pero la forma cómo Magnus miró a Alec era mejor que desentrañarse en el placer sexual. Magnus desaceleró el beso, al parecer, sólo para poder mirar a Alec. Sus ojos eran en su mayoría pupila con un anillo fino de verde dorado, los labios rojos e hinchados. Llevó la mano a la mejilla de Alec y ninguna palabra fue dicha entre ellos. El solo se limitó a mirar, y Alec sabía, simplemente lo sabía, Magnus no estaba luchando más con el destino.

Estaba mirándolo con una fe tan completa y adoración, que robó el aliento de Alec.

Alec lo besó de nuevo, ni siquiera tratando de mantener el ronroneo que retumbó en su pecho. Pero Magnus rompió el beso y mantuvo la cara de Alec en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban implorando y honestos.

\- Alexander - susurró. Sus ojos recorrieron la cara de Alec - Quiero aprovechar cada detalle. Quiero recordar todo – inspiró hondo - No quiero olvidar ninguna cosa.

\- ¿Magnus, qué pasa?

Magnus miró a los ojos de Alec durante un largo momento.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Oh, no, no - Alec dijo rápidamente, y los hizo rodar de manera que ambos estaban en sus lados uno frente al otro. Alec tiró a Magnus apretadamente contra él, la cabeza de Magnus acunada contra su cuello y pecho.

\- Mi Magnus, por favor, no tengas miedo.

\- Me asusta de muerte el pensar que algo puede pasarte.

Alec lo aseguró con más fuerza y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- Y yo de ti, m'cridhe.

\- Mi corazón - Magnus repitió - Me gusta cuando me llamas así.

\- El late sólo por ti - susurró Alec.

Alec podía sentir la sonrisa de Magnus en su pecho.

\- Quédate aquí conmigo - Magnus dijo, su voz de repente con sueño.

\- Siempre.

Magnus se quedó dormido, aunque nunca aflojó su control sobre Alec. De hecho, mientras él dormía y soñaba con cosas que Alec sólo podía adivinar, el agarre de Magnus sobre él era más fuerte. Cada vez que Magnus se ponía inquieto y murmuraba su nombre, Alec susurró palabras de mucho tiempo olvidadas. Mcridhe, mgràdh, gu brath. Palabras que nunca pensó que iba a decir, palabras que nunca pensó que sentiría.

Mi corazón, mi amor, para siempre.

Alec debe haberse quedado dormido, porque fue despertado con un fuerte.

\- Alec, Magnus, despierten.

Clary los había llamado desde la sala de estar. Ella se veía preocupada, y Alec sabía que no podía ser bueno. Miró su reloj. Eran las 13:00.

Mierda. No se dio cuenta del tiempo.

\- Magnus - Alec suavemente lo despertó - Debes levantarte.

Magnus se sentó, con los ojos llorosos y desorientados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Algo pasó - Alec dijo, y Magnus estaba súbitamente muy despierto.

Ellos corrieron en la habitación donde todo el mundo estaba de pie, mirando. Jace estaba caminando con un teléfono pegado a la oreja.

\- ¿Qué es? - dijo Alec.

\- Los saltadores - dijo Clary - Ellos fueron, a la 1 de la tarde, como habíamos acordado. 5 fueron, pero sólo 4 regresaron.

\- Lo he visto. — Catarina dijo con severidad. —Vi a Michael, Alec. Fue atacado por horribles criaturas, vampiros malos trasformados que lo llevaron a la Reina Camille ¡La vi!

\- ¿Y?

\- Ella exigió respuestas sobre Magnus. Él no dio ninguna. Ella lo mató.

Alec instintivamente puso a Magnus detrás de él, y miró con los ojos abiertos a Clary.

\- Ella sabe que estamos sobre ella.

Jace colgó.

\- Los videntes de Isabelle dijeron que vieron la misma cosa que Catarina. Nuestros planes cambiaron. Nosotros no saldremos esta noche - miró a Clary, luego de vuelta a Alec y Magnus - Nos vamos ahora.


	20. CAPITULO 19

Catarina había descrito a las momias resucitadas, así como Woolsey lo hizo. Ennegrecidos, con la piel hundida, el pelo enmarañado, dientes de vampiro amarillos. Alec dijo a Magnus que Michael era un vampiro estadounidense de Chicago, que podía saltar, así como Alec hacía.

Catarina y los otros videntes describieron las cámaras con paredes de piedra arenisca, pisos de arena, y cada uno de ellos describió lo mismo. Cada pirámide era como una colmena.

Los números eran muchos, y a lo largo de las 3 pirámides, había cientos de vampiros resucitados por lo menos. Las informaciones de los saltadores fueron invaluables. Tampoco fue todo lo que Magnus esperaba, pero al menos ahora sabía.

\- Siento que Michael muriera - Magnus dijo en voz baja. Él frunció el ceño - Sin embargo, Alexander, podrías haber sido tú.

Alec llevó la mano en la cara de Magnus.

\- Yo sé.

Estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Alec; cada 1 había cambiado de ropa y estaban vestidos para ir a Egipto. Magnus llevaba uniforme de combate negro y botas. Llevaba un chaleco antibalas y tenía fundas atadas en sus hombros, cintura y muslos, y su bolsa también. Necesitaba tantas armas y toda la munición que podrían llevar. Magnus había asumido que el interior de la pirámide sería oscuro, los vampiros no necesitaban de luz para ver y Catarina lo confirmó. Mantuvo las gafas de visión nocturna.

\- Si yo los pierdo allí, voy a estar ciego - dijo.

Alec tocó la cara de Magnus.

\- Yo estaré contigo en cada segundo - Magnus le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir, luego, puso las gafas en la cama y agarró el chaleco a pruebas de balas de Alec. Lentamente lo puso sobre su cabeza y sujetó los clips en su lugar. Se tomó su tiempo, asegurándose de que cada clip fue asegurado con fuerza.

\- Probablemente piensas que es tonto que yo quiera que uses esto.

Alec negó.

\- No - miró al estante solitario en la pared lejana, en el viejo casco de hierro y hacha: la armadura que llevó en la batalla, hace tantos años - Nunca pensé que esos eran tontos.

Magnus tomó un momento para mirar la armadura medieval.

\- ¿Tenías miedo cuando te pusiste esos?

\- Sí.

Magnus asintió comprendiendo.

\- Y no.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tenía miedo, como cualquier hombre que estaría vistiéndose para la guerra. Los Pictons se movían rápido y sabíamos que la victoria era poco probable.

\- Sin embargo, todavía luchaste.

\- Por supuesto - Alec dio una sonrisa triste - Yo no tenía miedo porque no tenía nada que perder. No tenía a nadie por quién vivir.

\- Y ahora lo tienes - Magnus susurró.

Alec asintió.

\- Sí.

Magnus sonrió por el acento escocés. Puso su frente en Alec y tomó su rostro con las manos.

\- Alexander, te elegiría a ti.

Alec sonrió con timidez, pareciendo inseguro.

\- ¿Qué?

Magnus tomó la mano de Alec.

\- Te dije en el segundo día que estuve aquí, que no estaba seguro de si te elegiría a ti, si no fuera que nosotros estuviésemos predestinados. Pero tú tienes que saber, Alexander, que lo haría. Te elegiría.

Alec cerró los ojos, como si 1 ola de calor pasase por él.

\- Y yo te elegiría también.

\- Sé que dudaba de lo que significaba predestinados al principio. Lo hice, y lo siento - dijo Magnus - Pero yo tenía que decirte, antes de partir hacia Egipto. Tenía que decirte ahora, que sé lo que significa. Pienso que siempre lo he sabido, solamente luchaba y trataba de negarlo, pero no más - Magnus apretó los labios contra Alec – Si fuera mi elección, te elegiría a ti. Mil veces más.

Alec agarró su cara y lo besó hasta que rompió el beso y presionó su frente en Magnus. Él inclinó la cabeza sólo una fracción, obviamente, escuchando algo que Magnus no podía, y suspiró.

\- Y yo a ti.

Magnus asintió, tomó las gafas de visión nocturna, y extendió la mano.

\- Entonces vamos a acabar de una vez. Quiero comenzar el resto de mi vida, y cuanto antes tomemos a la Reina, más pronto podemos hacer eso.

Alec sonrió cuando tomó la mano de Magnus, y juntos se dirigieron a los otros.

Magnus vio a su padre por primera vez. Parecía un poco menos sorprendido que antes, pero es evidente que todavía estaba con dudas. Magnus dejó caer la mano de Alec para que pudiera abrazar a su padre.

\- Tengan cuidado - Jem dijo.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Magnus - Vamos a estar de vuelta antes de que lo sepas. Catarina se quedara aquí; puede mantenerte al tanto de lo que está pasando.

Jem miró a Catarina, luego, se volvió hacia Magnus.

\- Sé que esto es lo que debes hacer, que es tu destino, pero no significa que sea más fácil - luego Jem se volvió hacia Alec - Tráelo de vuelta de 1 sola pieza ¿Oíste?

Alec asintió.

\- He oído, y lo prometo.

Jace, Clary, Woolsey, y Sebastian los esperaron. Cada 1 llevaba el chaleco a pruebas de balas, cada uno armado con 1 arco y 1 serie de flechas en la espalda. Magnus se puso sus gafas de visión nocturna en su rostro, toda su visión iluminada de verde. Jace puso sus manos en el rostro de Clary y presionó su frente contra la suya. Lo que ellos se dijeron en ausencia de palabras, Magnus sólo podía adivinar, pero fue 1 conversación tranquila, íntima. Alec miró con cariño hacia ellos y retomó la mano de Magnus.

Entonces, en medio del lujoso apartamento de Alec, 6 de ellos estaban en un círculo cerrado hacia el exterior, cada 1 con 1 estaca de madera en la mano, para estar listos a lo que se enfrentarían, y Alec los saltó.

Aterrizaron en el medio de 1 zona de guerra.


	21. CAPITULO 20

La humedad era como golpear en una pared, el ruido era ensordecedor, pero era el olor lo que Magnus detectó primero. El mal olor, rancio, le daba ganas de vomitar.

La cámara era pequeña y bastante oscura. Sólo que la visión de Magnus era extrañamente verde y desalentadora, aunque en los primeros segundos, su capacidad de tomar los detalles no le falló.

La habitación era de 12x12 pies, el techo sobre su cabeza completamente hecho de grandes bloques de piedra. Había arena bajo sus botas, las paredes no tenían signos distintivos aquí, sólo el raspado de piedra que parecía más de marcas de arañazos de uñas.

Entonces se fijó en el movimiento. Había vampiros resucitados en la habitación. Y el sonido se grabó en el cerebro de Magnus como una ola que lo mantuvo bajo.

Ambos, Woolsey y Catarina habían descrito al vampiro resucitado a la perfección: oscuro, la piel hundida, estirado y seco como un esqueleto, el pelo enmarañado, los ojos redondos hundidos, dientes de vampiro. Olían a aceites de embalsamamiento y muerte.

Las náuseas se sintieron en el estómago de Magnus.

Woolsey también había descrito los sonidos, aunque ninguna palabra podía hacer justicia. Era un chillido agudo severo. El ruido, como las avispas torturadas, parecía al mismo tiempo cercano y lejano, y sumido a cientos.

Magnus estaba frente a la parte trasera de la sala, lo más lejos del peligro, sin duda, una táctica deliberada de Alec en tener a él mismo, Jace, y Clary frente a él. Jace y Clary cambiaron, Clary barriendo su mano, enviando una ola de congelación a través de los vampiros, impresionante en volverlos momentáneamente quietos y en silencio hasta que Jace los barrió con una estaca en cada mano, enviándolos una vez más al polvo.

El ejercía las estacas como espadas japonesas largas y con los arcos fluyendo con precisión, lo que fue más poesía en movimiento que violencia.

Pero, cuántos más vampiros mataron, más entraban por la puerta. Woolsey, Sebastian, Jace, y Clary, todos cambiaron con tanta facilidad, estaqueando a sorprendidos vampiros gritando para 1 segunda muerte. Siguieron entrando más, entrando por la puerta y aproximándose.

\- Ellos no están congelándose - dijo Clary - Estan muy secos.

Magnus había sacado la pistola y apuntó a la puerta.

\- Mantén tu arma - dijo Alec.

Así, que en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alec estaba allí.

Con una estaca en cada mano, parpadeando dentro y fuera de la vista, saltando como un arma automática, perforando el corazón, creando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Magnus sabía por qué todo el clan vampiro de Nueva York le temía. Si él te quería muerto, sería simplemente saltar delante de ti con una estaca en tu corazón antes de que tuvieras tiempo en parpadear.

Limpiando la habitación en menos de 2 segundos, y el flujo de vampiros resucitados a través de la puerta se detuvo.

Jace suspiró.

\- Wow.

A Magnus le tomó 1 segundo para procesar lo que acababa de ver.

\- Está bien... Esto fue... Así joder.

Alec saltó de nuevo al lado de Magnus.

\- Habrá más. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

\- Estas criaturas... - dijo Clary -... Estan completamente deshidratadas.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Magnus.

\- Eso significa que no se han alimentado - dijo Clary.

\- ¿Ella está matándolos de hambre? - preguntó Jace.

\- Por lo tanto, ellos la obedecen - dijo Sebastian - Si ella determina quién es alimentado y cuándo, ellos obedecen cada palabra de ella.

\- Bueno, no puedo congelarlos - Clary continuó diciendo – Yo no tengo ninguna habilitad, salvo aturdirlos.

\- Ese momento puede ser suficiente para salvar a uno de nosotros - dijo Jace. Envainó las estacas de madera en la pistolera del muslo y tomó el arco de su espalda.

\- ¿Hay cientos de vampiros en ayuno aquí? - Alec silbó.

Magnus entendió lo que Alec quería decir. Ellos olerían su sangre, como hormigas a la miel.

\- Tenemos que avanzar - Alec dijo de nuevo, a pesar de que fue más 1 orden esta vez - Por aquí - Los sacó fuera de la habitación, Magnus justo detrás de él. Woolsey y Sebastian lo siguieron, y Jace y Clary flanqueándolos por detrás. Siguieron el largo túnel estrecho, yendo más cerca del eje central, Magnus lo sabía, no a partir de los mapas que había memorizado, sino porque el olor era cada vez más fuerte.

\- El olor es repugnante - Magnus se movió hacia fuera, jadeando casi en seco.

Un enjambre de vampiros viró a la esquina enfrente, todo 1 pelotón de ellos, y Magnus abrió fuego, el silenciador haciendo un poco de rapé del sonido resonando en la sala.

Falló un poco, alcanzando al vampiro momificado en la cabeza o el torso, y sus cuerpos acababan de tomar el golpe con la piel seca como la rasgadura de la corteza, sus heridas abatidas haciendo poco para detenerlos. 1 se acercó, gritando y arañando con la mitad de la cabeza, donde la bala había arrancado a través de ella. Aún así, él se movió hacia adelante. Magnus volvió a disparar, esta vez con una puntería perfecta, disparándole en el corazón, y el silencio que dejó atrás era ensordecedor.

\- Bueno, eso no fue un problema en absoluto - dijo Magnus.

Jace soltó una risa detrás de ellos.

\- Tenemos que entrar desde el sur.

\- Por aquí - Alec se mantuvo instándolos a seguir. Woolsey ahora estaba adelante con Alec, su arco dirigido a lo que venía hacia ellos.

Jace y Clary dispararon flechas contra los vampiros en la parte de atrás, mientras caminaban, con puntería perfecta, manteniéndose siempre cerca de Magnus.

Pasaron por delante de las puertas, afortunadamente, cámaras vacías, algunas de ellas con jeroglíficos pintados por encima de las puertas, otras no. Alec no se apartaba del lado de Magnus cuando 6 de ellos se arrastraron hacia la Cámara de la Reina.

\- Mi funda está vacía - Clary dijo, y como si fuera preciso, Alec los llevó al siguiente cuarto oscuro. Esta habitación era pequeña, también, no más de 8 pies cuadrados. Las paredes tenían algunos jeroglíficos, algunos Magnus los reconoció, algunos no. Pero él no le prestó mucha atención cuando recargó la pistola y verificó a la otra, comprobando la revista. Todo el mundo se tomó un momento para reagruparse, para reponer su carcaj y estuche con flechas. Todos menos Alec.

Se detuvo en la puerta y estaqueó innumerables vampiros, que eran obviamente atraídos por el olor de la sangre de Magnus. Uno tras otro, ellos gritaron y arañaron, tratando de llegar a su primera fuente de sangre fresca, pero los Alec paró a todos ellos.

El rostro de Jace iluminado en verde por las gafas de visión nocturna, fue dividido con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando? - Magnus le preguntó.

Jace se rió.

\- No he tenido tanta diversión desde la última Peste Yersinian en Rusia.

Clary suspiró, y Magnus se preguntó cuánto autocontrol le tomó a ella en no rodar los ojos.

Alec estaqueó a otro vampiro en la puerta.

\- Jace, tú y yo necesitamos hablar de lo que es divertido - dijo él, todavía estaqueando a otro - Debido a que esto, no está en mi lista.

2 vampiros más irrumpieron por la puerta, Alec estaqueó a uno, y Clary disparó una flecha de su arco, transformando al otro en polvo. Alec le dio un gesto de cabeza.

\- Gracias, Clary, querida.

Ella disparó una flecha a otro vampiro parásito que gritó mientras trataba de introducirse.

\- En cualquier momento, mi amigo.

Alec sonrió, y cuando el último de este enjambre de vampiros trató de entrar en la sala, Alec tenía una estaca en cada mano y, como si estuviera bajo luces estroboscópicas, parpadeando dentro y fuera de la vista, estaqueó a cada vampiro con una precisión mortal.

Cuando no hubo más vampiros, Alec apareció tranquilo y sereno.

\- ¿Estás listo para moverte?

Magnus se levantó, haciendo clic en una bala en la recámara y asegurando el arma de fuego en el muslo, sonrió a Alec.

\- Tus habilidades en desmembrar, son a la vez aterradoras e increíbles.

Alec sonrió con orgullo.

\- Gracias.

Los llevó afuera de nuevo, con Woolsey delante, detrás de Magnus con Sebastian, y Jace y Clary en la cola, mirando desde atrás. Los pasillos eran un poco más anchos y los jeroglíficos comenzaron a aparecer con más frecuencia. Primero como marcas al azar en las puertas y paredes, y luego más firmemente, hasta que cada piedra estaba cubierta de marcas. De las obras de arte y lisas, Magnus podría decir que eran túneles originales hechos hace unos 4 mil años.

Había ruidos, largos y distantes, pero inconfundibles. Aullidos, cortos y bruscos, silencio seguido de gritos salvajes, lo que le dijo a Magnus que otros grupos con saltadores, el inglés e italiano, estaban matando vampiros por docenas.

Cuando Alec les llevó hacia adelante, la división del corredor dio en una intersección y Alec les llevó a la izquierda sin dudar. Los sonidos y los olores eran más fuertes a los sentidos humanos de Magnus, y sólo podía imaginar lo que Alec podía oír.

Ellos casi no habían caminado desde la intersección, cuando otro escuadrón de vampiros resucitados, privados de sangre inundó el pasillo.

Esta emboscada fue un duro golpe. Ellos estaban locos y fanáticos, el olor de la sangre de Magnus, sin duda, llevándolos a la locura. Gritando y arañando con los dientes descubiertos, las criaturas malolientes vinieron hacia ellos.

Pero no estaban armados, luchando sólo con sus manos débiles en forma de garras. Las estacas y flechas de madera y el arma de Magnus les sorprendieron. Quedó muy claro que estos vampiros estaban desnutridos y sin educación.

Magnus se encontró detrás de Alec, con la espalda contra la pared y sus amigos vampiros delante, defendiéndolo. El pasillo era estrecho y de techo bajo, de modo que estaba apretado luchando en el espacio.

Pero los vampiros secos y podridos crujieron hacia adelante, impulsados por una sed inimaginable, para una sangre que obviamente, rara vez habían probado.

Magnus disparó sobre el hombro de Alec, cada tiro dio en el blanco con un objetivo perfecto. Flechas curvas silbaron en el aire, y 1 por 1, este grupo de vampiros momificados quedaron en polvo.

Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia delante, comenzando a subir un tramo de escaleras, que, Magnus sabía, por los mapas que Sebastian había dibujado y lo que él había visto en línea, llevaba a la Cámara de la Reina, Galería del Rey y la Cámara del Rey. Las escaleras eran estrechas, el techo demasiado alto, el ruido un zumbido constante de chillidos.

Estaban literalmente cayendo en una trampa.

Como vampiros momificados se acercaron a ellos, las flechas los transformaron en polvo cuando entraron 1 por 1. Magnus recogió las flechas descartadas, mientras continuaban subiendo.

Encontraron la Cámara de la Reina y, como habían esperado, la reina no estaba allí. Sin embargo, un batallón de su ejército estaba, y cuando Alec rompió por la puerta en primer lugar, fue atacado.

Magnus pensó que su corazón se detendría cuando corrió por la habitación con sólo un pensamiento, salvar a su compañero.

\- ¡Alec!


	22. CAPITULO 21

Debe haber habido 40 vampiros resucitados en la Cámara de la Reina, una habitación de no más de 18 pies cuadrados. El techo era alto, de unos 20 pies de altura, y cuando el enjambre de vampiros se dio cuenta de que Magnus estaba en la habitación, ellos fueron por las paredes, pasando alto, por arriba y sobre, tratando de obtener un sabor de su sangre fresca.

Aunque el miedo de Magnus, fue por Alec.

Una rociada de flechas vino de detrás de él; Jace, Clary, Sebastian y Woolsey atacaron simultáneamente y repetidamente. Ellos lanzaron a los vampiros que se arrastraban por las paredes en busca del suministro de sangre que anhelaban.

Fue entonces cuando Magnus vio a Alec, parpadeando dentro y fuera de la vista cuando saltó y atravesó corazones con estacas de madera en los vampiros en el suelo.

La habitación no era nada más que polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Magnus estaba cubierto de polvo negruzco, y podría probar la ceniza fétida en su lengua. Pero no le importaba. Dio 3 pasos largos y echó los brazos alrededor de Alec.

\- Por el Ángel - murmuró - Pensé que te tenían. Nunca he estado tan asustado.

Alec se retiró. Estaba sonriendo.

\- Yo estoy bien.

Magnus miró atrás para el resto de su equipo, a sabiendas de que, ni aun habiendo disparado una ronda, los había abandonado.

\- Me quedé inmóvil en eso, lo siento.

Jace palmeó el hombro de Magnus, levantando una nube de polvo.

\- Está bien, mi amigo. Lo estás haciendo bien.

\- Estos vampiros están muertos de hambre - Clary dijo con un silbido - ¿Qué clase de persona cruel creó a estas criaturas, sólo para verlos perderse y morir de hambre?

\- Yo digo que vamos a encontrarla - dijo Alec – Eso tenemos que hacer.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Jace dijo, moviéndose de nuevo a la puerta. Examinó el pasillo - Está limpio.

\- Espera - dijo Magnus. Miró a Alec - ¿Tú puedes saltarnos a la Cámara del Rey?

Los ojos de Alec se estrecharon.

\- Sí ¿Por qué?

\- Nosotros estamos bastante seguros de que ella, no está en esta cámara - Magnus explicó - Y hay una muy buena posibilidad de que esté en la Cámara del Rey. Es más grande y está directamente vinculada a la Galería.

Alec asintió.

\- Sí.

\- Ella sabe que estamos aquí ahora - Magnus continuó - Y ella va a estar esperando que nosotros lleguemos a través de la galería, ya que es la única entrada. Ella no nos estará esperando apareciendo en su habitación.

Alec miró a los otros, Magnus asumió que fue para medir las opiniones.

\- Sabemos con lo que estamos tratando ahora - dijo Jace.

\- Esto podría funcionar - Clary estuvo de acuerdo.

\- A mi sólo que no me gustan unos cientos de yardas más y un enjambre de vampiros acorralándonos en las cámaras, al igual que hace un momento - dijo Magnus, mirando directamente a Alec – Quieres que termine, así que vamos a acabar de una vez.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Está bien.

Cada uno extendió la mano para tocar a la persona junto a ellos, desaparecieron de la Cámara de la Reina, y aterrizaron en la del Rey.

La habitación era más alta, de unos 35x 18 pies, y el techo de unos 20 pies de altura. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con jeroglíficos de lujo: oro, rojo y verde, escritos en otro tiempo.

Pero a diferencia de todas las otras cámaras que Magnus había visto, esta habitación era amueblada. Había una gran silla, un trono, Magnus supuso. Había grandes vasos de entrañas y una larga mesa, y sobre la mesa había una momia. Tenía que ser Osiris. Ella estaba lista y a la espera de Magnus llegar.

Fue macabro, lo hizo más horrible por la iluminación verde de sus gafas de visión nocturna.

Su visión no lo traicionó, sin embargo. Podía ver a la Reina Camille perfectamente.

Ella se parecía a esa vieja película con Cleopatra, pero llevaba un vestido de oro, y su largo cabello rubio era ondulado y brillante. Su piel palida era nivelada y lisa, sus ojos verdes delineados con kohl negro, sus dientes de vampiro eran blancos y relucientes. Ella era hermosa e igualmente terrible.

Estaba rodeada de vampiros guardianes. Ellos usaban el shenti del Antiguo Egipto de estilo tradicional, igual que todas las momias resucitadas, pero éstos parecían alimentados y sanos en comparación con su ejército construido de soldados secos y decrépitos.

Y decir que la Reina Camille fue tomada por sorpresa, fue una subestimación.

Se dio la vuelta con un grito, sus guardias de seguridad moviéndose enfrente de ella, listos para atacar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y una expresión de choque cruzaba sus facciones, antes de que ella observara a Magnus. Sus ojos eran grandes, pero no del miedo. Ahora era de deseo.

Murmuró algo en árabe que sonaba como mistarck antes de levantar la mano. Si los guardias de seguridad iban a atacar, ella los detuvo. Susurró de nuevo en árabe, palabras que Magnus no podía entender, pero junto a él, Alec gruñó.

Él se puso delante de Magnus.

\- No es tuyo - Alec susurró misteriosamente.

Jace, Clary, Sebastian y Woolsey cambiaron de formación, situándose entre Magnus, la reina y sus guardias.

Ella parecía encantada con esto, como si los encontrara divertido.

\- Yo sé quién eres - Magnus dijo a ella – Camille Belcourt.

Sus ojos se abrieron en ira esta vez, y ella le enseñó los dientes. Ella habló en inglés.

\- Soy la Reina Camille.

\- No lo eres para mí - dijo Magnus.

Ella siseó por su desafío.

\- Tú vas a inclinarte delante de mí, antes de que este día se termine por completo. Recuerda mis palabras.

\- Siento decepcionarte - Magnus dijo con una sonrisa - Pero si es mi corazón que deseas, estás muy atrasada. Pertenece a otra persona.

Su ira transformó su belleza en un horror inquietante. Su rostro se contrajo y se echó hacia atrás, pareciendo más como un perro gruñendo que una reina de belleza. Ella miró directamente a Alec, luego de vuelta a Magnus.

\- Arrancarte el corazón de tu pecho, será la última cosa que tu pareja va a ver.

Uno de sus guardias saltó hacia ellos, su velocidad alarmante, incluso para un vampiro. Sin embargo, cuando no estaba más que a unos cuantos pies, Clary hizo un gesto con la mano y el vampiro se congeló en pleno vuelo. El quedó con 1 pie en el suelo, con los brazos para fuera y sus dientes mostrándose, completamente inmóvil.

El corazón de Magnus estaba latiendo, pero Jace simplemente puso su mano sobre la cabeza del vampiro y sacudió sus dedos, haciendo un agujero en la cabeza del vampiro, como si estuviera congelado con nitrógeno líquido.

Los vampiros egipcios se quedaron sin aliento en estado de shock, obviamente, no habiendo visto nunca una cosa así, antes de que Jace le clavase una estaca en el corazón al vampiro congelado.

Camille dio 1 paso atrás, sus guardias cerrándose en filas, pero ahora no tan bravos. El enjambre de vampiros hambrientos, ahora gritaba y rascaban la puerta, sin ninguna posibilidad para entrar en la habitación privada de su reina, pero el olor de la sangre de Magnus era muy poderoso como para ignorarlo.

\- Has estado ocupada creando tu ejército - Alec dijo - ¿No pensaste que había otros talentos más prudentes que el tuyo en nuestra especie?

Camille mostró los dientes de nuevo.

\- Nadie tiene el poder que tengo yo. Solo yo puedo sostener el poder de la vida y la muerte.

Alec se burló con una risa.

\- Es posible que puedas hacer volver a los vampiros momificados, pero todavía no puedes traer de vuelta a tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Magnus casi podía sentir la rabia escurriendo de Camille, y los guardias a su lado se encogieron. Parecían con demasiado miedo para correr, con demasiado miedo para quedarse.

Entonces ella gimió como una loca. Un grito de rabia, un grito de dolor. Los vampiros privados de sangre en la puerta se volvieron agitados, ante el sonido de angustia de su reina. Magnus estaba seguro de que ellos estaban esperando la orden de matar.

\- Tú matas de hambre a tu ejército - dijo Clary a través de la ráfaga del ruido - ¿Así que ellos te van a obedecer y hacer tu voluntad y el trabajo? Esa será tu perdición, Camille. Subestimas el poder de la sangre. Serás capaz de controlarlos, no más de lo que podrías manejar la marea subiendo. Subestimas el poder de la sangre.

Magnus no sabía por qué estas palabras eran ciertas, pero sonaban en su cabeza como una campana.

Mientras Camille silbó y vomitó en árabe y en inglés, Magnus escaneó las paredes de nuevo. Los jeroglíficos le estaban diciendo muchas cosas, estas paredes fueron pintadas años atrás, cuando aquellos que enterraron a Osiris querían que él quedase muerto.

Tenía que haber algo que no estaba viendo.

Vio a Anubis, el dios que pisó los corazones de aquellos que embalsamaba, asegurando estacas. Vio a Osiris, el Dios de piel verde, inmune a los poderes del sol, asegurando un báculo y el mayal.

El sol. Vio a Ra, el dios del sol. El sol. Él vio lo que Ra estaba asegurando...

Alec gruñó junto a él.

\- ¿Puedo matarla ahora?

\- Espera - Magnus dijo, sin dejar de mirar las paredes. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Uno de los guardias Ilirios colocó un golpe de dardos en la boca y disparó a Alec.

Como si el mundo dejase de girar, mostrando todo en cámara lenta, Sebastian voló frente a él. La bala de madera golpeó el chaleco a prueba de balas y cayó al suelo. Sebastian miró para arriba, sonriendo ampliamente. Él sólo había actuado por instinto para salvar la vida de Alec, sin embargo, estaba de pie un poco girado, y esta vez 1 bala lo tocó a través del brazo izquierdo.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera por un momento, justo enfrente de Magnus, una mirada de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Sebastian antes de caer en polvo.

Magnus no lo podía creer. Él estaba completamente aturdido, inútil y un pasivo total.

Alec, por otra parte, no perdió un segundo.

El saltó, una y otra vez, estaqueando a los guardias Ilirios donde estaban, más rápido que un rifle automático.

La Reina Camille tropezó hacia atrás.

\- ¡No!

Alec se detuvo.

\- Siento que fueras herida en tu vida humana - dijo él – Que puedas encontrar la paz en la siguiente.

Ella gritó una palabra que dio la orden para los vampiros en volver a matar, porque ellos invadieron la cámara como hormigas.

\- Alec - Magnus llamó - La Esfinge.

Antes de que Magnus pudiera parpadear, Alec tenía a Jace, Clary, y Woolsey, y ellos se fueron.

A Magnus le tomó sólo 1 segundo para orientarse. Se encontraban en un pasillo vacío, y se podía oír de lejos los gritos de enojo de Camille, y el zumbido y rugido de sus vampiros resucitados.

Aunque Magnus supo que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ellos cazaran el olor de su sangre.

Corrió por el pasillo, con la pistola en una mano, estaca en la otra, con Alec, Jace, Clary, y Woolsey sobre sus talones. El aire era seco y polvoriento, aunque el olor de los vampiros resucitados y podridos no era tan malo aquí. Magnus fue más lejos, bajo la Esfinge, para ser exacto.

Ellos estaban en una sala circular con pilares de piedra que recordaban a Magnus de Stonehenge, y recordando los mapas de Sebastian, él siguió un eje, hasta que entró en la pequeña cámara que él necesitaba. Por encima de la puerta, había un Ankh solitario.

No podía leer los jeroglíficos por sí sólo, pero no fue necesario. Las imágenes decían todo. Las paredes estaban marcadas por animales pareciendo esfinges, gatos, cada uno con una pata levantada para protegerse del sol.

\- Magnus - Alec susurró en un apuro - ¡Por favor, explícate!

Magnus empezó a tocar a lo largo de las paredes. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando o mismo la esperanza de encontrar, pero sabía que estaba aquí.

\- En la cámara del Rey - dijo Magnus - Los jeroglíficos. Quienquiera que los hizo miles de años atrás, estaba mostrándome lo que hay que hacer.

Magnus tenía que poner las piezas juntas. El único dios vampiro sosteniendo un ankh, una Llave, era Ra, conocido por los historiadores como el dios del sol. Ra fue pintado una y otra vez, sosteniendo un ankh, La Llave, y llevando el disco solar... Y todo cayó en su lugar. Cada pieza tenía sentido.

Él puede haber sido La Llave que Camille necesitaba para traer de vuelta a Osiris, pero Magnus también era La Llave para otra cosa.

Ragnor, el vampiro que salvó a Magnus en el callejón, al principio le dijo que había 2. El dijo, no son 1, sino 2. Él no estaba hablando de los Ilirios y los Egipcios como habían asumido que estaba. Y Catarina no podía ver el verdadero propósito de Magnus, sólo que necesitaba ser humano. Ellos habían asumido que necesitaba su corazón humano para detener a Camille...

No 1, sino 2...

Pero no era su corazón, que tenía que seguir siendo humano. Era su sangre.

La sangre de Magnus era La Llave necesaria para traer de vuelta a Ra.

Incluso su padre había dicho que su sangre era especial.

No era Anubis que mataría a Osiris de nuevo. Era Ra, que iría matar a todos.

Magnus sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- No estoy aquí para traer de vuelta a Anubis - dijo Magnus.

Jace se veía preocupado.

\- Magnus, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Magnus nunca dejó de escanear las paredes con las manos.

\- Yo pensé que podría tener que traer de vuelta a Anubis – Magnus dijo, todavía tratando de entender el sentido de los jeroglíficos. Se volvió de nuevo, mirando a cada pared.

\- Pero no es verdad.

\- Magnus, la habitación está vacía - Alec silbó - ¿Qué estás buscando?

\- Algo que nadie quería que se encuentre, algo enterrado... – Magnus miró para el suelo de arena de piedra - Algo enterrado 2 veces - Magnus se fue al suelo y comenzó a barrer la arena con las manos. El miró a los vampiros que estaban mirando para él - Ra. Tenemos que encontrar a Ra, el dios del sol.

\- Para - Alec dijo, y se quedó completamente inmóvil y olfateó el aire. Luego se volvió hacia la pared lateral y siguió a su nariz para eso - Es débil, pero él está ahí.

La gran piedra de ladrillo donde Alec se detuvo, cerca de 3x2 pies de tamaño, estaba pintada con una esfinge, al igual que otros alrededor de la pequeña habitación. Pero esta esfinge no estaba protegiendo su rostro del sol. Él tenía la cabeza baja; él estaba sosteniendo un ankh en oferta.

\- Aquí, este está asegurando La Llave. Tenemos que sacarlo – dijo Magnus. El cayó de rodillas y comenzó frenéticamente, sin éxito, en raspar la pared de piedra.

\- ¿Magnus? - Alec imploró.

\- Tiene que ser Ra - Magnus dijo, pasando los dedos a lo largo de las grietas entre las piedras enormes - Ellos nunca marcaron dónde Ra fue enterrado, porque nunca querían que fuera encontrado. Él tiene el disco solar ¿No lo ves? Estaba justo enfrente de todos nosotros. Yo no soy La Llave para que Camille traiga de vuelta a Osiris. Soy La Llave para traer de vuelta a Ra.

Alec sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Magnus, no lo entiendo.

\- Sólo confía en mí - dijo - Tenemos que sacar a esta momia fuera - Que sin alguna maquinaria, Magnus estaba pensando que era una imposibilidad.

\- Un paso atrás - Alec le dijo.

Alec simplemente metió los dedos en los bordes de piedra y mortero, esculpiéndola fuera como la arena, hasta que pudo colocar sus manos entre las piedras.

Luego, con una fuerza que Magnus no sabía que era posible, Alec, Jace, y Clary se tensaron para jalar la piedra.

Los músculos de los brazos de Alec se reunieron y se hincharon, sus hombros estaban tensos y su cuello estaba encordado. Y con lo que Magnus estaba seguro que fue toda la fuerza que los vampiros tenían, sacaron la piedra.

Magnus miró el oscuro agujero que había creado y pudo ver que era sin duda un cofre oculto de algún tipo.

\- Vamos a estar de guardia - Clary dijo, y ella, Jace, y Woolsey fueron frente a la puerta, con las estacas listas.

El hueco dejado en la piedra tenía más de 3x2 pies, lo suficientemente grande para que Magnus pudiera deslizarse a través. La cámara en que se encontraba era pequeña: 4x7 pies, y Magnus tuvo que inclinarse. Alec estaba de repente a su lado.

Pero el sarcófago en el medio de la pequeña habitación era inconfundible. Había jeroglíficos esculpidos en la piedra superior, el mayor de los cuales un ankh.

Magnus se quedó en un lado y empujó contra la parte superior. Era una losa de piedra caliza gruesa de unas pocas pulgadas, y él no podía moverla ni 1 pulgada. Alec simplemente colocó las 2 manos contra ella y la deslizó.

\- Realmente tenemos que hablar de tu rutina de ejercicios – Magnus dijo, mirando el ataúd de piedra. Oyó a Jace reír en el otro lado de la pared de piedra.

El cuerpo no estaba envuelto como Magnus esperaba. El estaba esperando ver un vendaje envolviendo la momia, como lo había visto un centenar de veces en Scooby Doo y los dibujos animados cuando fue un niño, pero no era nada de eso.

El cuerpo estaba cubierto con una sábana, ropa de cama, en lo que Magnus supuso que fue un funeral de un faraón en desgracia o un entierro hecho a toda prisa de un faraón que jamás quería ser encontrado. La tela se sentía como papel seco y Magnus tiró de ella hacia atrás para revelar exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar.

El cuerpo en sí estaba seco y deforme, cada nervio ennegrecido. Su cara se veía contorsionada, congelado en un grito silencioso perpetuo. Tenía los dientes amarillentos y ennegrecidos, y sus dientes de vampiro parecían demasiado grandes para su boca.

Pero él estaba sosteniendo un disco del tamaño de una placa en el pecho, y eso es lo que Magnus quería.

Ra, el dios del sol, enterrado dentro de las paredes de la pirámide.

En ese momento, hubo voces al otro lado de la pared donde estaban los demás, y Alec se congeló.

\- No te asustes - Woolsey dijo rápidamente - Son mis hermanos del clan - Woolsey se inclinó a través del agujero - Dicen que hay muchos viniendo para acá.

Jace habló enseguida.

\- Magnus, sea lo que sea que quieras hacer ahora, es necesario darse prisa.

\- Tenemos que llevar a esta momia para Camille. - Magnus dijo rápidamente.

Alec lo miró, aturdido.

\- Magnus, desde luego que no.

\- Ahora. Tenemos que hacerlo ahora - dijo Magnus - Woolsey, te necesito para quedarte aquí con tus amigos. Diga a cualquier vampiro que acuda en mi búsqueda, que yo he vuelto a la galería. Diles que su reina tiene sangre nueva para ellos.

Alec gruñó.

\- Magnus.

Magnus deslizó cuidadosamente sus manos por debajo de la momia y la levantó, sorprendido por el peso ligero de la misma.

\- Jace, Clary, vengan aquí rápidamente - Miró a Alec – Por favor, confía en mí. Tenemos que ir a la Galería del Rey. No es su cuarto. Necesitamos muchos de estos vampiros en el cuarto, tantos como sea posible.

Clary se movió primero, luego Jace, ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron a Magnus aún asegurando a la momia. No había espacio para moverse con los 4 dentro de la pequeña cámara del tamaño cofre. Alec situándose en un extremo, más cerca de Magnus, y claro, entonces Clary y Jace, cada 1 de ellos tocaron a la persona al lado de ellos.

\- Estén preparados - Magnus advirtió - Porque eso es todo.

Y ya no estaban.

La galería fue de 150 pies de largo, sólo 6 pies de ancho, pero el techo era de 28 pies de altura. Fue un desenfoque de movimiento.

La Reina Camille quedó detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, gritando órdenes en árabe para su ejército resucitado, y cuando Magnus, Alec, Jace, y Clary aparecieron al final de la galería, cerca de su puerta, ella voló de vuelta, manteniendo cerca de 12 pies distancia entre ellos. Su ejército estaba detrás de ella, aún no estaban dispuestos a desafiarla.

Sus ojos fijos en Magnus y se agrandaron cuando vio lo que sostenía. O más bien, a quién. Vio el disco. Sabía exactamente quién era.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Yo pensé que era Anubis a quién necesitaba traer de vuelta para llevarte abajo - dijo - El era, después de todo, quién mató a Osiris la primera vez. Supuse que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Anubis era un idiota! - ella gritó, lanzando sus brazos frenéticamente - Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer mi trabajo. Osiris me amará. Yo soy la vida tal como él es la muerte. Voy a dominar todo con él a mis pies.

\- ¿Tú crees que el Dios de los muertos te responderá? – dijo Alec - Estás en un error.

Camille rió salvajemente.

\- No tienes ni idea de mi poder - ella llevó la mano a la momia de Osiris y la galería quedó quieta. Su poder fue, obviamente, transmitido con el toque, porque los vampiros resucitados estaban a la espera de Osiris volver a la vida. Pero la momia no se movió. Él estaba incompleto sin su corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su plan había fracasado, Camille quedó furiosa.

Magnus estaba seguro de que esta mujer vampiro era loca. Ella vociferó un poco más, lanzando sus brazos para arriba, enviando a su hinchado mar de vampiros en un frenesí. Ellos entraron dentro, como una colmena de avispas, pareciendo estar 1 encima del otro, tratando de acercarse a la sangre de Magnus, aunque ellos no atacaron sin la orden, a pesar de cuán carentes de sangre estaban. Ellos eran, de verdad una vista aterradora. Había tantos de ellos, tan deformados, dementes y distorsionados...

Pero fue Camille quién más miedo dio a Magnus.

Ella estaba literalmente apoyada en una esquina, con absolutamente nada que perder.

Sin sus guardias Ilirios, los guardias que Alec había matado antes, ella estaba en la deriva de su ejército con un Osiris momificado que no podía resucitar.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Ella necesitaba el corazón de Magnus, venga, que no podía ordenar a sus drones para cargar contra él, porque ciertamente lo matarian en el frenesí. Una fuga de su sangre y sería una carnicería profana.

Todo el mundo perdería.

Tal vez esto fue su plan de contingencia.

Magnus no podía dejarla llegar a eso. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Él sabía que su sangre era La Llave. Estaba en todas las paredes, en todos los jeroglíficos. Los antiguos habían pintado instrucciones sobre las mismas paredes, donde ellos estaban. El necesitaba quitar a Camille y todo su ejército resucitado de un solo golpe.

El colocó a la momia de Ra en el suelo a sus pies. Ellos estaban de espaldas contra la pared, completamente rodeados. Era la única manera.

Clary había advertido a Camille que mantener a los vampiros resucitados desnutridos y aislándolos de la única fuente de alimentos para controlarlos, sería su perdición. Y así sería. Magnus sabía cómo conseguir el máximo de vampiros en la Cámara del Rey, a la vez. De hecho, él sabía lo que iría a llevarlos allí en masa.

Él sacó el cuchillo de su lado de la funda.

\- Alec - gritó Por encima del sonido rugiente del muro de vampiros - Toma a Clary y Jace.

Alec miró a la momia en el suelo, y luego al cuchillo en la mano. El parecía entenderlo inmediatamente.

\- ¡Magnus, no! - Alec rugió; la violencia en su voz detuvo a todos los vampiros en la habitación.

\- Lleva a Clary y Jace fuera - Magnus dijo, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Camille. El necesitaba a Alec, Clary, y Jace fuera de la habitación, así como a muchos de los buenos vampiros que habían quedado.

\- Sácalos de aquí - Magnus gritó, sabiendo que cualquier buen vampiro luchando junto a él sabía lo que significaba la palabra código de obtener el puto infierno fuera de allí - ¡Sácalos de aquí! ¡Ahora!

\- Magnus, no lo hagas - Alec dijo de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo. Implorando.

\- No puedes estar aquí - dijo Magnus.

\- No te dejaré.

\- No te estoy dando una opción - Magnus gritó a su vez - Sal fuera. Ahora - Magnus levantó el cuchillo sobre el disco solar y levantó la mano izquierda a la hoja.

\- Magnus... - comenzó Alec, pero Magnus llevó la hoja a través de la palma de su mano, cortándose.

La reacción en la sala fue inmediata. Inundada por vampiros resucitados, aparecieron como un enjambre por todas partes, atraídos por el olor de la sangre fresca. El cuarto entero parecía gemir y gritar cuando lucharon y arañaron para tomar su premio.

Alec, Jace, y Clary estaban alrededor de Magnus, guardándolo, protegiéndolo del mar de vampiros resucitados que buscaban su sangre. Magnus se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del Ra y dejó fluir libremente la sangre de su mano sobre el disco solar, llenándolo de rojo, así como describían los jeroglíficos en las paredes.

Entonces Magnus movió su mano cortada a la boca de Ra, dejando gotas de sangre corriendo en los dientes de la momia y la boca.

La Reina Camille se enfadó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Tú, que has hecho? - exclamó. Ella estaba en la cabeza de su ejército, manteniendo distancia suficiente entre ella y Clary, para que no pudiera congelarla.

El cuerpo de Ra comenzó a derretirse y temblar, el hedor a carne podrida, alcanfor, y mirra, fue abrumador.

\- Oh mierda, mierda - Magnus dijo, mirando con horror extasiado como el cuerpo momificado, deshidratado de Ra volvió a la vida. Una cosa fue imaginar, otra cosa era ver completamente lo que sucede delante de ti. Lentamente, imposiblemente, de alguna forma, sin romperse, un Ra seco y quebradizo se levantó. Fue sorprendentemente bajo, su ennegrecido cuerpo lisiado todo de tendones y retorcido, con el pelo enmarañado y su base sin ojos recorrieron la habitación.

El levantó el disco a la boca y bebió la sangre, y luego hizo un rugido de lamento, un sonido reservado sólo para las profundidades del infierno. Todo el mundo se congeló y vio cuando Ra volvió lentamente el disco manchado de sangre roja alrededor y lo levantó por encima de la cabeza.

La luz brilló y quebró desde el disco, como un relámpago, y Magnus sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Miró a Alec y lo encontró mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de vuelta a él.

\- ¿5 segundos eh? - Magnus gritó por encima del rugido sordo saliendo del mar de vampiros - ¿5 segundos lleva para que la luz ultravioleta mate a un vampiro?

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Vuelve por mí en 6.

Entonces la luz cegadora del sol atravesó la oscuridad.

1 segundo

Luz del sol, pura y cálida, tomó cuenta del cuarto como fuego, y gritos angustiantes llenaron el aire. Un rugido agudo y seco vino de Ra. Alec dio una última mirada con los ojos abiertos a Magnus cuando agarró a Jace y Clary. Hubo una lucha entre ellos, y Jace quitó el brazo libre, por lo que Alec y Clary desaparecieron.

2 segundos

Jace se alejó, su largo pelo rubio como cintas, fluyó alrededor de su cabeza, cuando tomó una estaca de madera del suelo en un movimiento rápido y fluido.

Magnus se dio cuenta entonces que Camille estaba en pleno vuelo hacia él, casi encima de él, con los brazos en alto, mostrando los dientes.

3 segundos

Jace alcanzó el pecho de Camille con una estaca, una mirada de horror apareció en su rostro, su grito rabioso cortado en silencio, y su cuerpo pareció estallar en polvo.

4 segundos

Jace volvió a mirar a Magnus, su rostro sorprendentemente tranquilo y en paz. Sonrió. Magnus se volvió a Ra, que estaba de color marrón y momificado, pero resucitado. Su boca tenía dientes horribles y colmillos, y sus manos huesudas aún tenían el disco solar por encima de su cabeza. Magnus metió la estaca de madera que sostenía tan duro como pudo en el pecho de Ra.

5 segundos

Magnus se lanzó hacia Jace, tomando al pequeño vampiro japonés, protegiéndolo de la luz solar, y con toda la fuerza que le había quedado, gritó.

\- ¡Alec!

La habitación quedó a oscuras.

Envuelto en la oscuridad, Magnus se encontró en brazos familiares, y él estaba agradecido por el dolor del salto. Muy agradecido con eso.

Entonces él estaba en el suelo del piso de Alec, sosteniendo contra su pecho a Jace, como un niño, con los brazos de Alec alrededor de ambos.

Clary cayó de rodillas delante de él, un dolor torturado en silencio en su rostro, y ella puso las manos temblorosas en el rostro de su amante.

\- Mi Jace - ella susurró. Jem se levantó, a unas yardas de distancia, con el rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos, la mano a la boca.

Magnus sacó sus gafas de visión nocturna fuera y las tiró. El arrancó las tiras del chaleco a prueba de balas de Jace, dejando al descubierto su torso quemado. Esta prenda fue sin duda la que salvó su vida.

Jace se tensó y contuvo una respiración entrecortada, sólo para dejar escapar un grito. Magnus nunca había oído nada tan doloroso, tan devastador. Jace luchó contra Magnus, y Clary rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos. Magnus hizo lo único que podía pensar.

El pulsó el corte de su mano, estirándolo y abriéndolo hasta que la sangre se acumuló en la palma de su mano, y luego puso su mano en la boca de Jace.

\- Él tiene que alimentarse - dijo Magnus - Esto le ayudará a sanar.

En un primer momento, la sangre apenas corrió en la boca de Jace, pero después de unos segundos, él empezó a chupar.

\- La está tomando - les dijo, inundado de alivio.

Fue entonces cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba gruñendo. Él todavía estaba de rodillas detrás de él y tenía su cabeza contra el hombro de Magnus, y su abrazo sobre Magnus estaba apretado.

Magnus se volvió lo mejor que pudo en los brazos de Alec, sin mover la mano de la boca de Jace.

\- No me hace daño - Magnus le dijo.

Alec alzó la cabeza, sus ojos de un azul profundo.

\- Yo sé.

\- Me salvó la vida.

\- Yo sé - Alec dijo, su voz temblando mientras hablaba.

Clary sofocó de vuelta un sollozo y lágrimas como la nieve blanca corrieron por su rostro. Ella puso su frente en Jace.

\- Mi dulce Jace - lloró.

\- Tenemos que conseguirle más sangre - dijo Magnus. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado.

Alec asintió.

\- No puedo dejarte.

\- Tú tienes - dijo Magnus. Él sabía que estaba pálido.

Alec tiró a Magnus lejos, retirando la mano de la boca de Jace.

\- Esto significará traer a un ser humano aquí...

\- Él va a morir si no lo haces - Magnus declaró - Por favor.

\- Llévalo a la ducha - Alec dijo en voz baja. Luego se volvió a Jem - Por favor, vaya a la sala de cine. Cierre la puerta, suba el volumen, y permanezca allí hasta que le digamos que es seguro.

Alec miró al suelo.

\- Usted no querrá ver esto.

Jem asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió. Clary llevó a Jace para el cuarto de baño, y Magnus lo siguió rápidamente. Ellos tenían a Jace en el suelo de la ducha bajo el chorro de agua fría inmediatamente, sin camisa, pero por lo demás completamente vestido y tratando de enfriar cualquier daño causado por la quemadura de la luz del sol que había hecho en él. Gritó de nuevo con los dientes apretados, y todo su cuerpo se sacudió.

Magnus se arrodilló junto a ellos y retiró el pelo de la frente de Jace, y luego una explosión de gritos salió de la sala de estar.

Magnus dio un salto cuando Alec entró por la puerta. Tenía la mano en la garganta de un hombre que estaba luchando contra él. El hombre, con unos ojos muy grandes y salvajes y la cabeza afeitada, tatuado, gritando obscenidades, Magnus sabía que era ruso. Su uniforme de la prisión de Rusia y sus tatuajes, no le dejó ninguna duda del local de dónde Alec le había arrancado.

El hombre volvió a gritar, el cuello y la cara de un tono de rojo enfadado. El luchaba contra Alec, pero el vampiro lo aseguraba con facilidad. Alec levantó su mano libre, y con un simple toque en la cabeza, el hombre estaba en silencio. Inconsciente, cayó en los brazos de Alec.

\- Magnus, tienes que salir - dijo Alec.

Magnus no discutió. Se fue del baño, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Se encontró en la cocina, mojado, aturdido, abrumado, y agitado. Sólo entonces la mano comenzó a dolerle.

Pasó un paño de cocina alrededor de su mano lesionada, aunque el sangrado estaba ahora casi detenido. Al darse cuenta de que necesitaba azúcar o algo para reponer su sistema en sí, abrió la nevera y sacó el jugo de naranja. Cuando su mano tembló demasiado para poder verterlo en un vaso, bebió directamente de la botella.

Entonces Alec estaba detrás de él.

\- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ser testigo de eso - dijo.

Magnus se limpió la boca y sacudió la cabeza. Él no pensaba que pudiera hablar.

\- Si eso descansa tu conciencia, el ser humano vil fue detenido en la peor de las cárceles, en las profundidades de Rusia, reservada para los delitos que no valen la pena repetir.

\- ¿Jace estará bien? - preguntó Magnus. A él no le importa el tipo de Rusia. Simplemente... No le importaba.

Alec llevó las manos temblorosas de Magnus y las sostuvo con suavidad. El parecía mirar en todo, en cada pulgada cuadrada, como para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- Fuiste valiente hoy.

Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de lágrimas, el shock de lo que había visto, había empezado a hacer mella en él.

\- Arriesgaste tu vida hoy - dijo Alec. Su tono era impasible, pero Magnus pudo decir que no estaba contento.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer - dijo Magnus - ¿Jace está bien?

Alec asintió.

\- Se está haciendo más fuerte.

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y sus lágrimas finalmente cayeron.

\- Oh, gracias al Ángel.

Alec envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, y cada 1, apretó el abrazo, tanto como se atrevieron. Magnus ignoró como la piel de su mano protestó, él simplemente lloró, y se dejó caer en los brazos más fuertes, más seguros que había conocido nunca.

Eventualmente, Magnus se apartó y se secó la cara.

\- ¿Quién más lo hizo?

\- No sé - Alec dijo, poniendo su mano en la cara de Magnus - Eras mi primera preocupación.

\- Gracias por venir de nuevo a mí.

Alec dio una risa áspera.

\- Como si hubieras dado otra opción.

\- Yo no... - Magnus sacudió la cabeza - Yo no hice que me dejaras allí...

\- Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste - Alec contrarrestó.

\- Sólo necesitaba que estuvieras seguro - dijo Magnus - Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tan pronto como vi los jeroglíficos de Ra... El aseguró un ankh (La Llave) en cada pintura, y el disco del sol siempre estaba pintado de rojo como la sangre. No sé cómo no lo había visto antes, pero una vez que todo cayó en su lugar, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer - Magnus tragó y se limpió la cara de nuevo - Yo nunca te enviaría lejos, si no fuera para salvarte.

\- Me pediste dejarte atrás - dijo Alec - ¿Es difícil de creer que estos 6 segundos parecieron más de un siglo? - Él negó con la cabeza y miró las manos unidas entre ellos.

\- Nunca voy a pedirte que me dejes de nuevo - Magnus susurró.

Alec lo miró entonces.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí - Magnus lo juró. Luego se encogió de hombros - A menos que tenga que traer de vuelta a la vida a un dios egipcio con mi sangre y él pueda hacer salir la luz del sol de un plato redondo. Así que, sí, voy a necesitar que te vayas.

Alec casi sonrió. Él extendió la mano y retiró el pelo mojado de la frente de Magnus.

\- Todavía estoy enojado contigo por hacerme dejarte.

\- Por lo que vale la pena, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho - dijo Magnus.

Llevó las manos al rostro de Alec y se inclinó para darle un beso, pero Alec retiró el rostro.

Rápidamente tomó la mano cortada de Magnus.

\- Probablemente es mejor no poner la mano tan cerca de mi rostro - dijo en voz baja Alec.

\- Alec - Clary habló del pasillo, y cuando Magnus se dio la vuelta, vio que estaba cargando a Jace - Él terminó.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza, y susurró a Magnus.

\- Debo librarme del cuerpo. No me quedaré fuera por mucho tiempo.

Magnus asintió.

\- Está bien - él susurró a su vez, luego se inclinó hacia abajo y apretó los labios contra Alec, antes de que desapareciera. Magnus sonrió al aire, pero siguió a Clary por el pasillo y hacia el cuarto en el que había dormido la primera noche.

Clary acostó a Jace en la cama, su pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás de su cara. Ella tiró de la sábana hasta la cintura, y luego besó su frente antes de sentarse junto a él, en la cama, sosteniendo su mano.

Magnus dio un golpe suave.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

Clary sonrió, sólo retirando un poco sus ojos de Jace para mirar a Magnus.

\- Sí, claro.

Magnus dio un paso vacilante en la habitación. Jace abrió los ojos y trató de sonreír.

\- Hey - dijo Magnus - Me salvaste la vida.

\- Y tú la mía - Jace dijo, su voz apenas un susurro.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- He estado mejor - Jace dijo, su voz tranquila y dura - La sangre ayudó.

Magnus asintió.

\- Vas a necesitar mucho más ¿Verdad?

Clary asintió.

\- Sí. Pero fue tu rapidez de pensamiento, Magnus, en alimentarlo de tu mano, con toda certeza, lo que le salvó la vida – frotó suavemente el brazo de Jace -Y por asociación, la mía también.

Magnus les sonrió y tocó la mano de Jace.

\- Bueno, valió la pena, a pesar de que Alec está muy molesto conmigo - dijo Magnus, encogiendo un hombro.

Clary dio una risa que sonaba más como un sollozo. Se secó los ojos y los labios temblando mientras hablaba.

\- ¡Ustedes 2 nos dejaron! No tienes ni idea de cómo fue saltar aquí sin ninguno de ustedes - miró a Jace y lentamente negó con la cabeza -Yo tenía mi mano sobre ti, entonces te habías ido... Nosotros volvimos aquí y nuestras manos estaban vacías sin ustedes 2... Pensé que te había perdido. Y Alec... - dijo mirando a Magnus - ... él estaba...

\- Atormentado - dijo una voz desde la puerta. Magnus miró para arriba para ver a Alec apoyado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta. Alec no quitaba los ojos de encima de Magnus - Enfadado. Enojado. Herido. - él respiró hondo y dijo tranquilo, pero más profundo un - Impotente.

Magnus se levantó rápidamente y se puso delante de Alec.

\- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Lo hice para salvarte.

Alec dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

\- Yo también estaba orgulloso y honrado de que te sacrificaste por nosotros. Pero sobre todo, yo estaba molesto.

Magnus puso su mano sana en la cara de Alec, a continuación, pasó los dedos por el cabello de color ébano. Nunca dijo nada, sólo se inclinó y lo besó en la sien antes de deslizar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec y permanecer allí.

Alec puso su brazo alrededor de Magnus también, pero miró a Jace.

\- Salvaste a mi Magnus, y voy a estar eternamente agradecido.

\- Nos has salvado innumerables veces, hermano - Jace dijo débilmente - Era lo menos que podría hacer.

Alec dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Es necesario que descanses. Te voy a traer más sangre en unas horas.

\- Gracias, Alec - Clary susurró - Nosotros estaríamos perdidos sin ti.

Alec sonrió.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Sonriendo y haciendo muecas al mismo tiempo, Jace cerró lentamente los ojos. Clary se acostó junto a él, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, y Chairman Meow estaba ronroneando ahora al lado de ellos. Alec sacó a Magnus por la puerta, en el corredor, y dio un pequeño gesto con la mano hacia la puerta de su habitación con una esperanzadora y sugerente sonrisa, pero Magnus negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Tomó las 4 estacas de madera que fueron dejadas en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Alec preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

\- Tenemos que volver a Egipto - Magnus dijo simplemente.

Alec parpadeó.

\- ¿Por qué demonios?

\- Para asegurarme de que terminó todo bien - dijo Magnus – Sin cabos sueltos, sin rezagados dejados para asumir la causa. Esto termina hoy.

Alec negó.

\- No había nadie en la cámara cuando salté de vuelta para recogerlos.

\- Había otros - dijo Magnus - Los que no han estado en la cámara cuando olieron mi sangre, o tal vez huyeron al ver el sol, no sé. Pero tenemos que estar seguros - Magnus empujó la pila en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros e hizo clic en una nueva revista de balas de madera en su pistola y se la guardó en la sobaquera - ¿Me llevas?

Alec tensó su mandíbula, sus palabras dichas con los dientes apretados.

\- Eres muy frustrante.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Eres bienvenido - con un brillo zafiro de Alec que se suponía amenazador, pero que sólo hizo a Magnus sonreír más, Alec deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Magnus. Justo antes de saltar, Magnus se rió y dijo: - Quédate detrás de mí.

Alec todavía estaba gruñendo cuando llegaron en completa oscuridad, aunque el aire pútrido familiarizado, le dijo a Magnus que estaban de vuelta en la Galería. También había sólo silencio.

\- Mierda. Olvidé mis gafas. No puedo ver - Magnus susurró.

\- La habitación está vacía - Alec dijo, pero agarró la mano de Magnus y sólo se lo llevó unos pocos pies - Tu mochila.

Le fue entregada a Magnus la bolsa de lona. Apenas sentirla, encontró la cremallera y revolvió en la bolsa hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Guardó la mochila, y mantuvo la linterna, golpeándola para iluminar la cámara.

La habitación estaba vacía, así como Alec había dicho, con excepción de las colinas de arena ennegrecida que cubrían la mayor parte del suelo manchado de sangre y el disco solar tirado entre la mierda. Magnus lo recogió y lo guardó en la mochila.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Alec preguntó en voz baja.

\- Creo que voy a empezar a añadir mis propias cosas en tu estante de recuerdos - Magnus dijo - Por lo tanto, dentro de mil años, podemos mirarlos y decir, ¿Te acuerdas cuándo?" Como los viejos lo hacen.

La sonrisa de Alec fue inmediata y cálida, justo cuando alguien distante gritó su nombre.

\- ¿Alec?

Magnus tenía una linterna en la mano izquierda lesionada, su pistola en la derecha, e instintivamente se quedó delante de Alec.

\- Permanece jodidamente dónde estás.

Magnus podía ver a 3 figuras que venían hacia él, con las manos levantadas.

\- Soy yo, Woolsey - dijo el primer hombre.

Alec dio la vuelta en Magnus y llevando la mano en el arma levantada de Magnus, la empujó para abajo.

\- Es Woolsey.

A medida que se acercaban y se dirigieron hacia la luz de la linterna, Magnus podía ver a Woolsey y 2 de sus miembros del clan. La sonrisa que llevaba Woolsey era enorme. A pesar del hecho de que Magnus tenía una pistola, Woolsey lo llevó en un rápido abrazo, besando ambas mejillas antes de dejarlo ir.

\- Te debemos mucho, Magnus ¡Un ser humano que salva a los vampiros! ¡Uno nunca lo creería! - exclamó.

Alec sonrió pero se mantuvo de manera protectora cerca de Magnus, cuando los 3 vampiros egipcios agradecieron a Magnus, tocándolo.

\- ¿Quién sigue? - dijo Alec.

\- Hablamos con la vampiro Inglés, Isabelle - dijo Woolsey - Le dije que luché contigo. Ella dijo que no tenía pérdidas en su equipo, que las casacas rojas siempre son los mejores. No sé lo que eso significa.

Alec soltó una risa.

\- Gracias por la noticia.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los vampiros resucitados? - preguntó Magnus – ¿Algunos sobrevivieron?

\- Había 1 docena de vampiros resucitados que estaban tratando de salir - explicó Woolsey - Pero nosotros los detuvimos. Cuando todos los resucitados se precipitaron en esta sala, nosotros olimos la sangre, pero había tantos y estábamos en la entrada cuando la luz del sol irradió hacia fuera - dijo, usando sus manos mientras hablaba - Corrimos hacia atrás, lejos de la luz, y algunos vampiros se volvieron corriendo también, pero nosotros los encontramos. Estaban ansiosos, con hambre, y estaban... - Woolsey rodó las manos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas - ... salvajes. Y perdidos, confundidos. Esas pobres criaturas.

La frente de Alec se arrugó.

\- ¿Algún superviviente?

Woolsey negó con la cabeza.

\- Los pusimos fuera de sus miserables caminos. Hemos perdido a algunos de los nuestros hoy, sin embargo.

\- Siento escuchar eso - Magnus dijo en voz baja.

Woolsey puso su mano sobre el brazo de Magnus.

\- Pero hemos luchado bien y vamos a honrar su valentía - entonces, el preguntó - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de Jace y Clary?

\- Clary está segura y bien, Jace fue herido - dijo Alec - Él está a salvo y curándose. Fue expuesto a la luz de Ra.

Los ojos de Woolsey pasaron lejos.

\- ¿Y él todavía está vivo?

Magnus asintió.

\- Apenas, pero sí. Deberíamos volver a estar con él. Yo sólo quería regresar y ver que esto está realmente terminado, que ninguno de ellos permaneció.

Woolsey se alegró de nuevo.

\- ¡Se han ido, y tenemos nuestra tierra! - dijo. Su alegría era contagiosa - Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente, y estaremos siempre en deuda contigo - Woolsey hizo un gesto a Magnus - Ha sido un honor y un privilegio haber trabajado con ustedes.

Magnus se encontró sonriéndole. Aseguró su arma y dio la mano a Woolsey.

\- Eres un buen hombre.

Woolsey bajo la cabeza, sin soltar la mano de Magnus.

\- Siempre serás recordado.

Magnus se encontró mirando a los jeroglíficos, y en particular el ankh.

\- Sí, creo que lo seré - Se volvió a Alec - Quiero ir a casa ahora - él tiró la linterna apagada en la arena, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Alec, y ellos se fueron.

Magnus no estaba seguro de cuándo los efectos del salto dejaron de rasgarlo en pedazos. Tal vez fueron los acontecimientos del último día, la pero cuando saltaron de nuevo al apartamento de Alec, después de dejar a Woolsey en Egipto, por última vez, Magnus ni siquiera se inmutó.

Se quedó allí, con los brazos todavía firmemente alrededor de Alec, con la intención de no dejarlo ir. Ninguno de ellos se movió, pero algo era diferente entre ellos.

Algo no dicho. Algo muy profundo.

El peligro había pasado. La lucha, la batalla, la planificación, el estrés, todo esto se fue. Eran libres para ser ellos mismos, para empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Alec susurró.

\- Sí - Magnus respondió, al igual que en voz baja - ¿Tú?

Magnus podía sentir a Alec sonreír contra su clavícula.

\- Sí - Alec se retiró un poco, para que pudiera ver los ojos de Magnus - ¿Necesitas dormir o comer? - él extendió la mano y tocó el pelo lleno de polvo de Magnus - ¿Un baño?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Todos ellos - dijo Magnus - Pero yo necesito algo más que cualquiera de estas cosas.

Alec quedó preocupado. Su ceño se frunció.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Tú.

\- Oh! - Alec se rió y bajó la cabeza - Tal vez deberíamos comprobar a tu padre...

\- Mierda - Magnus dijo con 1 sonrisa. Corrió hacia el cine en casa - ¡Papá!

Jem se puso de pie, aún con el rostro pálido y con los ojos abiertos. Parecía haber envejecido 1 década en 1 día.

\- ¿Magnus?

Magnus cruzó la habitación y abrazó a su padre, con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Jem asintió, pero no lo soltó. Cuando finalmente se alejó, Magnus vio que su padre tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti, hijo.

\- Estaba preocupado también, papá - dijo con honestidad - Fue aterrador como el infierno.

\- ¿Pero lo hiciste? - le preguntó.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, pero fue Alec quien le respondió.

\- Él entendió todo y nos salvó a todos.

Jem miró a Alec y tragó.

\- Cuando volviste sin él...

Magnus puso su brazo alrededor de su padre.

\- Vamos a entrar en la sala de estar, para que yo pueda contarte todo.

Magnus sentando a su padre, le dio un breve resumen de lo que ocurrió en Egipto, diciéndole cómo todo terminó, como Jace se lesionó, y cómo mataron a Sebastian.

Mientras hablaban, Alec recogió las estacas de madera y los chalecos antibalas, guardándolos. Luego bajó la pared metálica, revelando la línea más notable del horizonte de Nueva York.

\- No tenemos ninguna razón para seguir bloqueados – dijo Alec.

Jem miró por la ventana durante unos cuantos segundos.

\- Oh!

Magnus miro las hermosas luces contra el cielo ennegrecido pacífico, después, miró al rostro de su padre y rió.

\- Te dije que era asombroso ¿No?

\- No tenía ni idea - James murmuró - Quiero decir, tú dijiste que era bueno.

Alec sonrió cálidamente a Magnus.

\- Si me disculpan, necesito un baño. El olor de la carne momificada permanece más tiempo de lo que me gusta.

Jem arrugó la nariz hacia arriba.

\- ¿Eso es lo que apesta?

Magnus rió.

\- Sí, olemos a eso, lo siento. Me aseare después de Alec. Entonces podemos llevarte a casa si quieres.

Jem suspiró profundamente.

\- Entonces Sebastian murió ¿Eh?

\- Sí - Magnus dijo en voz baja - Murió defendiendo a Alec. No era necesario, pero actuó por instinto, supongo. Él tenía su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba en un ángulo incorrecto y una segunda bala de madera tomó el corazón a través de la axila - Magnus suspiró de nuevo.

\- Si fue un objetivo deliberado o simplemente un tiro monstruoso, no lo sé.

Jem guardó silencio durante un largo segundo.

\- Tengo que decirte, hijo, cuando Alec y Clary vinieron aquí y no estabas con ellos - él negó con la cabeza - Pensé que estabas muerto.

\- Lo siento, yo no pensé en ti estando aquí y viendo eso.

Jem miró a Magnus. Él puso su mano sobre su hijo y le susurró - No he visto nada más triste. Pobre Clary gritaba y se agarraba al aire, como si algo se le hubiera caído, pero Alec... - él negó con la cabeza de nuevo - Pues bien, el sonido que hizo... yo nunca lo olvidaré.

A pesar de que su padre intentó susurrar, Magnus sabía que Alec podía oír cada palabra. Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, creo que tengo que resolver eso.

Jem estrechó la mano de Magnus.

\- Él está enamorado de ti, Magnus.

Hubo un ruido metálico del cuarto de baño, como si Alec acababa de golpearse en la estantería de la ducha. A continuación, la risa dolorosa de Jace sonó en la habitación.

\- Alguien está sonando mejor - Magnus dijo, tratando de no sonreír o morir del rubor.

Jem sonrió.

\- A partir de la expresión de tu cara, Magnus, yo diría que estás enamorado de él también.

Otro ruido de golpe salió del cuarto de baño, y otra risa torturada vino de Jace.

\- Ow! Paren con esto - Jace gritó.

\- ¿Pueden oírme? - Jem susurró.

\- Cada palabra - dijo Magnus.

Alec entró en la sala de estar, oliendo a limpio e incluso mejor.

Llevaba jeans de color azul oscuro simples, una camisa azul oscuro y una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Magnus latiera fuera de ritmo.

\- Yo, eh, yo, eh... - Magnus tenía que tragar para que pudiera hablar, al parecer - Es mejor que vaya a asearme también.

Jace se rió de nuevo, y esta vez fue Magnus quien dijo.

\- Oh, cállate, Jace.

Alec dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

\- Tú deberías estar descansando - dijo él, en dirección al pasillo.

Magnus no escuchó exactamente lo que Clary respondió, pero Alec sonrió y miró al suelo.

En lugar de morir de vergüenza, Magnus se levantó e hizo su camino de la sala para el cuarto de Alec. Se quitó la camisa y se miró en el espejo. El era un ennegrecido lío de hollín. Bueno, él estaba limpio donde sus gafas de visión nocturna habían estado, y su torso era una especie de piel morena limpia, pero estaba manchado de negro en todas partes. Parecía un deshollinador, sin dormir y sin afeitar.

Tomó el vendaje improvisado de su mano e inspeccionó el corte en la palma de su mano. Estaba sucio y profundo, y Magnus se preguntó si debería tener a un médico mirándolo. Se preguntó qué pasaría si entraba en un hospital ¿Sería arrestado? ¡Por el Ángel! había pasado de ser un agente de policía a un criminal en 1 semana.

Magnus trató de no dejar ese pensamiento incomodarlo mientras se dirigía a la enorme ducha doble, y se echó a reír cuando vio la plataforma de la ducha ahora rota en dos partes en el suelo de la ducha. Al menos Alec había puesto las piezas del estante y jabones en una línea ordenada.

Después del baño tomado y afeitado, Magnus se sintió mucho mejor, a pesar del hecho de que el hambre y el agotamiento ahora estaban subiendo lentamente. Él pasó por el vestuario ordinario de Alec y se encontró con un par de jeans y una camisa que encajaban, y cuando salió, los ojos oscuros de Alec ardían, esparciendo calor y deseo en su cuerpo. El estaba sentado en el sofá con un Chairman Meow ronroneando en su regazo, y Magnus tuvo que apartar la mirada de él. Su mirada, que Magnus sólo podría describirla como una jodida mirada, era intensa, por decir lo mínimo.

\- Cierto entonces - dijo Jem, poniéndose de pie. Él parecía un poco confuso y en un montón de vergüenza - Creo que debería ir a casa.

Magnus estaba a punto de protestar, pero luego lo pensó 2 veces. En realidad él no deseaba que su padre estuviera aquí, consciente de lo que él y Alec estaban sin duda haciendo en su habitación.

\- Sólo si estás seguro - dijo Magnus.

Jem asintió rápidamente.

\- Yo, uh, creo que ustedes 2 necesitan algún tiempo para familiarizarse...

1 vez más, Jace rió en el cuarto.

Magnus podía sentir todo el rostro y el cuello rojos con la mortificación. Se rió y él asintió con la cabeza hacia el dormitorio.

\- Jace debe estar sintiéndose mucho mejor.

\- Sí - dijo Alec. Se veía tan humillado como Magnus.

Jem tomó al gato Chairman y lo apretó con fuerza.

\- Estoy listo cuando ustedes lo estén.

Magnus puso un brazo cómodamente alrededor de la cintura de Alec y puso la mano herida en el brazo de su padre, y saltaron.

La casa de Jem estaba oscura y silenciosa. Alec olfateó el aire.

\- No ha habido nadie aquí desde que el vampiro irrumpió cuando nos lo llevamos la última vez.

Magnus encendió las luces e hizo una búsqueda en todas las habitaciones y armarios. El sabía que Alec habría olido a otra persona o vampiro, pero Magnus quería ver con sus propios ojos.

\- Está bien, papá. Está limpio. Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros.

Magnus sabía que su padre todavía estaba temblando de los efectos del salto, aunque el silencio del hombre mayor hablaba por sí mismo. Puso al gato en el viejo sofá.

\- ¿Qué es papá?

\- ¿Esta es la última vez que voy a verte?

\- No - Magnus dijo rápidamente.

\- ¿Es la última vez que te veo... humano?

\- Oh!

\- Eso es lo que pensaba.

\- Papá.. - comenzó Magnus.

Jem levantó la mano para detenerlo.

\- Está bien, Magnus - su padre asintió señalando a Alec, luego de vuelta a Magnus y lo miró directamente a los ojos diciendo - Si tú te quedarás para siempre con alguien que amas, entonces debes aceptarlo.

Oh.

\- Sólo prométeme que vas a llamar a tu viejo de vez en cuando - Jem dijo - Sólo así sabré que estás bien.

Magnus asintió. Su voz era baja.

\- Está bien - abrazó a su padre, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que hacía esto como un ser humano -Yo lo prometo.

Jem se retiró y dio una sonrisa llorosa a Magnus.

\- Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, Magnus, y voy a estar orgulloso de ti como un vampiro. Vas a hacer grandes cosas, estoy seguro.

Magnus no sabía qué decir al respecto. No estaba seguro de que había algo que podría decir. Así que en vez de eso, simplemente abrazó a su padre con más fuerza.

Cuando Jem se echó hacia atrás, esta vez, sonrió. Luego miró a Alec.

\- Confío en que cuides bien de él. Enséñale bien.

Alec hizo un gesto duro, una promesa.

\- Por supuesto.

\- De acuerdo, entonces - Jem dijo, mirando de nuevo a Magnus - Será mejor que yo tenga un ojo cerrado.

Magnus sabía que su padre estaba tratando de decir adiós sin decir la palabra real.

\- Estaré a sólo a 1 llamada de distancia - Magnus le dijo - Entonces nosotros vamos a estar aquí en 1 segundo ¿De acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto - Jem dijo. Entró en la cocina y gritó – ¿Ustedes chicos desean una taza de té?

Magnus sabía que su padre no quería una respuesta. Observó por 1 segundo a Jem cuando tomó la tetera, y Magnus dio a Alec una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Esta vez, cuando Alec saltó, Magnus sonrió.

Magnus estaba en el apartamento de Alec con ambos brazos apretados alrededor de él. No quiso dejarlo ir. Nunca se había sentido nada tan bien, tan perfectamente, sólo para él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Alec.

La manera formal, habitual, cuando Alec preguntó si estaba bien, hizo sonreír a Magnus.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí ¿Tú?

La respuesta de Alec fue tan formal.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Veré a mi padre otra vez - Magnus susurró con convicción.

Alec se retiró y puso su mano en la cara de Magnus.

\- Sí. Lo que quieras.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? - Magnus preguntó sugestivamente, antes de que muy suavemente apretara los labios en Alec. Y luego su estómago muy humano gruñó por comida.

Alec se rió y, tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó a la cocina.

\- Tú necesitas comida.

Magnus no podía negarlo. Cuando lo señaló, el pensamiento de comida lo dejó con aún más hambre. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y empezó a tomar los alimentos.

\- Yo no puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy, sólo por ser capaz de hacer un sándwich - dijo Magnus - Cada comida de esta semana ha sido para viaje - miró a Alec y cambió rápidamente - Lo que es bueno, pero la comida real hecha en casa es también buena - amontonó pan, mayonesa, carnes, queso, tomate y pepinillos. Cuando fue para agregar la lechuga en su montón y estaba luchando para mantenerlos con la mano lesionada, Alec lo tomó.

\- Permíteme - Alec dijo, poniendo los elementos del sándwich en la encimera de la cocina. El sacó todo con cautela y tomó el pan en primer lugar. Luego fue a tocar la bolsa deli de carne y apartó la mano. Magnus nunca lo había visto tan inseguro en cualquier cosa.

Magnus sonrió.

\- ¿Nunca has hecho esto antes, verdad?

\- Uh, no - Alec dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tomó la bolsa como un par de calcetines sucios.

Magnus rió, y cuando Alec estaba avergonzado, Magnus agarró la bolsa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Soy casi culpable - Alec asintió lentamente - Nunca he tenido exactamente la necesidad de estas cosas.

\- Creo que ni siquiera tenías pan y mantequilla en el 744 ¿Eh? - dijo Magnus.

Alec miró y sonrió.

\- No. Estoy seguro de que soy capaz de una tarea tan simple. Yo hice tu café muy bien.

\- ¡Tú lo hiciste! - dijo Magnus - A pesar de que viene con instrucciones. Haciendo sándwiches no.

Alec tomó un cuchillo para la mantequilla, y Magnus no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Fue detrás de él, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él, y puso su mano sobre la mano de Alec que estaba sosteniendo el cuchillo.

\- Te voy a mostrar cómo - Magnus dijo, metiendo el cuchillo en la mayonesa en primer lugar, luego extendiéndola en todo el pan - Así, de ese modo.

Magnus se apretó en la espalda y las nalgas de Alec, y Alec empezó a ronronear. O gruñir. Era una especie de ambos.

\- Así lo ponemos - Magnus dijo, recogiendo la carne.

Clary se aclaró la garganta. Ella estaba de pie en el borde de la cocina.

\- Pido disculpas - dijo ella - No les interrumpo deliberadamente en este momento. Jace necesita alimentarse 1 vez más. Él está con dolor, y francamente, no puedo soportarlo.

Magnus se echó hacia atrás un poco y dio la vuelta a Alec hacia él. Aseguró su rostro y lo besó.

\- Ve a darle algo de comer mientras yo me ocupo de mi comida.

Él presionó sus caderas contra Alec, sintiendo lo excitado que estaba.

Alec dio un ronco suspiro.

\- Entonces, esto será sólo por unas pocas horas ¿Verdad?

Magnus asintió.

\- Sí. Algunas horas. Para siempre. La misma cosa.

Alec sonrió, y él se había ido.

\- Odio llevarlo lejos de ti - dijo Clary. Parecía triste y angustiada.

Magnus apiló sus ingredientes en su sándwich.

\- No es nada - dijo, tratando de actuar indiferente acerca de todo - Sólo quiero que Jace mejore. Siento mucho que él se dañara, y lamento que tenga dolor - Magnus se encogió de hombros – Él tiene que mejorar. Todavía tengo que darle a él y Alec clases de conducir, y hay cerca de 1000 años de historias divertidas que tienen que contarme.

Clary sonrió entonces.

\- Magnus, el destino no podría haber elegido mejor para Alec. Estoy agradecida. De verdad, muy agradecida.

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Yo también.


	23. CAPITULO 22 FINAL

Cuando Alec volvió después de tirar la cena de Jace, se encontró a Magnus haciendo una bolsa. Se alarmó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Magnus se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué hora es en Escocia?

Alec ni siquiera tenía que mirar la hora.

\- Son las 4 am.

\- Perfecto.

\- ¿Por qué?

Magnus se puso el abrigo más pesado que pudo encontrar, agarró la bolsa y tomó una manta del armario de la ropa.

\- Está bien, eso es todo, supongo.

\- ¿Magnus?

Él dio una sonrisa a Alec que disparó en su sangre. Magnus se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

\- Llévame al campo.

Alec no discutió, él sólo pensó en la cabaña de Dun Add, el mismo campo de batalla donde murió, y con el brazo firmemente alrededor de Magnus, lo llevó allí.

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, Magnus le dio un beso. Fue un beso dulce pero que mantenía una promesa de lo que estaba por venir. El cielo de la noche estaba oculto por la niebla, el aire era frío, pero a Magnus no parecía importarle.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que no dudaste en saltar ahora? – susurró Alec, luego lo besó de nuevo.

\- Ya no siento eso - Magnus dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Lo siento. Sólo me centro en la energía de eso en su lugar. Y estando presionado contra ti ayuda.

Alec se rió.

\- Eres increíble ¿Sabes?

Magnus le entregó la manta.

\- Aquí, ayúdame a extenderla - cuando la hierba fue empujada hacia abajo con la manta, Magnus se sentó y palmeó la manta junto a él - Siéntate conmigo.

Alec lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de que Magnus estaba planeando algo.

\- Magnus ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Privacidad - dijo Magnus - Clary y Jace no nos pueden escuchar aquí.

\- No ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Magnus tragó.

\- Tu vida humana terminó aquí. Pensé que si tenemos sexo y me muerdes, entonces quizás este debe ser el lugar donde termine la mía también.

Alec parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué?

Magnus se encogió de hombros, repentinamente nervioso.

\- Eso es lo que quieres ¿No es así?

\- Por supuesto que lo es, pero Magnus, tiene que ser lo que tú quieres. No yo.

Magnus pasó la pierna sobre Alec y lo montó. Él trató de empujarlo de vuelta para fijarlo, pero era como empujar un muro de hormigón.

\- ¿Al menos puedes fingir que tengo la fuerza para empujarte para atrás?

Alec se rió y cayó hacia atrás, y Magnus con él.

Magnus puso su mano en la cara de Alec, y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Los ojos azules de Alec se incendiaron.

\- Magnus.

\- Te quiero dentro de mí - Magnus susurró - Quiero tu polla en mi culo y tus dientes en mi cuello.

Alec volcó a Magnus tan rápido que le tomó 1 segundo a Magnus en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Alec estaba sobre él ahora, entre sus piernas y su rostro sólo a una pulgada. Los colmillos de Alec brillaban en la luz de la luna.

\- No deberías decirme estas cosas.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Quiero que me folles. Y quiero que me muerdas.

Alec lo agarró con un gruñido y se apretó más contra Magnus, clavándolo en la manta por completo. Susurró, ronroneó.

\- Dijiste que yo necesitaba tu permiso.

\- Lo tienes. Tienes todo de mí - Magnus se retorció debajo de él, aún totalmente vestido, y necesitado - Por favor.

Alec pareció dudar, y Magnus coloco su mano entre ellos y comenzó a abrir sus propios pantalones. Entonces, en menos tiempo del que le llevó parpadear, Magnus estaba sin camisa, la camisa rasgada bien en el medio. Alec volvió a gruñir cuando se inclinó y lamió la línea del esternón de Magnus hasta la barbilla.

\- Por el Ángel - Magnus susurró, moviendo sus vaqueros volando. Luego, con un sonido alto desgarrado, los jeans se habían ido. Él soltó un grito de sorpresa y se sacudió.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - Alec dijo, empezando a alejarse.

Magnus rápidamente aseguró a Alec para él, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No.

Alec le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo momento.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Magnus agarró la cara de Alec con ambas manos.

\- Nunca he estado más seguro de algo - Magnus se acercó y cogió la bolsa que había traído con ellos y tomó la botella de lubricante - También estoy bastante seguro de que lo necesitas.

Alec bajó la cabeza y se echó a reír, pero luego rasgó sus propios pantalones como si fuera papel de seda, luego, estiró la mano para el borde de la manta y la tiró sobre los 2, envolviéndolos como un saco de dormir. Cuando se instaló sobre Magnus, su duro pene se alineó.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Magnus podía ver los ojos cerrados de Alec. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos y miró a Magnus de nuevo, sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

El jaló a Alec por un beso, y Alec los rodó de costado, con la pierna de Magnus enganchada en el muslo de Alec, dejándole las piernas abiertas, su agujero expuesto. Magnus manchó sus dedos con lubricante y comenzó a prepararse deslizando el dedo dentro de sí. Pero pronto Alec se hizo cargo, gruñendo en la boca de Magnus cuando lo besó.

Y Magnus se había perdido. Perdido en cada toque, cada sonido, cada sabor de lenguas, el deslizamiento de dedos, todo. Él gimió, descaradamente, contrayéndose en los dedos de Alec, pre-semen goteando libremente de su pene. Magnus nunca había estado tan cerca, tan rápido.

\- Alexander, por favor - Magnus rogó - Te necesito dentro de mí.

Entonces, a un ritmo humano, Alec los hizo rodar de nuevo, por lo que Magnus fue atrapado debajo de él. Magnus puso los pies en torno de Alec lo mejor que pudo, con las rodillas hacia arriba cerca de sus pechos.

Alec presionó su pene contra el orificio listo de Magnus, y él hizo una pausa.

\- M'cridhe. M'gràdh.

Magnus susurró sus palabras de vuelta a él.

\- Mi corazón. Mi amor.

Alec cerró los ojos a las palabras, con el pecho agitado. Magnus aseguró el rostro de Alec, 1 vez más, haciéndolo mirarlo. Magnus quería ver cada atisbo de emoción, cada gota de amor que iluminaba los ojos de Alec.

\- Alexander - Magnus murmuró - Entrégate a mí.

Y con eso, Alec empujó dentro.

Tomó el aliento de Magnus. No de dolor, no, eso era algo diferente. Cuando la cabeza sin corte del pene de Alec lo violó, todos los nervios en el cuerpo de Magnus explotaron de placer. Fue instantáneo. Fue como 1 bomba que estalló sin previo aviso, explotando éxtasis a través de cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y se vino.

Ola tras ola de orgasmo rodó a través de él, vaciando su pene entre ellos. Alec dio un gruñido en el oído de Magnus, enviando otra ola de placer a través de él.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron, su todavía duro miembro palpitando 1 y otra vez, y él se vino de nuevo. Gritó, un sonido ronco, todo su cuerpo se sacudió con demasiado placer para contener. No fue capaz de mover su cuerpo, una felicidad tan intensa, tan pura, que Magnus se agotó, totalmente maleable como una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de Alec.

Lo único que podía hacer era mostrar su cuello, dejando al descubierto la piel tostada.

El quería. Quería pertenecer a Alec en todos los sentidos.

\- Hazme tuyo.

Alec se deslizó en él de nuevo, duro y profundo, y su liberación, medio físico, medio emocional, vertía en Magnus.

Alec enseñó los colmillos y gruñó un sonido que Magnus nunca había oído. Fue un sonido primitivo, un gruñido que decía mío.

Alec pasó la nariz a lo largo del pulso que vibraba en el cuello de Magnus, probando la sal en su piel, y él hundió los dientes en su carne.

El bocado de sangre más dulce que ya había probado llenó su boca. Era el olor de Magnus, su gusto, su propia esencia que él bebía, y en todos sus años, Alec nunca había experimentado nada igual.

Magnus se retorcía y gemía debajo de él, y cuando sus manos encontraron el cabello de Alec, pensó que estaba a punto de empujarlo. Pero no lo hizo. El aseguró su rostro y levantándolo de su cuello, enseguida colocó sus bocas juntas.

El pene de Alec todavía estaba enterrado en él, y este renovado vigor saliendo de Magnus, envió una ola de pasión a través de Alec.

Estar dentro de él, acoplado con él, hacer el amor con él, combinado con besos profundos y el sangrado, fue más de lo que Alec pudo tomar.

Era frenético, primitivo, casi salvaje, y Magnus clavó los dedos en él, más profundo y gimió más alto. Los sonidos, la sangre, el sexo, enviaron el segundo orgasmo de Alec en picada, y se vino de nuevo, profundamente dentro de Magnus.

Sus besos se desaceleraron un poco, y Alec se alejó de la boca de Magnus, esperando que él comenzase a sentir los efectos del cambio. Él debería estar sintiendo malestar, incluso dolor.

Debería haber calor y fuego en su sangre, y el miedo a lo desconocido en sus ojos. Pero Magnus parecía borracho, y en vez de gritar de dolor, él se rió.

Tenía la cara manchada de sangre, los labios hinchados del beso, y sus ojos estaban desenfocados y nebulosos.

\- Wow - dijo con una sonrisa - Raziel. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan bueno, yo no lo hubiera extendido toda la semana – Alec no se rió.

\- Magnus ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él movió las caderas y agarró el culo de Alec.

\- Me siento muy bien ahora.

Alec se quitó lentamente de Magnus.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Magnus parecía un poco herido por la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No fue bueno para ti?

\- Magnus, necesitamos vestirnos e ir para casa.

\- Bueno, tú medio que rasgaste nuestros jeans para...

Magnus repentinamente se encontró tendido en la cama de Alec, todavía envuelto en la manta, con Alec todavía en él. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Era la mirada en su rostro.

\- Alexander ¿Qué pasa? Estás empezando a asustarme.

\- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

\- Sí, realmente bien. Yo pensé que habías dicho que me ibas a morder.

Alec arrastró a Magnus al baño, caminando en vez de saltar, y se paró frente al espejo. Fue entonces cuando Magnus se vio a sí mismo.

Había sangre seca en la cara y manchando su rostro y los labios y 2 marcas de pinchazos muy distintivos en su cuello.

\- Me mordiste - Magnus susurró, tocando ligeramente la marca de la mordedura.

\- Yo lo hice - Alec miró a Magnus en el reflejo del espejo - Deberías estar...

\- ¿Transformado? - Magnus terminó por él.

Alec asintió.

\- Y no es así.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - Magnus le preguntó.

\- No sé - Alec tragó - Toma un baño, límpiate. Voy a consultar con los otros.

Magnus asintió con rigidez.

\- Está bien.

Antes que Alec saliera, se detuvo y puso la mano en la cara de Magnus.

\- Por lo que vale la pena, lo que hicimos, fue todo para mí.

Lo besó suavemente antes de salir, y se encontró con Clary en el pasillo. Ella, obviamente, había escuchado la conversación.

\- ¿Alec?

\- Lo mordí - Alec dijo rápidamente - Él quería. Él me pidió esto, pero no funcionó. El no está sintiendo ningún efecto negativo.

Cuando Magnus salió de la ducha, se puso nuevos jeans y una camisa sencilla que mostró sus marcas de la mordedura con claridad. Cuanto más miraba a las 2 perforaciones en el espejo, más le gustaron. Estaba orgulloso de ellas. Cuando salió a la sala, encontró a Alec sentado con Clary, un Jace debilucho, y lo más sorprendente de todo, Catarina. Alec se levantó rápidamente y agarró la mano de Magnus. Podía sentir todos los ojos en su cuello, pero en lugar de eso miró a Jace.

\- Hola ¿Cómo estás sintiéndote?

Jace dio una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Estaré bien.

\- ¿No deberías estar descansando?

\- Creo que algo es más importante ¿No?

Magnus miró a los ojos amplios de Alec buscando.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Alec miró a Catarina. La ciega sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Tú eres sorprendente, Magnus.

Magnus dio la mano a Alec.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - Magnus preguntó a ella.

Se volvió a Alec.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Parece que tu herencia de nacimiento aún no se ha cumplido - dijo Catarina.

\- ¿Qué? - Magnus sacudió la cabeza - Hemos derrotado a la loca mujer egipcia. Regresamos. No había nadie más.

Catarina sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez como un no.

\- Tú sigues siendo La Llave, Magnus. Eres La Llave de Alec. Ahora que te has acoplado, yo puedo ver esto mucho más claro.

\- No entiendo - Magnus dijo, mirando a cada uno de los vampiros en la habitación - ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Te vi unido a Alec - Catarina explicó - Como todos lo hicimos. Ustedes están predestinados, eso no se puede cambiar. Pero esto es diferente. Tú estás vinculado a el de una forma que no puedo explicarlo, no puedo ver. Todavía no.

\- ¿Así que, algo tiene que suceder, algo que nadie nos puede decir acerca de eso, antes de que yo pueda ser convertido en un vampiro? - Magnus preguntó con incredulidad.

Catarina sonrió.

\- Esto significa que vas a ser un ser humano con un propósito mayor, sí. Tu sangre es algo especial ¿Verdad?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

\- N o lo sé.

\- Ella sanó a Jace cuando debería haber muerto - dijo Catarina - Y Alec dijo que no era algo que hubiera probado antes. Hay una fuerza en ella. Un poder.

Magnus miró a Alec.

\- ¿Un poder?

\- Yo nunca dije eso - Alec se opuso - Le dije que sabía diferente, sí.

\- Yo dije que tiene un poder - dijo Catarina - La energía necesaria para ayudar a Alec. No puedo ver con qué propósito aun, Magnus, pero estoy segura de que vas a quedarte humano tanto si quieres como si no. Tu sangre tiene más trabajo que hacer todavía.

\- ¿Así que sigo siendo La Llave?

Catarina asintió.

\- Sí.

Magnus se volvió a Jace.

\- Has probado mi sangre ¿Viste mi ADN? ¿Mi tiempo de vida es diferente de lo que era antes?

Jace negó lentamente, y él sonrió.

\- Todavía veo muchos años para ti. Tú serás vampiro, Magnus. Estoy seguro de eso. Tú y Alec tienen 1 milenio por venir.

Magnus suspiró, y el alivio que lo inundó fue inmenso. Tomó a Alec de la mano.

\- ¿Por lo tanto, me puedes morder todo lo que quieras y no me vas a cambiar?

\- Es lo que parece.

\- Y tenemos un período indefinido de tiempo, hasta que todo lo que necesito de mi sangre suceda ¿Verdad?

\- Algunos meses - dijo Catarina - No más de 1 año.

Magnus rió y arrastró a Alec de nuevo a la habitación.

\- Es posible que ustedes deseen ponerse tapones para los oídos o algo así - él dijo, sabiendo que todo el mundo escucharía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer con Alec - Vamos a tener un buen tiempo.

FIN


End file.
